No Longer Just a Mudblood 2
by dracosgirl2515
Summary: Second half of No Longer Just A Mudblood. HermioneDraco pairing. COMPLETEDRead the sequel after
1. Trading Secrets

A/N: I hope all of you who were reading my story, find these chapters for it! Fanfiction.net deactivated my account! I don't know why! I'm now dracosgirl2515 and the story is now called No Longer Just a Mudblood (2), but it's just the next chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Chap. 21 Trading Secrets  
  
The next morning the sun shone brightly into Draco's room. He woke up with a stretch and a yawn. He was deliriously happy to wake up with the beautiful girl who's arms were wrapped around him, and her head against his chest. He noticed one of her legs were thrown around his waist. He smiled.  
  
How am I going to get up with her on me? he thought.  
  
He slid her leg off of him and then rolled of the bed. He walked into their bathroom and turned on the shower. It felt so good to have that hot water rush down his body. He needed to be washed off, after all that... exercise from last night.  
  
He got out and wrapped a white towel around his waist.  
  
He walked into his bedroom to find Hermoine still sleeping. He must have really tired her out. He grinned at the memory. Her hair was lain out wildly, she was naked with just a white sheet loosely thrown over her torso.  
  
He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her forehead. She stirred slightly and smiled at his touch. She didn't open her eyes though.  
  
'Hermione wake up, it's nearly noon.'  
  
'Noon...' she sighed and rolled over. Then her eyes popped open. 'NOON?!'  
  
She jumped up and stood confused.  
  
'Shower! I gotta shower.' then she looked at Draco in his towel and smiled. She wrapped the bed sheet around her body and walked over to him.  
  
She put the arm, that didn't hold up the sheet, around his waist.  
  
She put her lips close to his lips. He leaned down.  
  
'I need to shower.' she said teasing him and walking away.  
  
'Damn you.' he replied smiling.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and showered.  
  
She wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her room. Draco was standing outside the bathroom door, now dressed and fully ready.  
  
'Bout time you get out.' he said.  
  
He then put his arms around her and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.  
  
'I've been waiting for that.' Draco said as he let go.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
'Me too.' she then pushed him away, 'Now, i'm going to be late for my next class. Let me get ready.'  
  
He laughed.  
  
'Hermione, it's the weekend. We don't have classes today.'  
  
'What? Why didn't you tell me that when I woke up?'  
  
'I didn't know you were confused.'  
  
'I was freaking out because I thought I was going to be late!'  
  
'I thought you were freaking out because you woke up at noon.'  
  
'Oh, well, that's not why.'  
  
'There's only one week of school until vacation...Hogsmeade.' Draco said.  
  
'I know! It's going to be so much fun!' she smiled, 'But really I do have to get ready, so...'  
  
'Okay go ahead.'  
  
'No... you have to leave.'  
  
'Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before.' he smiled devilishly, 'Or do I need to give you a recap from last night?'  
  
'Or... maybe you could show me an example later...'  
  
His eyes widened and put his body against hers.  
  
'I'd love too.' He then put his hand to her hand that held up the towel covering her. He kissed her neck as he tried to convince her to take her towel off.  
  
'I said later, Draco.' she sighed.  
  
He took a step away from her.  
  
He growled and walked out of the room. She rolled her eyes as she shut her door.  
  
'Damn horny boys. They get it once and they think you'll put out anytime they want.'  
  
She then began to get ready for the day of relaxation.  
  
She walked out of the room to find that Draco had already left.  
  
She went to find Ginny, Lavender or Parvati, who ever she'd see first.  
  
It was Lavender and Parvati... imagine that.  
  
'Hey girls. How'd the rest of your night go?' she asked them.  
  
'Okay, Ron was nice and everything, it was fun.' Lavender said, not thrilled.  
  
'Sorry bout that, Lavender. It could have been my fault, telling him about Draco really shook him up.' Hermione apologized.  
  
'It's okay. He tried.'  
  
'And you, Parvati, how was your night with Seamus?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Wonderful, he asked me out.'  
  
'And--?'  
  
'I said yes of course! But the rest of the night was great, he gave me a kiss and said he'd meet me for dinner today.' she smiled.  
  
'Wicked!' Hermione grinned.  
  
'And what of Mrs. Hot Slytherin Man? How was your night with Malfoy?' Lavender asked curious. 'You guys looked like you were having fun on the dance floor.'  
  
'He was wonderful... didn't he look good?' Hermione asked smiling.  
  
'Dreamy...' Lavender sighed.  
  
'The night couldn't have been more perfect.' Hermione sighed, 'But I got to go find Ginny so i'll talk to you girls later.'  
  
'Alright.' they replied.  
  
Hermione walked away to find Ginny. She went to Ginny's room and walked in.  
  
'Hey Ginny.' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh...Hermione, hey.' Ginny said stuttering.  
  
Ginny was still in pajamas, sitting and brushing her hair. Her shower was running.  
  
'Oh were you going to shower?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Umm...yes, I was just about to get in.'  
  
'Oh, sorry.'  
  
Hermione was about to leave when someone walked out of Ginny's bathroom.  
  
'Gin, where's your shamp---'  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in sync with the other person's.  
  
'Harry?? What are you doing?' Hermione asked.  
  
She looked over at Ginny who was bright red.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and made a 'I-didn't-know-she-was-here' look.  
  
'Hey, Hermione.' Harry said embarrassed.  
  
'Hello, Harry. I was going to come ask Ginny how her night was, but I guess I know.'  
  
Harry blushed and went back inside the bathroom.  
  
'Ginny!' Hermione cried running over to her, 'Tell me!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Tell me and i'll tell you what Draco and I did.' Hermione whispered.  
  
'What?!' Ginny exclaimed, 'Fine! Harry and I danced until...like 12:30 or something, and he came to walk me back to my room. He kissed me goodnight, but the kissed moved into make out, which moved into my room, which moved to my...bed.'  
  
'Your first time?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yes, both of ours.' Ginny said, 'Now you.'  
  
'Draco and I danced until midnight probably. Then I said I was tired and we went to our room. And he looked so...so sexy I couldn't resist. I began to take of his clothes, and he was very sweet about it all and asked me if I really wanted to do it. I said yes and he carried me to his room and... yeah.'  
  
'First time?'  
  
'Mine.'  
  
'So he knew what he was doing?'  
  
'He's only had sex once... but he definitely knew what he was doing, yes.' Hermione grinned.  
  
'Oh good... we're both skanks... I don't feel horrible anymore!' Ginny cried laughing.  
  
'Me either.'  
  
Harry walked out of the bathroom now dressed.  
  
'I--my shower was broken so I had to come use Ginny's and--'  
  
Ginny cut him off, 'Harry, she knows.'  
  
'Ohhh.' Harry replied. 'And--?'  
  
'And I think it's naughty but great for you two.' Hermione laughed.  
  
'Wicked.' Harry then walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. 'I'm going to go back to my room, just to make sure Ron doesn't freak out because i'm not there.'  
  
'All right. Meet up with you later?'  
  
'Sure.' Harry smiled at her. 'Bye, Hermione... don't tell Ron.'  
  
'I won't! Bye, Harry.' Hermione smiled.  
  
Hermione then turned to face Ginny.  
  
'Ron's going to find out eventually won't he?'  
  
'Yes... but we're going to try and postpone that time as long as possible.' Ginny said nervously, 'I don't know how he'll react.'  
  
'It won't be pretty.' Hermione said, 'But I got to go find Draco, he kinda ran out on me this morning.'  
  
'Oh? Why?' Ginny asked concerned. 'I thought you had a great night??'  
  
'We did, but he wanted some more this morning and I told him no... I wouldn't even give him a good kiss.' Hermione smiled evilly.  
  
'Hermione! Now he's going to think it was a one night stand, you are boyfriend and girlfriend now aren't you?'  
  
'I think so. I hope so. I don't know, we never really specified it to each other. But he knows I wouldn't ever pull a one night stand. He knows me better than that. His hormones were just out of control and got mad that he couldn't satisfy them.' Hermione said sounding annoyed with boy's raging hormones, 'I'm going to go find him. Talk to you later.'  
  
With that Hermione left Ginny's room. She walked down to the Great Hall, no one was in there. She then walked to the library, no one. She was about to go to her room when she saw Blaise Zambini.  
  
Okay, Hermione, he's talked to you many times. He's Draco's best friend, he's not going to say anything stupid to you... I hope. Hermione told herself this as she walked up to him.  
  
'Hey Blaise.' she said nervously.  
  
'Oh hey, Granger.' he smiled as he reached into a closet for his coat.  
  
Good... he's being civil.  
  
'Have you seen Draco?'  
  
'Ahh... need him for some action?' he laughed.  
  
She blushed. 'No i was just wondering where he is.'  
  
'He's out on the pitch practicing.'  
  
'Were you going to go out there?' she asked noticing his warm clothing.  
  
'Nah, Destiny and I are going to go take a "walk"...' he said this and winked.  
  
'Ahh. I see. Have fun.'  
  
'Oh I will.'  
  
Hermione and Blaise then walked separate ways.  
  
Hermione walked out to the quidditch pitch. She saw the hot blonde boy zooming around.  
  
'DRACO!' she yelled up.  
  
He didn't seem to hear her.  
  
'DRACO!!'  
  
He then looked down at her. She could see his crystal blue eyes even from afar. Those eyes made her melt.  
  
He slowly flew down to her, but didn't get off his broom.  
  
'Yeah?' he asked uninterested.  
  
'Draco are you mad at me just because I didn't want to do anything with you this morning?'  
  
'No.' he replied... in an angry tone.  
  
'Come off of there.' she said pointing to his broom.  
  
'I have to practice.  
  
'You were excellent in your game, you don't need practice.'  
  
'I was excellent because I practice, Hermione.' he said looking away from her.  
  
'Please come off. I'm sorry if you felt cheated this morning.'  
  
'I told you i'm not mad.'  
  
'I don't believe you. You guys have crazy raging hormones and if your needs aren't met, I know you boys get angry. I'm sorry, but I was tired and just wanted to relax.' Hermione then looked innocently into his deep eyes, 'I was so tired from what you did to me last night.'  
  
He finally looked at her, he had that glow to him that he lost a second ago.  
  
'You were just tired?'  
  
'Yes, Draco.'  
  
He slid of his broom and she put her hands against his chest, and looked up at him.  
  
'What did you think I was?'  
  
'I didn't know. I was worried that you... i dunno. I was being stupid.' Draco looked down at her and put his arms around her back. 'I'm not the one night stand type of girl, you know that...' she was worried about her next question, 'What are we, Draco?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, last night, that wasn't just because we had a fun night at the dance and it was just a way to end it was it? Are we more than that? I dunno where I stand.'  
  
'You stand next to me. Always, if you will.' Draco smiled, 'Don't worry about what we are. We are together and don't need a title for others to call us.'  
  
'You really don't care about other's thoughts do you.'  
  
'I've taught myself not to.'  
  
'So we are together... what happened last night--'  
  
'Was not a "fling".' he finished.  
  
She smiled.  
  
'Good. I was scared, because you know you were my first and if it was just for kicks I--'  
  
Draco stopped Hermione.  
  
'Hermione, don't worry about it. Don't even think about it. That may be something people make me appear to do, but you know I won't do that to you.'  
  
'I know. And you know i'm not that kind of person either. Right?'  
  
'Yes.' he chuckled.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. It felt good to kiss her warm lips in the cold winter air. A warm sensation circulated through their bodies.  
  
'You're going to take that sleigh ride with me next week right?' Draco asked her.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
A/N: That wasn't a really important chapter, but it needed something before the big Christmas Eve night, don't you agree? Hope you all are enjoying my story! I'm starting the next chapter...................NOW! 


	2. Coming to Hogsmeade

Chap. 22 Coming to Hogsmeade  
  
That week was very long for Hermione and her friends because they were all so excited for their vacation in Hogsmeade! Saturday had finally come! Christmas Eve!  
  
'C'mon baby!' Draco yelled at Hermione while he rummaged around for his things he needed that night.  
  
Hermione was getting ready in her room with her door shut, in order not to be disturbed... didn't work well.  
  
'Draco! I have to make sure I don't forget anything!' she yelled back.  
  
They walked into their common room at the same time.  
  
'Hello.' they said to each other.  
  
'God damn woman. You take forever.'  
  
'You just got yourself. Don't talk like you've been done forever.'  
  
'I have been.' he lied, 'I've been check, check, and re-checking since you've been taking your sweet ass time to get out here.'  
  
He pulled his belongings to the door, then walked over to get hers.  
  
'I can do it.' she said angrily and grabbed her things and dragged them over to his.  
  
'Hurry please, we're going to miss our sleigh.' Draco said annoyed.  
  
She looked back at him and narrowed her eyes, and threw her bags down angrily.  
  
'Now we are supposed to go on a romantic sleigh ride, Draco Malfoy! And if you do not make it a magical night Draco Malfoy I will be very, very upset!' Hermione cried poking him in the chest, 'So stop pissing me off and let me do my stuff!'  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he started to laugh.  
  
'I'm sorry...HAHA...Hermione!' he smiled at her and said, 'You're so pretty when you're mad!'  
  
She puffed and walked out the door.  
  
He rolled his eyes and followed her.  
  
'Hermione, c'mon, I was just playing around.' he said walking fast to catch up with her.  
  
He grabbed her arm and stopped her. He gently pushed her against the wall.  
  
'Hermione, I was just kidding, don't be mad.'  
  
She looked at him and smiled, then she laughed.  
  
Draco looked at her confused. 'Are you not mad at me now?!' he asked.  
  
'I wasn't really mad at you... just frustrated because you are right, I do take a long time, and I hate when you're right.' Hermione said looking down.  
  
Draco smiled and lifted her chin up. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He pushed his body against her petite one. He moved his lips to her neck, she titled her head back and moaned. He slid his hand up her shirt and began to massage her breasts.  
  
'Draco...Draco...' she tried to talk.  
  
'Not now, Hermione, just let it happen.' Draco said in between kisses.  
  
'No, Draco, not now... wait... we have to get this stuff in our sleigh.'  
  
She desperately wanted him to take her, she hadn't had him that whole week because of the homework teachers lay on thick before vacations.  
  
He let go and backed away from the beautiful girl pushed up against the wall.  
  
'You're right, baby.' he sighed unhappily.  
  
He then picked up his luggage AND Hermione's and carried it downstairs.  
  
Just like a man... Hermione grinned thinking to herself, Even though he could use magic, he does it on his own to show off his muscles... She then looked at his arms, which were bulging nicely.  
  
They got down to the main hall of Hogwarts and many students were down there. Some going home, others going to Hogsmeade.  
  
Draco put their stuff down in a corner and walked over to the list that the students sighed saying if they were or weren't going to Hogsmeade.  
  
There was a very big list of YES's.  
  
'Looks like pretty much everyone is going with us.' Draco commented to his girl standing next to him.  
  
'Yeah, my baby had a good idea.' she said smiling at him.  
  
'Looks like all your little friends are going, Hermione.' Draco said, with no enthusasim. 'Potty, Weasel, that whole gang.'  
  
She lifted an eyebrow at him and smirked, mocking his signiture look.  
  
'Looks like your clan is too.' she winced. 'Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, PARKINSON, and TRITON.'  
  
'Hermione--'  
  
'Do I have to be worried, Malfoy?' Hermione asked cocking her head to one side.  
  
'No, baby, every moment i'm going to be with you...' he walked to the luggage, but not before brushing his hand across her ass. 'If that's okay with you, Hermione.' He grinned at the touch.  
  
'Actually, for a bit, Ginny and I have to buy gifts for our men. But after that... i'm all yours.'  
  
'Fabulous.' he smiled.  
  
He grinned at the thought of having the beautiful, and firm butted, Hermione Granger all his. He started to daydream about the things he'd do to her...with her... at her... for her...  
  
'Draco? Draco?'  
  
He realized she'd been calling him awhile.  
  
'Oh, yes?'  
  
'Our sleigh is here.'  
  
'Coming.'  
  
The sleigh pulled up. It was white and gold. It was pulled by two large white horses with red and green furs draped over them. There was a black fur blanket in the seat built for two.  
  
The driver packed the luggage into the back of the sleigh.  
  
'Milady.' Draco said as he held out a hand to help Hermione up into the sleigh.  
  
'Why thank you, kind sir.' she smiled, took his hand and jumped into the seat.  
  
He followed suit. They settled in, put the blanket around themselves and were off.  
  
They whispered about things they were going to do that night and quietly made fun of the bald driver. Draco kept trying to finger her underneath the blanket, just to rile Hermione up.  
  
'Draco...stop it!' she'd yell in a whisper pushing his hand away from her inner thigh. This got her excited, but she didn't want to start this now and not enjoy the actual sleigh ride.  
  
He leaned in and put his mouth to her ear. He brushed it lightly teasing her. She giggled and pushed him away.  
  
'Draco...just watch...look at the beautiful lit up trees.' she said pointing around at the glowing white trees. They were coming near Hogsmeade.  
  
'Fine... but wow are you going to get it tonight..' he said casually as he looked around.  
  
His words made Hermione excite herself and send tingles down her spine... Draco had plans for her tonight and she could barely withstand the wait.  
  
The reached Hogsmeade and were let out of the sleigh. They were in front of a big building. It was beautiful. It was brick and had vines running up the outer walls. There were many windows, and you could see the Christmas Tree inside, but it was not lit.  
  
'Draco, why isn't it lit?' Hermione asked him, as she intertwined her fingers with his.  
  
'They don't light this Tree until midnight tonight. The official day of Christmas.'  
  
'This place is beautiful. Let's go in.'  
  
They got off the sleigh, Hermione with Draco's help. The driver brought in the luggage, from which the bagboy put on a wheel.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked up to the front desk.  
  
'Good afternoon.' The lady in a blue suit said from behind the tall desk.  
  
'Good day, we are here to check in.' Draco said.  
  
'Are you with the Hogwarts group?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, with Albus Dumbledore, that'd be us.'  
  
'Your name, sir?' she asked.  
  
'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
The lady typed many things very quickly.  
  
'How many letters are in my name again?' Draco whispered to Hermione sarcastically. She hit him in the side.  
  
'Room 234. Here's your key.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
She then turned to Hermione.  
  
'Your name, miss?'  
  
'Hermione Granger.'  
  
The woman's eyebrown rose.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
'H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E G-R-A-N-G-E-R.'  
  
The woman nodded and typed again.  
  
Draco laughed under his breath, and got another hit in his side.  
  
'Ow, god.' he mumbled as he rubbed his side.  
  
'Room 324. Here's your key.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
The couple walked away.  
  
'We are on a completely different floor from each other!' Hermione whined.  
  
'It'll be okay. I'll walk you to your room.'  
  
They reached Hermione's room quickly. She opened the door.  
  
'Ginny!' Hermione squealed, 'Oh, I'm so glad you're my roomie!'  
  
'Me too!' she cried. Then she noticed Draco, 'Hey Malfoy.'  
  
'Weasley.' he replied.  
  
'Go see who you're rooming with, Draco.' Hermione said.  
  
'All right. Meet you back here?'  
  
'No, Ginny and I have to go shop, remember?'  
  
'Ahh...yes. Right. Well, i'll see you at dinner then.'  
  
'All right.'  
  
He leaned down, kissed her cheek and left the giggling girls.  
  
'234...234...' Dracp repeated to himself. 'I better have Blaise as my roommate.'  
  
He opened the door.  
  
'Of course.' he muttered. 'What the fuck Potter? Out of all the guys, I get you?'  
  
'And what did I do to deserve such a wicked roommate as yourself, Malfoy??' Harry said sarcastically.  
  
'Well, for the sake of enjoying Christmas, you stay over there...and i'll stay over here.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Draco grinned and spoke again.  
  
'And when there is a sock on the door, don't come in.'  
  
'Why is that?'  
  
'Well, Hermione has got to give me her Christmas present some time tonight.'  
  
'Whatever, Malfoy. Don't even pretend that you get that from her.'  
  
'Okay...' Draco said trailing off, 'Don't say I didn't warn you.'  
  
'Whatever, i'm going to go find Gin.'  
  
'Weasley is with my girl buying us gifts. Surprised you didn't know that...' Draco said in a cocky I-Know-It-All attitude.  
  
'Go fuck yourself, Malfoy.' Harry sneered.  
  
'No need, Potty, got me a fine female to do that for me now.'  
  
Harry walked over to Draco.  
  
'Stop talking about Hermione like that.' he said intimidating.  
  
'Fine...fine... don't want her gettin' mad at me anyways. Whatever.'  
  
Harry left to find Ron instead, leaving Draco alone.  
  
Stupid Potter is so blind.  
  
Draco laid on his bed and decided to rest up for later that night. 


	3. Christmas Eve Night

Chap. 23 Christmas Eve Night  
  
'Okay, Gin. I gotta find a music place or a place that sells radio type things.' Hermione said desparately.  
  
'Let's go to Cheat's Tech Shop then.' Ginny smiled.  
  
'They have them there?'  
  
'They have everything that has to do with techno music, technology, technological stuff in general...i'm sure they'll have what you need.'  
  
They walked in, spent about an hour in it listening to songs and messing around with stuff. Hermione found what she wanted and they left to find something for Harry.  
  
'What are getting him?' Hermione asked her.  
  
'Candy from Honeydukes, and some quidditch book he's been raving about for weeks. Quite boring conversations actually.' she smiled.  
  
They went to the respective stores and it was nearly four.  
  
'We got to go get ready, Gin, dinner is a six.'  
  
'Whoa! You're right let's go buy some new dresses and then get back to our room.'  
  
They went to Lulu's Dress Shoppe for the second time that month, but this time they needed something a little more simpler.  
  
'Good evening, ladiessthss. I'm Nilessthss. May I help you girlssthss?' A man said in a lisp.  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked the tightly dressed man up and down and giggled.  
  
'Hi, we need dinner dresses.' Hermione said.  
  
'Exccthccellent. Black tie-type affair?' the man asked popping his hand in the air.  
  
'Yes.' Ginny smiled.  
  
'Alright, let'ssthss ssthsseee. Red fine hair, tall, thin figure, white ssthsskin, green eyessthss... you need a black dressthss.'  
  
Ginny nodded looking at Hermione and laughing under her breath.  
  
The lean man then looked at Hermione.  
  
'Mmhm...well aren't you yummy!' he said, 'If I didn't have a boy toy already i'd eat you up!'  
  
Hermione and Ginny laughed loudly. The man continued.  
  
'Let'ssthss ssthssee... brown thick hair, ssthsshort, curvy figure, tanned ssthsskin, honey eyessthss... you need a light blue dressthss.'  
  
Hermione nodded. She liked blue... reminded her of Draco's stunning eyes.  
  
It took him barely ten minutes to find them two dresses they loved. Gay men were very good at this sort of thing.  
  
'That total is $99.47.' he replied.  
  
Ginny and Hermione put their money together and handed it to him.  
  
'Fabulous.' he smiled, 'You girlssthss have fun tonight with your boy toys.'  
  
'Thanks.' they laughed and walked out of Lulu's.  
  
They ran to the Country Club and ran into their room. Seconds after they got there, there was a knock at the door.  
  
'Yeah?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Hey, Gin, it's Harry.'  
  
Ginny shoved her gifts for him under her bed.  
  
'Come in!'  
  
He walked in.  
  
'Hey, can I talk to Hermione for a second?'  
  
'Umm...sure.'  
  
Hermione walked over to him.  
  
'Will you switch rooms with me?' he asked, 'Don't worry, you'll like your new roommate.'  
  
'But I wanna stay with Ginny.'  
  
'I'm with Draco.'  
  
'Sure, let me get my things.' Hermione said quickly changing her mind.  
  
'Thought so.' Harry mumbled.  
  
'Ginny, i'm switching rooms so Harry can be with you.'  
  
'Shouldn't you wait until we're done with dinner, so we can get ready together?'  
  
'Good idea. Harry, come back after dinner.'  
  
'Yes, ma'am.' he said saluting and then leaving.  
  
'Goodie...' Ginny squealed.  
  
'Me too... Draco is Harry's roommate...was at least.'  
  
'Isn't that a coincidink!' Ginny cried.  
  
They proceeded to get ready.  
  
An hour later they were ready and went downstairs to find out where dinner was.  
  
'Excuse me, where's the Signature Room?' Hermione asked a bell hop.  
  
'Twenty-fifth floor, miss.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
Ginny and Hermione accio'ed themselves up there.  
  
They got up and saw two large black doors that inscripted Signature Room in gold. They pushed the door open and walked into a large room. Larger than the Great Hall. There was a silvery-shining platform filled with men playing instruments and a black man singing smooth, soul music. There were nearly a hundred round tables that fit probably six people each. There was also a large fountain that flowed a drink of some sort. In the center of the room was a marble dance floor. Students from Hogwarts were dressed very nicely and casually talking to one another.  
  
An excited Lavender and Parvati ran up to them. They both looked pretty. Lavender in lavender and Parvati in red.  
  
'OH Hermione, Ginny you guys look great!' Parvati cried.  
  
'Yeah, Lulu's?' Lavender asked.  
  
'Yes, you girls look beautiful, too!' Hermione cried.  
  
Lavender looked Hermione up and down.  
  
'Have you seen Draco yet?!' she exclaimed.  
  
'No. Is he here?' she asked excitedly.  
  
'Yes! And he looks wicked hot, and you guys'll look so cute because you match!' she cried.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah! Go find him!' Parvati cried.  
  
No one had to tell Hermione twice. She knew Draco had major potential to look very, very sexy... more sexy than normal sexy. She looked around, occasionally have to say hi to people when they talked to her.  
  
Where is he? she asked herself impatiently.  
  
Then she saw a tall, blonde body in a black suit, with his strong back toward her. He was talking to Blaise.  
  
That's him...ohh... even the back of him looks good.  
  
His hair wasn't gelled tonight, but combed lazily. She liked that look the best. It reminded her of what he looks like when she wakes up next to him.  
  
Blaise saw Hermione, tapped Draco and pointed toward her. It was almost like slow motion when Draco turned around. It was slow, Hermione saw each individual piece of his blonde hair toss about. His icy blue eyes caught her brown ones and her knees wobbled. His face lit up when he saw her. Lavender was right. He was wearing a tie that was the same color as his eyes, which just defined them more, which was the same color as her dress. He looked very slimming, but buff...as usual. She was melting inside.  
  
He walked next to her.  
  
'You look gorgeous, Hermione.' he said eyeing her body. He happily noticed that her dress was a deep-V neckline. Her cleavage looked fabulous from his tall angle.  
  
'Hold me, Draco.' she breathed.  
  
He put his strong arms around her body.  
  
'You look so handsome, Draco.' she smiled.  
  
'That dress looks great on you.' he told her. Then he leaned down to her ear, 'I can't wait to get it off you.'  
  
She smiled seductively.  
  
'Me either.'  
  
They walked to a table where Ginny, Harry, Blaise and Destiny were.  
  
'This is an odd table.' Draco mumbled.  
  
'Yeah, well, we all decided we wanted this to be a great night so we decided to put aside our feuds... besides I wanted to talk to you, Draco, Potter and mini Weasel want to talk to Hermione, and we all knew that you and Hermione couldn't be separated so we came up with this.' Blaise explained in detail.  
  
'Great!' Hermione said sitting down next to Harry.  
  
The seating arrangement went, Destiny, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry looked over at Destiny, who was wearing a slinky gold dress that had a plunging neckline that went to her belly button. She had nice breasts... and Harry noticed. Ginny glared at him and hit him.  
  
'Sorry.' he muttered, trying to smile.  
  
They all made small talk until dinner came. They ate heartily.  
  
'Wow... that was a lot of food! Destiny, i'm ready for dessert.' Blaise cried.  
  
She smiled and started to slide under the table.  
  
'Whoa! Whoa!' Draco cried putting his arm out, 'Man, can't this wait until you get to your room??'  
  
'Huh?' Blaise asked cluelessly.  
  
A second later Destiny came up with a dessert menu.  
  
'Ohh!!' Draco sighed in relief.  
  
Blaise burst out in laughter.  
  
'You thought Destiny was going to give me a blow, right here?!'  
  
Draco turned red as everyone laughed.  
  
'I didn't know, Zambini, you asked for dessert and she went under the table. Can anyone else really say they didn't think that's what she was going to do??' Draco asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
'You're just a perv.' Blaise smiled, 'Watch out, Granger.'  
  
'She already knows.' Draco said smiling at her.  
  
Harry's eyes shot toward Hermione.  
  
'Be quiet, Draco, you don't know what you're talking about.' she smiled, putting on a fake laugh. She pinched him under the table in his soft spot.  
  
'Oh...fuck, Hermione...' he whispered, 'Don't you want me to work right tonight?'  
  
'Shut up until then or there won't be any "working".' she snapped.  
  
After they talked some more and had some dessert they all parted into their rooms.  
  
Draco walked into his room to find Potter gone.  
  
'Excellent.'  
  
There was a knock at his door. He answered it to find Hermione with luggage.  
  
'Hey baby, what's with bringing your effects?'  
  
'Harry and I traded rooms.'  
  
His eyes lit up and pulled her into the room. He then threw her luggage in too. He shut the door, and locked it. She stood in the middle of the room smiling at him. He ran over to her and started to kiss her. He unzipped her blue dress quickly, she was now in a black bra and thong. She kissed him back as she unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. He was bare-chested now. He pushed her up against a wall and she threw her arms around his neck and slid her self up on him, so her legs were wrapped around his torso. He kissed her neck and then moved down to her breasts. He unclasped the bra and tossed it aside. He then sucked on her nipples as she titled her head back in ecstasy. She moaned at every bite from his mouth.  
  
'Hang on to me for a sec...' he breathed.  
  
She tightened her legs and arms around him as his undid his belt and slid his pants down, followed by his boxers. He was now completely naked against her. The only thing dividing them was the little material of clothing girls call a thong. He attempted to pull them off, but gave up and ripped the thin material.  
  
'Hey--' Hermione protested.  
  
'I'll buy you a new pair..' he said quickly, pushing his lips against her hard, getting her to shut up.  
  
He moved his hands down her spine, causing her to shutter, and slid them under her ass. He held her up as he moved his erection right outside her. He brushed himself against her, not letting himself penetrate her... he was teasing her. He killed him not to fuck her in a second, but he wanted her to feel how she made him wait.  
  
She gripped his back.  
  
'C'mon Draco...c'mon baby, make love to me...' she whispered, her eyes closed.  
  
He just continued to kiss her neck.  
  
He then slid a finger under her, near her soft area and brushed against it. He felt her muscles tighten, trying to pull him in.  
  
She groaned and moved her hands to his hair and pulled gently.  
  
'Please, give it to me...please...' she begged.  
  
'I waited so long.' he sighed.  
  
'Then give in.' she said now opening her eyes and looking into his.  
  
He smiled and nodded and pushed himself into her. Her head flew back in pleasure. He pumped her repeatedly, causing her to hit against the wall, not roughly, but it made loud noises.  
  
Blaise was with Destiny on their way to his room. They heard banging.  
  
'Do you hear that?' He asked her.  
  
'Yeah. It's coming from up there.'  
  
They walked over to a wall and put their ears to it.  
  
"Draco...Draco...ohhh harder-harder!"  
  
Blaise and Destiny laughed.  
  
'Obviously Draco's listening to Hermione, he's going at her so hard, they are going to break through the wall!' He cried.  
  
Draco was going at her hard. After a week of nothing, he had a lot of lust to relieve himself of. He kept pounding her into the wall and he cried loudly, almost as much as she did. He as in as much ecstasy as she was. When ever he pushed himself into her, she pushed right back, she wanted more and more. He kept giving her what she wanted. He sucked on her neck and chest occasionally, which got her screaming because he liked to pinch her because he liked to hear her scream his name. She liked to scream it, too, so it worked out well for both of them.  
  
'More, MORE!' she cried this over and over. He finally realized he needed a flat surface so he could push more. He lifted her as he moved from the wall, and onto the floor. She was still wrapped around him. He could now use the floor to hold onto, enabling him to use his whole body to pump her. He did and it hurt her, but it was very pleasurable for the both of them. She moved her hips in perfect rhythm with his.  
  
She screamed and cried out his name, he was really working her and he was getting very exhausted, but he wanted more of her and he wanted to give her more of him. Her breathing was loud and heavy, it matched his. He grunted as he pushed harder and harder. She was moaning loudly, reaching the top of her orgasm. He released into her and groaned as he did. He had been desiring this for so long. He brushed his face against her's. She kissed his face repeatedly.  
  
Draco's so wonderful. she thought. I need to show him that.  
  
'Draco... Draco...' Hermione breathed, 'Let me be on top...'  
  
He stopped pumping and gasped for air, as she did the same.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Let me make love to you.'  
  
She pushed herself over, going on top of him. She arched her back and exhaled loudly. She moved her hips against him, at first slow and soft, but she read his body actions and moved faster and harder as she grinded him.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it, the past few times they've had sex, he's always given it to her. She wanted to please him herself now, and she was doing a hell of a job.  
  
She moaned as she grinded him, she smiled at his frequent groans. She was glad she was making him feel like she always feels.  
  
She leaned down and kissed him. Her tongue made a line down to his navel and then moved to his penis. She pulled her self off of him, and leaned down to put him in her mouth. His back arched up as his head tilted back.  
  
'Hermione...' he sighed in pure pleasure.  
  
She proceeded to kiss back up to his neck, and then his ear lobe, where she sucked. His fingers touched her body, where ever he could reach. He brushed his fingers on the inside of her upper thighs, he loved feeling her pelvic muscles flex at his touch. He then moved his fingers along her back, sending shivers that he felt.  
  
'One more for you...' he said, laying her back on the floor. He pushed himself into her and with all the energy he had left and used it in a few rough pumps. She yelled loudly as she gripped his shoulders. Tears streamed from her eyes.  
  
He finally collapsed on to her sweaty body, pulling himself out of her gently.  
  
He saw the tears. He took a few deep breaths and spoke.  
  
'Did I hurt you?'  
  
She still was trying to regain normal breaths.  
  
'No... well, it was what I wanted... it was hard...good.'  
  
'I didn't want to hurt you.'  
  
'You weren't too rough...don't worry... it was perfect.'  
  
He smiled and kissed her and rolled off her. They moved to their sides, facing each other.  
  
She brushed his blonde hairs out if his beautiful eyes.  
  
'You're so beautiful...' she sighed, 'How did I deserve you?'  
  
'You deserve better than me... every night I pray God keeps you with me, it was his greatest gift for me... and what you just did...' he took a deep breath, 'Very nasty... dirty... it was the greatest thing anyone has ever done... for me.'  
  
She giggled.  
  
'Thank you baby.' she said.  
  
She leaned in close to him and wrapped her arm around his sweaty waist. He placed his hand at her side and slid it down to her butt, pulling her in so they were body to body. He kissed her lips and she kissed back. They laid there gazing into each other's eyes. She put her ear against his chest, listening to his now steady heart beat. She kissed his chest and cried silently.  
  
He's so perfect... how can he want me?? I love him...I love Draco Malfoy, I don't care about his father or his past. I just loved him. I need him.  
  
These thoughts ran through her head like lightning.  
  
She finally spoke.  
  
'I need you Draco.'  
  
He heard her request.  
  
'You have me. I'm right here, and i'll never leave you, Hermione, promise you won't leave me.'  
  
'I won't.'  
  
'I need you, too, baby.' he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
She squeezed her eyelids together hearing that. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She sniffled softly.  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
'Hermione, are you crying?'  
  
'No...' She tried to cover it up but more tears came out with small squeaks, telling him she was.  
  
He sat up and pulled her up with him.  
  
'Hermione, tell me.' He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a soft embrace. She broke out into loud cries.  
  
'Hermione, please, what's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing...that's whats wrong...'  
  
'What?'  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
'Draco, you, us, this, every thing has been so perfect, i've never had anything like this in my life. I'm just so scared something is going to happen and screw it all up. Nothing is so perfect like this forever... I need you so much.' she kissed his chest repeatedly then said, 'I love you, Draco.'  
  
He listened to all she said. He had never thought about it before. She was right. His life, especially has been rough, not perfect, far from. She was the only thing in his life worth mentioning, and it's been almost too perfect... he didn't want to ruin this. He didn't want to ruin her. He wanted her forever... what could ruin them? He must not let anything happen to them... he then heard her say three words that he had been thinking about for quite some time.  
  
'I love you...' she said.  
  
There was silence. He looked down at the beautiful, precious woman in his arms. He loved her... he did love her. I love Hermione Granger.  
  
'Hermione,'  
  
She looked up.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I didn't think anyone could ever make me love... like you have.'  
  
Tears formed in her big brown eyes.  
  
'Hermione, I really can't imagine me without you.'  
  
A smiled creeped across her pretty face.  
  
'I love you, too, baby.' he finally said.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her lips, her face in his hands.  
  
'Thank you, Draco... thank you.' she sighed. 


	4. Christmas Morning

Chap. 24 Christmas Morning  
  
Draco and Hermione laid on the floor in bliss. Draco looked over onto a table, at a clock.  
  
'Baby, it's eleven. We should go shower and head down to the Tree, so we can see it lit up for Christmas morning.' Draco told her.  
  
He gently caressed her faced and brushed her with with his fingers.  
  
She cooed and nestled her head in the crevice of his shoulder.  
  
He's so perfect...I love him so much. How is it possible, some one as wonderful as him is here with me. Laying with me? She wondered this silently.  
  
'C'mon, Hermione, we both should take showers... we don't look to clean.'  
  
She brought her naked body to her knees, he got up also.  
  
'We should hurry...' she started, 'Let's go together.'  
  
She grabbed his hand and led him to their bathroom. She turned the water on warm/hot. Stream filled the bathroom quickly.  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed her neck. Hermione's hands moved to his shoulders to try and push him away, but she gave in. Draco moved to her lips and kissed them hard. She kissed back forcefully. She tossled his hair has he kissed her. One of Hermione's legs slid up around him. He pushed her against the wall and pushed himself against her. She kissed his face and he licked from her ear, down to her breasts. He slid his hands upwards and touched her breasts as he kissed her lips.  
  
'Draco...'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I can't breathe in here...'  
  
Steam filled the room thickly. They were moving their bodies against each other, causing more steam, and the two were hot beyond all belief.  
  
Draco kept kissing her.  
  
Hermione tried to talk in between tongue twirls.  
  
'Baby...oh... I love you...so much but...we have to hurry...'  
  
He placed his forehead against her right shoulder. 'You're right...' He kissed the top of her right breast and moved off of her.  
  
She laid against the wall staring at him.  
  
'Should we get in?'  
  
'No...it's too hot, turn it to cold... i'm so hot and sweaty right now, hot water would kill me.'  
  
He turned the knob and the water got cold. He stepped into the over-sized bathtub. She followed. He watched as she got into the cold water. He smiled as her nipples hardened from the touch of the cold. He held his hand out for her to hold. She grabbed it and he pulled her against him, under neath the shower which pushed water that ran over them.  
  
They stared at each other and smiled.  
  
'I love you.' Draco said to her sweetly.  
  
'I love you, too.' she smiled back.  
  
She stood on her toes and kissed his lips softly.  
  
She then reached for the shampoo and squirt some into her hands and massaged his head, washing his blonde hair.  
  
'Oh... so you get off easy with my inch of hair, while I get all your luscious locks.' he smiled.  
  
She laughed.  
  
'Better get started.'  
  
He squeezed lots of shampoo into his hands and ran them gently through her hair. She slicked all of his hair into a mohawk.  
  
'Haha! Draco you should do a mohawk more often!'  
  
He shook his head, causing it to fall. He then sculpted her hair into long spikes.  
  
'HA! Look at you, you have a crown of spikes!'  
  
She glared at him and tossed her head about, shaking free of the spikes.  
  
She reached up to the shower head, which was connected to a tube, and pulled it down, gently washing the shampoo from Draco's silky hair. He then took it and washed the shampoo from her hair, she took a bit longer.  
  
'Beautiful.' He said when he was finished.  
  
They did the same with conditioner.'  
  
'This is why you take so long in the shower. Your long, luscious locks take bloody forever!' he exclaimed.  
  
'See, now you know not to yell at me when i'm in here.' she smiled.  
  
She then grabbed a sponge and squirt body wash on it. She brushed it against his chest.  
  
'I clean your body...' she then maneuvered behind him, washing his back, 'And then you clean mine.'  
  
This made him smile. He was going to have fun with this.  
  
She gently cleaned his back and brushed lower.  
  
She went on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.  
  
'Nice ass, baby.'  
  
He smiled.  
  
She then reached her arms around to his front and cleaned his hardened body part.  
  
'This is nice, too.' she whispered.  
  
He erected himself at her gentle touch in his spot. He whipped her around and held her shoulders.  
  
'Baby, you can't clean me there right now... if you go on, i'm going to die if I can't work him off.'  
  
'Okay, baby.'  
  
She kicked the plug in the tub and the water drained out, just the shower was going now.  
  
'Work him off then...'  
  
She laid down in the tub, he smiled and laid on top of her and thrust himself into her. She moaned as he slid himself in. She grabbed the outside of the tub as he moved up and down quickly. He grunted as he pumped hard. Every grunt of his was matched with a cry of her's. He bit her hardened nipples, causing her to moan in ecstasy. She rolled her hips, in rhythm with his. He pumped harder so she could reach her climax. She did and yelled his name loudly. His fingers touched every part of her body. He slowed down and slid himself out of her. She laid there, exhausted. He too was exhausted, but he then grabbed a sponge and caressed her legs with it. He leaned his lips down to her soft area and licked gently. He hips bucked forward as he slid his tongue in and out of her. He then kissed her stomach as he washed her inner thighs, up to her navel. He then kissed her lips as he washed her stomach and chest. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back smiling.  
  
'C'mon,' he said, 'Get up so I can wash the soap of you.'  
  
She stood up, along side with him. He moved the hose around her, and then put it back up into the hook. He kissed her and turned off the water.  
  
He lifted her up into his arms and carried her out. He set her on her feet gently and wrapped a large white towel around her. He opened the door for her and spanked her gently as she walked out. She jumped and looked back at him grinning. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his room.  
  
They got ready separately. Draco threw on black silky pajama pants and a white muscle shirt. Hermione threw on a short black silk nighty and wore white slippers. They walked into their common room meeting each other.  
  
'Ooh... nice outfit baby.' Draco commented, 'I don't know if I want others to see you.'  
  
He turned and went to his room, grabbed a green robe and brought it to her.  
  
'Here.'  
  
'Thanks, Draco. If you're going to get jealous, I might as well put it on.'  
  
'Damn right i'd get jealous... look at you.'  
  
'You should cover up your arms then... I don't want other girls gazing at them and drooling.'  
  
'Naw, these old things?' He asked kiddingly. He then flexed, the muscles jumped and tightened.  
  
'Holy crap, baby! I never see you work out, how did you get them like that?'  
  
'That's all I do when i'm not at Hogwarts.'  
  
She walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
'Keep it up.'  
  
She grabbed his hand and walked out the room. They walked down the stairs hand in hand.  
  
Blaise walked up to them, with the beautiful Destiny, now in a red silk tank top and slacks.  
  
'Hey you two.' he smirked.  
  
'Hey.' they replied.  
  
'Did you too have fun?' he asked.  
  
'What do you mean?' Draco asked.  
  
'The whole world could hear you fucking Hermione against the wall like two hours ago.' Blaise said laughing. Destiny giggled also.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and her face turned a bright shade of pink.  
  
'Shut up, Zambini.' Draco said, seeing Hermione's embarrassment.  
  
Draco led Hermione by hand to a overstuffed chair. Draco sat down and pulled Hermione on to his lap. Her legs were hanging over a side of the chair.  
  
'Draco...' she whispered, 'I'm so embarrassed... I wonder who else heard. What if Ron and Harry heard??'  
  
He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.  
  
'Don't worry... Blaise won't say anything, and even if he did no one would believe him. And if Harry and Ron had heard, they would have been pounding on that door.'  
  
'I guess you're right.' she smiled.  
  
He looked at her bare face. No make up at all.  
  
'Baby, you're so beautiful, why do you wear make up all the time?'  
  
'It makes me look better.'  
  
'You look beautiful now. You're, like, glowing.'  
  
'That's because i'm with you. You make me feel so wonderful, Draco. You're so good to me.' she said quietly.  
  
'I always will be, Hermione. As long as I live, i'm going to do every thing possible to make you happy.'  
  
She hugged him tightly.  
  
Ginny and Harry walked downstairs together. They saw Hermione and Draco.  
  
'Look, Harry.' 'Goodie.' he replied annoyed.  
  
'C'mon lets watch 'em.' Ginny squealed.  
  
They took a seat across the room from them to watch the two.  
  
They watched Hermione kiss Draco softly.  
  
'Do we have to sit here, Ginny?' Harry asked.  
  
'Harry, don't you want to see how happy your best friend is?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Harry, look at her. Watch her so you don't continue to put Malfoy down. Look at his admiration for her.'  
  
Draco stared into Hermione's eyes as she talked to him.  
  
'I'm so lucky.' he said to her.  
  
'Baby, i'm the lucky one. I get to have Draco Malfoy in my arms for Christmas.' Hermione smiled, closing her eyes and kissing his forehead.  
  
'Hermione, never leave me.'  
  
'I won't... i'd die without you, Draco.' she said seriously. She stared into his crystal blue eyes. 'I don't ever want to leave you. I love you. I want to be with you forever.'  
  
He hugged her and kissed her neck.  
  
'Harry, look.' Ginny said softly, 'Please don't tell me you don't think they love each other. Did you ever think Draco Malfoy would act like that in public? He is. With Hermione. Our Hermione. He must love her so much. And look at her, she's so happy.'  
  
Hermione's robe started to slide down off from covering her legs. Draco then slid his hand up her dress as he kissed her.  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
'Why is Hermione letting him do that?!' Harry cried to Ginny.  
  
'I let you do more than that to me.' Ginny snapped.  
  
'But it's Hermione!'  
  
'And what am I? A little slut?'  
  
'No, that's not what I mean...'  
  
'I know. I'm trying to make you realize that Hermione isn't the little first year girl you met that needs a friend to be with her and protect her. She's seventeen and has a boyfriend. Draco Malfoy. He loves her. Ask him if you must, Harry. He will say he loves her. Look at the way he looks at her.'  
  
'I just see him feeling her up.'  
  
'And you also have to see she's letting him.' Ginny said to him.  
  
She grabbed his hand and kissed him.  
  
'It's okay, Harry. Hermione knows what she's doing.'  
  
Draco slid his thumb over silk underwear she had on. Hermione smiled as he kissed her and reached down to grab her robe to pull it over his hand. She kept allowing him to feel her. He took his hand out from under her dress and moved it to her breast. She giggled and pulled the robe over most of them.  
  
'Draco... people are probably watching us.'  
  
'I don't care about other's remember?' he said kissing her neck.  
  
'I'm sorry, but until I don't also, we should stop.' She whispered.  
  
'He's kissing her neck right in front of us.' Harry said angrily.  
  
'They are comfortable with each other. That's healthy.'  
  
'It's too much PDA.'  
  
'I wish you would show some PDA.' Ginny said grumpily.  
  
'You want Malfoy?'  
  
'No, Harry, I want you.'  
  
'PDA sickens me.' Harry sighed.  
  
He kissed her softly.  
  
'But once in awhile I guess I can give in.' he smiled and kissed her again.  
  
Draco stopped sucking her neck and looked up at a clock.  
  
'Five minutes.' he sighed. Then he looked up at her excitedly.  
  
'What?' she asked noticing his eyes light up.  
  
'Let's go in the back of the room... I can make love to you in five minutes... no problem.'  
  
'No Draco! My god... don't you get tired? Baby, you've worked me so hard, i'm going to already be so sore tomorrow. I won't be able to walk.'  
  
'I'll carry you. C'mon.' He brushed his nose against her cheek.  
  
She stood up quickly and they ran to the back of the dark room. They opened a closet and let themselves in. She quickly took off her underwear and he took of his pj pants and boxers. He thrust himself into her and covered her mouth with his hand, so no one could hear her scream. Her small body was once again, against a wall. He was more gentle, so she wouldn't bang against the wall like last time. He started to moan. She looked at him and she covered his mouth. Then he pumped her a little harder than he was, and he used both hands, her mouth was uncovered. She gripped the wall with both hands and cried softly. He heard her and pushed his lips against her's. Now they both had to be silent. Her hips were moving with his. She bit his lip reaching her climax.  
  
'Shit...' he cried softly as she bit him.  
  
'Ohh...ohhh...sorry baby.' she said breathing heavily.  
  
He started to pull himself out of her.  
  
'Noo...' she begged, 'Don't stop...'  
  
He kissed her neck.  
  
'It's almost midnight..' he sighed, 'We have to...'  
  
He looked up at her for approval. She nodded and he slid himself out of her. She put on her underwear, as did he.  
  
'Oh, why does that have to feel so good?' she asked. 'I'm going to die tomorrow.'  
  
'I told you, baby, i'd carry you.' 'You'll get tired.'  
  
'From you're light weight?' He asked eyeing her.  
  
He lifted her and carried her out of the closet, lifting the robe, making sure she was covered up.  
  
They walked into the Tree room with a minute to spare.  
  
'Where did they go?' Harry asked watching Draco carry her in and sit in their same chair.  
  
'I don't know, Harry. Why don't you go ask them.' Ginny said angrily.  
  
Ron then walked up to them with Lavender.  
  
'Where were they?' Ron asked, ears red.  
  
'I don't know. I was just wondering the same thing.' Harry said.  
  
Ginny's hand was in Harry's lap, touching his inner thigh.  
  
'Ginny,'  
  
'Yes, Ron?'  
  
'Get your hand out of Harry's crotch.'  
  
She slid it out embarrassed.  
  
Ron shot Harry a look.  
  
'Something going on?' Ron asked.  
  
'You know Ginny and I are going out.' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah... didn't know she was already fingering you.' Ron said angrily.  
  
'She wasn't. Her hand just happened to rest there.' Harry said.  
  
'Ron...' Lavender cooed, 'C'mon leave them alone. Let's go sit down.'  
  
Ron nodded and walked away.  
  
The Tree suddenly lit up brightly. It lit up the entire room. The room was bright pink, red, purple, blue, green, silver any color you could think up.  
  
'It's beautiful.' Hermione sighed.  
  
'I've seen better.' he said staring at her smiling.  
  
'No, Draco, seriously look at the Tree.' she said blushing at his comment.  
  
Lights reflected off the shiny colored wrapping paper that filled the bottom of the Tree. Gifts were everywhere.  
  
'Merry Christmas, Hermione.'  
  
'Merry Christmas, Draco.'  
  
They looked at everyone opening gifts.  
  
'I'm going to get your gift.' Hermione said getting off of him.  
  
His for her was upstairs. She came back with a big box wrapped in green paper, and silver ribbons.  
  
'Hermione! What did you buy?!' he cried taking it from her.  
  
'You'll see.'  
  
'Can we open them upstairs?'  
  
'Sure.' She said walking upstairs behind him.  
  
They walked into their room.  
  
He sat down and opened the nicely wrapped gift.  
  
It was a new large silver boom box.  
  
'I got this for you, because your other one broke... when your father came to see you that one day...' she said looking for a reaction.  
  
'Hermione...no...this must have been very expensive.'  
  
'Don't worry. I've been saving up. It wasn't too bad! I also got you a new CD.'  
  
She handed him another gift.  
  
He opened it and smiled.  
  
'Hermione! He the greatest muggle rapper ever!' 'You know him? You listen to muggle music?' she smiled happily.  
  
'Well, him I do! I love Eminem, he's music is awesome!' Draco cried.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
'I like him too. I got him for you because I heard you liked rap. I heard it through the wall. And he remind me of you. The platinum blonde, hot muscle arms, white wife beater...' she sighed. 'Eminem is hot.'  
  
He laughed and kissed her again.  
  
'I'm glad you find me as hot as this multi-billionaire rapper.'  
  
'I don't. You're hotter.' she smiled.  
  
'Well, thank you very much, Hermione.' he smiled.  
  
He got up and went to get her present. He went into his room and reached into a drawer. He took it out and took a deep breath.  
  
He walked out and sat on the floor next to her.  
  
He looked into her eyes, holding the small gift which was wrapped in gold.  
  
'Hermione, you know I love you. I love you with all my heart...' He stood up and lifted her up with him. They stood next to each other.  
  
'Are you okay, Draco?'  
  
'Just let me talk, baby.' he said smiling. 'I love you so much. I could never imagine my life without you now. I told you before that I never wanted to leave you, and I won't leave you ever.' Draco was breathing quickly.  
  
'Baby, are you okay?' Hermione asked touching his hand.  
  
He handed her the gift. She took off the gold paper revealing a velvet box. He took the box back in his hand and knelt down. Hermione gasped. 'Draco...' she whispered. Tears started to form in her big brown eyes.  
  
He opened the black velvet box, which held a silver ring with three diamonds encrested in it.  
  
'Hermione Granger, I love you and I want to be with you forever. I want to grow old with you. Will you do me the honor of giving me the best Christmas present? Will you make me the happiest man in the whole world? Will you marry me, Hermione?' His twinkling blue eyes were layered with tears.  
  
Hermione's eyes flooded with tears and they streamed down her face. She broke down and sobbed. She fell to her knees and kissed him. She put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.  
  
'Oh, Draco! You're so wonderful! Of course! Of course! I love you so much.' Hermione said this, voice shaking from crying and excitement. She planted kisses all over his beautiful soft face.  
  
He was crying softly as she kissed him.  
  
He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.  
  
She looked at her hand and laughed.  
  
'I can't believe this...Draco... this is beautiful, it's too much.'  
  
'Nothing is too much for you, Hermione. You deserve even more than I can give you. I'm so blessed to have you with me.' Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione looked down and shook her head. Tears fell and dropped to the floor.  
  
'Hermione, don't cry.'  
  
'This is so beautiful, Draco.' she sighed. 'I love you so much, but I never dreamed I would be engaged to some one I love so much.'  
  
'I know how you feel, baby. I didn't even know I could love another person so much until you came to me.'  
  
He brushed her tears from her face. She looked up into his blue eyes. And leaned in to kiss him softly. They wrapped their arms around each other and kneeled in that position in endless adoration.  
  
A/N: I know! I know! The last two chapters have been filled with lots of lemon and fluff...things are going to start going a littler rougher so bare with me! I love you all so much! Keep reviewing! 


	5. Face Off

Chap. 25 Face Off  
  
Hermione and Draco ordered breakfast that morning by way of room service. They didn't really want to see anyone right away. They didn't want to have to explain the rock on Hermione's ring finger.  
  
'I'll be right back.' Hermione said kissing Draco on the cheek, and running off to the bathroom. As she went in, a black owl flew through Draco's window.  
  
'Gabriel?' Draco asked.  
  
It was his mother's owl. She dropped a note in his lap and flew off.  
  
Dear Draco, Hurry and go! Your father is coming there! He knows you're at Hogsmeade. He left a few minutes ago. He's been very upset about what happened at the attack. Thank your friend for me. Now hide! Love, Mother  
  
His eyes filled with tears. He finally heard from his mother. He never was able to write, from fear that his father would find it and hurt his mother again.  
  
Hermione! he thought, I've got to get her out of here!  
  
She then came out of the bathroom. She noticed he was much more pale then he was a minute ago.  
  
'Draco, what's wrong?'  
  
'Hermione, you've got to get out of here. Go to Harry and Ginny now.'  
  
'No, what are you talking about?!' she asked starting to freak out because his tone of voice. He was afraid for her.  
  
'Hermione, don't ask questions, please baby, just go.'  
  
Hermione noticed a note sitting behind him. She quickly grabbed it and looked it over.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione said crying, 'I'm not leaving you. You come with me!'  
  
'No. I won't run from my father.'  
  
'Then I won't either.'  
  
'Hermione, I apologize in advance for this.' Draco pulled out his wand, 'Stupify!' She fell back and was unconscious. He quickly picked her up and ran down the hall to Ginny Weasley's room. He kicked the door.  
  
Ginny opened the door.  
  
'Malfoy? Hermione! What happened??' Ginny cried.  
  
Harry came over and Draco placed Hermione in his arms.  
  
'Take care of her and keep her here.' Draco demanded. He then ran back to his room.  
  
'What's wrong?' Harry asked, 'What happened to her?'  
  
'I don't know! Malfoy just came in here with her unconscious!'  
  
'I knew Malfoy was trouble.' Harry grumbled.  
  
'He didn't do anything. If he had he wouldn't have to us to take care of her.'  
  
Draco ran back into his room. He had his wand in hand and sat on the couch waiting.  
  
Suddenly Lucius poofed into the room.  
  
'Draco...' Lucius hissed.  
  
'Lucius.' Draco sneered, 'What do you want? Come to try to kill me again?'  
  
'How dare you ask that filthy little mudblood to come into the Malfoy family?! Is it just pity because the little bitch saved your life??'  
  
Draco's eyes opened wide.  
  
'How do you know about that!?'  
  
'You really think I left you alone this whole time since our last meeting?'  
  
'What are you talking about?' Draco said narrowing his eyes.  
  
'I planted a hearing bug on you at our last meeting.' Lucius growled.  
  
'You did?!' Draco exclaimed thinking of his father listening to all those times he and Hermione were together.  
  
'Yes. I heard all those times you fucked that mudblood... all those words full of shit you said to her about loving the little bitch...'  
  
'Don't talk about Hermione like that! I love her! And she's my fiancée and you can't change that.'  
  
'No, Draco, you are right...I can make her an young widower though.' Lucius said cruelly, 'But the Dark Lord wants so... so'll i'll just have to make you...a widow first!'  
  
With that he disapparated.  
  
'NO!! Father come back!! I won't let you kill her!' Draco cried loudly, hoping his father would come back. In his heart he knew he wouldn't.  
  
I must save Hermione!  
  
Draco ran to Ginny's room. He pounded on her door.  
  
Ginny opened it.  
  
'Oh good, Malfoy! Tell me what happened!' Ginny cried.  
  
She then noticed tears streaming down his face.  
  
'Oh my god, Malfoy, what happened?!' she asked.  
  
'Where is she?' he cried.  
  
'She's still out! What's going on! She's on my bed.'  
  
Draco ran over to Hermione and picked her up.  
  
'My father is after her. I have to get her to Dumbledore.' Draco said in between cries.  
  
'I'm going with.' Harry said.  
  
'You can make sure Hermione stays put. And won't follow me.'  
  
With that Hermione and Draco were apparated to Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Alas, Mr. Malfoy and is that Miss Granger? What happened?' Dumbledore asked as they appeared into his office.  
  
'My father...sobs...is after Hermione.'  
  
'Ahh...yes I heard he was in town...' Dumbledore said, 'Well, i'll keep Hermione here, and you also Draco, shall stay here.'  
  
Draco shook his head. 'No. I must face my father.'  
  
'Brave boy, but I must insist you stay here.'  
  
'I must decline, Professor. If I don't face him, he'll be after Hermione forever.'  
  
Draco was about to leave when he spoke quickly.  
  
'Oh and by the way, Professor, I had to put the stupefy spell on her to keep her away from me. It wasn't too powerful. She should be awake soon.'  
  
'Thank you. Good luck. If you need anything, just call.'  
  
Harry appeared in the room.  
  
'Hermione.' he said as he bent over to her.  
  
'Harry, watch over her.' Draco commanded, in a plea.  
  
Harry nodded and then Draco was gone.  
  
Draco went to his room and rummaged through bags. He found a small capsule and through it on the ground, which caused a cloud of smoke to fill his room. As the smoke desisted, Draco was gone.  
  
He traveled through blackness and landed roughly on a floor of a dark room.  
  
'Malfoy detection potion.' Lucius said, without even turning around. He knew it was his son.  
  
'Where am I?' Draco asked standing up.  
  
'Your Lord's chambers.' a menacing voice said.  
  
Draco looked behind him to see two red, beady eyes glaring at him. Draco gulped loudly.  
  
Lucius hit his son in the back of the head with his black and silver cane. Draco fell to the floor.  
  
'BOW before your master!' Lucius yelled.  
  
'I've heard many things about you...' the red eyed being hissed. 'Thinking your marrying a mudblood do you?'  
  
'I can marry anyone I please.' Draco said angrily, standing up in defiance.  
  
'No you can't you fool.' Lucius growled. 'Don't talk, Lucius.' the Dark Lord hissed.  
  
Lucius bowed and walked from his sight.  
  
'Draco Malfoy...you are strong. You could easily be stronger than your father. I want you to work for me, your hard work will greatly pay off.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Draco Malfoy, but when I want some one. I get them.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'I want you to kill that little mudblood girlfriend of yours.'  
  
'NO!'  
  
Voldemort mumbled something which caused Draco to cry out in pain and fall to the ground shaking.  
  
'She's going to die. Either you kill her, live and be rewarded. Or I kill her...then you.' Draco cried as he shook violently. Hermione's face flashed before his eyes. Draco slowly got control of his body and stood up.  
  
'I will NOT LET YOU HURT HER!' he yelled.  
  
Draco pulled his wand out and yelled, 'Avada Kedavra!'  
  
A light shot out and he saw the red eyes close in pain. After the shot of light the Dark Lord laughed. Draco stood in wonder.  
  
'HAHA, silly stupid boy. You really think I can die from that?'  
  
The Dark Lord turned to Lucius.  
  
'Really, Lucius, I would have thought you would have taught your son better.'  
  
Lucius looked at his son in disappointment.  
  
Draco wondered why Voldemort's eyes looked as if he was in pain. If the curse didn't kill him or pain him, why did he flinch?  
  
Draco looked around as Voldemort talked.  
  
It's dark...red eyes...shot of light...pain... Draco ran thoughts through his head.  
  
'--and that's why you must kill the girl.'  
  
'And if I refuse?'  
  
'I already told you what would happen.'  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
'Your very brave, boy...brave or FOOLISH, perhaps?'  
  
'I won't kill her.'  
  
'YOU WILL REGRET DENYING YOUR LORD BOY!'  
  
'YOU ARE NOT MY LORD!' Draco yelled back.  
  
Draco saw the red eyes rise, indicating him standing up. He was just a dark cloak. The Dark Lord put an invisible hand out and began to yell a curse, 'AVAD--'  
  
Just then Draco yelled, 'LUMOS!'  
  
A bright light filled the room. The Dark Lord's eyes closed and he shrieked in pain. He opened his eyes and they were white. The Dark Lord then disappeared.  
  
Lucius's eyes were shielded by his cloak, but then when he saw what happened his eyes widened. He ran over to his son and cracked the cane against his back, throwing Draco to the ground.  
  
'You little fuck!' Lucius yelled, 'Because of you, the Dark Lord must take time to heal!'  
  
Dumbledore was in deep conversation with McGonagall and Harry when Hermione woke up.  
  
'Ahh...Miss Granger, how are you feeling?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'Yes, dear, are you alright?' McGonagall asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione and took her hand.  
  
'What happened?' She asked. She looked around at all the worried faces.  
  
'Hermione--' Harry began.  
  
'Where's Draco?? How did I get here??'  
  
She quickly stood up when no one answered her right away. She felt them hesitate.  
  
'Miss Granger, please sit down.' McGonagall pleaded.  
  
'No. Where is Draco?!'  
  
'He dropped you off here. His father was coming after you and young Mr. Malfoy. He wanted to keep you safe, Miss Granger.' Dumbledore explained.  
  
Hermione shook her head and tears formed.  
  
'Where is he, Professor??' she asked.  
  
'He unfortunately went after him.'  
  
Hermione cried and ran to Dumbledore and pounded his chest.  
  
'WHY? WHY PROFESSOR?! WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO??' she yelled this and then collapsed to the floor. 'Why?'  
  
'Miss Granger, listen to me. I advised the boy not to go, but Mr. Malfoy is very brave. He wants to be so separate from his father, you of all people should know this, he wanted to stop his father. He must love you very much, to stop his powerful father for you. His father was coming to kill you, then bring him to Voldemort. Mr. Malfoy of course couldn't let this happen so he brought you to me, to watch over you. Then he went off.'  
  
Hermione cried. Harry walked over to her and knelt down next to her.  
  
'Hermione, i've never really approved of you and Mal--Draco, but he had sincere concern when he brought you to me. I could tell in his eyes that he was worried for your safety. I'm sorry that I ever doubted your decision with him. But Hermione, he's been through alot with his father, he'll make it through this, too. He'll come back for you.'  
  
'Harry, you of all people...know...that Voldemort is powerful... very powerful...' Hermione sobbed and Harry wrapped his arms around her. 'What if he doesn't come back?'  
  
'You have great memories of him...think of them always.'  
  
Hermione looked down at her ring.  
  
'I love him so much, Harry.' she said softly so only Harry could hear.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'I know you do.'  
  
'You are foolish boy. If it wasn't for that whore mother of your's bitching all the time at me, I would have given you over to the Dark Side long ago.'  
  
Draco kneeled on the floor in pain.  
  
'How can you talk that way...' Draco said in a painful pant, 'about mother?'  
  
'Simple. She is a whore and a bitch. Just like your mudblood. That girl you think you like is a muggle-born and fucked you, she must have fucked others.'  
  
'Stop talking about her.' Draco said in pure hatred.  
  
'She will die Draco. And now you, too, eventually will. I'd kill you here and now, but the Dark Lord wants to do it himself.'  
  
Lucius talked on and on about the things he and Voldemort were going to do to him and Hermione.  
  
Draco cried silently as Hermione's face filled his head.  
  
I'm never going to see my baby again... he thought, tears trickling down his forlorn face.  
  
'Can I have some time alone?' Hermione asked.  
  
'We'll be just outside the door.' Dumbledore said.  
  
She nodded. Harry kissed her forehead and left with Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
She sat on the couch listening to them talk outside.  
  
'What do you think, Albus?' McGonagall asked, 'Will young Malfoy live?'  
  
'That's up to him. Do you think he's strong enough?'  
  
'He unfortunately is not as strong as he could be. He doubts his past, which causes him to doubt himself.'  
  
Hermione listened to this and cried. She knew that what McGonagall said was true. Draco doubted himself frequently. They had the talks of him being afraid of his past and future with the Dark Side.  
  
She buried her face in her hands.  
  
'You promised...' she said quietly, 'You promised you'd never leave me.'  
  
Draco, why did you leave me?  
  
'You have failed me as a son, Draco.' Lucius hissed.  
  
'You've failed me as a father.' Draco spat back.  
  
Lucius' eyes glared at him. Lucius walked up to his son and back handed him across the face. A ring on his finger sliced Draco's face. The cut ran from his chin to the top if his cheekbone. Blood dripped from it.  
  
'I won't let you take Hermione away from me.' Draco said aggressively, 'You won't cause her pain!'  
  
Draco quickly stood up and yelled, 'Petrificus Totalus!' Pointing his wand straight at Lucius. Lucius fell to the ground, not moving.  
  
Draco wanted to use the Imperio Curse, but he knew it wasn't allowed, especially since he was not in immediate danger at that moment.  
  
Lucius was about to speak, but Draco pointed his wand and yelled a spell at him. 'Quietus!'  
  
Lucius' mouth moved fast, but nothing came out.  
  
Draco collapsed to his knees. He grabbed his side, something was not right. His body was shooting pain up his side, nearly through his ribs.  
  
He brushed his hand against his side and yelled when he suddenly touched a place on his side that hurt immensely. He touched it again and flinched.  
  
Broken rib... he thought to himself. It hurt to breathe. He took small, quick breaths.  
  
How do I get out of here? Can I disapparate myself? he thought. He looked around, but all (except Lucius on the floor yelling silent curses) was black darkness.  
  
'Lumos.' Draco said softly.  
  
The room lit up and he looked around. Nothing. He didn't even see a door. He tried to get up but his pain was too great. He tapped his wand against his sore side and said, 'Ferula.'  
  
He felt a white bandage wrap around his body, underneath his shirt. He knew this would allow him to move a bit, but he needed a real doctor soon. He was going to try to apparate himself. He knew he had been doing this too often, and each apparation had a chance of splinching, but he had to try. He had to make sure Hermione was alright. 


	6. Finding Draco

Chap. 26 Finding Draco  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry were talking outside his office when a person appeared before them.  
  
'Mrs. Malfoy!' McGonagall cried in surprise, 'Are you alright, ever since the attack, we feared for you.'  
  
'I'm fine, is Draco here?'  
  
'He's gone. To fight your husband, Narcissa.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'No...Draco, NO! Why? I told him to hide, why did he go??'  
  
'You knew inside that your son won't run from his father.'  
  
'I know, I know, I just wish he wasn't so persistent sometimes.' Narcissa said, tears filling her blue eyes.  
  
'How have you been, Narcissa?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'Lucius has been horrible. I'm so afraid for my son. Will you help him, Head Master?' Narcissa asked.  
  
'I would, but even I do not know where Lucius and Draco are.'  
  
'If I told you?'  
  
'I'd go.'  
  
Narcissa pulled a gold neck chain out from under her dress. A small capsule was clasped onto it.  
  
'Here.' she said.  
  
'This will bring you to a Malfoy. Yell his name and throw it to the ground.'  
  
'A locator charm. Thank you, Narcissa. I will try and help him.'  
  
Dumbledore yelled Draco and smashed the capsule.  
  
Draco was standing, trying to breathe. It hurt. He didn't think he'd have enough strength to apparate himself successfully.  
  
Suddenly the room lit up and Dumbledore appeared before Draco.  
  
Lucius' eyes widened and reddened.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy!' Dumbledore cried.  
  
Draco was gasping for air.  
  
'Professor...'  
  
Draco was about to walk to Dumbledore, but he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Dumbledore picked him up, ignoring Lucius, and apparated them both to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'Ah! Head Master!' Madame Pomfrey cried, 'You scared me! Who do you have? Draco Malfoy??'  
  
'Yes, Poppy. Draco has been through a great ordeal. He collapsed and is not breathing.'  
  
Dumbledore explained all he could and set him on a bed.  
  
Pomfrey removed his shirt to see a amateurly conjured up sling.  
  
'Ah, well, this right here saved his life. Wasn't too good of a spell, but it was helpful.' Madame Pomfrey examined him quickly.  
  
She pointed to his broken rib and said, 'Reparo skeleto.' Draco's lungs started to move again. Air passed through his lips.  
  
She said, 'Tepido.' And his blanket warmed his body.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy ailed from a broken rib, which punctured his left lung. That is why he collapsed. He was short of air circulating through his body.' she explained, 'I fixed his lung, but his long pause of air caused his body temperature to lower. Almost fatefully lower, but you found him just in time. I am slowly raising his temperature, but because of the air that didn't get to his brain, he might fall into a comatose state. More than 50/50 chance of coma, regretfully. He might even forget a few things.'  
  
'I see. Well, I best go off and inform loved ones.'  
  
'Albus will find him, don't worry.' McGonagall said comforting Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa turned to Harry, who had been silent.  
  
'Are you Harry Potter?'  
  
He gulped nervously.  
  
'Yes, ma'am.'  
  
'I'm sorry for the way my husband may have treated you and your friends. Every day Draco was home, Lucius would tell him horrible things about you. Draco believed some, but some were so absurd that not even Draco would listen. Draco really did want to change, and i'm sorry for anything Draco may have done to you.'  
  
'It's alright, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco and I may have both been wrong about each other. Ever since Draco and Hermione started going out things have been slowly changing.'  
  
'Draco has a girlfriend?' Narcissa asked.  
  
'Yes. That's why he went to find his father. Lucius said he was going to...'  
  
'Going to what?'  
  
'K-kill Hermione.'  
  
Narcissa teared up and shook her head.  
  
'I can't believe how possessed Lucius has become. He worships he-who-must- not-be-named... and now Lucius threatens his son's girlfriend.'  
  
She started to cry,  
  
'I can't believe Draco has found someone he loves so much to fight his father for... my son... he's a man and I can't even see him, I don't even know where he is.'  
  
'I'm sure Dumbledore will find him, Mrs. Malfoy.' Harry said.  
  
'How is his girlfriend, Hermione?'  
  
'I don't know. She's shaken up. She's in Dumbledore's office.' Harry said.  
  
'She is?' Narcissa asked hopefully.  
  
'Would you like to see her?' McGonagall asked.  
  
'If she's okay with that, i'd love to meet her.' Narcissa said.  
  
McGonagall knocked on the door.  
  
'Hermione, will you take a visitor?'  
  
Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
  
'Yes.' she said softly.  
  
Narcissa walked in and closed the door gently.  
  
'Hermione?' she asked.  
  
Hermione turned to see the pretty, blonde woman. You could tell by her face she has had a rough life.  
  
'You're Draco's mom.' Hermione said. She started to cry.  
  
'Yes. How did you know?'  
  
'I saw you...that night of the attack.'  
  
'You? You saved Draco and I?'  
  
'I helped in anyway I could.'  
  
Narcissa smiled and walked over to Hermione, and hugged her.  
  
'May I sit?' she asked Hermione.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Narcissa looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione's brown eyes were red from crying, she had blotchy marks on her face from salty tears, but she was still beautiful.  
  
'You're my sons girlfriend? You are so lovely.' Narcissa smiled, 'Thank you so much for saving me and my son. Draco is my only happiness in this world.'  
  
Hermione started to cry. Draco was her's too.  
  
Narcissa pulled Hermione into a hug.  
  
'You love my son very much don't you?'  
  
'With my whole heart... you're son has done so much for me...'  
  
Hermione pulled away and spoke nervously.  
  
'Draco and I started dating about two months before Christmas... I love him so much. I pray he comes back to me. He told me he's never leave me...' Hermione cried as she said those words. She then looked down at her ring finger. 'Draco asked me to be his and I said yes.' Narcissa looked down at the engagement ring. Hermione looked down too.  
  
'I hope I can live a life with him. I won't be able to go on without him. He's everything to me.' Hermione concluded, crying.  
  
Narcissa started to cry again.  
  
'Draco is engaged? You are his fiancée? My baby is going to be married...' Narcissa hugged Hermione again, 'I hope with all my heart he comes back to be with you.'  
  
Then Dumbledore walked in.  
  
'Head Master, did you find my son?' Narcissa asked standing with Hermione.  
  
'Yes. He's in the hospital wing, but you must understand somethings. His rib was broken and it punctured his lungs. This caused his body temperature to lower at a dangerous rate. His brain didn't get enough air fast enough, causing him to fall unconscious. He may even fall into a coma...and may forget somethings.'  
  
Narcissa and Hermione were both crying, happy he was here, distraught of his news.  
  
'May we see him?' Narcissa asked.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Dumbledore led them in.  
  
'You first.' Hermione said to her.  
  
Narcissa nodded and walked in. She sat in the room next to Draco's pale body. They were the only ones in the room.  
  
'Draco, my baby boy.' she kissed his forehead, 'I'm so sorry I wasn't in your life as much as I should have been. I'm sorry for all the pain you must go through because of your father.'  
  
She brushed his hair back and saw his scar.  
  
'What did he do to you?' Narcissa asked, gently touching his long cut. 'Your my reason for living, Draco. I love you, son. And now i've missed out on most of your life. You're engaged to a beautiful woman...you've grown up into such a handsome man. I pray you pull out of this state your in. You have a wonderful girl waiting for you here. Please don't go.'  
  
She stood up and kissed his forehead again. A tear fell onto his cheek, from his mother's eyes. She walked out and nodded to Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked in. She walked to Draco's bed and looked down at him. She put her hand in his and sat down. She kissed his hand and cried into it.  
  
'Draco...Draco...' she whispered, 'You left me. Why didn't you stay? Why did you risk your life for me?'  
  
She looked up and touched his face. It was cold. She lifted his warm blankets further up his body. She saw the cut also.  
  
'You're so beat up... please get better.'  
  
She caressed the cut gently.  
  
'I love you Draco. Don't leave me. You're so strong Draco. You can fight this. I know you can. I live to be your wife, please come back so I may live my life with you. I want to make you happy. Please come back to me.'  
  
She stood up, leaned down and kissed his cold lips.  
  
She then moved her lips to his ear.  
  
'Don't forget me.' 


	7. Draco's Serious Condition

Chap. 27 Draco's Serious Condition  
  
The following week of Christmas vacation was not a happy one for many, mainly Hermione and Narcissa. Draco fell into a coma, shortly after he reached Hogwarts that night. Hermione didn't go back to Hogsmeade. She stayed at school to wait and made sure she'd be there, in case Draco's health changed. Harry and Ginny even offered to go get her things from her room at the country club. Hermione accepted gratefully.  
  
Hermione mainly stayed at Draco's side. People tried to get her to leave, but she wanted to stay. Even Narcissa would occasionally come in and advise that sitting there was not healthy, and she needed to get out. Hermione always declined.  
  
One day Harry came back to Hogwarts to see Hermione.  
  
'Hermione, do you wanna come watch the new Hogwarts documentary on television?'  
  
'No, thanks anyway Harry.' She said, not even turning away from Draco to look at him.  
  
'Hermione, I know you really care for Draco, but this is ridiculous. It's not healthy. You have to get out. Dumbledore will inform you if something happens with Draco's condition.'  
  
'I want to be here when he wakes up.'  
  
Harry walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
'Hermione, you know these things can take a really long time... he might not even... well, it might take awhile.'  
  
'I know you were going to say he might not even wake up. But you're wrong. He will. Draco is strong. He'll come back to me.'  
  
'I hope, for your sake, you're right.' Harry said softly. He then left her.  
  
Hermione looked down at her ring and then at Draco.  
  
'You will get better. You will. You must.'  
  
Dumbledore then appeared in front of Hermione.  
  
'Hello, Professor.' she said.  
  
'Afternoon, Miss Granger.' he replied, 'Are you ever going to move from his side?'  
  
'When he wakes up I will.' 'Miss Granger, will you take a walk with me?'  
  
'Professor, I really would rather stay here.'  
  
'I insist, Miss Granger.'  
  
She nodded sadly and got up. He led her out of the room and outside.  
  
'Is there something you wish to speak about, Professor?' she asked.  
  
'As you know, Mr. Malfoy has been in this comatose state for a week now. Christmas vacation ends in another week. You aren't just going to skip all your classes if Draco is still not awake are you?'  
  
'I pray every night he wakes up soon.'  
  
'And if he doesn't?'  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Dumbledore went on.  
  
'Even though you are Mr. Malfoy's fiancée-'  
  
Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
'- as Head Master of Hogwarts, I cannot tolerate my head student to skip all her classes to sit by a bed side.'  
  
'I understand.' she replied looking down.  
  
'And to answer your question, Mrs. Malfoy told me of your engagement to young Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
Hermione was always impressed by the old wizard. He could read people very well. Almost a sixth sense.  
  
'Yes, Professor, Draco and I are engaged.'  
  
'That was unexpected of my two head students.'  
  
'It was. I was surprised also, but you put us together. You must have known we would have gotten together. Didn't you?'  
  
'I wanted to get the two houses together. You and Mr, Malfoy was an added bonus, wouldn't you agree?'  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. 'Miss Granger, you must know already that there is some chance that Mr. Malfoy, unfortunately, might not remember many things. He regretfully may not even awake.'  
  
'I choose not to believe that. Draco is strong, he'll pull through.'  
  
'He is strong, but some times these things just happen. Alas, you spoke of praying earlier. I assume you mean praying to God, no?'  
  
'You assume correctly.'  
  
'Well, what if it's Draco's time to go. Would you deny your God of that?'  
  
Hermione hadn't thought about that.  
  
'If there is a God, a just, fair God, he won't take Draco away from me.'  
  
'I hope you are right young Miss Granger. However, do not waste away at Draco's side. We are doing all we can for Mr. Malfoy. Mungo's special doctors are even coming in Saturday to check on him.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'It is okay if you want to stay with Draco a lot, but it would be healthy to get out once in awhile, like this. And when school starts up again next week, I hope you will, too.'  
  
'Yes, sir.' she said solemnly.  
  
'Well, must be off. Try to enjoy the rest of this day.'  
  
She nodded as he walked off.  
  
She knew Dumbledore was right. It was unhealthy and lazy, with no objective to sit there 24-7. She wanted to be there when he woke up, but what if he wouldn't wake up for a long time? She couldn't waste away, as Dumbledore pointed out, and she had to go to her classes next week. All she could hope for was for Draco to wake up before Monday.  
  
The next day Hermione went with Harry down to the kitchen to find some breakfast. Before she just had house elves bring some to her in the hospital wing.  
  
'I'm happy you came out today, Hermione. Ginny will be joining us shortly.'  
  
'Oh, good, I want to see her.'  
  
'Oh, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, what would you like to eat this morning?' a small house elf asked in a girlish voice.  
  
'I'll have some eggs and bacon.' Harry said. 'You, Hermione?'  
  
'Fruit will be fine. What ever fruit you may have.'  
  
'Oh, well, Greenie can make any fruit for you.' the little elf said of herself.  
  
'Grapefruit then.'  
  
The little elf ran off.  
  
Ginny then walked in through the doors.  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
'Hello, Ginny.' Hermione smiled.  
  
Ginny hugged her.  
  
'How are you doing? How's Draco?'  
  
'I'm okay. Draco is still in the coma. No one knows when he'll wake up. Some doctors from St. Mungo's are coming to check him on Saturday.'  
  
'Oh good. Don't worry about it too much. Saturday is only two days away.' Ginny said walking over to Harry.  
  
She kissed his cheek and sat down in between Hermione and him.  
  
The little elf came out again.  
  
'Miss Weasley, would you like some breakfast?'  
  
'No thanks. I ate earlier.'  
  
The little elf's big eyes looked sad and she walked away.  
  
'Oops.' Ginny said frowning.  
  
10 minutes later, Hermione and Harry were eating and talking with Ginny.  
  
'I can't believe vacation is almost done. We have to do homework next week.' Harry said frowning.  
  
'I know. That won't be fun, but it'll be good. It'll keep my mind of Draco for a bit.'  
  
'That's good. You can always see him in between classes.'  
  
Narcissa then ran into the room.  
  
'Hermione, there you are, Draco squeezed my hand, Madame Pomfrey thinks he may be coming too, very soon!' she cried.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ginny all jumped off their chairs quickly and ran with Narcissa down the hall and into the hospital wing. Draco's eyes were open. And he was saying something. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she ran. Draco turned his head toward the noise. He stared at her.  
  
A/N: Will Draco remember? 


	8. I won't let you'

A/N: OHHH i'm sooo mad! I had this chapter all typed out, at least 2000 words in this one chapter! I was about to press 'Save as a Draft' but then my computer crashed! The WHOLE chapter got deleted and wasn't saved!! Can you believe it? So now I have to write it all over again... so sorry if it's not as good as it could be cause i'm mad and frustrated that I have to rewrite it all over again and try to remember all the words and crap. wow. God must hate me! jk-- well, another note to all of you who are reading this and weren't able to read the original 'No Longer Just a Mudblood', this chapter should give you an idea of what happened between Hermione and Draco earlier in my story. Thanks for reading and please review.

Chap. 28 'I won't let you.'  
  
'Draco! Draco!' Hermione cried running to his side. She threw her arms around him and cried happily, 'I'm so glad you're back!'  
  
'Where am I?' he asked her.  
  
'You broke your rib, you're in the hospital ward at Hogwarts!' she cried.  
  
He smiled at her. She then realized that he hadn't touched her yet.  
  
'Hold me Draco. Why aren't you holding me?' she asked.  
  
Narcissa was crying as she stood behind Hermione.  
  
'I'm sorry, you seem very nice, but I don't think I know you.' Draco said plainly.  
  
Hermione laughed nervously.  
  
'Draco, don't joke.' she kissed his cheek.  
  
Draco looked at her curiously.  
  
Narcissa shook her head sadly and said softly, 'Hermione, come here.'  
  
Hermione just stared at Draco. Her eyes searching his. His bright blue eyes were confused, but happy.  
  
'Draco?' Hermione asked starting to cry, 'What's wrong?'  
  
'How do you know me?' Draco asked.  
  
Hermione's eyes suddenly were filled with tears of hurt and anger.  
  
'What do you mean?!' she cried.  
  
She then put her left hand in front of his face, showing him her ring.  
  
'What does this mean to you??' she yelled, 'You gave this to me Christmas morning! You asked me to be your's and I said yes! I'm yours, Draco, how do you not remember??'  
  
Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped.  
  
Draco spoke gently, 'I would have remembered asking a beautiful girl such as yourself to marry me.'  
  
Hermione started to cry heavily. She ran to Narcissa and wrapped her arms tightly around her.  
  
'What's wrong with him?!' she asked Narcissa crying into her shoulder.  
  
'He doesn't remember us.'  
  
'Yes he does! He's just messing around!' Hermione cried.  
  
Narcissa tightened her hug around Hermione.  
  
'No, Hermione... it's true.'  
  
'No..no...' Hermione whispered as she hid her face in Narcissa's shoulder.  
  
At this, Harry and Ginny walked up to Hermione.  
  
'Hermione, we just talked to Madame Pomfrey. The oxygen that didn't get to his brain, caused the coma, while in the coma, he fell into a state of amnesia. He doesn't remember people in his life.' Harry explained quietly.  
  
Hermione let go of Narcissa and looked at Draco, who was talking to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
'He doesn't remember me...' Hermione sighed.  
  
Ginny hugged Hermione.  
  
'Ask Madame Pomfrey is there's a chance he will remember.' Ginny said. She then turned to Harry, 'C'mon Harry, let's go.'  
  
Harry and Ginny left the room.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco.  
  
'Hello.' he said to her.  
  
She tried to smile at him, but tears leaked out. 'How can you not remember me?' she asked.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about. Didn't I just break my rib? I'm in a hospital, and I know done of you, but you all seem to know me. I really don't understand what is going on.'

Madame Pomfrey then walked over to Draco and she and Dumbledore explained what happened to him.  
  
'So I was in a coma?' Draco asked, 'And you are all part of my life, but I don't remember?'  
  
'It's alot to comprehend, Mr. Malfoy, but yes, that's what happened.' Pomfrey said.  
  
Then Professor Snape ran into the room.  
  
'Where is he?' he asked.  
  
He walked over to Draco.  
  
'Oh, good, he looks fine. Except for the scar on his face.' Snape replied when he ran up to Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes were glossy. He was upset at the fact he knew all the people, but couldn't remember them.  
  
'Who are you?' Draco asked quietly.  
  
'What?' Snape asked confused. He then turned to Dumbledore for answers.  
  
'His coma, caused amnesia.' Dumbledore replied, 'He doesn't remember anyone.'  
  
'Merlin..' Snape sighed. He turned to Draco, 'What do you remember?'  
  
'Lots. You actually look a little familar.' Draco said, his eyes lighting up a little.  
  
'I am your Advanced Potions teacher, Double Potions, as it's also known. My name is Professor Severus Snape.' Snape said hopeful.  
  
'Potions...ah yes, one of my favorite classes. I'm good at potions. I also remember I like DADA.' Draco said.  
  
Hermione smiled at this, remembering Miss Carleigh.  
  
'There must be a cure, right?' Snape asked Pomfrey.  
  
'Well, for amnesia cases, some times, rarely, people will have stored certain memories deep in their minds. If they can find those memories, it can trigger the rest of their memories. Only a very strong person, with a strong mind, can do this. It's very rare. It was a miracle young Mr. Malfoy even woke up this fast. I'm unfortunately doubtful of him being strong enough to bring out those memories, if he stored them at all.' Pomfrey explained sadly.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
There's a chance. she thought optimistically.  
  
Snape then ran off to do research on amnesia and possible wizarding cures.  
  
Narcissa started to cry again.  
  
Draco saw the pretty, blonde older lady.  
  
'She looks familar.' Draco said, 'Why is she crying?'  
  
Something in Draco caused him to feel for the woman. His felt like he needed to cry, watching her cry.  
  
Narcissa walked over to Draco.  
  
'I look familar?' she asked.  
  
Pomfrey then started to speak.  
  
'You, my dear, look like him. That's why you look familar, he knows what he looks like.'  
  
'No.' Draco replied, 'That's not it. I've seen you before.'  
  
Narcissa smiled, and cried happily. She took his hand and kissed it.  
  
'Please remember.' she said quietly.  
  
She then got up, let go of Draco's hand, and walked out.  
  
'I'm so confused.' Draco said to himself.  
  
Dumbledore leaned down to Draco, 'Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. Things with you usually have a way of working out. Your friends and family will still be with you, even if you don't remember them.'  
  
Draco nodded, and Dumbledore left the room.  
  
Hermione stood aways from Draco watching him. Draco looked at her.  
  
'Come here.' he said.  
  
She stood still for a few seconds and then walked over to him.  
  
'You look so sad. I'm sorry, for everything i've caused. I've made many people sad.' he said, almost angrily.  
  
She looked at his scar.  
  
'Do you remember your father?' she asked.  
  
'No, but I guess that's good from what I hear.'  
  
Madame Pomfrey then walked up to them.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, you should probably get some sleep.'  
  
He looked at her strangely.  
  
'Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey, but I just got out of a coma. I think i'm good on sleep at the moment.' he smirked.  
  
'Too bad he didn't forget his know-it-all attitude.' Madame Pomfrey said aloud, half-kidding. She smiled and nodded and left the room.  
  
Draco and Hermione were alone.  
  
Draco then looked at Hermione. Her eyes were looking into his.  
  
'Your eyes...' he sighed.  
  
'We used to stare into each other's eyes so...so...' she started to cry again.  
  
He grabbed her hand gently.  
  
'So?'  
  
'So we wouldn't forget the way we looked at that moment. And now...you don't remember. You forgot, Draco. You forgot...'  
  
He sat up, and she sat down on the bed.  
  
'Help me remember. Tell me what happened to us, before I went into the coma.'  
  
'We used to hate each other.' she said.  
  
'Hate you? How could I hate you?' he asked.  
  
'I was born from muggle parents. You used to call me a mudblood. From our first year, to the beginning of this year, our last, we hated each other.'  
  
'Oh. Muggles. Yes, I remember I used to harass people, like you, I guess. I'm sorry. Then what happened that made us change?' he asked.  
  
'One night your father came to take you to the Dark Lord. He-who-must-not- be-named. He put you into the Crutacious Curse and I heard you and your mother scream, so I came to see what was going on.'  
  
'My mother?'  
  
'She was the blonde woman in here, earlier, Draco. She's so wonderful.'  
  
'That woman was my mother? I didn't even remember my mother...' he said sadly.  
  
'I walked into your room, you were shaking on the ground. You were such a frightening sight, you scared me so much. I looked and saw your mother on the floor... I unarmed your father and he took your mother and left.'  
  
'You saved me?'  
  
'I did what was right. I was just there at the right time. From then on, we were friends. We realized we didn't have to hate each other anymore.'  
  
'I don't know how I could ever hate you. Why did we hate each other?'  
  
'I have muggle parents. You called me a mudblood from our first year up until the beginning of this year, our last. I hated you because you were cruel to me and my friends, and you had a big head... you still do.' she smiled.  
  
'I'm sorry. I remembering harassing muggle-borns. I don't care anymore, thankfully I matured.' Draco said, 'Tell me more.'  
  
'After we became friends, we kept having to explain ourselves to Harry and Ron. They are my best friends. You hated them, now you just think they get in our way.' she smiled, 'Harry and Ron are very protective of me. They didn't like the fact that we became friends. And then it got worse when you asked me to the Christmas Ball.'  
  
'We went to a dance together?'  
  
'Yeah, but we almost didn't. I thought you were fooling around with a girl named Lana Triton. I got mad, mostly at myself, and decided to cancel our dance date. We didn't talk to each other for awhile. Then one day I went into my room to see dozens of roses and lit candles. You were there with more flowers, explaining to me what really happened between you and Lana. Then you asked me again to the ball. I said yes...again.' she smiled. 'What was the dance like?'  
  
'Oh, Draco, you looked so handsome. You had a white and black tux, but your tie, cundberbun and cufflinks were silver.'  
  
'I'm sure you looked better than me.' he smirked, 'Maybe not. I do look good, especially when I try.'  
  
'That was so a Draco Malfoy quote.' she laughed, 'But you did look very nice.'  
  
'And you? Seriously, I can't imagine that you weren't the most gorgeous there.' he said seriously.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
'My dress was white...it was pretty. I liked it alot.'  
  
'I wish I could remember what you looked like.' he sighed.  
  
'Come with me.' Hermione said quietly.  
  
'Where?'  
  
'Just follow me.'  
  
He nodded as she got off the bed, she grabbed his hand and took him upstairs sneakily.  
  
They entered their dormitories, through the portrait.  
  
'This is where we live during the school year, because we're head boy and girl.'  
  
Draco then sat down on a couch as Hermione went into her room. She came back with a white dress.  
  
'This is what I wore to the dance.' Hermione said walking over to him with the dress. 'We had so much fun that night.'  
  
'That dress must have looked beautiful on you.' Draco said smiling.  
  
Hermione set the dress on a hanger on her door. She then sat down on the couch, but not too close to Draco.  
  
'Thank you.' she replied, 'We danced forever, it seemed. You were such a good dancer. We danced slow and fast...it was delightful.' she smiled.  
  
'I wish I could remember, I really do. What happened then?' 'We watched Blaise, your best friend, snog his girlfriend, Destiny in the corner of the room. That was funny.'  
  
'Blaise?'  
  
'Yea, Blaise Zambini. He helped us realized we liked each other actually. He's a pretty cool guy, actually. The only other Slytherin I talked to, besides you. Blaise is going out with a pretty French girl, Destiny.'  
  
'French, eh?'  
  
'Yes, Draco, French. What is it with guys and French girls?' she asked.  
  
'I don't know. Nothing I guess. It just sounds cool.' he laughed.  
  
'Oh well, we watched them and then got tired of dancing.'  
  
'What did we do then?'  
  
'Umm...'  
  
Draco noticed the pretty Hermione's faced blushed and she crossed her legs.  
  
'You look uncomfortable.' Draco commented. 'What did we do?'  
  
'We did something...something bad...but good.'  
  
Draco looked into her eyes anxiously.  
  
'Did we--??'  
  
She looked back at him and nodded embarrassed.  
  
'How was I?' he asked, raised eyebrow.  
  
She laughed nervously.  
  
'Of course you ask that.' she smiled.  
  
'I mean, I know I was good, but I just want to hear you say it.' he said smirking.  
  
'You are so cocky.' she giggled, 'But yes, you were wonderful.'  
  
'I can't believe I got to fuck you.' he said bluntly.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. 'What?' he asked.  
  
'I dunno. You've never called it that before. It sounds...rude, I dunno. Not how I would have said it I guess.' she said disappointed.  
  
'I'm sorry. What would you call it?'  
  
'I dunno.' she said lying, 'Never mind. It's awkward.'  
  
'How? You made love to me and now you won't talk about it.'  
  
'That was better.' she smiled.  
  
'What? Oh...making love?'  
  
'Yes.' she said nervously.  
  
'What else happened between us.'  
  
'Well, a week later we went to Hogsmeade for Christmas Eve, which was your idea, which everyone loved. We went on sleigh rides, had a fancy dinner in which you looked great again, and slept over at the Country Club where the Tree is.'  
  
'I looked great again?'  
  
'Yeah...I almost fell over when you turned around...' Hermione said looking off, thinking about him that night.  
  
'And you?'  
  
'I wore a blue dress, the same as your eyes. You said you liked it cause you could see down my dress you dirty perv.' she smiled.  
  
'We had fun then?'  
  
'Yes, lots. That night was fun, too.'  
  
'I'm sure it was.' he said happily, 'I never would have thought that someone like you would be with me. You seem so innocent, and sweet.'  
  
'I used to be.' she smiled, 'Until I met you.'  
  
'Ahh...well then. I'm glad it was me you brought that bad girl out in you.' he smirked proudly, 'What happened then?'  
  
'We went down to watch the Tree light up at midnight. I was beautiful. We then exchanged gifts.' She looked down at her ring. Her eyes got teary and then she brought her hands up to her face and started to cry.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked.  
  
'You, asked to exchange gifts...in our room, so we did.' she said quietly, as she cried, 'You said the most beautiful things to me, Draco.' She tried to stop her crying, but it wasn't working, she kept going. 'You asked me to be yours, I said yes. You promised you always be with me, always remember our times together...and now...and now you don't even know me.' She was crying uncontrollably.  
  
He shook his head, and his heart ached at the pain she was in. He caressed her hair.  
  
'Please don't cry.' he said, 'I'm sorry i've cause so much pain, for you, for everyone. I don't know why God had this happen to me. I pray he lets me remember everything, especially you.'  
  
She looked up at him. Her eyes were red, her faced streaked with tears, but she was still beautiful. She nodded.  
  
'I'm sorry.' she whispered, 'It's not your fault. I know it sounds like i'm blaming you, but I know you can't help it. It's just that you and I, we are supposed to get married and you don't remember me, you don't know me.'  
  
He took her hands.  
  
'Help me remember. Madame Pomfrey said there might be a chance.'  
  
Hermione sadly shook her head.  
  
'No, she said it was a miracle that you even woke up this early, she pretty much said there is no chance for you to remember...'  
  
He shook his head.  
  
'No. I will remember.'  
  
She pulled her hands away and took her ring off and gave it to him.  
  
'I won't stop you from living a life. You are wonderful Draco, but you don't remember me, you need to live a new life. Our year is almost over, we can't just start over.' She said crying. She stood up and walked over to face a wall. She was crying, and barely breathing from the pain in her chest.  
  
Draco looked down at the ring. He walked up to her.  
  
'I can learn to love you. I once did, I must have loved you so much, I can do it again.' 'No.' she said turning around, 'I can't. I can't watch you try to love me. I can't stand there, forcing you to fall back in love with me. With your ring on my finger. You'd be engaged to a girl you don't even know.'  
  
He put his hands to her hands, covering her face. She threw his hands away and walked back to the couch. He stood at the wall.  
  
'I loved you so much.' she said, 'I still do. I've never loved anyone as much as you. That's why I won't let you sit and force yourself to be with me.'  
  
'You wouldn't be forcing me.' he said.  
  
'I--I love you, I can't.' she said.  
  
She shook her head violently and ran into her room. He put his ear to the door and heard her crying. Tears filled his eyes and walked back to the couch. And laid there, trying to remember. He couldn't. He didn't love her. But he did once. He prayed to God to remember her. He tried to remember, but he couldn't. He cried silently at the pain of not remembering. He cried realizing how much pain he was putting many others through.

A/N: Please don't hate me. I know I know. He doesn't remember his love, his fiancée, his baby. It'll get better...hopefully. PLEASE REVIEW! Ever since I had to change my name and story title, the people who were reading my story from the beginning up until the change, haven't been reviewing. I emailed most of you, I hope you found my story! Please review.


	9. Help him, Hermione'

Chap. 29 'Help him, Hermione.'  
  
The next morning Draco woke up back in the hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey was standing over him, changing the bandage around his ribs.  
  
'How'd I get here?' he asked her drowsily.  
  
'I was all worried last night, Mr. Malfoy, when we didn't see you in your bed. We were running around all over. Finally Head Master found you up in your dorm and brought you down here.'  
  
'How am I?'  
  
'Fine. How do you feel, Mr. Malfoy?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'So, how was your night? Looking back on old, forgotten memories with Miss Granger?'  
  
'Yes. Trying to remember.'  
  
---  
  
Hermione was awake in her bed. She had been awake since five that morning. She did not sleep well. She wanted Draco, but knew she couldn't have him. He didn't remember her. She had to give the ring back, no matter how much she wanted to keep it. She wanted to marry him, but she couldn't marry someone who didn't love her, much less know her anymore.  
  
Hermione then heard a knock on her door.  
  
'Hermione?' asked a high voice.  
  
'C'mon in, Gin.' Hermione said quietly.  
  
Ginny walked in. She was wearing pink pajama pants and a matching top.  
  
'Why are you here, Ginny?'  
  
'Harry and I decided to stay at Hogwarts until vacation was over, because of what happened. How are you doing?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'No you're not. What happened last night?'  
  
'I gave the ring back.'  
  
'What? The engagement ring?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Why?!'  
  
'He doesn't know me, Ginny!'  
  
'He will!'  
  
'No. He won't.'  
  
'There's a chance. Pomfrey said there's a chance.'  
  
'No, she said it's happened before, but it's very rare, especially with Draco because of his early wake up.'  
  
'So, it's over, Hermione? Just like that?'  
  
'I don't want it to be, but I can't be with someone who doesn't love me. It's not fair to me, it's not fair to Draco.'  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
'Help him remember.'  
  
'I can't do anything. Draco doesn't remember anything about me.'  
  
'Hermione, can I be blunt with you?'  
  
'Yes. Of course.'  
  
'I may be younger and you may have been in the world longer than me, but I think, no I know, you are being stupid, Hermione Granger.'  
  
'What??'  
  
'Yes. You are being irrational and stupid. You must not have loved Draco that much if you're just going to give up on him like this!' Ginny cried.  
  
Hermione got off her bed angrily and stood up.  
  
'I love him very much, Ginny Weasley. That's why I can't make him stay with me.'  
  
'I won't accept that.'  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny in shock.  
  
'You don't have to. It's not your decision.'  
  
'Help him, Hermione.'  
  
'I tried, last night. I gave him our whole relationship history! He remembered nothing! Not a bit of it! He just kept saving he prayed that he would!'  
  
'He wants to remember you, Hermione. He needs you, just as much as you need him.'  
  
Hermione fell to her knees crying.  
  
'I do love Draco, I need Draco, but he doesn't KNOW ME, GINNY! He doesn't know me! How can I possibly stay with him?!' Hermione asked in tears.  
  
Ginny kneeled down next to her.  
  
'Help him. Help him remember.'  
  
Hermione looked up at Ginny and nodded. Ginny stood up.  
  
'I'll go now. You should go see Draco.' said Ginny, just before she left.  
  
Hermione sat on the floor thinking. A few minutes later, Hermione got up, got dressed, and left to see Draco.  
  
---  
  
Draco was sitting in the bed. Bored. He had no idea what to do. Then he heard someone walk in.  
  
Hermione walked over to him, she had her hair up in a French twist, make up was put on nicely and she was wearing her white dress that she wore to the Ball.  
  
'Hermione, you look great. Beautiful, why are you dressed like that?'  
  
'This is how I looked that night at the dance. Will you come up to our room?'  
  
'I'm supposed to stay here.'  
  
'That's never stopped you before.' Hermione smiled.  
  
Draco followed her once again, sneakily, up the stairs.  
  
'Lemon honey.' The two walked in through the portrait. The lights were dimmed and 'A Promise I Make' was playing softly.  
  
'What is this?' he asked.  
  
'I am reenacting that night. The Christmas Ball.' Hermione smiled.  
  
A black and white tux with silver cundberbun, tie, and cufflinks was laid across the couch.  
  
'Is that what I wore?' he asked looking at it.  
  
'Mmhm.' she mumbled.  
  
He picked it up and walked into the bathroom. A minute or so later he came out. He looked great.  
  
The song was playing again. Draco walked up to Hermione.  
  
'Would you like to dance?' Draco asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. She put her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in close as he placed his chin on her head. They closed their eyes and swayed slowly to the soft music...which was on repeat.  
  
Draco slowly started to stop moving.  
  
'Draco, what's wrong?'  
  
She pulled her head away and looked up at him.  
  
'Draco?'  
  
Draco eye's rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.  
  
'DRACO!' she yelled.  
  
Hermione dropped to her knees and shook him.  
  
'Draco! Draco, what's wrong??!!'  
  
He started convulsing.  
  
Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...what do I do?? she thought frightened.  
  
She ran out of the room searching for someone, anyone. She ran into Snape.  
  
'Professor! Professor!' Hermione said in tears.  
  
'Miss Granger? What's wrong?'  
  
'It's Draco, come quick!'  
  
She ran into the room, shortly followed by Snape.  
  
'Draco...' he sighed. 'He's convulsing, he's having a seizure!'  
  
Hermione was pacing the room crying, staring at Draco's shaking body.  
  
'Wingardium levosa.' Snape chanted.  
  
Draco's body rose from the ground and Hermione followed Snape to the hospital ward. 


	10. For The Better

A/N: I really cannot believe i'm rewriting this chapter...thanks to all who reviewed so much in the past few days, big thanks to Audra63 who is a faithful reviewer! I apologize in advance for crapiness b/c i'm mad about the deletion of my last chapter...well, here we go again...  
  
Chap. 30 Working Out For the Better  
  
Snape put Draco on his bed gently and tried to hold him down as Madame Pomfrey came into the room.  
  
'What's going on?' she asked concerned.  
  
'He's convulsing.' Snape replied.  
  
Hermione paced the foot of the bed as tears silently ran down her cheeks.  
  
'Don't hold him down, Professor, just put a pillow under his head.' Pomfrey instructed.  
  
Snape listened. Pomfrey ran to a shelf and grabbed something and came back. She slid a metal disk into Draco's mouth. Hermione heard Draco's teeth click and grind against the silver.  
  
'Epileptic seizure.' Pomfrey said.  
  
She quickly rolled out machines from a closet and hooked each one carefully up to Draco. She unbuttoned his shirts and placed gel pads over his heart. She also slid needles connected to tubes into his arm. Last, she put a velcro wrap around his head. Each item connected by many tubes, wires, and plugs into machines. She heard manny noises that frightened her.  
  
Dumbledore then walked into the room, shortly followed by McGonagall.  
  
'What's happened?' he asked.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy is going through an epileptic seizure, I don't know what triggered it, but it's serious.' she explained, 'His brain pulses are 400 over 80, I have to get them down. Professor Snape, please put 10 milligrams of valproic acid in his I-V tubes.'  
  
Hermione watched in horror as Draco still shook violently. His eyes were rolled back in his head and tubes were coming out of him everywhere.  
  
'Hermione,' Dumbledore called, 'Come stand back here.'  
  
She nodded and moved back.  
  
She looked at the heart rate monitor, Draco's life line was jumping all over the place. Hermione had watched ER before, she knew that wasn't normal. As Snape put the yellow liquid into Draco, she watched numbers on all the machines change. She hoped these changes were good.  
  
'300 over 80...250 over 80...' Pomfrey counted down, looking at the machine the velcro wrap to his head was connected to.  
  
Hermione saw Draco's body reduce in shaking, but still no where near calm. The heart rate monitor was slowing down. She was crying silently, but Snape noticed.  
  
'Miss Granger, if this is too hard for you, leave.' Snape said with no remorse.  
  
Hermione shook her head no. Snape nodded, almost in a understanding way.  
  
McGonagall stepped up to Dumbledore.  
  
'Should I inform Mrs. Malfoy?'  
  
'Yes, she'll want to know.'  
  
McGonagall then walked out of the room.  
  
'170 over 80..' Pomfrey said to Snape mainly, 'Take out the I-V slowly.'  
  
Snape did.  
  
The heart monitor had a steady beat and Draco's body had stopped convulsing, but every once in a while he would twitch.  
  
Hermione watched Madame Pomfrey take the velcro wrap off Draco's head as she said,  
  
'100 over 80, just over normal.'  
  
'Is he going to be alright?' Hermione asked shakily.  
  
'Yes, Miss Granger. He needs sleep though.' she said as she gave him a shot in his arm, 'I'm giving him melatonin, which puts you to sleep. This will keep him sleeping for at least an hour or so. He needs to rest up. It may not look like it, but seizures take a lot out of a person.'  
  
Hermione nodded in awareness and spoke. 'What happened to him?' she asked.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy's body sent abnormal electrical pulses to his brain. This caused his brain to shut down for a bit, short circuit if you will. Something shocked Draco, or startled him enough so it put his body through shock.'  
  
Pomfrey leaned over and took the metal disk out of his mouth. She looked at Hermione nervously.  
  
'Miss Granger, you look a bit pale, are you going to be okay?'  
  
'Yes, i'm glad he's alright, i'll be fine.'  
  
'You look weak, i'll have a house elf send up some food.' she said smiling, hurrying out before Hermione could protest.  
  
'I better go make sure Mrs. Malfoy is alright. I'll look on at Draco later.' Snape said.  
  
Hermione walked up to Draco's bed. She brushed his hair back.  
  
'You know, Miss Granger,' Dumbledore started, 'Something or someone got Draco's body to send those pulses.'  
  
'Yes, I know.'  
  
'Sometimes, Miss Granger, things work out for the better. I think you're reenacting was a clever idea.'  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
'Your outfits gave way.' he smiled with a twinkle in his eye, 'Well, I must be off. Make sure all is well with the other teachers and Mrs. Malfoy. I advise you to eat and sleep.'  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed across from Draco's.  
  
What was Dumbledore hinting at? Hermione asked herself. Does he think I made Draco have a seizure??  
  
Just then a elf came up to her. She must have been waiting.  
  
'Hi.' Hermione said.  
  
'Hello, Miss Granger. Here is a turkey sandwich, okay?' the high voice asked.  
  
'Great.' Hermione said smiling.  
  
The little elf smiled and ran off.  
  
As the elf left, someone else came in. Hermione turned to see who it was.  
  
'Hello, Hermione.' the voice said.  
  
'Hey Blaise.' she said. 'Why are you here?' 'I came back because I wanted to see him. Besides Destiny went back to France, her Christmas break is over now.'  
  
He came up and stood next to Draco's bed.  
  
'What happened?' he asked.  
  
'He had an epileptic seizure. He's okay now.'  
  
'How are you?' he asked sitting next to her.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'No you're not.' he said bluntly, 'If Destiny was in Draco's position, I wouldn't be fine, so I sure in hell know you aren't.'  
  
'You're right.' she said sadly, 'I miss him. I miss his touch. I tried to reenact the Christmas Ball.'  
  
'That would explain the outfits.' he smiled.  
  
She laughed.  
  
'Yeah, that'd be why.' she continued, 'We slow danced, and he held me just like he used to. I caught a glimpse of the real Draco Malfoy again, I missed it so much.'  
  
'If he held you, maybe he can still love you.'  
  
'No. He just wants be to stop being sad so he tries to be a boyfriend figure. He doesn't love me, he doesn't even know me.' she said, tearing up. 'He said he'd never leave me, Blaise. He said he's always be here for me, and now look at him. He doesn't know me.'  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'I know he can't help it.' she said, 'But...well, I knew Draco and I were too good to be true.'  
  
'Don't say that.'  
  
'What? Why? Draco and I get together and then he gets amnesia and goes into a coma, then a seizure?!'  
  
'Hermione, you and Draco are meant for each other.'  
  
'No. I loved him...I still do...but there's nothing else I can do.'  
  
'Hermione, you have no idea how much he loves you, do you?' he asked her.  
  
'I dunno, I guess.'  
  
'Hermione, Draco could get pretty much any girl he wanted. Girls would throw themselves at him, but he would never have them. He could have a different girl in his bed every night if he wanted to, but he never did. Draco stopped partying and shit and finally decided to put his time in studying. Sure, he hung out with me and crap, but whenever I went out he never did. He was thrown women and never loved any of them.He realized that most girls who wanted him wouldn't love him, and he realized that was what he wanted. As the greatest rapper, Eminem, would say, "Females lie, I guess that's just what sluts do, how could it ever be just two? I'd never love you enough to trust you." Draco and I used to listen to his songs and Draco always took this one to heart. He decided if Eminem can decipher sluts from ladies, he could, and he decided to avoid them completely. Draco made a mistake when he was young, which I know you know, he knew he didn't love her and never loved again, until he met you, Hermione. You changed his life. He knew he never needed a slut, because, whores don't stay with you. Eminem sings, "What's she shovin' me for? Doesn't she love me no more? Wasn't she huggin' me four minutes ago at the door?"'  
  
Hermione smiled at Blaise.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'Eminem. You speak so much of him. I actually got the cd for Draco for Christmas.'  
  
'See, you two are meant for each other. It's a sign.'  
  
'No. I just happen to have ears and heard rap through his wall. I have eyes to see Eminem reminded me of Draco.'  
  
'Let me finish my story, then you decide.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'I'm Drake's best friend. He told me things, he didn't tell anyone else. I was with him a lot. In the hallways, I would watch as stared at you as you walked by, even when you were going out already. He never loved anyone, but you. He lit up when he talked about you. He said he wanted to be with you forever. He could never comprehend how you came into his life, he really had a fucked up life, and suddenly everything was right for him. He thanked God every night for the happiness he granted him through you. I know you probably had ideas running in your head that Draco just liked to fuck you, but he truly loved you, Hermione.'  
  
'I gave his ring back.' she said crying, after Blaise's speech.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Draco proposed Christmas Night to me, I gave it back when he woke up from his coma.'  
  
'You're engaged??'  
  
'Not anymore.' she said, tears trickling down her face. 'I can't have someone who doesn't love me, force himself to marry me. I love him too much to ruin his life, the potential for him to live a normal, happy life.'  
  
'The only happy life Draco could lead, is with you, and you know it.'  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
'He can't think that anymore. He doesn't know me, Blaise! I'll be here for him, i'll always love him, but I won't sit around watching him pretend to love me. I tried to help him remember, by reenacting the dance, but he went into a bloody seizure! I don't want to hurt him anymore, physically or mentally.'  
  
'He loved you. He still does, people cannot just forget what's in their hearts, Hermione.' he said as he stood up.  
  
Hermione looked down, tears fell to the floor.  
  
'I'll see you around.' he said as he left the room.  
  
Hermione wiped the tears off her face and looked at Draco.  
  
'Why did you have to be so perfect?' she asked him aloud.  
  
Hermione nibbled a little at the sandwich the house elf brought her earlier and then set it aside. She was very tired. She laid down. Draco's face was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
Hermione felt herself twitch, which woke her up. He eyes opened slowly and looked at a clock across the room. It read 4:45. She had been sleeping for two and a half hours. She looked over at Draco, he was still asleep. She stretched and sat up.  
  
She walked over and sat on Draco's bed. She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, where his scar was now. She also moved his hair from his face, again. Suddenly his eyes opened.  
  
'Hermione?' he asked drowsily.  
  
'Yes, how are you feeling?' she asked.  
  
He sat up and hugged her. She hugged him happily, even though she knew it wasn't real. She felt good.  
  
'I had the worst dream.' he said. He then slowly pulled away from her and moved his arm infront of her and opened his closed fist. There was the engagement ring.  
  
'It was true...' he said quietly.  
  
'Draco, why are you still holding that?'  
  
'Why do I have this?' he asked, almost frightened.  
  
He then realized what she was wearing.  
  
'What day is it?' he asked her.  
  
'January 5th.'  
  
'Why are you wearing your ball dress? Why am I?'  
  
'I was reenacting it, do you not remember that either?'  
  
'I did propose to you didn't I?'  
  
'Yes, but I told you, Draco, I won't force you to marry me. It won't work, you don't love me. How many times am I going to have to explain this to people?!' Hermione cried in frustration.  
  
'What are you talking about? Why am I here?'  
  
'You had a seizure, Draco, we don't know what triggered it.'  
  
'I had a seizure?'  
  
'Yeah, Pomfrey gave you something to sleep.'  
  
'I'm so confused, I don't know what's going on. Please, just take it back.'  
  
He grabbed her left hand and put it on.  
  
She looked down at it and shook her head.  
  
'You don't love me, don't feel bad for me, Draco.' she said without looking at him.  
  
'Look at me. Look at me while you say that.' he demanded.  
  
She looked up. She saw his eyes were layered in tears and red.  
  
'How can you say that??" he asked in confusion, the tears falling on his face, 'I don't know what's going on, I proposed to you because I DO love you! I love you so much, baby.'  
  
Suddenly Hermione eye's lit up.  
  
'What did you just say?' she asked desperately.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
'No...what did you call me?'  
  
'Baby... I love you, Baby.'  
  
'Draco... what did I get you for Christmas?'  
  
'What? What does that--'  
  
'Just answer it.'  
  
'The Eminem Show cd and a boom box...'  
  
Hermione broke down in heavy tears. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and planted kisses all over his face.  
  
'Oh, my baby, baby, you're back! You're back!' she cried, now on top of him, kissing him.  
  
He grabbed her tightly and kissed her back.  
  
They were both crying, he because he thought she changed her mind about the engagement, but now she's kissing him, and she because he remembered her.  
  
'Hermione, are you my fiancée again?' he asked her.  
  
She couldn't even talk, she was crying so hard. He cried, seeing her like this. She seemed sad, but she was kissing him.  
  
'Baby, why are you crying? Stop crying, please, baby, stop crying.' he asked her this over and over.  
  
She just kept crying, and kissed any part of him her lips could reach as her arms were around his neck.  
  
He sat up, bringing her with.  
  
'Please, tell me what happened, Hermione, please.' he begged her.  
  
She finally pulled her face away from his and he wiped her tears, but they kept flowing.  
  
'Baby...' she started, 'You forgot me! You didn't know me!'  
  
She then pulled her arms from him.  
  
'How could you do that to me?!' she cried angrily.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she got up, off the bed. She proceeded to walk away. He pulled pads from his chest and jumped off and ran to her. He grabbed her arms and turned her around.  
  
'Hermione, what are you talking about? I love you, I promise, I love you. I don't understand what you're talking about?!' he cried, nearly yelling at her.  
  
She fell to her knees. He knelt with her.  
  
'Your father broke your rib...in battle...it punctured your lung...your brain didn't get enough oxygen...you fell into a coma...you got amnesia and YOU FORGOT EVERYONE! YOU FORGOT WHO I WAS! I loved you! I love you so much still, you didn't know me, you didn't know me.'  
  
'What?' he asked in shock. 'Shit, Hermione, are you fucking lying to me?'  
  
He looked at him angrily and slapped him hard.  
  
'Why would I lie to you?!' she yelled, 'Why would I make this up?! You didn't know anyone! I tried to reenact the night of the ball for you and then you had a seizure, Draco!'  
  
She suddenly stopped yelling and looked down.  
  
'I'm sorry.' he said quietly.  
  
'It was so frightening.' she said softly, 'You were shaking and you're eyes were white. You were pale, Draco, you looked dead. Tubes were all over you, needles were in you.'  
  
'How is this possible, without me knowing any of this?'  
  
'What was the last thing you remember?'  
  
'Seeing Dumbledore, then you giving me the ring back. I thought it was a nightmare, but then I wake up and I have it.'  
  
She put her hands on his face gently.  
  
'You were in the coma for 2 days, waking up was suppose to be long, if you even woke up at all. You had amnesia for 3 days. You weren't expected to remember anyone ever again...then you had that seizure. Something made you send too many pulses to your body...Dumbledore told me I did it. He said things happen for the better...he must have known that you'd come back to me.'  
  
'I don't even know what to say, baby. All I can think of is that I love you, I can't live without you, I need you in my life. You are the reason I want to wake up every morning. I remember that. I remember all of that. I remember the way your hair smells in the morning, I remember the touch of your skin, I remember I love you and want you to be with me forever.'  
  
'I love you so much, Draco. Don't leave me again.' she said crying quietly.  
  
He kissed her softly.  
  
She stood up and took Draco's hand.  
  
'Come on, we have to find your mother.' Hermione smiled. 


	11. Caught in the Act

Chap. 31  
  
Draco and Hermione left the room to find Narcissa.  
  
They finally heard her crying, in McGonagall's office. They heard McGonagall talking to her.  
  
'I understand, Mrs. Malfoy.' McGonagall said sympathically.  
  
'He's just gone through so much already, in his young life. I know I could have tried harder to make it better for him...and when I told his father about it's amnesia, his fuckin' father didn't even care!' Narcissa said angrily.  
  
Draco and Hermione could hear that she was crying.  
  
'Mrs. Mafloy, please contain your swearing.' McGonagall said quietly.  
  
'I'm sorry, Professor.' Narcissa said, 'I just hate myself for causing Draco to have such a horrible life...'  
  
Draco was tearing up. He couldn't take it anymore, listening to his mother say these things. He took Hermione's hand and walked in.  
  
Narcissa saw Draco and stood up, as did McGonagall.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, you should be up in the hospital ward, resting.' McGonagall said.  
  
Narcissa tried to wipe her tears quickly.  
  
'Mother, don't hate yourself, it's not your fault. It's my father's.' Draco said quietly.  
  
'What? What did you say?' Narcissa asked.  
  
Draco let go of Hermione's hand and walked up to his mother.  
  
'I love you, mother, you tried your best. Father is just a asshole--'  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, watch your language.' McGonagall snapped.  
  
Draco nodded and continued.  
  
'It's not your fault, don't be mad at yourself.'  
  
Narcissa started to cry.  
  
'If only you were really my Draco...' she said.  
  
'I am, mother.'  
  
Narcissa looked back at Hermione who was in tears. Hermione nodded, telling Narcissa that Draco was back.  
  
'Draco?' Narcissa asked looking into his eyes.  
  
'It's me, mother.'  
  
'Oh! My son!' she cried.  
  
She hugged him and he hugged her back.  
  
'I'm so happy, Draco. You're back!'  
  
McGonagall went to the speaker button and pressed it. She talked into it.  
  
'Head Master and Madame Pomfrey, please report to my office quickly.'  
  
Within minutes Dumbledore and Pomfrey were there.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing down here?' Pomfrey asked concerned.  
  
'He's okay! He remembers!' Narcissa cried.  
  
Dumbledore stood in the doorway and smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back.  
  
'What, oh by the power of Merlin!' Pomfrey cried.  
  
She ran over to Draco. She looked him over.  
  
'How are you feeling, Mr. Malfoy?' she asked him.  
  
'Fine. Good.'  
  
'Your head?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Your ribs?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'The brain pulses must have re-energized or re-booted, if you will, your brain. It's miraculous.' Pomfrey said crossing her arms, eyes wide in amazement.  
  
'The re-enactment must have caused it.' Dumbledore said walking in, 'Miss Granger tried to get Mr. Malfoy to remember the Christmas Ball. A part of his brain must have remembered something, which sent his body in shock, sending the pulses to recharge the rest of his brain.'  
  
'Very well could be.' Pomfrey said, still amazed. She then looked from Dumbledore back to Draco, 'You are truly a lucky man.'  
  
He then looked over at Hermione, smiled, and replied, 'I know.'  
  
She smiled back, he walked over to her and grabbed her hands. She looked up lovingly at him.  
  
'I'll be right back.' she said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She left.  
  
---  
  
Blaise was in his room listening to music. She leaned up to the door to hear the familiar lyrics of Eminem's "Stan" playing. She knocked. She heard rustling and then the door opened.  
  
'Hey, Granger.' he said.  
  
'Kind of depressing music, isn't it?' she asked.  
  
'I dunno, I guess. How are you?'  
  
'Draco's back.' she smiled.  
  
'He's awake?'  
  
'Yes, and he remembers.'  
  
'What??' he asked excited, 'Are you serious? He remembers??'  
  
She nodded.  
  
'Come with me.' she said.  
  
He followed her down to McGonagall's office. They walked in to see Narcissa, Draco, Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore talking.  
  
'I can't believe your really back you little fuck!' Blaise yelled as he walked quickly up to Draco.  
  
'Mr. Zambini! Your language!' McGonagall cried. 'Sorry.' Blaise said.  
  
Blaise and Draco, did one of those one armed guy hugs.  
  
'Hey man, yeah i'm back from where ever it was that I went.' Draco said smiling.  
  
'Yeah, you were some messed up shi--, err, (he looked over at McGonagall who was glaring at him), err, messed up stuff.' he said laughing.  
  
Draco laughed, 'Yeah, sorry 'bout that.'  
  
'Well, glad to see you are back, Mr. Malfoy.' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Thank you, Professor.' Draco said.  
  
Dumbledore left as Snape ran in.  
  
'Thank Merlin.' Snape sighed as he ran in, 'Is it true? You remember, Draco?'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'I'm happy to see my best student back and ready to work.' Snape said. Hermione even swears she saw a smile creep onto his face.  
  
'I am sir.'  
  
Snape nodded and left.  
  
'I better inform St. Mungo's.' Pomfrey said.  
  
'I'll join you.' McGonagall replied and followed her out of the room.  
  
Narcissa and Hermione were talking as Blaise and Draco did.  
  
'How was she?' Draco asked Blaise quietly.  
  
'Hermione?' Blaise asked in a whisper.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'Oh, yeah. We had a talk. She wasn't doing well. You should talk to her, man. She really was giving your whole relationship the once over and it wasn't making the cut.'  
  
'What do you mean? She was changing her mind about everything?' Draco asked.  
  
'Just because it was too perfect I guess. She said your coma and shit was a way of the world saying you weren't meant to be.'  
  
'What?? What did you say?'  
  
'I said that was bullshit and you were. I told her that stuff you told me about how she changed your life and all that good stuff.'  
  
'What she say?' Draco asked as he watched the pretty Hermione talk to his mother.  
  
'She wasn't too confident. You should talk to her. Clear things up.' Blaise said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'Thanks, Blaise.'  
  
'Anytime, fucker.' he said laughing.  
  
'You better watch that,' Draco smiled, 'McGonagall's really gonna get you for swearing, you know that's her pet peeve.'  
  
'Whatever, go talk to your woman.' Blaise said.  
  
Draco smiled and walked up to his mother and "his woman".  
  
'Hey, mother can I grab Hermione?'  
  
'Oh, sure, Draco.' Narcissa said happily.  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand and left the room. He took her to the nearest room, which so happened to be the library.  
  
Once they got in there Draco and Hermione sat on a big bean chair.  
  
'Hermione, I need to clear some things up.' Draco said taking her hands in his.  
  
'Alright, but before you do I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you're back.'  
  
She quickly hugged him and then sat back waiting for him to talk.  
  
'I was talking to Blaise, and he said you were doubting "us".'  
  
'Oh. Well, that was when there was supposily no hope for you to ever remember me, Draco.'  
  
'I know, but he also said that you thought we were to perfect too last.' 'Oh.'  
  
'Hermione, didn't we talk about this? Christmas Morning? You said it was too perfect then, too. I told you I would never let anything happen to us.'  
  
'But something did, Draco.'  
  
'And then we were reunited. We are meant to be together, think about it Hermione. After all the things that have happened to us, you with Potter and all those life risking adventures, and then me and my father and the Dark Side, we both survived to find each other. After the things that have happened to me just this year even, the first attack from my father, and now all the shit that just happened, it always ended with me and you together.'  
  
'I know. I'm sorry I doubted us, Draco, i'm sorry. You can understand what I was feeling though, can't you? I mean, as I explained to you, you didn't know me, you didn't remember me. That's why I second-guessed us. I didn't think you'd come back.'  
  
'I understand. I just want to know what you're feeling right now. Because I know I love you, and always will. I want to be with you, forever.'  
  
'I feel the same, baby. I love you. I nearly killed myself when you had amnesia. Being without you, without your touch. I missed you so much. You were here, but it wasn't you.'  
  
'I'm here now.' he said quietly, 'You don't need to miss me anymore.'  
  
He moved his face to hers and kissed her lips softly. He maneuvered himself on top of her and ran his hands along her body. His touch caused her to shutter.  
  
'Did you miss this touch?' he asked her, whispering in her ear, hands moving up her shirt.  
  
She nodded as her head tilt back. He kissed her open neck. She put her arms around his neck gently.  
  
'God I miss Destiny.' a voice said.  
  
Hermione and Draco jumped and Draco hopped off Hermione. They looked up.  
  
'God damn you, Zambini.' Draco snapped.  
  
'Sorry, mate, but I got jealous that Destiny wasn't here. Besides I came down also to find you and tell you that students will start to come back today, wouldn't you rather have been caught in the act by me?'  
  
'I guess.' Draco sighed. Draco saw Blaise staring at Hermione. He looked at Hermione, too, and saw her shirt was up, revealing the buttom of her bra.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and quickly pulled it down.  
  
'Oh, thanks baby.' Hermione said reddening from embarrasment.  
  
'Go jack off or something, Zambini.' Draco said, a bit angry that his best friend saw some of his girl's bra.  
  
'You sure that's safe? After what I just saw, what do you think, err, who do you think i'll be thinking of while I do?'  
  
'Don't even say stupid ass things like that to me, Zambini. Never say your gonna think about my girl as you jackoff in front of me again, okay?'  
  
'Yeah, whatever you know i'm kidding, man.'  
  
'Yeah, just let me finish what I was doing, and next time, knock.'  
  
'Your in the library, you going to have a professor knock too? Get a room...oh wait, you have one. Use it.' Blaise then turned to Hermione, 'You rather have Draco fuck you in your room, rather than the library, right?'  
  
Hermione looked disgusted. She hated calling what they did fucking.  
  
'We weren't going to do that in the library.' she replied.  
  
'Getting close to it though. Well, have a nice day you love birds.' Blaise said smirking. He then left them alone in the library.  
  
'We really should go.' Hermione said to him.  
  
'Yeah.' Draco said, getting up and then helping her up.  
  
'Thanks.' she replied.  
  
They then left the library together, hand in hand. 


	12. Having to Choose

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews! Big thanks to Audra63, nikkipoo, and lovely little muse for reviewing so faithfully, it means alot to an author to see you guys review so frequently. I'm glad you liked Draco's come back and his reunitings with friends and family. I wanna keep writing more and more chapters so if you have any ideas for topics of upcoming chapters feel free to email me or review them to me. Thanks. Oh BTW, Lovely Little Muse, i'm starting to read your "Changing" story!  
  
Chap. 32 Having to Choose  
  
Ginny and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking, Harry was a little irritated.  
  
'I cannot believe Hermione is engaged.' Harry said angrily.  
  
'I actually cannot believe it either, Harry.' Ginny said, actually agreeing.  
  
'What is Ron going to say?'  
  
'He's not going to say anything. He's going to kill Draco.' Ginny replied, 'But it doesn't matter what Ron says or thinks. They really don't care what others think of them.'  
  
'I know. Thay suck.' Harry said smiling.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
'You are so stupid, Harry.'  
  
She leaned over the couch and kissed him.  
  
'When are we going to tell Ron about us?' Harry asked nervously.  
  
'What do you mean? He already knows we are going out.'  
  
'Yes, but he doesn't know we are steady and stuff.'  
  
'He should expect it. He doesn't have to know every single thing about me.'  
  
'We can't do anything in front of him then. No kissing or anything.'  
  
'We can so, just keep it PG rated.'  
  
'G rated most likely.' Harry sighed.  
  
'Well, Ron isn't here now, is he?'  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
'No, in fact he isn't.'  
  
'We don't have to be PG now...or even PG-13.' Ginny cooed.  
  
'Fine with me, i'm 17 anyways.' Harry said excitedly.  
  
Ginny took his hand and guided him to her room.  
  
---  
  
Hermione and Draco were walking to the stairs when people started arriving from Hogsmeade.  
  
'Malfoy!' Lavender and Parvati cried as they walked in together, 'You're okay!'  
  
Ron followed them closely.  
  
'Oh. You are okay.' he said annoyed.  
  
'Sorry to disappoint you, Weasel, but i'm fine.'  
  
When Hermione saw Ron she let go of Draco's hand. Draco shot her a "look" and grabbed her hand back.  
  
'What happened?' Lavender asked running up to them.  
  
'Yeah? We heard you were in a coma!' Parvati cried.  
  
'He was, but he woke up, got amnesia, forgot me for three days, and then came back to me.' Hermione said smiling as she looked up at Draco's sapphire eyes.  
  
'Ohh...just like a movie...' Parvati cooed as she looked at Draco.  
  
Lavender noticed and hit her, shaking her head 'no'. Parvati shook her head and looked back at Hermione. Ron spoke up.  
  
'So your boyfriend forgot about you?'  
  
'Fuck off Weasley.' Draco snapped.  
  
'Stop, Draco.' Hermione said calmly, 'He didn't do it on purpose, Ron. He remembered me three days later. It was even a miracle he remembered me at all, considering what happened to him. Madame Pomfrey was amazed. We all were.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
Lavender was reaching down to grab her luggage when she saw something on Hermione catch the light. Lavender looked to see what it was.  
  
'HOLY CRAP, HERMIONE!' she cried, 'Is that an engagement ring?!?'  
  
Hermione's eyes popped.  
  
'What? Oh, umm...' Hermione stammered.  
  
She looked over at Ron who was pushing his way up to Hermione.  
  
He grabbed her left hand and brought it to his face.  
  
'Hermione, what is this??!' Ron asked, turning red.  
  
'It is! It is an engagement ring!' Parvati cried.  
  
She gave Hermione a big hug, as did Lavender. Then the two girls hugged Malfoy excitedly.  
  
'I can't believe it! Draco and Hermione engaged!' Lavender squealed.  
  
'Shh...do you want to inform the world??' Hermione cried.  
  
Draco looked at her questionably.  
  
Hermione stared at Ron. He just glared at her silently.  
  
'Ron, say something.' Hermione said quietly.  
  
'You so stupid, Hermione Granger.' Ron snapped, 'You are ruining your life. He's ruining your life.'  
  
Draco let go of Hermione's hand and stepped infront of Ron.  
  
'You better shut the fuck up, or i'll shut you up for you.' Draco threatened.  
  
'Draco, stop, please.' Hermione begged.  
  
'What? Hermione? What?' Draco asked, 'Are you going to let Weasley talk about us that way? Talk about YOU that way?'  
  
'No, it's just that-'  
  
'Whatever, Hermione. If you're going to let some punk-ass bitch walk all over you like that fine.' Draco said this angrily and walked away.  
  
Hermione stood there, humilated.  
  
'Ron. I love Draco. He's not ruining my life. I'm not ruining my life. This is the happiest i've been in a long time.' she said calmly, but sadly.  
  
'Your blind, Hermione. Can't you see he's changing you?! He's going to ruin you, take advantage of you! Look at the way he just talked to you and walked away!' Ron yelled.  
  
'Ron, calm down.' Lavender said, grabbing his arm.  
  
He flung his arm from her reach. She stared at him and walked away. Parvati followed.  
  
'Ron, don't take this out on Lavender. She wants to be there for you.' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh. So now that your going out with, err excuse me, engaged to Draco Malfoy, you think you know everything about relationships? What? Because you are with the "hottest" guy in school? You used to be smart, Hermione. Not just book smart, but people smart. But then one day the cool kid looks your way and you abandon all that just to become one of the "popular" kids. Well, way to go Hermione. You're with the popular kids. It's too bad you lost your best friends.' Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione's eyes were watery and red.  
  
'Don't cry.' he snapped, 'You are the happiest you've ever been, remember?'  
  
And with that last statement he grabbed his things and ran up the stairs.  
  
Hermione was in the hall alone.  
  
Then, to makes Hermione's life suck a little more, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and...yup...Lana walk in.  
  
'Well, well, well. Look who it is gang.' Pansy said as they all dropped their luggage.  
  
'Hermione "the mudblood" Granger.' Lana chimed.  
  
'Shut up you whores.' Hermione said quickly wiping her eyes.  
  
'Ouch.' Pansy said sarcastically.  
  
'Where's the man you put that spell on to not like me?' Lana asked snobbishly.  
  
'I didn't do anything like that.' Hermione said angrily.  
  
'Yeah right. You mean you think Draco actually, truly likes you??' Pansy cried.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed.  
  
'He does.'  
  
'No, dear. He doesn't. Stop fuckin' around. Why would he like a filthy little mudblood like you? After all those stories he told us about you! Haha! He could never really like you. He just wanted a challenge. Some fresh meat.' Lana said cruelly.  
  
Hermione glared at her, pretty, but evil face.  
  
'You really think that he would choose you, because he likes you, when he could have us?!' Pansy asked.  
  
They laughed at Hermione.  
  
'Haha, oh poor dear. She does.' Lana said snickering.  
  
'Draco would never like you because you two are all used up. He doesn't want left overs from every other guy who's touched you sluts.'  
  
'Who do you think used us up, Granger?' Pansy snapped, 'There was mainly one guy. Let's see...your supposedly smart, Hermione. Can you think of one? I'll give you a hint. First name rhymes with Maaco and last name rhymes with... Nalfoy.'  
  
'You're lying.' Hermione said.  
  
'I'm sorry, but if you think we're all used up, well your little Drakie is, too.' Lana sneered.  
  
Hermione shook her head and ran away from them. She could hear them laughing at her.  
  
'I won't believe them.' She thought to herself. 'Draco wouldn't lie to me...would he? No, he wouldn't.'  
  
She started to run at a slower pace, and then reduced herself to walking up the staircase. She reached the portrait that allows her enter her room, but she just slid against it and sat on the floor. She buried her face in her hands. Thoughts running through her head.  
  
'Draco actually yelled at me...for being a friend to Ron. I wasn't letting Ron walk all over me. Draco doesn't understand how close Ron and I were...were...Ron was right.' 'Stupid Lana and Pansy...Draco said he's never done anything with them...he told me himself. He wouldn't lie...'  
  
Then she thought about what Lana said about Hermione just being 'Fresh meat' and a 'challenge'.  
  
'No.' Hermione reassured herself, 'He loves me. He wouldn't propose to me if I was just fresh meat. He wouldn't risk his life for me. The girls are wrong.' She then got up.  
  
'Lemon honey.' she said to the portrait. It opened slowly and she walked in.  
  
Draco was laying on the couch, legs thrown over the arm rest. As she entered he turned to look at her and then turned his face away.  
  
She looked at him laying there. She could never figure out how he could look so hot by just laying on a couch, he wasn't even trying, he wasn't even looking at her, but he was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.  
  
She didn't what to say. 'Should I beg for forgiveness?' she thought. 'Should I pretend nothing is wrong?' 'Should I ignore him?' 'Should I tell him to just grow up?'  
  
'Draco,' she said, 'Don't be mad. You have nothing to be mad about.'  
  
She tried to go with the 'I-don't-care-your-mad' attitude.  
  
He didn't respond to her.  
  
'Draco, Ron justs get over-protective sometimes. Don't be upset with him.'  
  
'I don't care about Weasel!' Draco suddenly cried.  
  
He quickly stood up and walked up to her.  
  
'I care about you, Hermione, no one else!' he yelled.  
  
'Then why are you yelling at me?!' she yelled back.  
  
'Because, Hermione! Because. Because you are ashamed of us...' he said walking back to the couch, laying in his same position as before.  
  
'What??' she asked.  
  
She walked over to the couch and knelt on the floor.  
  
'What are you talking about Draco?'  
  
'You and Ron. Whenever Ron comes around you either walk further from me, don't look at me, let go of my hand, or you just try to avoid the whole topic of 'us' all together. For some reason, Ron has this hold on you, Hermione. Like you are ashamed to be seen with me, while he's there.'  
  
'Draco, that's not true.'  
  
He sat up and looked at her. 'Yes, it is. And don't even try to deny it to my face. Just downstairs, as soon as Ron walked into Hogwarts you let go of my hand.'  
  
Hermione looked to the floor.  
  
'And when Ron puts you down for being with me, and I try to speak up for you, you go with Ron. You tell me to be quiet as Ron condemns you. You put up with all of Ron's shit. Why? Why Hermione?'  
  
'Ron and I have always been close, Draco. He's just over-protective.'  
  
'So you two are close. That gives him the right to tell you your stupid for being with me? Is that what you think, Hermione? Do you agree with Ron? Am I just using you??'  
  
'No, Draco! I love you, you just don't understand.'  
  
'Then tell me so I can, because until I understand, I don't feel like you are into this relationship as much as I am. You said you didn't want the world to know...well, to be honest, Hermione, I wouldn't care if the world knew. Obviously you do. '  
  
'Draco, don't say that. You know I love you and want to be with you. I will be with you. Ron isn't going to change my mind. I told him I was happy with you after you left. He then he pretty much asked me to choose between you and him...' Tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
Draco got off the couch and knelt next to her.  
  
'Hermione, he can't be a true friend if he won't be happy for you, and make you feel horrible by choosing between friends and a fiancé.'  
  
'He was so mad. He just kept saying how i'm just with you to be 'popular'.' Hermione said crying.  
  
She looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
'I'm not. I'm not using you for status. I love you, and that's what I told him. He told me I was betraying my friends and said I now lost my best friends.'  
  
'Why do you let him talk to you like that?'  
  
'I don't know. A part of me just wishes he'd be happy for me. I feel like I need his approval. I know I don't though. I shouldn't care what people think, but i'm not like you, Draco. I'm not strong like you.'  
  
'You are. You are very strong. I'll help you. Ron won't stay mad forever. He cares for you, and he'll come back to you eventually. Until then, your stuck with just me.' he smiled.  
  
She smiled back and he kissed her lips tenderly. 'That's all I need.' Hermione sighed. 


	13. Secrets Known

Chap. 33 Secrets Known  
  
'Hermione is so stupid.' Ron told himself.  
  
He was pacing the Gryffindor common room thinking. Trying to decide what to do. He didn't want to lose Hermione as a friend, he rather just lose Draco.  
  
'Ron?' asked a scared voice.  
  
'What?' he snapped, a little harsher than he wished.  
  
'Are you going to be alright? I'm a little scared.'  
  
'I'm fine, Lavender. How can you not be upset by Hermione and Malfoy??'  
  
'She's happy, Ron.'  
  
'She's not happy, she's blind. She thinks she's happy.'  
  
'She is, Ron...' Lavender walked up to him, 'Do you still like her?'  
  
'As a friend, I want her to be my friend again. But that can't happen when she's with Malfoy.'  
  
She held his hands.  
  
'Ron, can't you see how he's changed? I think you are blind. You still see him as the old Malfoy, who was mean and cruel. He changed for Hermione.'  
  
Ron looked at her and shook his head.  
  
'A Malfoy can't change like that.'  
  
She went on her tip toes, he lowered his head and she kissed the top of his forehead softly.  
  
'I know she means alot to you, Ron, but you can still be friends with her, I am.'  
  
'He was never a fuck to you. He was to me and Hermione. Whenever she comes around, he's always with her. How can I be with her when he's there too?'  
  
'Just be civil with Draco.'  
  
'Draco?'  
  
'Err Malfoy, whatever.'  
  
Ron let go of Lavender's hands. 'No. Why is he Draco all of a sudden? He calls me Weasel still for Christ's sake!'  
  
'Ron! Stop yelling and swearing at me!'  
  
Ron shook his head violently and walked out of the room, slamming the door loudly.  
  
---  
  
Draco and Hermione were sweatin' it up in their room. They hadn't had sex in awhile because of everything that happened, so they decided it was a good time to make up for lost times.  
  
They were on a sheet on the floor, Hermione on top.  
  
'Ohhh, i'm so glad I came back...' Draco moaned.  
  
'Me too, baby, me too.' Hermione sighed.  
  
She was moving her hips aggressively against his, her head thrown back in ecstasy. She then collapsed on top of him and kissed his firm chest.  
  
'Wow, baby,' Draco sighed, 'You must have missed me...'  
  
'You have no idea...' she smiled.  
  
She rolled off of his strong body and laid next to him. She kissed his lips. And they stared at each other. Hermione then looked at her ring.  
  
'I can't wait to wake up every day next to you.'  
  
'We pretty much do that already.' Draco smiled.  
  
'Yeah, but it'll be different when we're married. It'll be in our house and it'll be... okay.'  
  
'Are you feeling guilty?' he smirked.  
  
'Can you blame me?' she asked innocently.  
  
'I guess not. What we do to each other is pretty risqué.'  
  
A knock came to their door.  
  
'Fuck it.' Draco said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
'What if it's someone coming to check on you? They won't be able to find you and might freak out.' she said cautiously, 'And don't curse.'  
  
'Sorry, baby, frequent habit, hard to break.'  
  
The knocks came louder.  
  
'Hold on, save my spot.' he whispered.  
  
He threw on a robe and threw a robe at her.  
  
He opened the door a crack, so the person couldn't see it.  
  
'Yeah?' he asked as he opened the door.  
  
BAMM!  
  
Draco fell backward violently holding his face.  
  
'FUCK!!' Draco yelled.  
  
Ron stepped in angrily.  
  
Hermione screamed when Draco fell and screamed when Ron stepped in.  
  
Hermione wrapped the sheet around her and crawled over to Draco.  
  
'Oh, baby, are you okay??' she asked Draco, trying to pull his hand from his red face.  
  
'WHY ARE YOU IN A SHEET, HERMIONE??? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING???' Ron yelled at her.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
'That's none of your business!' she yelled back, 'Why the hell did you punch Draco?!'  
  
'ARE YOU FUCKING HIM??' Ron asked in a wild voice.  
  
'I said it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!'  
  
Ron pulled Hermione up by her arm, away from Draco. She clutched onto the thin sheet covering her.  
  
'Ron, stop, you're hurting me!' she winced.  
  
'Let go of her!' Draco yelled, slowly getting up from the floor.  
  
Lavender suddenly ran in.  
  
'Ron! Stop it! Stop it!' Lavender cried, 'Let go of Hermione!'  
  
'Get outta here, Lavender!' Ron cried.  
  
Lavender bent down to help Draco up.  
  
Draco stood up with her help quickly and ran to Ron tackled him angrily.  
  
'Draco! No!' Hermione cried.  
  
Draco was on top of Ron and punching him in the face.  
  
'HOW DARE (punch) YOU HURT (punch) MY (punch) FIANCEE!' Draco yelled at he hit Ron.  
  
Ron moved his face finally and Draco hit his fist against the floor hard.  
  
'SHIT!' Draco cried.  
  
This gave Ron a chance to punch Draco again. Draco fell backwards and Ron then jumped on top of him.  
  
'RON! STOP!' Hermione and Lavender yelled.  
  
The girls ran over to Ron and pulled him off of Draco.  
  
There was blood running down both boys' faces and on the carpet.  
  
Both boys stood up and were going to run back to each other, but their girls held them back.  
  
'No, Ron!' Lavender yelled holding him back.  
  
'Stop it, Draco!' Hermione cried as she held Draco.  
  
The boys glared at each other, with hate in their eyes. Both girls were crying.  
  
'Hermione--' Ron started.  
  
'Stop, Ron. Just get out.' Hermione said calmly.  
  
'BUT HERMIONE!!!' Ron cried.  
  
'GET OUT RON!' she yelled.  
  
He stared at her a few seconds and then pushed himself from Lavender and ran out of the room.  
  
'I'm sorry...' Lavender said softly, tears running down her face.  
  
'Lavender--' Hermione said walking over to her.  
  
'No, Hermione, stay with Draco. I have to go make sure Ron is okay.' Lavender said calmly as she left the room and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
Hermione went to Draco, tears falling from her face like rain.  
  
'Oh...Draco i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry...' she repeated this as she looked up at his cut up and bleeding face.  
  
'It's not your fault, Hermione. Are you okay, did that son of a bitch hurt you???' he asked looking at her arms, making sure they weren't bruised.  
  
'I'm fine, come to the bathroom.' she said.  
  
She now had the hiccups from being scared and crying.  
  
She held his hand and brought him to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat cover as she grabbed a wash cloth and put warm water on it. She cried as she did this.  
  
'Baby, stop crying, i'm fine, really. It doesn't hurt that bad.' he said trying to comfort her.  
  
'This is all my (hiccup) fault you are bleeding every where.'  
  
She kneeled down and gently put the cloth to his face, he winced as she did, but then stopped immediately, in order not to show how much pain he was actually in.  
  
'It's not your fault, Hermione. Don't say that. It's not. He's just being a stupid, jealous little motherfucker--'  
  
'Draco stop swearing, it sounds so horrible.'  
  
'I'm sorry, baby, Weasley just makes me so mad. Why can't he just be happy for you??'  
  
'I don't know...and poor Lavender...she has to put up with it all and this has nothing to do with her.'  
  
Hermione stopped washing his face and dropped her hand in her lap. She looked down and started to cry heavily.  
  
'This is not how it was supposed to be...' she sighed. 'I'm hurting people I care about the most. You, Lavender, Ron...'  
  
'Hermione, you aren't hurting anyone. Ron just doesn't know how to take his best friend's new relationship well. You are not the problem okay?' Silence.  
  
'Okay??' he asked more demandingly.  
  
She nodded to the floor.  
  
'Look up at me.' he said softly.  
  
He put his hand under her chin and raised it gently.  
  
'None of this is your fault, okay, baby?'  
  
She looked into his eyes and nodded.  
  
He kissed her cheek.  
  
'Be honest, Draco. Does your face hurt?'  
  
'Like hell.' he smiled.  
  
She nodded and started to clean him up again.  
  
---  
  
'Ron...' Lavender said as she knocked on his door. 'Ron, please let me in.'  
  
He didn't answer. She left.  
  
---  
  
'Oh...Harry...' Ginny moaned as she laid on her bed next to him.  
  
'Yeah...me too.' he smiled at her.  
  
'I'm going to jump into the shower, Harry. I'll be out in like 10 minutes.'  
  
'Mmmk.' he sighed.  
  
She stood up and wrapped a robe around her and walked into her bathroom and closed the door.  
  
He went up to the shower door.  
  
'Gin, i'm going to go back to my room. I'll see you later.'  
  
'okay.' she replied loudly over the sound of rushing water. Harry got dressed and just as he was about to open the door, a knock came from the other side. He opened the door.  
  
'Oh, hey, Lavender. Ginny is in the shower.'  
  
'Oh, that's okay, you'll be even better. I need you to come see Ron with me.'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'I'll tell you on the way.'  
  
They walked to the boy's side of Gryffindor and she told Harry everything.  
  
Harry was still in shock about Hermione's scantily dressed body, covered by a sheet.  
  
'Hermione...Hermione...doing the nasty with our enemy. No wonder Ron went psycho.'  
  
Harry then knocked on the door.  
  
'Ello, Ron?' Harry called, 'Ron, this is my room, too. Lemme in.'  
  
No answer.  
  
'Ron, Lavender told me what happened you crazy ass. Now let us in.' Harry said, in an jokingly voice.  
  
They heard footsteps. The door opened quietly.  
  
'Hey, Ron.' Harry said softly.  
  
Ron just nodded. Dried blood covered his cheeks and lips. There were cuts in his face.  
  
'Ohh, Ron, please let me help you.' Lavender said.  
  
Ron just sat on the couch. She went to the bathroom and came out with a warm wet washcloth.  
  
'Ron, if you want to be friends with Hermione, you can't knock the shit out of her fiancé. I don't like Malfoy, either, but our best friend loves him. We can't act irrational and crazy. You're going to kill yourself.' Harry said to Ron as Lavender gently washed Ron's face.  
  
'It pisses me off like nothing i've ever felt before.' Ron hissed.  
  
Harry swallowed nervously.  
  
'What?' Ron asked.  
  
'What?' Harry squeaked. 'What are you hiding from me??' Ron asked angrily.  
  
'Ermm...nothing. I just think you need to rest and think about Hermione and her feelings.'  
  
'Stop lying, 'Arry. You aren't telling me something. Tell me or i'll make your face look worse than mine.' Ron threatened.  
  
'Lavender, can you leave us for a bit, please?' Harry asked nicely.  
  
'Sure, Harry.' she smiled.  
  
She bent down and kissed Ron's cheek, threw the wash cloth into the bathroom, and then left.  
  
'How long have you been going out with Lavender?' Harry asked cautiously.  
  
'I dunno, it just happened one day, now stop changing the subject and tell me what you're hiding from me, now.'  
  
'Promise me you won't freak out and kill anyone.'  
  
'Fine. I promise.'  
  
'Also, promise me you won't be rash and try to consider Ginny and my feelings.'  
  
'What?? Ginny has something to do with this????'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'What it is, Harry?! You better tell me now!'  
  
'Ginny and I...well...we really like each other, Ron.'  
  
Ron sighed in relief.  
  
'OH, thank God Harry! I knew that, I thought you were going to say like you are engaged too or something!'  
  
'Oh, no, we aren't engaged, but that's not what I have to tell you.'  
  
'That's not all?'  
  
'No.' Harry said afraid, 'Ginny and I...we are umm...'  
  
'God dammit Harry, just tell me!'  
  
'...We slept together...' Ron's eyes widened and his face redened.  
  
'WHAT?!?' he suddenly screamed.  
  
HE stood up quickly.  
  
'Ron, wait, you promised ---'  
  
'You're fucking MY LITTLE SISTER?!?!' he exclaimed.  
  
'RON! We really like each other!'  
  
'MY BEST FRIENDS ARE HAVING SEX NOW, EH??? WITH MY ENEMY AND MY SISTER!!!!!!!' Ron was screaming and waving his hands violently.  
  
'Ron! Ron! Settle down!'  
  
'I would rather have heard you say you were engaged!! You are having sex with my little sister and you aren't married! You don't even have plans to get married do you?! What if you fuckin' knock her up, Harry?!?! You ever think about that?!'  
  
'She's not pregnant, Ron!!'  
  
'Fuck you. Fuck you and Hermione.'  
  
Ron then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Harry then left the room, too.  
  
---  
  
-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-  
  
'Coming!' Ginny cried.  
  
She opened the door, wearing a robe, and a towel in her hair.  
  
'Hi, Harry.'  
  
He stormed in.  
  
'What's wrong Harry?'  
  
'Ron knows.'  
  
'Knows what?'  
  
'Knows we had sex.' Suddenly two heads popped up from the couch.  
  
'WHAT?!' Parvati and Lavender cried.  
  
'Good job Harry.' Ginny sighed.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me people were in here??' Harry asked.  
  
'Well, it's their room, too!' she yelled.  
  
'Can you excuse us, girls?' Harry asked.  
  
'Ginny, you, hoe, I can't believe you didn't tell us!' Parvati cried.  
  
'Wow...Ron knows?' Lavender said. She started to cry. 'He's never going to talk to me...he's going to hate everyone now...'  
  
'Oh, Lavender, i'm sorry...' Ginny said sympathetically.  
  
'It's okay, Gin, i'll take care of her.' Parvati smiled.  
  
Ginny nodded thanks. Harry shut the door as the girls walked out.  
  
'How the hell did Ron find out?' Ginny asked plopping onto a chair.  
  
'I sorta told him.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'He saw I was hiding something, I couldn't lie!'  
  
'Why the hell not?!?!'  
  
'He could tell I was lying.'  
  
'OH, this is just GREAT, HARRY!! You, Hermione's and Ron's last year and you three hate each other! And now Ron is going to kill me!!'  
  
'I don't know what's going to happen, Gin.' Harry sighed, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
They heard a knock from the common room, and heard Lavender leave Parvati.  
  
---  
  
Hermione's head was in Draco's lap. He was running his fingers through her hair as they talked about what they were going to do about Ron.  
  
'Maybe you should just stop talking to him. He'll come back.'  
  
'That's what you said last time, Draco.' she sighed, 'And he came back to fight you.'  
  
Someone knocked on their common room door.  
  
'Fuck.' Draco sighed annoyed.  
  
'Stop.' Hermione snapped.  
  
'Sorry. But if Weasley wants to try and fight again--'  
  
'Stop now, c'mon.'  
  
Hermione slipped on a robe and walked with Draco to the common room door. As they opened it Hermione said,  
  
'Ron, leave us a---'  
  
She paused as her and Draco reddened.  
  
'Err, excuse me, Professor.' Hermione said embarrassed. She suddenly felt totally naked.  
  
Dumbledore stood in the hall with a frightened looking Lavender and a ferocious looking Ron. Draco and Hermione noticed Dumbledore didn't have his usual twinkle in his eye.  
  
'Could you two accompany me to my office?' he asked.  
  
They nodded. Hermione was ready to cry. Draco and Ron just shot each other nasty looks. As Dumbledore turned away from them Ron flicked off Draco. Draco just glared at him as he took Hermione's hand in his.  
  
The four frightened students followed Dumbledore silently to his office. 


	14. Accusations

Chap. 34 Accusations  
  
They entered Dumbledore's office as silent as the dead.  
  
'Sit, please.' Dumbledore requested. The students quickly sat on four chairs next to his big desk.  
  
'I've heard some disturbing things. From an unreliable source though, that's why I called you four to help me. And hopefully prove these suspicions false. To be truthful, however, each of you looks guilty of something.'  
  
'What are the charges against us? Who's the unreliable source.' Hermione asked nervously.  
  
'Peeves the Poltergeist informed me. The charges are serious in nature, and if true, I fear the punishment.'  
  
'The charges, Professor?' Draco asked.  
  
'Well, first of all, this may be disturbing for your young minds to hear from your Head Master, but the first charges are against Miss Hermione and Mr. Malfoy...'  
  
Hermione and Draco exchanged guilty looks and gulped.  
  
'...you two know that having sexual relations within Hogwarts is forbidden, correct?'  
  
Hermione looked to the floor and nodded. Draco looked straight at Dumbledore and also nodded.  
  
'Peeves has told me some horrible things. Are they true?' Dumbledore asked them.  
  
Hermione and Draco nodded.  
  
'I know you two are engaged, but that still doesn't give you two the right to go against school policies. These are very serious crimes. Very upsetting and disturbing to me, frankly. My best students, my head students. I am afraid I have to suspend the both of you.'  
  
Hermione started to cry.  
  
'But, Professor--' Draco started.  
  
'Hush, Mr. Malfoy. There are more charges.'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'There are also charges that have to do with all of you.' he said giving each of them the once over. 'Is it true that you four were fighting?? By the looks of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley's faces, i'd have to guess this accusation is also true.'  
  
'It is, sir.' Ron said quietly, 'But Lavender and Hermione were not fighting. They tried to stop Malfoy and myself.'  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione and Lavender. Lavender was shaking from fear.  
  
'All right, Miss Brown, you may leave, i'm sorry I frightened you.' Dumbledore said apologetically.  
  
She nodded as she wiped her eyes. She brushed her hand over Ron's as she left and he smiled at her. She then left his office.  
  
'Isn't Hermione allowed to leave now, sir?' Draco asked.  
  
'No. Miss Brown wasn't guilty of anything, Miss Granger was.' Dumbledore stated, 'Mr. Malfoy, you also are suspended.'  
  
'For how long sir?' he asked.  
  
'You are suspended for a week, Mr. Malfoy, you are suspended for 3 weeks, and Miss Granger, you are suspended for 2 weeks.'  
  
'Why is Draco suspended for 3 weeks?!' Hermione cried.  
  
'He was guilty of both charges, one of which was very serious, that which you also were involved.'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Dumbledore continued.  
  
'I will be sending letters to your parents--'  
  
'NO!' Draco cried, 'My father--'  
  
'--please let me finish, Mr. Malfoy.' Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
'Sorry, sir.'  
  
'I will be sending letters to your parents, EXCEPT for you, Mr. Malfoy, I will be asking your mother to come here, to tell her only.'  
  
'Thank you, sir.'  
  
Dumbledore then turned to Ron.  
  
'Mr. Weasley, you are excused, go pack your bags, you will leave for home tomorrow.'  
  
Ron nodded and left quickly. Dumbledore then looked back at Draco and Hermione.  
  
'Also, after the charges put against you, which are unfortunately true, i'm sorry, but I have to revoke your titles as Head Boy and Girl.'  
  
Hermione started to cry again.  
  
'Please, Professor,' Draco begged, 'Don't take it away from, Hermione, she's worked so hard for it. You can take mine, I deserve it, but not Hermione's, please, sir.'  
  
'No, Draco,' Hermione said trying with all her might to stop crying as she talked, 'I'm guilty, too, it's only fair to take mine, too.'  
  
Draco got off his chair and knelt on the floor in front of her.  
  
'Hermione, you've worked so hard. I fought, you didn't, you shouldn't be suspended and have your title stripped from you.'  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, you can't have sexual relations on your own. She was part of that, and I must keep Hogwarts an upstanding school. I can't have some one who deliberatly disobeyed school ruled, head girl.'  
  
'I understand, Professor Dumbledore.' Hermione said.  
  
Draco looked at Dumbledore in disappointment.  
  
'I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't think it's right. After everything that's happened to Hermione lately--'  
  
'Should have told Miss Granger that now is not the time to be getting in trouble.' Dumbledore finished Draco's sentence.  
  
Draco nodded and went back to his seat.  
  
'You two may go back your bags, you, too will be leaving tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy for three weeks, Miss Granger for two.'  
  
'Where am I to go, Professor?' Draco asked, 'Because of my father?'  
  
'Your mother will be here tomorrow, you two can talk it over then.' Draco nodded.  
  
'You two are excused.' Dumbledore said.  
  
They nodded and left the room.  
  
'Draco, i've never been in so much trouble...' Hermione said hugging him tightly.  
  
He hugged her back.  
  
'It's okay, Hermione, we're going to be okay. We aren't expelled. We are suspended, we can graduate from here at least.'  
  
'Draco, come with me. Stay with me.'  
  
'We share the same room, Hermione.'  
  
'No, while we are suspended. Ask your mother, you can't go home, so come with me.'  
  
'I dunno, Hermione. I don't think our parents are going to allow us to do that after finding out the exact reason that we are being suspended is for sex.'  
  
'If it's a life or death situation, how can they say no?'  
  
'They can put me up in a hotel or something.'  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
'No, we're engaged. They will let you.'  
  
A/N: I know I know, this makes Dumbledore look mean and cruel, but he's Head Master of the school, he has to punish those when they disobey, I can't have Dumbledore a pushover or have him play favorites, you understand. This was a kind of shorter chapter, but more is coming soon! Keep reviewing! Thanks to all who review so much! Especially audra63, lovely little muse, Nicole-HP-fan, lizziegurl15, Puzzlette and nikkipoo. Thanks so much you guys. 


	15. Civil Attitudes

Chap. 35 Civil Attitudes  
  
The next day was an awkward day. Students slowly, but surely, heard about what happened between the four students. People most found out by Peeves. However, Dumbledore allowed Draco, Hermione and Ron to avoid the other students to they wouldn't be swarmed with questions. Dumbledore assured them that after they left, he would explain to the students what happened, but not in detail obviously.  
  
At noon that day Dumbledore knocked on Draco and Hermione's door. They had all the things they needed for those few weeks and were ready to go.  
  
'Hello, Professor.' Draco said calmly as he opened the door.  
  
'Afternoon, Mr. Malfoy, your mother is in my office.'  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'Have you talked to your parents yet, Miss Granger?'  
  
'No, i'm sending them now.' Hermione said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and closed the door.  
  
'What are you going to say?' Draco asked her.  
  
'Well, Dumbledore already told them about what happened and I haven't heard from them, so i'll owl them asking if you can stay.'

Dear Mother and Father,  
  
I'm sorry that you had to hear about my actions from Professor Dumbledore. I should have told you that Draco and I were having sex, but he proposed. Draco and I are engaged and we love each other so much. There is a problem, though. Draco's father hates people who aren't pureblood and his father wants Draco and I dead. Draco cannot go home while he's suspended because of his father. I love him so much, and I know you will, too. I was hoping you would allow him to stay with us while we're suspended. He doesn't have to stay in the same room as me or anything, but just to keep him safe, with people he knows, I think would be the best. Please think about it. I love you both.  
  
XOXO, Hermione

'That's pretty good, actually.' Draco said as he read it.  
  
'I hope they allow you to stay with us.'  
  
Hermione then attached the note to Draco's owl, cast a quickening spell on him, and sent him off. 'You go talk to your mother, Draco. I'll wait here for my parent's response.'  
  
'Alright.' Draco said, he then kissed Hermione softly and left.  
  
---  
  
Draco walked up to Dumbledore's office, knocked, and was let in.  
  
'Hello, mother.'  
  
Narcissa was in the office alone, no Dumbledore.  
  
'Draco, I cannot believe you are suspended. Draco, how could you have sex with Hermione and get into a fight with someone??' she asked, 'Come here and sit down with me.'  
  
He did.  
  
'I'm sorry, mother. I, err, Hermione and I, we love each other so much, mother. I guess we thought it was okay. It feels right when i'm with her. When I wake up next to her.'  
  
'What if she get's pregnant, Draco?'  
  
'She casts an unfertile spell on herself.'  
  
'Those are only 99% accurate. Some times the spell misfires. What if Hermione get's pregnant?'  
  
'Then I become a father.'  
  
'Draco, you better stop having sex with Hermione, especially at Hogwarts! I mean, come on, Draco, you are smarter than that.' Narcissa then sighed, 'At least you are engaged and responsible.'  
  
'Mother, i'm sorry I got suspened. I know you've tried so hard to allow me to go to school and learn and earn a descent life for myself, far from father.'  
  
'It's okay, Draco. Just finish your last year, with no more trouble.' Narcissa said hugging her son, 'What are we going to do about your suspension?'  
  
'Hermione and I were thinking, with your permission and Hermione's parents', that I would stay with Hermione.'  
  
'Her parents are okay with it?'  
  
'Hermione just owled them to ask.'  
  
'It's safe. Away from Lucius. Only if it's okay with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, then you can.' 'Thank you, mother.'  
  
'No sex in their house, Draco.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Narcissa kissed her son and then disappeared.  
  
Draco went back to Hermione and his room.  
  
'Did they owl back?'  
  
'No, not yet.' she said, 'What did your mother say?'  
  
'She said if it's okay with your parents it's okay with her, as long as we don't have sex in your parents house haha.'  
  
'Yeah, good call.' Hermione smiled.  
  
A black owl flew in.  
  
'Oh no...i'm scared.' Hermione said as she took the letter from the owl.  
  
She opened it and Draco walked up next to her.

Hermione dear,  
  
We were very disappointed when we received the disturbing letter from your Professor. You are engaged? When did this happen? I hope you and Draco explain all of this to us when you come down. We love you, Hermione. Have a safe trip down.  
  
Love, Mother and Father

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
'I'm golden?' he asked.  
  
'Yup!' she cried excitedly.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
'I can't believe they are letting me stay with you.' Draco said holding her in his arms.  
  
'Me either actually.' 'Now I gotta meet the parents...' Draco sighed, 'Muggle parents at that. Do they act the same?'  
  
'Yeah. Pretty much.'  
  
'Ok, now i'm only 99% freaked out.' he moaned.  
  
'It'll be fine.' she laughed, 'I met your parents...one was unfortunate however.'  
  
'Yeah but when you met them, it wasn't to meet them. They just happened to be where you and I happened to be. I have to meet them, they are probably going to put me through some extent interview, your father will threaten me, we'll have to talk to them about sex, our engagement, our--'  
  
'Draco, Draco, stop freaking out. My parents are nice people. My dad isn't going to answer the door with a shotgun or anything.'  
  
'A what?'  
  
'Umm...it's a muggle weapon.'  
  
'Oh...good.'  
  
'When do you want to go?'  
  
'When did Dumbledore say we have to go?'  
  
'I don't know.' Hermione said, 'But I should go say bye to Harry and Gin and the girls.'  
  
'I gotta go say by to Blaise, meet you back up here in half hour?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
They left together, but then parted ways.  
  
---  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
'Hey, Hermione.' Ginny smiled, 'How are you doing?'  
  
'Fine. My parents and Draco's mom are letting Draco stay with me during our suspension.'  
  
'Really? That's wicked, I can't believe they are letting you because you and him being together is what got you suspended in the first place.'  
  
'I know, but I guess they aren't too outraged since we're engaged.' 'Well, don't mess it up, 'Mione.' Harry said, 'Don't screw it up...or Draco.'  
  
'Ha ha..very funny Harry.' Hermione said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
'Well have fun being...suspended. I'll see you in two weeks.' Ginny said as she hugged  
  
Hermione.  
  
'Thanks.' Hermione said. She then walked up to Harry and hugged him. 'Thanks for understanding Harry.'  
  
'Yeah, no problem.'  
  
Lavender and Parvati then walked into the room.  
  
'Oh! Hi Hermione!' they cried.  
  
'Hey girls, i'm just coming to say goodbye.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Have umm...fun on your days off.' Parvati said.  
  
'Draco is staying with us.'  
  
'Really?' Lavender cried, 'How?!'  
  
'Our parents said it was okay because he can't go home to his father.' Hermione explained.  
  
'Oh, yeah, that wouldn't be good.' Parvati added, 'Well have fun!'  
  
Hermione hugged them and left.  
  
---  
  
'Hey, Blaise.' Draco said as he saw him in the Slytherin hallway.  
  
'Oh hey, Drake. How you doin'?'  
  
'Good, I guess i'm staying at Hermione's during my suspension.' Draco said with a sly smile.  
  
'Haha really? How'd you pull that off?'  
  
'Our parents said it was the safest because of my father.'  
  
'Safest? Are you and Hermione safe??' Blaise sneered.  
  
'Shut up, Zambini.' Draco laughed, 'And yes we are.'  
  
'Well, have fun with Hermione and the 'rents.' Blaise chuckled.  
  
'Oh I will...gotta do the whole "meet the parents" thing.'  
  
'Oh that sucks. I never had to do that with Destiny's parents...I wonder if she has parents?' he asked himself aloud.  
  
'How long have you been going out with Miss France?' Draco asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
'Umm...I dunno almost a year I guess.'  
  
'And you don't know if she has parents??' Draco asked confused.  
  
'Nah. We don't talk about her parents when we're together...hell...we barely talk.' Blaise smiled, 'If you know what I mean.'  
  
Draco laughed and rolled his eyes.  
  
'Well i'll see you in three weeks, man.' Draco said.  
  
'Yeah. You're tight, man. Gettin' suspended for fighting and fuckin'. That's the coolest.'  
  
'Shut up.' Draco smiled as he walked away.  
  
---  
  
Draco and Hermione met each other at the hallway that separates Slytherin for Gryffindor.  
  
'Hey, baby, how'd goodbyes go for you?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Fine. Yours?' Draco asked as he slid his hand in hers.  
  
'Good.'  
  
Then they looked up and saw Ron standing there with his bags.  
  
'Hi, Ron.' Hermione said quietly.  
  
Draco just stood there, tightening his grip on Hermione's hand. She squeezed his hand gently, reassuring him that that's where her hand was going to stay.  
  
'Hey.' Ron said civil-like.  
  
'Are you going back to the Burrow?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yes.' he replied. 'I'll see you in two weeks then?' she asked.  
  
'I guess so.' he shrugged.  
  
'See ya Weasley.' Draco said calmly as Ron brushed passed them.  
  
Ron turned around, gave him a nod and kept walking.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco and threw arms around him.  
  
'Oh Draco! You were nice! You were civil with Ron, i'm so proud of you!' She cried as she kissed his cheek.  
  
'Ha ha, it was nothing, baby.' he said as he accepted the kissed happily.  
  
'This is going to be the best suspension I ever had.' Hermione sighed.  
  
'I hope so. It's the only. For you and me.'  
  
She smiled.  
  
'I guess so, well let's go tell Dumbledore we're leaving and then apparate to my parent's house.'  
  
'Sounds good.'


	16. Hermione's House

Chap. 36 Hermione's House  
  
Hermione and Draco apparated to Hermione's home. Her home was in London, it was a nice sized house, brick on the outside, pool in the backyard(a/n: I have no idea about the actual facts from the books where Hermione lives or what her house is like so i'm making this all up).  
  
'This is a nice house.' Draco said as he looked at the outside.  
  
'Thanks, that means a lot coming from you who's grown up in "Malfoy Manor".' she laughed.  
  
'I mean it. It is nice.' he smiled.  
  
They walked up to the door and she let herself in.  
  
'Mom! Dad!' Hermione cried as she and Draco walked in.  
  
They dropped their bags in the main hall.  
  
Hermione ran over to a door and looked in it. The other side was dark.  
  
'There are no cars in the garage.' Hermione said, 'They must be out.'  
  
'I'm surprised they weren't waiting outside the door to see me. I'm glad I have awhile to prepare myself.'  
  
'We could do something else while we wait...'  
  
'Like what?' he asked slyly.  
  
She walked up to him and took his hand.  
  
'I'll give you a tour.' she smiled.  
  
Hermione showed him the main floor, which had a kitchen, dining room, a living room, a guest room and a bathroom.  
  
She showed him the top floor, which had her parent's room, an office, master bathroom, a single bathroom, and a family room.  
  
She then went down to the main floor, and down another set of stairs.  
  
The basement was very open. It was a big room.  
  
'This was my present when I turned sweet sixteen.' Hermione smiled.  
  
Draco looked around.  
  
The room had a king sized bed with blue and white bedding. There was a small, personal library, a television, entertainment center with a wall of CD's, a couch and another single bathroom.  
  
'Wow, this is a great room, Hermione.' he said looking around.  
  
He looked up on her walls. There was a mixture of muggle and wizard world posters. There was the wizard heartthrob, Nate Zander. Then there were many muggle posters. Draco recognized one. Eminem.  
  
'Eminem? Wow, this is great.' Draco said, 'He's so wicked awesome.'  
  
'Yeah he is, got every CD he's put out on that shelf.' Hermione said pointing to the entertainment center.  
  
'Who are these other guys?' Draco asked pointing to the good looking muggles on her wall.  
  
'Umm...this is Orlando Bloom.' she said smiling.  
  
'He's a pirate?'  
  
'Ha ha, no he just plays one in a movie.'  
  
'Along with him?' Draco asked pointing to another man.  
  
'Yeah, that's Johnny Depp. He was in the same movie.' she said laughing.  
  
She then went up to Draco and put her arms around him.  
  
'Let's stop talking about the hot men on my wall so I can concentrate on the hot man in my room.'  
  
'Fine with me, I was starting to feel a little self conscious.'  
  
'You have no reason to feel that way, baby, you are the hottest man i've ever laid my eyes on.'  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. He slid his hand up and down her sides. He felt shivers run through her body. He then slid his hands to her ass and held them there as he kissed her neck. She turned her face and kissed him back. She placed her hands against his chest as he kissed her neck. He slid his hands back up to the small of her back and held her against him.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a door closing came from upstairs.  
  
'They're home.' Hermione said, pulling away from him.  
  
She grabbed his hand. 'Are you ready, Draco?'  
  
'As ready as i'll ever be.' he smiled.  
  
She led him up the stairs.  
  
They walked up and two middle aged people stood there.  
  
'Hi Mom!' Hermione cried letting go of Draco's hand, 'Hi Dad!'  
  
She hugged them both. She then walked back to Draco and took his hand and pulled him closer to her parents.  
  
'Mom, Dad, this is my fiance, Draco Malfoy.' Hermione smiled, 'Draco, these are my parents, Anne and Richard(a/n: made those up, too, anyone know the real names?).'  
  
'Hello, nice to meet you.' Draco said nervously.  
  
'Hi, Draco, it's good to finally meet you.' Anne said as she hugged Draco.  
  
'Hi, Draco, like wise meeting you. Let's go have a talk, shall we?' Richard said as he shook Draco's hand firmly.  
  
'Yes, alright, sir.'  
  
'Sir? What am I an army general? Call me Richard, you my future son-in-law aren't you?'  
  
'Sorry, sir, err...Richard.' Draco smiled.  
  
Hermione took Draco's hand and they all went into the living room.  
  
A/N: Sorry, short chapter, but I decided to make "The Interview" it's own chapter, keep reviewing! Thanks! 


	17. The Interview

Chap. 37 The Interview  
  
In the living room there were two small couchs, Hermione and Draco holding hands on one, Richard and Anne on the other.  
  
'Well, Draco, tell us about yourself.' Anne said smiling.  
  
'Well, I am seventeen, I live at Malfoy Manor in Vienna(a/n: no idea). I've lived there all my life. I've known Hermione since our first year at Hogwarts.'  
  
'Vienna? Do you like living there?' Richard asked.  
  
'To be truthful, no I don't. I must rather just take my mother and leave.'  
  
'And your father?' Anne asked.  
  
'Umm, mom,' Hermione started, 'I already told you about Draco's father.'  
  
'Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, Draco.' Anne apologized.  
  
'Oh, forget it.' Draco smiled, 'I do.'  
  
There was some silence.  
  
'I'm sure you both know we are going to talk to you about the main reason you were suspended.' Richard said, interrupting the silence.  
  
'Yes.' they said nervously.  
  
'Hermione, what were you thinking?' Anne asked.  
  
'I'm sorry, mother. I just love Draco so much--'  
  
'And I love her.' Draco added.  
  
'It just happened. We wanted to end a fabulous night wonderfully.'  
  
Richard adjusted his body uncomfortably. He didn't like hearing his daughter talk about having sex.  
  
'And you didn't just propose to my daughter because you had relations, did you?' Richard asked Draco.  
  
'No, sir. I asked her because I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter.'  
  
'Oh, Richard isn't he sweet.' Anne said smiling at Draco.  
  
Hermione looked at her fiance lovingly and squeezed his hand gently.  
  
'And you, Hermione, are you sure you love him? You want to spend the rest of your life with him? You don't just love him because he took...your...innocence?' Richard asked his daughter nervously.  
  
'No, that's not why I love him. I love him because Draco is the most wonderful man i've ever met. He's so sweet to me.' Hermione said smiling, 'Daddy, you don't have to worry about me, I know i'm young, but you also know i'm smart.'  
  
'You are very smart. I trust you, Hermione, but I don't know Draco, here.' Richard said.  
  
'I only have Hermione's best in mind whenever I do anything. I love her and I would never do anything to purposely hurt her, you must believe me about this. Any pain, any hurt she might encounter, i'd take each one upon myself if I could. I will never leave Hermione, or cheat on her, and I know in my heart that she is the only person I could ever spend the reast of my life with.'  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide and teary. Draco finally looked from her parents to Hermione. Richard and Anne noticed how Hermione looked at Draco, and how he looked back at her. They were deeply in love.  
  
'Well, ain't that the most beauitful thing you've ever heard?' Anne smiled.  
  
Anne got up and went over to her daughter and hugged her tightly.  
  
'I'm so happy for you, Hermione.' Anne said as she held Hermione.  
  
'Thank you, mother.'  
  
Hermione let go and looked at her father. He stood up. He stared at her.  
  
'Congratulations, love.' he finally stated.  
  
Hermione beamed. She hugged her father tightly.  
  
'Thank you, father.'  
  
Hermione let go and walked to Draco. He stood up to meet her. She hugged him and kissed him softly.  
  
'It's late you two.' Anne said.  
  
'Hermione, fix the guest room up for Draco.'  
  
'Alright.' ---  
  
After about a half hour Draco's room was ready.  
  
'Well, baby, you're all set up.' Hermione smiled as she pulled Draco close to her by the collar of his shirt.  
  
She sent playful kisses up his neck to his mouth. He put his arms around and her and pushed her into the bedroom door, closing it.  
  
He kissed her mouth, his tongue licking the outside of her mouth, she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to swirl around in it. Little moans escaped from her as he put his hand against her left breast and massaged it. She then pulled his body closer to her's so his member was between her hips. He moved his lips down to her neck and sucked.  
  
-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-  
  
Hermione looked at Draco disappointed.  
  
'Sorry.' she mouthed.  
  
He stepped away from her and they straightened their clothes out.  
  
Hermione opened the door.  
  
'Hey dad.' she said innocently.  
  
'Hey, Hermione. Draco all set?'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'Keep doors open okay?' he asked.  
  
She blushed.  
  
'Okay dad, sorry.'  
  
She opened the door wide.  
  
'It's late, Hermione.' Anna called from the living room, 'You should get some sleep, Draco, too.'  
  
'Okay!' Hermione called back.  
  
Hermione looked back at Draco.  
  
'Come 'ere and give me a kiss goodnight.' she smiled. He walked up to her and kissed her lips softly.  
  
'Goodnight.' he smiled.  
  
'Your smile makes me melt.' she sighed, 'I'm sorry I won't wake up next to you to see it.'  
  
'Me either.'  
  
---  
  
Hermione got ready for bed at about eleven and slipped into pink pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She slid into her big white and blue bed.  
  
She laid there for what seemed like hours. She finally turned over to look at her clock.  
  
'2 in the morning...great...I can't sleep without Draco...'  
  
---  
  
Draco got ready for bed at eleven also. He took of his clothes stripped to his black boxers and slid into the unfamiliar bed.  
  
He kept trying to fall asleep, but just kept rolling around instead. He thought of Hermione up in her room in her pajamas without her. He wished he was alone in this house with her so he could make sweet love to his fiancee. He felt his member hardening, it took all his strength to keep his hands from moving down there. He looked over at the clock.  
  
'2:15...excellent...' he said, 'I'll just be dead tired infront of her family...good first impression, Draco.' He told himself.  
  
He folded his arms behind his head trying to picture what Hermione was wearing to bed.  
  
He didn't have to wonder much longer. His door slowly opened. Hermione walked in quietly and smiled at him.  
  
'Hermione, I was just thinking about you.' he smiled opening his arms for her to slid in.  
  
'I see that.' she said as she looked at his erection.  
  
His eyes widened and through a pillow to cover himself.  
  
She slid into his arms and rested her head on his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her small body and held her there.  
  
'Draco?'  
  
'Mmm?'  
  
'Turn on the alarm for seven so I can wake up and go back up to my room before my parents wake up, okay?'  
  
He turned slightly to do as she asked. When he turned back to kiss her forehead he saw that she was asleep. He smiled as he kissed her and fell asleep just as quick. 


	18. A Day and Night at the Beach

Chap. 38 A Day...And Night at the Beach  
  
One of the two weeks of suspension for Hermione went by quickly. Hermione was happy because her parents really got to know Draco well. He made quite an impression. Hermione would talk on end about Draco's excellence in school work and this made her parents happy. "Oh, so you're motivated? That good." they would say. Draco told them his passion in Potions and told about how he one day may want to work with mediwitched in creating new potions to help in the medicinal world. Hermione was also very impressed, because she had never heard Draco talk with so much skill and enthusiasm in something that had to do with school or a career. Draco, too, eventually got very comfortable with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, even if they were only muggles. Hermione also introduced many things to Draco. She introduced him to dvd players, which he loved. He watched "The Matrix" on her parent's plasma screen twice. She also showed him what a trampoline was... he enjoyed watching her on that... (BTW, if you were wondering if her and Draco got caught "sleeping" with eachother, they didn't LOL)  
  
There was five days left of Hermione's suspension, twelve for Draco. That Monday Draco and Hermione spent the day at the beach.  
  
'C'mon Hermione, stop tanning! Come into the water, it's perfect!' Draco called to Hermione from the beach.  
  
Hermione was lying on her stomach, on a big pink blanket soaking up the sun.  
  
'Noooo...' she moaned, face in the blanket.  
  
She didn't hear him complain anymore and smiled to herself. Suddenly she felt a big, wet thing on top of her.  
  
'Ahhh!! Draco!! You're cold and wet! Get off of me!' she cried giggling.  
  
He rolled off her laughing. She sat up and smacked him.He stopped laughing and glared at her. He proceed to get up quickly, this sent her running from him like lightning.  
  
'Wow...she's fast!' he thought to himself as she ran. 'And she looks good running in that little swinsuit.'  
  
Hermione did wear that bikini well. It was bright teal, bringing out her tan and chocolate eyes really well. She looked very sexy in it.  
  
She was running along the beach's edge, on the sand, when he finally caught up to her. He threw his arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground.  
  
'Ahh! Draco! Careful, my suimsuit!' she cried laughing as she fell.  
  
'Please let it fall off...' he said smiling.  
  
'So all the other guys on the beach could see??' she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
He looked around, guys were already looking at her.  
  
'Never mind, put more clothes on...' he smiled, 'Or...'  
  
'Or what?'  
  
'Or get in the water!!' he cried.  
  
Her eyes widened. He jumped up and picked the light Hermione up from the sand.  
  
'Noooo!!' she yelled gripping onto his neck.  
  
He stumbled as he carried her into the water.  
  
'No Draco! Put me down!!' she cried.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Wait no don--'  
  
Hermione's words were cut short when Draco dropped her into the cold water. She jumped up quickly.  
  
'Shit! That's cold!!!' she yelled.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
'You just cursed!!' Draco cried in shock.  
  
She smacked him once again.  
  
'I can't believe you dropped me!' she cried trying to act mad.  
  
'You told me to let go...' he smiled shrugging his shoulders carelessly.  
  
She shook her head at him.  
  
'Okay, i'm in the water...now what?' she asked annoyed.  
  
'I dunno, you live here. What do you usually do?'  
  
'Tan.' she snapped.  
  
'That's no fun for me.' he laughed, 'I thought it would be fun at first cause I got to oil you up...but after that it sucked.'  
  
She laughed.  
  
'Well i'm sorry your fiancee is boring.' she retorted.  
  
He walked up to her and put his body against her's.  
  
'You're not boring...' he said softly in her ear. He lightly nibbled on it causing her to shiver.  
  
'Draco...' she whispered.  
  
'Yes my love?' he responded.  
  
'Those families over there are looking at us.'  
  
'So.' he said as he kissed her neck.  
  
'This is kind of something their children shouldn't be watching.' she sighed.  
  
He stopped and looked around.  
  
He saw an island of rocks a few feet away.  
  
'Let's go over there...behind those rocks.' he said.  
  
He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
'Draco! Put me down!'  
  
She made fists and hit his back. He wasn't effected by her touch whatsoever. She gave up and hung there, deciding to enjoy the "ride".  
  
When he got behind a large rock, as big as a vehicle, as put her down against it.  
  
'Alone.' he said quietly.  
  
She slid her hands up his chest, and put them around his neck loosely. He leaned his head down, cocked it to one side and kissed her lips passionately. She made the kiss deeper by, pulling his neck in closer. She moved her tongue into his mouth and played with his. He put his hands to her back, and lifted her up higher against the rock wall. She slid her legs around his waist. He moved his kissed, making a trail from her neck to the center between her breasts. She tilted her head back as he kissed the tops of her breasts. He slid his hands up her back and untied her top. He took it off and tossed it onto a rock.  
  
'Draco...' she said quietly in protest.  
  
'No one can see.' he replied quickly getting back to the kissing.  
  
He sucked her hardened nipples as she moaned quietly. He could feel his member hardening, so could she.  
  
'Let me make love to you.' he said in her ear.  
  
She looked down into his eyes and nodded. He slid his hands down her sides and to her hips. He untied her bottoms and threw those also onto a rock. She slid her hands to his hips and untied his shorts. They were loose and he easily got out of them and threw them next to her suit. His hardness quickly entered her soft spot, not wasting time. Their hips moved in rhythm with each other as soft moans escaped from their lips. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as he pumped himself into her. It was slow, because of the resistance of the water, but sweet. He kissed her softly as he pushed himself into her.  
  
Some time later they could barely see anything around them. The only light was the moon above them.  
  
He released into her as she moaned loudly reaching her orgasm. He then pulled himself out of her and lifted her onto a large flat rock, he crawled up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
They both turned to their sides in order to look at each other. He kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
'You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?' he asked her softly.  
  
She smiled, 'Do you have any idea how perfect you are?'  
  
'Yes.' he replied jokingly.  
  
She laughed and kissed him.  
  
'Well, thank you, baby.' she sighed as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
'It's so nice here.' he said.  
  
'It's lovely. I've never been here at night.'  
  
'I'm glad i'm suspended.' he laughed.  
  
'Me too.'  
  
He turned to lay on his back and pulled her on top of him. She laid there, head still on his chest. She listened to his steady heart beat and quickly fell asleep. He was not far behind.  
  
---  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything. She looked up and saw the moon. Suddenly her eyes widened.  
  
'Oh my god!!' she cried.  
  
Draco heard her and violently woke up.  
  
'What Hermione?! What's wrong?' he asked excitedly.  
  
'Oh my god...oh my god...what time is it?!' she cried.  
  
'I don't know. My watch is up at the shore.' he retorted.  
  
She got off of him and climbed onto the rocks that their swimsuits were thrown on. She stepped into water.  
  
'Oh shit!' she yelled.  
  
'Wow, twice in one day??' he asked amazed.  
  
'DRACO! The tide!! Our swimsuits are gone!!' 


	19. Protective

Chap. 39 Protective  
  
'No, Hermione, I set them right there!' Draco cried, 'They cannot be gone!'  
  
He ran to Hermione and searched with her. He suddenly saw a black object floating in the water below them. He quickly swan-dived into the water with ease. He popped up a few seconds later holding black swim trunks.  
  
'Well, i've found mine.' he sighed happily.  
  
Hermione's faces paled.  
  
'Draco! My parents are going to kill me! AND you!' she yelled.  
  
'Well, hold on, Hermione, your's have got to be here some where!'  
  
'Draco! My parents are already going to freak because of what time it is!'  
  
He drove back into the water. He came up about a minute later about 20 feet away.  
  
'I found your bottoms, Hermione!' he called.  
  
He swam over to the rock she was on and tossed them up, he climbed up after she grabbed them.  
  
'What am I going to do?'  
  
'Sneak in and change into pajamas before they see you have no top on.'  
  
'Oh, so you just want me to drive home shirtless??'  
  
'Wrap a towel around you.'  
  
'I guess that'll work.'  
  
They swam up to shore. They didn't notice in the dark other people there.  
  
'Well, what do we have here?' asked a low voice.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and Draco stepped in front of her topless body.  
  
Two figures appeared and lit up a lantern. They were male.  
  
'That's the little girlie we saw earlier, Stan.' the other voice said.  
  
'We're just about to leave, mates, so if you'll excuse us.' Draco said picking up their towels and lotions.  
  
He turned around and wrapped a blue towel around Hermione.  
  
'I'll get us out of here, okay?' he said quietly to her.  
  
She nodded, still frightened.  
  
'Ahh...why'd you wrap her up, mate?' Stan asked.  
  
'She was cold.'  
  
'Or maybe was it because she was naked??' asked the other voice.  
  
Draco glared at the two guys.  
  
'You look like a cool guy.' Stan said to Draco, 'So i'm sure you won't mind if we have a go at her.'  
  
The boys took steps toward them.  
  
'I do mind. She's my fiancée.'  
  
'Is she? Well, this can be her bachlorette party.' Stan said, 'Wouldn't we give her a good party, Phil?'  
  
'Ohh yeah.' Phil responded practically drooling.  
  
'No. We're leaving.' Draco said sternly putting his arm around Hermione.  
  
Stan lifted his fist and proceeded to punch Draco, but Draco moved his face just in time and punched Stan in the face first.  
  
'FUCK!' Stan cried grabbing his nose. Blood was falling from his face, making dark pools in the sand.  
  
Phil's turn to try.  
  
Phil raised his fist, Draco caught it and twisted his wrist. Everyone heard a loud crack.  
  
'SHIT! He just broke my fuckin' wrist I think!!' Phil cried.  
  
'Now, if you two have had enough, i'm taking my fiancée and leaving.' Draco said calmly.  
  
'We aren't through with you.' Stan said evilly.  
  
Draco grabbed car keys from the ground and put an arm around a shaking Hermione and led her up a sand hill to the parking lot. Once they reached the top Draco stopped walking and went to his knees.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione cried bending over to look at his face.  
  
His face was pale.  
  
'I can't believe what just happened...'  
  
'Draco, it's okay, guys are stupid sometimes. Thank you for stopping them, baby.'  
  
She then took his fist in her hands and saw they were red. She gently rubbed them.  
  
'Does it hurt?' she asked.  
  
'Not really. I'm just glad I was there to stop them.' he said looking up and smiling at her.  
  
Hermione kissed his hands and then stood up with him.  
  
'Come on, let's go back home.' she said softly.  
  
---  
  
Hermione and Draco reached the Granger house about 20 minutes later. Hermione was wearing Draco's T-shirt.  
  
It was now about one in the morning. They walked in very quietly. As soon as they walked in lights turned on in their living room. Richard walked into the main hallway calmly.  
  
'Hi, daddy.' Hermione said sweetly.  
  
'Hermione. Where have you been? You know curfew with a boy is eleven.' he said sternly.  
  
'It's my fault, sir, I lost track of time--' Draco stuttered.  
  
'No, my daughter knows when to be back.' Richard interrupted him.  
  
'I'm sorry father, Draco and I fell asleep at the beach, when we woke up it was dark, then, then...'  
  
'Then what?'  
  
'Well, you see there were these two guys.'  
  
A face of panic formed on Richard's face.  
  
'What guys?' he asked.  
  
'These two guys on the beach, they were saying things about me, so Draco stopped them. That's also why we're late.'  
  
'What were they saying? Crude sexual things?'  
  
'Basically, sir.' Draco answered for Hermione, 'I'm really sorry, sir, but I wasn't sure what they had in mind, so I punched them and took Hermione away. I am sorry, sir.'  
  
'Richard, Draco, don't call me sir. And do not apologize for protecting my daughter.' he said to Draco. He then turned back to Hermione, 'I should have asked you what happened before accusing, Hermione, i'm sorry.'  
  
He then leaned down and kissed her cheek and shook Draco's hand.  
  
'Get some sleep.' he said before retiring to his room.  
  
Draco sighed relief when Richard left.  
  
'I was so scared he was going to shoot me.'  
  
'My father is very protective of me, so anyone else who is protective is in good standings with him.' Hermione said smiling at Draco.  
  
'Good. I'm golden then.' he smiled back.  
  
He kissed her softly.  
  
'I'm going to need my T-shirt back.' he winked.  
  
'Come down to my room and get it...' she said as she skipped to the basement door.  
  
He chased after her following her quietly down the stairs.  
  
Once they got there he grabbed her and pressed her against a wall and kissed her hard. He then lifted her arms up and slid his hands down to her sides, touching every part of her he could as he descended. Once he got to the shirt's end he lifted it slowly above her head.  
  
He was shirtless and so was she. Their chests pressed against each other as they kissed.  
  
Hermione then pushed against him, away from the wall until he hit her couch and fell into it. She fell on top of him.  
  
She proceeded to kiss his chest as she untied his shorts.  
  
'Hermione...' he whispered.  
  
'What baby?'  
  
'I think we got into enough trouble tonight...no sex in the house remember?'  
  
She stared at him in shock.  
  
'As much as it hurts me to say it, baby, I don't think we should.' he said sitting up.  
  
'You're right, Draco.' she said standing up.  
  
She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a baggy blue T-shirt and put it on. She sat on the couch next to him.  
  
He kissed her lightly.  
  
'You know how much this is killing me right?' he asked her smiling.  
  
'Yeah.' she smiled back, 'I know you do what's best for me.'  
  
He nodded.  
  
'Damn right.'  
  
'Well then good night, baby.' she smiled.  
  
He stood up as did she.  
  
He took her in his arms once more before he went to his room and kissed her passionately.  
  
'G'night.' he smiled as he walked up the stairs.  
  
Hermione sighed happily.  
  
'He's so wonderful.' she thought happily to herself.  
  
She slid into some light blue pajama shorts and crawled into bed. She fell asleep instantly. 


	20. Clubbin'

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for the last chapter. I've had so much going on! I had an all day softball tourney on Saturday...it was so hot...wow...but we got second so it was cool. Sorry also for the somewhat short chapters recently! I'll start to get them longer again! Thanks for the reviews--keep 'em comin!  
  
Chap. 40 Clubbin'  
  
The week went quickly, Friday came fast. It was the last day before Hermione went back to Hogwarts, last day Draco would be with any of the Grangers for awhile.  
  
It was ten in the morning. Draco and Hermione were eating breakfast with the Grangers.  
  
'So, Hermione, how are you feeling about going back and leaving Draco for a whole week by himself in a hotel?' Anne asked.  
  
'Not good. I'm gonna miss him. A week is a long time. I'm nervous to find out the new head students without him there. I nervous to be bombarded with questions without him there.'  
  
'I'll be back soon.' Draco smiled, 'Owl me.'  
  
'I will.' she smiled.  
  
'So what are you going to do on your last day, Hermione?' Richard asked.  
  
'I don't know. Draco and I will probably go out for lunch, and tonight, i'm not sure.'  
  
'Why don't you take him to Club Rock? I'm sure he's never been to a muggle club.' Anne suggested.  
  
Richard's eyes widened with fear.  
  
'That's a great idea, mom!' Hermione cried.  
  
'I don't know, Anne. You know some of those people there can be--'  
  
'Richard, Draco will be there with her, don't worry so much.' Anne said interrupting him.  
  
'What's Club Rock?' Draco asked, 'Is it a country club like Hogsmeade?'  
  
'No!' Hermione cried, 'It's a dance club, lots of teenagers dancing and having fun.'  
  
'Yes, have you ever been to one?' Anne asked.  
  
'No.' Draco replied, 'I've been to parties where there's been dancing and music, and then Hogwarts dances of course, but never a club just for dancing.'  
  
'It'll be fun!' Hermione cried, 'We can go around six. Be back around eleven.'  
  
'Eleven. Not around.' Richard corrected.  
  
Hermione smiled at him fakely.  
  
'Yes. From six to eleven.' she said to Draco.  
  
'Sounds great, 'Mione.' Draco said.  
  
'Well, i'm sure it'll be an experience.' Anne smiled.  
  
---  
  
Draco and Hermione ate with Anne and Richard at five, then got ready to go.  
  
Hermione put on a sparkly teal tank top with pink and teal accessories. She wore snug hip-hugging jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. She then walked up stairs and knocked on Draco's door.  
  
'Draco, you almost done?'  
  
He opened the door. He was in dark khakis and wore a black silk shirt, unbuttoned revealing a tight white beater.  
  
'Ohh, khakis baby?' she asked, 'Not black?'  
  
She giggled.  
  
'I can mix it up once in awhile.' he smiled, 'You look great, too.'  
  
She smiled.  
  
'Thanks, come on, let's head out.'  
  
---  
  
They pulled into the Club parking lot and got out of the car. They walked up to the bouncer and handed them ID's. It was a 16 club.  
  
'Both 17? Good.' the big black bouncer asked gruffly, 'Cute girl ya got. Better keep hold tight on her in there.'  
  
'Thanks for the tip.' Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand.  
  
The couple walked into the loud music and smoke. 50 Cent's "In Da Club" was blaring. Perfect for the surroundings.  
  
'Wow, there's a lot of people in here.' Draco commented.  
  
He looked around. Girls and guys everywhere. More girls than guys. The girls were barely wearing anything. Everyone was grinding everyone. There was a bar full of people and tables full of couples making out. There was lots of smoke, also.  
  
Hermione made her way, holding Draco's hand, to the dance floor.  
  
'Isn't this crazy!' she yelled over the music.  
  
'Yeah!' he yelled back.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and swayed her hips until they were pressed against his. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto him until she was riding him. They put their fore heads together.  
  
They danced a few dances this way and then got hot. They took a trip to the bar.  
  
'ID's.' the bartender asked.  
  
'Just sodas.' Hermione called.  
  
The bartender nodded and slid two cokes down to them.  
  
'It's so hot out there!' Draco yelled.  
  
'I know! Take of your silk shirt!' she yelled.  
  
'And put it where?!' he asked yelling back.  
  
She unbuttoned it for him, took it off and handed it to the bartender.  
  
'Sex to keep it here.' she said smiling.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'I'll come for it at 10:30.' she smiled seductively.  
  
'I'll be waiting.' the bartender smiled.  
  
Hermione pulled Draco away from the bar.  
  
'WHAT??' he yelled, 'It could be the music but I swear I heard you say SEX!'  
  
'He's outcold by the end of the night every night. I'll just walk back there and get it when we leave, he'll forget the whole thing.' she smiled.  
  
He nodded.  
  
D12 and Eminem's "My Band" started to play.  
  
'Oh my god, Draco! I love this song!' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Me too, I know it!' he called back.  
  
They ran out onto the dance floor and did a little bump and grind.  
  
"...I'm the lead singer of the band I get all the girls to take off their underpants..."  
  
Hermione swung her hips around in a salsa style as the lyrics played.  
  
"...My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance my salsa..."  
  
'Shake that ass!' a guy called out to Hermione.  
  
Draco glared at the guy.  
  
'Draco, stop, don't do anything in here, that's normal.' Hermione said pulling Draco's face to her.  
  
The song ended and Petey Pablo's "Freakalique"(a/n: spelling?!?) started playing.  
  
A blonde girl walked up to them, she was drunk. Her mini skirt was low, revealing strings of a pink thong. Her sequined orange bikini top was barely covering her large breasts.  
  
'Come freak with me baby.' she cooed to Draco grabbing his ass.  
  
He moved away from her.  
  
'Next dance, i'm with her right now.' he said notioning to Hermione.  
  
'Mmk. I'll be waiting at the bar hot cakes.' she smiled and swayed over to he bar.  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
'Next dance?' she asked, hands on hips.  
  
'She was totally shit-faced. She won't remember.' he smiled.  
  
She nodded and put her arms back around him.  
  
About an hour later, Hermione went behind the bar, where the bartender was passed out and kids were bustling around getting free alcohol, she grabbed Draco's shirt and headed out with Draco.  
  
'Did you have fun?' she asked smiling.  
  
'Yeah lots. It was a fun experience, very different from Hogwarts.' he laughed.  
  
'Here's your shirt, like it was when you left it.'  
  
'Thanks.' he said grabbing it from her.  
  
Draco looked down at his wrist watch.  
  
'Ten forty.'  
  
'I live like ten minutes from here. We're on time!' she cried happily as they sat into the car.  
  
Hermione started it up and they left.  
  
They reached home at 10:55.  
  
They walked in.  
  
'Hey, you guys.' Anne said from the kitchen.  
  
'Hey mom.' Hermione called.  
  
'Hey Anna.' Draco added.  
  
'Have fun? Did you enjoy it, Draco?' she asked coming into the main hall.  
  
'Yeah, it was awesome.' Draco smiled.  
  
'Good, your home.' Richard said coming from upstairs.  
  
'Yup, and on time, daddy.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'They were just telling me how they enjoyed it.' Anna said to Richard.  
  
'Good. I'm glad. Well, Draco, you have to get up early to check-in at the Hilton, and Hermione, you have to wake up early to get to the station.' Richard said.  
  
'We'll go to sleep as soon as we're done showering.' Hermione smiled, 'Draco, you take mine, i'll take this floor's.'  
  
'Alright.' Draco said.  
  
They then went to their respective bathrooms.  
  
Hermione stepped into her warm shower and soaked herself to rid herself of that smoke smell. The luscious smell of strawberries filled the bathroom. After she finished she slipped on the pink tank and boxers she brought, dried her hair and went down to her room. Draco was sitting there looking through CD's in a black T-shirt and plaid pajama pants.  
  
'Snoopin'? she asked as she came down.  
  
'Nope, just waiting to say good night.' he said walking up to her.  
  
He kissed her softly.  
  
'Mmm...strawberries?' he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
'Good night my love.' she sighed as she kissed him again.  
  
He left and went to his room.  
  
Both were not anxious to leave each other the next day, but they were both also exhausted from dancing, so they fell asleep instantly. 


	21. Young Love

Chap. 41 'Young Love'  
  
That morning Draco and Hermione woke up at eight, ate breakfast, and said their goodbyes to each other and to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.  
  
Hermione took a taxi to the train station and pulled her luggage to Platform 9 3/4. She ran through the wall and boarded her train.  
  
'I miss Draco already...' Hermione sighed.  
  
---  
  
Draco took a taxi to the Hilton Hotel and took his luggage to the main hall.  
  
'Draco Malfoy.' he said to the man at the front desk.  
  
The man typed quickly.  
  
'One week?'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'Room 459. Here's you key, have a nice stay.'  
  
'Thanks.' Draco said taking the key.  
  
Draco lifted his luggage and walked to the elevator. He stepped in quietly. He walked into the wrong elevator. This was a love-fest elevator. There were three couples snogging and fondling each other.  
  
'Fuck...' Draco thought as he rolled his eyes, 'The week i'm without Hermione i'm surrounded by couples.'  
  
---  
  
Hermione fell asleep in her train berth. A knock came from the outside. Hermione woke up at the sound.  
  
'Yes?' Hermione called.  
  
The door slid open.  
  
'Coffee, cookies, cakes???' an old woman asked.  
  
'Oh, some coffee please with some cream, and a poppyseed cake.' Hermione said smiling.  
  
The woman handed it to her.  
  
'Thank you.' Hermione responded.  
  
The woman nodded, closed the door, and left.  
  
Hermione ate and drank slowly. She didn't feel so well. She put the cake aside, but finished her coffee quickly. She laid down, hoping her sickness would pass, she fell asleep in the meanwhile. A few hours later the train began to slow down. Hermione woke up and looked out the window, Hogwarts was coming up fast.  
  
She took her luggage out of the overhead compartment and waited for the train to stop.  
  
A few minutes later she was walking up to Hogwarts pulling her luggage behind her. She walked into the school. It was 2:15 so classes were in process. She scurried up to Dumbledore's office quickly. She said the password and stepped into the moving staircase. It led her to a sitting Dumbledore.  
  
'Ahh, alas, Miss Granger. Two weeks went by quickly for you I assume?' Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
'Yes, it did. How was Hogwarts while I was gone for the two weeks?'  
  
'Same. I'm sure you'd like to know that Harry Potter is head boy and Janine Trofoy is head girl.'  
  
'Are they?' she asked sadly, 'Well, I know Harry deserves it. I don't know Janine well.'  
  
'She's intelligent, Hermione, but neither with leadership potential as you and Mr. Malfoy possessed.'  
  
'I'm sorry, again, Head Master.' Hermione said quietly, 'For everything.'  
  
'It's alright, Miss Granger, I know you're sorry.'  
  
'Where is my room?'  
  
'You're rooming with Miss Weasley, Miss Brown, and Miss Patil.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
She left to set up her new room.  
  
---  
  
An hour later Ginny, Lavender and Parvati entered the room.  
  
'Hermione! Your back!' Lavender cried. The girls ran over and hugged her.  
  
'Hey, gals.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Your rooming with us until school ends now?' Ginny asked.  
  
'yea, that okay?' Hermione asked smiling.  
  
'Of course!' they cried.  
  
'How was your suspension with Draco, or vacation I should say.' Parvati laughed.  
  
'Fun actually, except for the leaving part. He's at a hotel all by himself now for a week.'  
  
'Wow, how's that gonna be for you?' Lavender asked.  
  
'Hard.' Hermione responded.  
  
Hermione then sat down slowly.  
  
'What's wrong Hermione?' Ginny asked.  
  
'I don't know, I ate some poppyseed cake this morning and it didn't go down so well.'  
  
'Well i'm sure it'll pass soon.' Ginny said, 'Don't worry.'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'Well, I think i'm going to go lie down.' Hermione said, 'Feel free to do whatever in here, i'm just gonna take some make up homework I have to do from this week and lie down with it.'  
  
'Alright.' Ginny said.  
  
Ginny Lavender and Parvati left Hermione alone.  
  
Hermione grabbed her Potions and DADA scrolls and books and took out a quill. She started to work on some homework. She again felt sick and feel asleep.  
  
---  
  
Those first few days had Hermione swamped with homework and under more pressure than usual. Students ask her questions constantly. Ron and her still were not friends, but they did acknowledge each other. They would nod as they passed in the hallway. Hermione would write to Draco everyday and he would write back faithfully. She got a letter from him today and she decided to respond. (Draco's Letter) Dear Hermione,  
  
_Hey baby, i'm swarmed with couples snogging and groping each other, I wish you were here so we could join them. (laughs) Just kidding baby. Kinda. You said you weren't feeling well? I hope nothing serious, I don't want to cetch it when I come back, just kidding again. Seriously, though, get better soon, I don't want you sick. How's the rest of your life goin' at Hogwarts? Who's head boy and girl now? I'm really sorry about everything with that, I know how much it meant to you. Well, owl me back soon. I miss you.  
  
Love, Draco  
_  
Hermione started her letter.  
  
_Dear Draco,  
  
Everything is so busy here. When you get back you are going to have two weeks of homework, I only have one and I still feel dead. When you come back, make sure we get together for some study time. I don't want you stressing out. I hope you are enjoying your last few days of suspension. I miss you too baby. Hogwarts head girl is Janine Trofoy from Ravenclaw...now don't freak, but head boy is Harry. He deserves it, you know he does, you know he's been through a lot. Dumbledore said he wished they had better leadership qualities like we had. But don't worry about me, Draco, head girl was nice while I had it. I haven't felt sick in awhile, don't worry, I think I just had stomach flu or something. I wish I could be there snogging you haha, love ya baby. Hurry and come back. I love you.  
  
Hermione xoxo_  
  
Hermione attached the note to Draco's owl and sent it off. It was Wednesday, two days until Draco came back.  
  
Hermione sat staring at her DADA homework.  
  
She plopped her head into the book.  
  
'I don't get this.' she mumbled. 'What is the purpose of a Celtic Charm in the warding off of a Imperious Curse?'  
  
She lifted the silver charm and stared at it.  
  
'I got to suck up my pride and go ask Miss Carleigh.'  
  
Hermione stood up and walked down to Miss Carleigh's office, then knocked on the door.  
  
'Come in.' Miss Carleigh called.  
  
Hermione stepped in.  
  
'Hi Miss Carleigh.'  
  
'Well, good afternoon, Hermione. What can I do for you?' she asked from behind her desk.  
  
'I'm not sure about Celtic Charms. What is their purpose?' Hermione asked sitting down next to the young teacher.  
  
'The Imperious Curse was founded by a wizard in France, as you know England is their enemies, English wizards joined Ireland's wizards to come up with something to try to stop the Curse, but all they could do was create a charm to weaken it. The Celtic Charm. All you have to do is hold one, that's why it's called a charm, like a good luck charm, and the curse will not be as strong.' Miss Carleigh explained.  
  
'This is just for the Imperious? None of the other Unforgivable Curses?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Just the Imperious.'  
  
'Are there any charms for the Cruciatus?'  
  
'No, unfortunately. If there were, i'd recommend them for Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
'Yea, Draco could have used one.'  
  
'How are you and Draco?' Carleigh asked.  
  
'What?' Hermione asked. She was a little thrown off by Carleigh's interrogation.  
  
'You and Mr. Malfoy. I heard the two of you were engaged, how are you?'  
  
'Umm...fine. He still has a week of suspension to carry out so I miss him, but he'll be back soon.'  
  
'I remember young love. Great isn't it?'  
  
'Umm...yes, it is.'  
  
'Treasure your relationship, make it special.'  
  
'It is.'  
  
'Well good.' Miss Carleigh said smiling, 'You two look very nice together. Must have been destiny that you two became head boy and girl.'  
  
'Yea, Dumbledore had something up his sleeve, that i'm sure of. I must be off though, more homework you see, thanks for your help.'  
  
'Thanks for asking for it. Have a good night.'  
  
Hermione then left.  
  
'That was weird.' She thought, 'I wonder what 'young love' Miss Carleigh is remembering of her's.'  
  
As Hermione was walking back to her room she ran into Snape.  
  
'Oh, excuse me Professor Snape.'  
  
'What are you doing over here?' he asked.  
  
'I was asking help from Miss Carleigh about some DADA homework.'  
  
Hermione noticed his eyes widen when she said Miss Carleigh.  
  
'Well, how's your Potions homework coming.'  
  
'Oh just fine. There was just one thing I didn't understand in DADA, nothing to worry about.'  
  
'Good. Have you been in touch with Draco?' he asked.  
  
Hermione was shocked. Since when does Snape care about her personal life? Oh wait... it has to do with his favored student of course he cares.  
  
'Yes, he's staying at the Hilton, he's anxious to come back.'  
  
'He's missed in Potions. Great student. Shame he became dwelled up in a relationship.'  
  
'Professor! Draco is my fiancé, please don't say it's a shame.'  
  
'Excuse me, Miss Granger, i'm not. I'm simply saying he should have been smart about it.' he snapped, 'Young love is not something to be rushed, should it fall apart.'  
  
'Has 'young love' been a topic in the teacher's lounge, Professor? Miss Carleigh was talking to me about the same thing.'  
  
'Was she? Well, you better run off and get to your homework Miss Granger.'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
She nodded and walked off.  
  
'Whoa...when Miss Carleigh and Snape talk about 'young love' are they talking about themselves?' Hermione asked herself.  
  
She shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen.  
  
'Ahh Miss Granger, how are you?' a small male house elf asked.  
  
'Fine, you?'  
  
'Oh... Shimi's just fine. What would you like to eat?'  
  
'Could I have...umm...let's see I think I have a craving for salmon I think.'  
  
'Oh alright. I'll bring it to your room, Miss, when it's ready. Anything to drink?'  
  
'Could I have some Russian rose tea?'  
  
'Tea?'  
  
'Craving.'  
  
'Sure, Miss, no problem.'  
  
Hermione smiled and left.  
  
She went to her room, sat on her bed and got started with her homework. The girls walked in about twenty minutes later.  
  
'Hey, Hermione. You missed dinner. How's the homework going?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Fine. It was the weirdest thing though...' Hermione then told the girls what happened with Snape and Carleigh.  
  
'Really?' Parvati asked.  
  
'That's so weird, I hope they didn't have 'young love' that'd be so gross!' Lavender giggled.  
  
Then a little elf appeared with the salmon and tea.  
  
'Here Miss Granger.'  
  
'Thank you Shimi.'  
  
'Salmon and tea?' Ginny asked.  
  
'I had a craving.' Hermione shrugged. Hermione ate and drank quickly.  
  
'Well, i'm goin' over to see Harry.' Ginny smiled.  
  
'And i'm going to see Ron.' Lavender said.  
  
'Good. How is Ron?' Hermione asked with care.  
  
'He's doing okay. You should talk to him soon.'  
  
'I'll talk to him tomorrow.'  
  
'Good. See you later.'  
  
'Don't wait up.' Ginny added laughing.  
  
The two girls left.  
  
'Don't worry, Hermione.' Parvati said, 'I have homework, too, I won't interrupt you.'  
  
'Oh that's fine. Thanks anyway.'  
  
The two girls then sat on their beds and did their homework.  
  
A few hours later Hermione looked over at her clock. It read 11:00.  
  
'Oh it's late.' Hermione said aloud.  
  
She looked over at Parvati and saw she was asleep.  
  
'Good idea.' Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione set her books aside and got ready for bed.  
  
About 10 minutes later Hermione crawled into bed and fell asleep. The next day was Thursday, she had to talk to Ron, she needed to rest up for that. 


	22. Talking to Ron

Chap. 42 Talking to Ron  
  
Hermione awoke that morning restless. She still had all her classes to attend to, and still talk to Ron that day. She didn't feel well at all. She was starting to rethink that late night salmon and tea. She ran into her bathroom and sat over the toliet. She began spewing into it. Ginny ran in hearing her.  
  
'What's wrong Hermione?!'  
  
In between throwing up Hermione said,  
  
'That salmon and tea isn't sitting too well. I think I have stomach flu, I haven't been feeling too well at all.'  
  
'Well, just eat light. You should go to Pomfrey to get some thing to help your stomach.'  
  
'I will later this week. I have lots to do today.' Hermione said standing back up.  
  
She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. She washed her face and got ready for the day. She was almost ready to go off to classes, but first she started a quick note to Draco.  
  
__

_Dear Draco,  
  
You'll never believe what Miss Carleigh and Snape were talking to me about. They were talking to me about 'young love'. Do you think they had a 'thing'? Wouldn't that be weird? Well, i'm off to talk to Ron today, wish me luck, I can't have us hating each other forever. I'll be back to tell you about it..._

She then stopped and decided to finish it later that day.  
  
She walked down to her classes.  
  
---  
  
'Miss Granger? Can you please tell me which two countries joined against the Imperious Curse?' Miss Carleigh asked smiling.  
  
It was Hermione's last class of the day. Hermione's face brightened. She was glad she went to Miss Carleigh for help last night.  
  
'Ireland and England.'  
  
'Excellent.' Miss Carleigh nodded, 'Class dismissed. No homework.'  
  
Hermione sighed relief. She was thankful for this.  
  
She walked out with Ginny.  
  
'So have you talked to Ron yet?'  
  
'God no.' Hermione said, 'I'm sorta trying to postpone it. I know I have to do it today, but i'm so scared.'  
  
'Don't be. How's your stomach?'  
  
'Good. I haven't eaten alot so I feel okay.'  
  
As they walked up the stairs they saw Ron on another staircase going to the boy's dormitories.  
  
'There he is.' Ginny said.  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'I'll go too. I'll hang with Harry as you talk to Ron.'  
  
'Alright.'  
  
The girls went onto the staircase Ron just got off of.  
  
They went to the boys hall.  
  
Dean walked by.  
  
'Hey girls. You two aren't supposed to be here.' he said a little surprised by them.  
  
'Can we talk to Harry and Ron?'  
  
'I don't care. I'm just saying. Go ahead.' he laughed.  
  
They smiled and went in.  
  
Ron and Harry were setting up wizard's chest.  
  
'Hey girls.' Harry smiled.  
  
Ron turned to look he saw Hermione and it looked as if his face brightened up for a bit, then soured.  
  
'Hey Harry. Hey Ron.' Hermione said timidly.  
  
'C'mon Harry, let's go sit in your room.' Ginny said grabbing his hand.  
  
'Okay.' Harry said happily.  
  
'Umm...mate?' Ron asked angrily to Harry.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Keep your clothes on.' Ron demanded.  
  
'No problem.' Harry smiled.  
  
Ginny smiled at Ron and her and Harry shut the door.  
  
'Can I sit down?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Sure.' he replied.  
  
He continued to set up the game.  
  
She was silent.  
  
'What do you want, Hermione?' Ron finally asked breaking the peace.  
  
'How are you doing?'  
  
'Fine. You?'  
  
'Okay, I think I have the stomach flu, but i'm feeling okay now.'  
  
Hermione got up from the couch and walked over to where Ron was setting up the board. She sat down in the opposite chair.  
  
'Ron, you and Harry were my best friends. Then Draco came...'  
  
'Do we have to talk about him?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
He sighed and stopped messing around with the pieces.  
  
'Ron, Draco came and I fell in love, but that doesn't mean I still don't need my best friends.' she said, 'Harry has accepted it. Draco told me to just brush past your feelings and attitude toward us, but I can't. There's something in me, no matter how much I try to hide it, that needs your approval. It hurts me that I can't talk to you anymore.'  
  
'You can talk to me.' 'Not with Draco near me though. He's my fiancé, Ron, he's going to be by me often and I can't just drop him or you when I want to talk to the other person.'  
  
Hermione started to get teary eyed. She continued.  
  
'Ron, I love you, I want you to be my friend again. I need you to be there for me, like Harry and Ginny. I miss you, why can't you just be happy for me? Draco makes me happy! I know you worry, but don't. He loves me, and i'm happy.'  
  
Ron shook his head and looked down.  
  
He didn't talk.  
  
'Ron! Don't ignore me!' she cried.  
  
He stood up quickly and walked away from her.  
  
'Why do you have to do this?' he asked.  
  
'Do what??'  
  
'Come here, try to fix things, act like it can all be okay?? You have to be so perfect, all the time, don't you? Why do you have to do this to me??'  
  
'Ron, I don't understand..' she said crying.  
  
'Hermione, I don't hate Malfoy. I don't hate you. I don't hate that you are happy.'  
  
'Then what's wrong, Ron?'  
  
'I hate the fact that it wasn't me.'  
  
Hermione's face paled.  
  
'What are you saying?' she asked nervously.  
  
'I know we went out for awhile and then broke up. It was okay. But there was always a part of me that thought that if there was anyone who would make you happy, it would be me. Not Draco Malfoy. I didn't know if it would be this year or what, but I thought I was the person who would make you happy, Hermione. I'm sorry. That's why I have been so harsh to you and Malfoy. I've just been jealous.'  
  
Hermione was stunned.  
  
'I'm sorry, Hermione, I shouldn't have told you.' Ron said shakily.  
  
'What about Lavender?' she asked. After she said the words she wished she hadn't.  
  
'I really like Lavender.'  
  
'How can you when you've felt like this?'  
  
'I like Lavender, but, as selfish as it sounds, she was kind of just an "appetizer" while I waited for you. I know, I know that sounds horrible. Then Malfoy came along.'  
  
'I can't believe you, Ron! How did you keep this to yourself? Why the hell did you not tell me? What in the world makes you think you can do this to Lavender? She really likes you Ron! I'm sorry you felt this way for me, but you didn't tel anyone of your feelings, and you sure in hell didn't tell me. I love you, Ron, I do, but never more than my best friend. I hope we can brush pass our differences and become friends again.'  
  
Ron stood against the wall and then slid into a sitting position. Hermione knelt in front of him and held his hands.  
  
'Ron, please. You don't love me. You love the idea of me.'  
  
'I do love you.'  
  
'As friends.' she replied, 'Right?'  
  
He nodded, but he didn't believe it and neither did she, but she took it.  
  
'Good. Now stand up and give me a hug.' she smiled.  
  
He stood up and put his arms around her.  
  
Harry and Ginny came out interrupting Ron and Hermione's embrace.  
  
'Good. Friends again?' Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron, then back at Harry and nodded.  
  
'Well, Hermione and I should be getting back to our rooms.' Ginny said.  
  
'Yeah. Good night guys.' Hermione said.  
  
Ginny kissed Harry and headed out the door. Hermione followed.  
  
---  
  
Hermione continued to write Draco's letter.  
  
__

_...Alright, I just got back from talking to Ron. Don't be mad. Ron still loved him. It made him upset that you made me happy and not him, but don't worry, I explained that he shouldn't hold it against us and we decided to stay friends, obviously. I miss you. Hurry back. I love you.  
  
Hermione xoxo  
_

Hermione grabbed a coat to bring her letter down to the Owlery, but just then Draco's owl flew in.  
  
'Perfect timing.' Hermione smiled.  
  
She grabbed the note.  
  
__

_Dear Hermione, Harry is head boy? Oh...fabulous. Yeah, we can have a study time or whatever if you think i'll need it. I don't think I will, but whatever makes you happy. You're sick still? Stomach flu should only last a day or two, I hope it's nothing more serious. Go to Pomfrey. I can't wait to get back and snog the shit out of you. I miss you too.  
  
Love Draco  
_

Hermione smiled and added something to her letter to him.  
  
__

_P.S. I'm seeing Madame Pomfrey Friday, don't worry. See you then.  
_

She then attached her note to the owl and let it go.


	23. Friday

A/N: Hey! I've been getting some reviews, people not happy with me because of Hermione's latest behavior. I'm sorry, she's not going to have a baby. That's all i'm going to tell you. Please keep reviewing! Thanks! P.S. Sorry for this chapter's title. I didn't know what to call it, it sucks, I know. LOL I hope you enjoy anyway!

Chap. 43 Friday  
  
It was Friday. Draco came back today.  
  
'Finally.' Hermione thought.  
  
She also had to go see Madame Pomfrey about her stomach flu, even though today she wasn't feeling sick.  
  
Hermione prepared to get ready for her classes.  
  
She knew she'd be seeing Draco later that night when he came back so she tried to look nice today. She put on black stretch pants that hugged her legs and butt nicely. A silver chain sat low on her hips. She then put on a white button-up blouse with silver thread sewed throughout the shirt. She put her hair up in loose curls, some she let down adorning her soft face. She put silver hoops in her ears and a silver chain around her neck.  
  
'Draco's going to like the silver on me today.' she thought happily. 'I'm glad Draco's coming back on a Friday, I can go casual. No robes.'  
  
She put light natural make up, because she knew Draco liked that best.  
  
She finally was ready for her classes. She grabbed her books and went off.  
  
---  
  
'So in order to turn an ordinary liquid substance into smoke just dip your wand into the substance and call out 'Fumo'. This spell is helpful for cooking or for hiding from enemies. Anything you could think of. Just no messing around with it during meal here at Hogwarts.' McGonagall expained.  
  
'How are we supposed to remember the word 'Fumo'?' Harry asked Hermione quietly.  
  
'It means smoke in Italian.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'How did you know that?'  
  
'I listened.' she giggled.  
  
'Transfigurations is hard.' Harry sighed.  
  
'I think it's my easiest class.' Hermione said.  
  
'Divination is mine. I just make things up and Trelawny(a/n: spelling?) thinks i'm a genius.'  
  
'I hate that class. It's a bunch of crap.' Hermione sighed.  
  
'I know, that's what makes it easy.'  
  
McGonagall finished, 'Alright, just practice 'Fumo' in your spare time, class dismissed.'  
  
The students rose and left.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron walked out together.  
  
'Another class with no homework this week, wow, are these teacher's going soft on us finally?' Ron asked the group.  
  
'No, I just think they ran out of things to assign.' Harry laughed.  
  
Just then Lavender walked up to the group.  
  
'Hey guys.' she said subtle-like.  
  
'Hey Lavender.' Hermione and Ginny smiled.  
  
'Hey.' Harry and Ron said together.  
  
'Can I talk to you for a minute, Ron?' she asked nervously.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry, then at Hermione.  
  
'Sure.' he said walking over to her. They walked a few feet away. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry walked a little further from them waiting for him. Hermione watched carefully.  
  
'How are you?' the pretty Lavender asked him looking at him, almost afraid.  
  
'Good. I'm okay. You?' he asked, wondering why she pulled him aside.  
  
'I'm confused.' she said bluntly.  
  
'About?'  
  
'Us. Is there an us?'  
  
'Do you want there to be an 'us'? he asked her.

-

'I hope Ron isn't messing this up.' Hermione said aloud.  
  
'What do you mean? Aren't they going out?' Harry asked.  
  
'Kinda. Ron wasn't too into it though. But look at Lavender, the way she's standing, the way she's looking at him. She's playing with her shirt, she wants him.' Hermione said.  
  
'How do you know that??' Harry asked.  
  
'Girls know other girls' actions, Harry.' Ginny explained.  
  
'Oh.'

-

'I do.' Lavender said answering Ron's question. 'But do you?'  
  
Ron didn't answer right away. Lavender felt his tension.  
  
'Ron, are we together? Were we ever together?'  
  
'I don't really know what we are or were.' Ron said sadly.  
  
'I thought we were. During Christmas vacation, at Hogsmeade, I thought we had something.' Lavender said.  
  
She slowly stepped closer to Ron. She brushed her hands against his.  
  
'I'm sorry, Lavender. I don't think i'm the one who can treat you the way you need to be treated. Your a great person, and you deserve a lot. I can't give this to you.' Ron said looking away from her.  
  
She didn't say anything so Ron looked at her finally. Her eyes were red, and he saw she as trying hard to hold back tears from falling.  
  
'So...you don't want to be with me.' Lavender said.  
  
'I like you, I do.' Ron said. 'But I just don't think I can be a good boyfriend for you right now.'  
  
She nodded and sniffed. She brought her hand up to her eyes and wiped her tears away.  
  
'Please don't cry.' Ron said.  
  
'I'm not...' she said, obviously lying. He stepped in and hugged her. She put her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
'I'm sorry, Lavender.' he said pulling away.  
  
'It's okay.' she said trying to smile, 'I'm glad I asked, now I know not to think something that's not true.'  
  
'I still want to be here for you, be your friend. I wasn't lying when I said I liked you.'  
  
'I know. We'll be okay, I just need a few days.'  
  
'Okay.' Ron said.  
  
She then walked away from him and he walked back to Hermione, Harry, and Ginny who were waiting patiently.  
  
'Hey.' Ron said as he walked over.  
  
'Wow...you're stupid.' Harry said.  
  
'What??' Ron asked.  
  
'Ron! Lavender just gave her heart to you and you threw it on the ground and stepped on it, then spit on it!' Ginny cried pushing her brother.  
  
'Ginny, I don't want to be her boyfriend, I can't lead her on.' Ron said angrily.  
  
'How come you don't like her? You like someone else?' Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and then looked back at Ron.  
  
'No. There's no one else. I thought there was, but now I know I just don't need a girlfriend right now.' Ron said, 'Lavender's great, but someone else can be better for her.'  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron.  
  
'That's dumb. You could be good for each other.'  
  
'Leave Ron alone, it was smart of him to be truthful.' Hermione said.  
  
Ron gave her a look of 'thanks'.  
  
The group was off.  
  
'So, Hermione, when does Draco get back?' Ginny asked. 'I think he gets here at eight.' Hermione said, 'But first I have to go see Pomfrey, so i'll see you guys later.'  
  
'Bye, Hermione.' the three called as she left.  
  
Hermione ran down to the hospital wing.  
  
'Well, good evening Miss Granger, what can I do for you?' Madame Pomfrey asked washing out some basins.  
  
'I was just wondering if you had something to help me. I think I have the stomach flu.'  
  
'What are your symptoms?'  
  
'I get sick if I eat too much, and throw it up. I threw up yesterday morning.'  
  
'Umm, well let's take your temperature.' Pomfrey said grabbing a thermometer. 'How long has this been going on?'  
  
'Since I got back.'  
  
'What? Really? Stomach flu shouldn't last more than a day or two.'  
  
'Well, I haven't felt sick yet today.'  
  
'Mmhm...' Pomfrey mumbled as she put the stick in Hermione's mouth.  
  
'Well, you seem fine now, come back later if you feel sick again, okay?' Pomfrey said, 'I don't want to give you any potion if you aren't sick anymore.'  
  
'Alright.'  
  
Hermione then left, but just before heading out the door she looked at the clock. 7:00.  
  
'I have an hour.' she thought.  
  
Hermione went to the main hall and was about to go up the stairs. She saw Lavender sitting on a chair. Hermione stepped on the stair case and walked over to the pretty girl.  
  
'Hey, Lavender, how are you doing?'  
  
'Okay I guess.'  
  
'I'm sorry about you and Ron.'  
  
'It's okay. He must like someone else.' 'I think he just isn't ready for a girlfriend.' Hermione said. 'He was confused about some things. He just needs time.'  
  
'What was he confused about? I liked him alot, didn't he know?' Lavender asked desparately.  
  
'He... thought he had feelings for me still, Lavender. I just found out a day ago, but I told him that we could never be. He just didn't know what he felt. I think him seeing me with Draco threw him off.'  
  
'So he was with me? While we liked you??'  
  
'Something like that. That's why he can't be with you now. He's got to think about things and realize he doesn't really love me, just the idea of having me.' Hermione explained, 'But he did tell me that night that he did like you, so if you still like Ron after hearing this, be patient. He'll come around.'  
  
Lavender nodded.  
  
'I can't believe I was so blind. I like him alot. If there's hope that he'll like me again, I can wait.'  
  
'Good.' Hermione smiled, 'Because I think you two would be perfect.'  
  
'Thanks.' Lavender said.  
  
'I was on my way up to the room, care to join me?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
The two girls got up there and opened the common room door. Hermione stepped in and saw Ginny and Parvati smiling.  
  
'Hey guys, what's going on?' Hermione asked.  
  
Then their bedroom door opened and Draco stepped out.  
  
'Hey baby.' he smiled.  
  
She laughed and strided over to him and threw her arms around him. He held her tightly. The girls in the room beamed as they saw them reunite.  
  
Hermione kissed Draco softly.  
  
'I'm so happy you are back. I missed you so much.' she said to him lovingly.  
  
'I missed you, too.' he said, 'I was dying at the hotel without you.'  
  
'Well, we're gonna leave you two alone.' Ginny said.  
  
'No,' Draco replied, 'That's okay, I gotta get my stuff off to my new room.'  
  
'Who's room are you in?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Blaise's surprisingly.' Draco said smiling.  
  
'That should be fun for you two.' she smiled.  
  
She took his hand.  
  
'Come on, let's go unpack.' Hermione said.  
  
Draco grabbed his bags in his free hand.  
  
'Nice seeing you girls again.' Draco said as they walked out the door.  
  
Ginny, Lavender and Parvati sighed happily. They knew he was Hermione's fiancé but they all still thought he was dreamy.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked to his new room. Blaise was in there reading a magazine.  
  
'Hey fucker.' Blaise said as he entered the room, 'Good to have ya back.'  
  
'Nice to see you too, Zambini.' Draco laughed.  
  
Draco set his stuff down.  
  
'So did you go see Pomfrey?' Draco asked Hermione.  
  
'Yeah, I felt good today, so she said I should wait. If I felt sick again, she told me to come back.'  
  
'Good, nothing serious then.'  
  
'Nope. Just stomach flu I guess.'  
  
After they unpacked Hermione and Draco laid on his bed and talked about their week without each other.  
  
'You need fuck time? Alone time?' Blaise asked them from the couch he was sprawled on.  
  
'No.' Hermione laughed, 'I'm feeling a little tired, I think i'll go back to my room now.'  
  
'You're tired already? It's only ten.' Draco responded. 'I know, but i've been doing homework this week, while you've been laying around a nice hotel room. I've been sick remember? I get tired easier now from everything that's been going on, leave me alone.' she smiled.  
  
'Okay, fine, fine, i'm sorry I questioned your tiredness.' Draco laughed sitting up.  
  
He stood up with her and walked to the door.  
  
'You want me to walk you to your room?' he asked quietly, trying to avoid Blaise from hearing.  
  
'No, i'm a big girl, baby. I can walk there by myself. Thank you anyway.' she smiled.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
'Goodnight.' he said softly.  
  
'Goodnight.'


	24. Tight Clothes

A/N: Hey thanks for reviewing! I was thinking that i'd like to get to know you guys a little more! My faithful reviewers who tell me every week ways to improve my story or just update me on how they are coming, I want to get to know you! Email me, let's talk about the story, HP news, Tom Felton (ahhh...) what ever! Email me(anyone!) if you wanna chat! Guys are especially welcome, even though I doubt guys are reading this story, but if you are, email me! Keep reviewing! Thanks!  
  
Chap. 44 Tight Clothes  
  
That week was filled with studying with Draco, snogging with Draco and talking with Draco. No sex though. They were both dying inside. They knew they couldn't make love at Hogwarts though. That week Hermione didn't feel sick, just tired. She started to feel sore in some areas, too. 'From stress.' she told herself.  
  
That morning was February 1st. It was Sunday, no classes. Hermione got up from her bed lazily and walked to her closet to pick out something to wear.  
  
She picked out a tight button-up pink shirt. She also pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a white belt to match some white tennis shoes.  
  
She set the clothing pieces on her bed and went to the bathroom to wash up for the day.  
  
She got out of the bathroom and saw that Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were also awake now.  
  
'Good morning, ladies.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Mornin' Hermione.' they said.  
  
Hermione went into her room and took of her pajama top. She put on a nude bra. She always put it on the first clasp, but now she had to move it to the second.  
  
'Mmm...that's strange.' she thought.  
  
She reached for her pink shirt and put it on. She started to button it up, but stopped at her chest. The buttons wouldn't stretch far enough to close.  
  
Hermione looked down and her eyes widened.  
  
'Ginny!' she called, 'Could you come here?!'  
  
Ginny ran in.  
  
'What's wrong, Hermione??'  
  
'My shirt doesn't fit anymore!!' Hermione cried. 'What do you mean? Just button it up!'  
  
'It wont' button around my chest!'  
  
'What? Please don't tell me your boobs got bigger! I think i'd kill myself!' Ginny cried.  
  
Ginny walked over to Hermione.  
  
'You seriously can't button it??'  
  
'No...'  
  
'My god...Draco's going to be one happy boy.' Ginny sighed.  
  
'Shut up! This isn't good!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'How come my boobs got bigger overnight? That's impossible!'  
  
'Maybe Draco put a spell on you.' Ginny laughed.  
  
'Ohh...that boy is going to get it!' Hermione cried.  
  
Hermione walked over and proceeded to put her jeans on. She had to jump up and down to get them on.  
  
'My god...I think i'm just gaining weight!' Hermione cried. She sighed heavily when she finally got them on.  
  
'Maybe you are. But how is that possible? You were sick and threw up most of your food that one week.' Ginny said, 'Have you been binge eating?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'What about those weird food cravings?' Ginny asked, 'Or when was the last time you wore those jeans?'  
  
'Umm...last week. I washed them, I just dried them yesterday.'  
  
'That must be it. They shrunk in the wash probably.' Ginny said.  
  
'Well my shirt wasn't in the dryer!' Hermione cried as she put on a looser pink tank top, which now some how fit perfectly.  
  
'That one i'd talk to Draco about.' Ginny smirked. Hermione put on some light pink eyeshadow, mascara and went off to see Draco.  
  
She went to the Slytherin common room.  
  
'Tsk...tsk...tsk...you shouldn't be in here, Hermione.' Blaise said when she walked in. He was sitting on a sofa reading another magazine.  
  
'Where's Draco?' she demanded.  
  
'In bed.'  
  
She went over to Draco's door and pushed it open. Draco was sprawled over his bed, blankets on the floor. He was in green boxers, shirtless. She picked up a pillow that was on the floor and smacked him over the head with it.  
  
Startled, he cried out, 'What the f---?' And then rolled over to see who it was and fell off his bed.  
  
Blankets covered him. He pulled them off quickly.  
  
'Hermione, what'd you hit me for???' Draco asked quickly getting up.  
  
She stood up next to him.  
  
'What did you do to me??' she asked.  
  
'What are you talking about??'  
  
'I woke up this morning and I couldn't button my shirt!'  
  
Blaise heard this from the common room and ran over and stood in the doorway silently.  
  
'What?? What does that have to do with me??'  
  
'Did you put some sort of spell on me?? My breasts can't grow overnight naturally you know!' she cried.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he looked down at her chest.  
  
'Your what grew??' he asked anxiously.  
  
She out her hand down at the bottom of her tank top and started to pull it up, but then she stopped and looked at the door.  
  
Blaise was staring at her practically drooling.  
  
Hermione walked over and shut the door in his face. 'Ahh! Hermione! C'mon! Destiny is gone, I need something!' he cried from the other side of the door.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back over to Draco and lifted her shirt, revealing her slightly larger breasts, covered by a tight bra.  
  
'They don't look too big or anything...' Draco said smiling.  
  
'Draco...my shirt wouldn't button...' she sighed. 'And I had to adjust my bra bigger...that's not normal!'  
  
'Well, I can't say i'm sorry. Because i'm not. I'm glad it happened.' he laughed.  
  
'But you promise you didn't do anything to cause this? You didn't put a spell on me?'  
  
'No, I promise.' Draco said.  
  
She leaned up against him and slid her hands up his firm chest.  
  
'I'm sorry I accused you.' she said sweetly.  
  
'It's okay. If my arms suddenly got more muscular, which I think is impossible-' he said jokingly, '-i'd think you did something fishy, too.'  
  
'I think they are perfect.' she smiled, 'If they were bigger, you wouldn't be able to put your arms around me.'  
  
With that he did slide his arms around her body and kissed her neck and moved up to the corner of her mouth, but did not go inside it.  
  
'Why didn't you keep going?' she asked disappointed.  
  
'Morning breath. Let me go brush my teeth, i'll be right back.'  
  
She nodded and sat on his bed.  
  
He was back in less than a minute.  
  
'Okay...now where was I?' he said as he sat down next to her.  
  
He put his hand to her chin and moved it toward him. He put his lips softly on her's and sucked. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in, exploring her tongue.  
  
He laid her down and pressed himself on top of her.  
  
'Ow...Draco...' she winced. She sat up, moving him off. 'Right...right...no sex...' he sighed.  
  
'No, it's not that.'  
  
He noticed her grabbing her chest.  
  
'Your massive breasts hurt?' he asked laughing.  
  
'Stop laughing,' she smiled, 'They do...'  
  
He chuckled, 'Stop it, it was a joke.'  
  
'I know, but too bad it's true, they are sore for some reason.'  
  
'Maybe something is wrong with them.'  
  
Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
'What?' he asked her, noticing her worried expression.  
  
'What if I have cancer??' she commented quietly.  
  
'What? You don't have cancer...you're too young, Hermione.' he said firmly. He said it though, in a way that he was trying to reassure himself.  
  
'All age women can get breast cancer, Draco.' she said sadly.  
  
'No, no. Not you. You don't have cancer, don't even say it.' he said, almost angrily.  
  
'Draco, i've been throwing up, tired, they got bigger, and now i'm sore...I think I better go to Madame Pomfrey.' she said standing up.  
  
He grabbed her hand.  
  
'Hermione, you're just stressed, over-worked, you're fine.'  
  
'You don't believe that. I can see in your eyes, Draco, that you're worried. And so am I. That's why I have to go to Pomfrey.'  
  
He shook his head.  
  
'You don't have cancer. Don't go.' he said, still holding her hand.  
  
'Draco, if it is cancer, it's better to catch it quick, more time to try and get rid of it.'  
  
'Try? What do you mean try?' 'Nothing, Draco. Nothing. I have to go.'  
  
'I'm coming with you.'  
  
'You won't be allowed in when she checks.'  
  
'Then i'll wait outside.' 


	25. Visits

A/N: Wow...some of you really don't want Hermione pregnant...trust me guys, I know what i'm doing...she and Draco are too young to take care of a child... I got lots more reviews, thanks! I am going to go with this story the way I want, cancer or pregnancy, keep reading what will it be? What will happen? Special thanks to Sarah-Lynn for reading my story up til 6:15 am! Wow, thanks that makes me happy that you like it so much. Keep reviewing all! I appreciate it so much!  
  
Chap. 45 Visits  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down to the hospital wing hand-in-hand nervously. They reached the door.  
  
'Stay here.' Hermione said to Draco.  
  
She kissed his cheek and went inside.  
  
'Ahh, Miss Granger, are you feeling ill again?' Pomfrey asked as Hermione walked in.  
  
'Umm, i'm here for you to check me for cancer.'  
  
'What??' Pomfrey asked, shocked, 'What do you mean? Why do you think you have cancer?'  
  
'I think I might have breast cancer.'  
  
'This is serious. Please have a lay down in one of the beds.'  
  
Hermione listened, she laid down quickly.  
  
Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand.  
  
'Medicalia Lumos.' she said aloud.  
  
A luminescent light shone out of the wand. Pomfrey pointed it at Hermione and moved it up and down Hermione's body. Starting with her chest, and then moved it down. Madame Pomfrey's face paled.  
  
'I have cancer...' Hermione sighed, tearing up, 'Don't I?'  
  
Pomfrey put her wand down and said, 'Nox.'  
  
The light from the wand was distinquished.  
  
'No, Miss Granger. You do not have cancer.' Pomfrey said this, but was not relieved.  
  
'Oh, good.'  
  
'But, there is something.'  
  
Hermione's face dropped.  
  
'What's wrong with me?'  
  
'Nothing is wrong. Everything looks fine actually. You and Mr. Malfoy were expelled for your actions, were you not?'  
  
Hermione's face gave a confused and embarrassed look.  
  
'Yes. That is the main reason.'  
  
'You are 4 weeks pregnant, Miss Granger.' Pomfrey said, almost in a disappointed way.  
  
Hermione's face flushed.  
  
'What? What did you say?' Hermione asked stuttering.  
  
'Did you and Mr. Malfoy have sex about four weeks ago? You would have been on your...suspension...'  
  
Hermione thought for a second. She remembered. The beach. They didn't have protection that night.  
  
'Oh...' Hermione sighed.  
  
'Yes. That 'oh' got you pregnant.' Pomfrey said, 'Your breasts are sore because you are lactating, that's also why they are slightly larger, which i'm sure you noticed. Your "stomach flu" earlier was not stomach flu at all. It was morning sickness. You might have noticed that you are more tired now. Do these symptoms sound familiar?'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'Where is Mr. Malfoy? I assume you two are still engaged.'  
  
'We are. He's right outside waiting.' Hermione said quietly.  
  
'Are you going to keep it?' Pomfrey asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Pomfrey stunned.  
  
'Of course.' Hermione said quickly, without a second thought.  
  
'Are you going to tell Mr. Malfoy? Would you like me to?'  
  
'No. I'll tell him.' Hermione said. She then asked, 'Are you going to tell Dumbledore?'  
  
'No. I will not tell the Head Master, because it is doctor to patient privacy. I cannot tell anyone, but people will notice soon, Miss Granger. You graduate in 3 months. You'll be highly visible by then.'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Pomfrey went to a cupboard and got a bag filled with pills of some sort.  
  
'These are your prenatal vitamins. Take one a day.' Pomfrey said handing the bag to Hermione, 'Eat crackers before you go to sleep. It'll help with the morning sickness.'  
  
'Yes ma'am, thank you.' Hermione slid off the bed and walked slowly to the door.  
  
She opened the door slowly. As soon as Draco saw her he stood up quickly and ran over to her. He saw her worried face and tears fell silently down his face. He hugged her tightly.  
  
'No, Hermione, please...please don't tell me you have cancer...please.' he begged as he held his arms around her gently, not pressing against her chest too tightly.  
  
'I don't have cancer, Draco.'  
  
He pulled away and looked at her. He wiped his eyes.  
  
'What's wrong then? Is there something else?'  
  
She nodded.  
  
'I'm pregnant, Draco.' she said quietly looking down.  
  
'You're what?'  
  
'Pregnant, Draco! I have a baby inside me...i'm 4 weeks along...' she said timidly, 'Don't be mad, i'm sorry, Draco...'  
  
He put his hand on her chin and lifted her soft face. She looked up and saw tears were in his eyes.  
  
'How can I be mad??' he asked, 'And what the hell are you apologizing for?!'  
  
He kissed her sensually, his hands running along her sides. She slid her hands behind his neck and kissed him back. She then pulled back after a few seconds to look up into his eyes.  
  
'You're not mad?'  
  
'Why should I be mad?' he asked.  
  
They were both crying.  
  
'Because i'm pregnant. We're only seventeen.'  
  
'You're my fiancée and I love you. I'm going to be here for you, of course. My mother told me about this, I feel the same now I did then. I'm responsible for it and i'll be here for him or her.' he smiled.  
  
She nodded happily.  
  
'How are we going to tell people?' she asked.  
  
'I have to write my mother.' Draco said, 'Come up to my room, okay?'  
  
She nodded.  
  
They made their way up to his room. He sat her down on the bed.  
  
'Are you comfortable?' he asked.  
  
'Draco...don't you dare act like i'm porcelain now. I'm fine. You just can't lay in top of my chest.' she said smiling.  
  
'As tempting as that is, I think I can hold myself back, for you.' he said kissing her softly on her forehead.  
  
He sat at a desk and started his letter.  
  
_Dear Mother,  
  
Hermione and I are having a baby. Hermione is four weeks pregnant. I know you warned me about this, but don't worry. I took what you said to heart. I love Hermione and always will. I will love our child and be here for it. I'm sorry if you are at all disappointed in me. All I can do is raise this child well. You have taught me how. I love you mother.  
  
Your son, Draco_  
  
Draco attached the letter to his owl and sent it off. Unfortunately Mrs. Malfoy would never get that letter.  
  
---  
  
'I cannot believe you allowed my son to stay with that stupid mudblood girlfriend of his!' Lucius Malfoy yelled at Narcissa, who was cowering below him.  
  
'I did it to keep him safe, Lucius!' Narcissa cried.  
  
Lucius slapped his wife, she slid across the marble floor crying.  
  
'My son fucked a goddamn mudblood...'  
  
Then a black owl flew in.  
  
'Oh no...' Narcissa sighed, 'Draco's owl...'  
  
Narcissa stood up quickly and ran to the owl. Lucius saw her and pushed her away from the owl, Narcissa fell onto a table and laid unconscious.  
  
Lucius grabbed the owl's letter and sent the bird back.  
  
He read it, crumpled it and disappeared.  
  
---  
  
Hermione laid on Draco's bed and watched him. He sat at the desk thinking aloud.  
  
'What do you think it will be?' he asked.  
  
'A boy.' he said, 'Yeah, a boy.'  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
'What shall we name it? Draco...Draco Junior. Yeah... that'd be cool.'  
  
'Do I have any say?' she smiled, 'I am the one giving birth.'  
  
'No. You have no say.' he laughed, 'Only joking. What do you think it should be named?'  
  
'Well, I agree about the boy. I want a boy, too. That way he'll have more of your features, probably.'  
  
'Good call.' he laughed, 'Wow...we are going to have a good looking baby. With your hair and eyes mixed with my ferocious good looks...wow...our baby is going to be a model.'  
  
'No. No modeling. Children do not get a proper childhood if they work.'  
  
'Your right. I'm glad your the mother.' he smiled throwing his hands behind his head, feet propped on top of the desk. 'So, what did you want to name our son then?' 'Not Draco Junior.' she laughed, 'I like Landon. Or Aiden.'  
  
'Aiden?? That's a nerd's name. Our son is not going to be a nerd.'  
  
'Fine. What about Landon?'  
  
'I guess that's okay. Kinda sounds too much like London, though. You might as well name him Frenchie.' Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'Fine. Not Landon. What about Marshall?'  
  
'No matter how great he is, we are not naming our child after a white rapper.' Draco snapped.  
  
'Ok, ok, what about Andrew?'  
  
'Mmm...i've always liked that name. Maybe, I dunno. We'll probably change our minds a billion times before it's born.'  
  
Suddenly smoke appeared and Lucius Malfoy stood in the middle of it.  
  
Draco fell out of his seat and onto the floor.  
  
'What the hell are you doing here?!' Draco cried quickly getting to his feet.  
  
Hermione sat against the bedpost.  
  
'What the hell were you thinking, Draco?! Mixing your pureblood with a mudblood!!' Lucius yelled violently at his son.  
  
'I don't care what you think anymore!' Draco yelled, 'How did you get here?! How are you still alive??'  
  
'Dumbledore didn't kill me you fool, he just got you that one night. Dumbledore would never have the guts or power to kill me.'  
  
'How did you find out??'  
  
'Your letter...to your mother...i'm disappointed Draco, no letter to your FATHER?!'  
  
'Where is my mother??!' Draco yelled.  
  
'At home...asleep...' he snapped laughing, 'Where's that filthy fucking whore fiancee of yours?'  
  
Lucius turned around slowly to see the frightened Hermione. 'Ahh...there you are...'  
  
'I won't let you hurt her!' Draco cried running at his father.  
  
'Locomotor mortis!' Lucius called out at his son, wand shaking with fury.  
  
Draco froze, he couldn't move his feet...he didn't have his wand either.  
  
'Now, you can watch what I do to this filthy mudblood of yours.' Lucius hissed at Draco.  
  
Hermione screamed and threw a table lamp at Lucius. He bat it away quickly. Hermione jumped up off the bed and ran to the door. Her hand touched the door knob, but wasn't able to open it. Her hair was being yanked backwards.  
  
'BLAISE!' she yelled loudly.  
  
Lucius heard footsteps in the other room. He grabbed Hermione by the throat and lifted her from the floor.  
  
Draco cried as Hermione made soft choking sounds. Hermione kicked and swat at Lucius, but to no avail, she was no where near strong enough to free herself.  
  
'Goodbye, Draco.' Lucius snapped, 'I think the Dark Lord would like to take...a look... at this whore...'  
  
'NOOO!' Draco screamed.  
  
The door swung open and Lucius and Hermione were gone.  
  
'What the fuck?!' Blaise cried.  
  
Draco stood motionless, crying. His upper body trembling. Blaise pulled his wand out.  
  
'Finite incantatum.' Blaise said pointing his wand toward Draco.  
  
Draco then fell to his knees.  
  
'What happened?!' Blaise asked pulling Draco up.  
  
'I need to go to Dumbledore!' Draco cried.  
  
'It's Sunday. He's not here, he's at the Ministry.'  
  
'Shit!' Draco yelled.  
  
Draco ran out of the room, Blaise close at his heels. Draco ran down the stairs, down a hall and into Snape's office.  
  
'Professor!' Draco cried as he ran in.  
  
No one was in the room. He ran into the hallway.  
  
'Blaise, where's Snape??'  
  
'I dunno.'  
  
Nearly Headless Nick then floated by.  
  
'Nick! Where's Snape?' Draco asked desparately.  
  
'Ahh...I think he and Professor McGonagall accompanied the head master to the ministry.'  
  
'Goddamnit! The only day I need those fucking teachers!' Draco yelled.  
  
Draco then turned to Blaise.  
  
'I'm going after her.'  
  
'Your fuckin' crazy!' Blaise yelled.  
  
'I love her, I won't let my fuckin' father and Voldemort have her!'  
  
'I'd go with you, but i'm not as skilled as you, i'd mess things up.' Blaise said regretfully.  
  
'Hermione's at risk. I know I can't be arrogant and say I can do this alone...because I can't, I need help. Your right though, I need someone who is skilled...' Draco said.  
  
He then shook his head.  
  
'I can't believe i'm going to do this...' Draco sighed.  
  
Draco then again took off running. He ran back upstairs and to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'You can't be in here, Malfoy.' Seamus said, jumping from a chair.  
  
With the word 'Malfoy' said, Ron and Harry turned to look quickly.  
  
'What are you doing here, Malfoy?!' Ron snapped.  
  
Draco ran over to Harry.  
  
'Look, Potter, you don't like me, and I sure as don't hell like you, but I know you are a good wizard.'  
  
Ron and Harry's eyes widened, they nearly fell off the chairs they were on.  
  
Draco continued, 'My father has taken Hermione to Voldemort, I need your help, I can't do this alone, Harry. You've fought him before, too. Please help me bring her back.' Draco asked these words, fighting to hold back tears.  
  
'Your father took Hermione?!' Ron asked wildly.  
  
'Ron, stop. Don't argue. Hermione need us.' Harry snapped. He then looked over at Draco, 'Alright, let's go.'


	26. Saving Hermione

Chap. 46 Saving Hermione  
  
After Draco and Harry disappeared together, the room was silent. Many things were going through people's heads.  
  
"Malfoy was just in the Gryffindor room."  
  
"Malfoy asked Harry Potter for help."  
  
"Hermione's been taken by Lucius Malfoy and taken to Voldemort."  
  
"Harry yelled at Ron."  
  
"Harry and Draco are fighting...together."  
  
Draco apparated himself and Harry to the place he remembered he saw Voldemort last time. Harry and Draco landed roughly on a hard marble floor. They noticed the entire place was dark. They heard screams coming from afar. Screams of tortured prisoners. None from Hermione...thank Merlin.  
  
'Where are we, Malfoy?' Harry asked in a whisper, wand tightly at his side.  
  
The two boys slowly stood up.  
  
'Voldemort's dwelling...i've been here before. This is where I was before the whole coma ordeal...' Draco replied.  
  
Both boys quietly said, 'Lumos.'  
  
A beam of light shot out from their wands. They circled the room...no one.  
  
'How do we get outta here?' Harry asked.  
  
'I dunno. I don't remember there being a door last time I was here.' he replied, 'But let's split up and look.'  
  
Draco and Harry went to the wall and moved slowly around the room, opposite of each other. They put their hands up feeling the wall closely, moving around, until they reached each other again.  
  
'Anything?' Draco asked.  
  
'Nope. You?'  
  
'Nope. Nothing.'  
  
Then they pointed their wands at different places of the room calling out 'Alohomora!'  
  
Finally they heard a faint "creeeek". They ran to the sound. A flat door opened. No door knob, nothing. They slipped inside. It was a long corridor lit lightly by torches.  
  
Screams grew louder. They noxed their wands.  
  
'Follow the screams.' Draco whispered.  
  
And they did. After a minute or two they reached a large door and pushed it open and walked in. It was some sort of dungeon. There were empty chains and sharp tools lying around. They turned a corner and saw a limp body hanging from chains that were attached to the cell's ceiling.  
  
'Oh my god..' Harry sighed in shock.  
  
They walked closer. It was a man. A man now so disfigured, even to his own mother he would be unrecognizable.  
  
'Is...is he dead?' Draco asked.  
  
'I don't know. I think so.' Harry responded.  
  
Harry put a hand to the man's neck.  
  
'No pulse, but he's warm, he must have died within the hour.'  
  
'The murderer must be around here.' Draco said.  
  
Screams were heard again loudly, causing both Harry and Draco to fall to the ground in fear. They looked around and saw another old iron door. They walked up to it cautiously and pulled it open slowly.  
  
The room smelt of sweat, sickness and pain. There was a dark man pulling a lever which was lifting a man in chains from the ground. The man was screaming.  
  
Draco called out a stunning charm, stopping the dark man. The prisoners stop screaming to look at the young boys.  
  
Harry then called out, 'Legilimens!'  
  
Draco walked up to the dark man.  
  
'Okay, you little fuck, tell me where is Hermione??'  
  
'Who?' the man asked shaking from fear of the two A tongue-clicking sound came from behind them. An old man in a corner, bound by chains was trying to talk.  
  
Draco ran over to him.  
  
'Do you know, sir?' Draco asked, 'Have you seen a dark haired young woman?'  
  
'They took her...' the man said weakly.  
  
'Where?' Harry asked.  
  
'The dark lord and a blonde man...' the old man said, 'to his lair...'  
  
'Where? Where is that?' Draco asked.  
  
The weak old man slowly lifted his finger to the opposite side of the room, then his body failed him and his arm collapsed.  
  
'No...' Draco whispered, 'Harry help me get these chains off of him.'  
  
Draco said a diffindo curse, causing the chains to spilt. Then he and Harry lifted the chains off. Draco set the man's body gently on the cold floor.  
  
'Where?' Draco whispered, 'Please...'  
  
'The door...' the man whispered back, 'Stairs...'  
  
Then the man's soul left him.  
  
The younger man hanging from chains attached to the lever started to speak.  
  
'She was pretty...'  
  
Draco and Harry let the lever fall, helping the man down.  
  
The man spoke again.  
  
'Hurry...the girl was pretty, they won't kill her right away.'  
  
Draco nodded, understanding him.  
  
Harry and Draco went to the wall opposite of the old man.  
  
'Alohomora.' Harry said.  
  
A part of the wall opened. Draco and Harry stepped inside and immediately saw stairs. They looked at each other and went up them quietly. They started to hear voices.  
  
'Stay here, Potter. Come in unexpectantly when it sounds like I need you, okay?' Draco whispered.  
  
'Sure.' Harry sat in the staircase.  
  
Draco rose slowly, wand tightly gripped and walked up to the top stair to listen for a bit.  
  
'She has Malfoy blood living in her now.' Lucius said.  
  
'We could use the child.'  
  
'You just want to let her go??'  
  
'No. Keep her here, until she gives birth, then kill the whore after.' Voldemort sneered.  
  
Draco's eyes started to water, he didn't even notice.  
  
'With the Malfoy blood and the mudblood's intelligence, it could be very useful, we train the brat to work for me.' Voldemort said evilly.  
  
Draco reviewed spells and curses in his head. He then stood up and stepped in.  
  
'Ahh...young Mr. Malfoy...' Voldemort hissed.  
  
Lucius whipped around.  
  
'Mmm...was expecting you long ago. We thought you were smart and gave up on the filthy slut...I guess I was expecting too much from my disappointing heir...' he said cruelly.  
  
'I will nev-' Draco started to speak, but even in the dark room he saw something bound on a torn up rug near Voldemort, causing him to pause.  
  
'Ahh...I see you've found the little whore...' Lucius scoffed.  
  
'Hermione...' Draco said in a short breath.  
  
'Yes...the Dark Lord enjoyed torturing her...' Lucius said with no feeling.  
  
'FUCK YOU!' Draco yelled at his father, 'You're lying!'  
  
'Am I?' Lucius said starting to tap his cane against the cold stone floor.  
  
'Why have you come?' Voldemort asked. 'To save her!' Draco cried.  
  
'Save her?' Lucius asked with a laugh, 'JOIN HER!'  
  
Lucius rose his wand, but finally Draco was quicker.  
  
'EXPELLIARMUS! INCENDIO!' Draco yelled.  
  
Lucius's wand flew and caught fire.  
  
Lucius' eyes widened.  
  
'How dare you?!' Lucius cried.  
  
'How did you let a child beat you, Lucius?!' Voldemort cried, 'I've seen him do this before!'  
  
'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' Draco yelled again, wand pointed at Lucius.  
  
Lucius fell to the ground, unable to move.  
  
Voldemort suddenly glowed red with anger. He rose from his throne and floated to Draco. Draco was in shock. He didn't move. He just stared.  
  
'You outsmarted your father...a death eater...how is this possible? You must be powerful, I will have you with me...' Voldemort hissed. He then spoke loudly. He was about to yell a Imperius Curse, but Harry Potter then ran up from the stairs.  
  
'HARRY POTTER?!' Voldemort cried.  
  
Lucius' eyes widened when he ran up.  
  
Harry glared at Voldemort, scar burning.  
  
Harry looked at Draco. Draco nodded. They both pointed their wands toward Voldemort. 'LUMOS!' they yelled.  
  
The room was white. Voldemort's shapeless body, covered by a dark cloak shook violently. Screams ripped through the room. Screams from Voldemort.  
  
'Finish him, Harry!' Draco cried.  
  
Draco ran over to the bound Hermione. Her clothes were torn and ruddy. Her hair was tossled and matted to her face by blood and sweat.  
  
'Oh god, Hermione...' Draco whimpered as she brushed her hair back.  
  
She was unconscious.  
  
He pointed his wand to her.  
  
'Ennervate.' he said, tears falling from his cheeks.  
  
Her eyes opened. She took quick, sudden breaths. She looked up at him and started to cry.  
  
'Oh, Draco...'  
  
He put a diffindo spell on the ropes binding her, causing them to fall from her frail body. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her. She turned to see Harry and Voldemort.  
  
'Harry...' she whispered.  
  
A 'Finite Incantatum' was heard.  
  
Draco turned to see that his father stood up.  
  
He turned to Hermione.  
  
'Harry needs help.' he said. He set her down gently.  
  
She nodded happily. She noticed he called him Harry.  
  
Draco put an impediment curse on his father and ran to Harry. Voldemort's smoky, invisible hands were lifting Harry from the ground.  
  
'LUMOS!' Draco cried, pointing his wand straight into Voldemort's red eyes.  
  
Harry fell to the ground, but quickly regained composure.  
  
'Thanks.' Harry muttered.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione cried in a muffled yell.  
  
Draco and Harry turned to where Hermione was. She was now held up by Lucius, his hand clasped onto her neck.  
  
'I don't know how you think you boys were going to save this whore. You cannot defeat myself or the Dark Lord.'  
  
Harry and Draco saw veins in Lucius' arm that held Hermione rising steadily as Hermione's gasps for air became more frequent.  
  
Draco and Harry stood motionless, they couldn't yell a curse, for it would affect Hermione also. 'Your weak, you won't win. Harry has beaten Voldemort before and I have beaten you!' Draco yelled.  
  
Lucius was filled was rage. He dropped Hermione, she fell hard onto her side.  
  
Lucius pointed a wand at her.  
  
'CRUCIO!' he yelled.  
  
'NOO!' Draco cried.  
  
Hermione started to shake violently. She screamed from pain. They could hear bones in her small body hit against the stone floor brutally.  
  
'Finite incantatum!' Draco yelled, wand at Hermione.  
  
Her unconscious body laid motionlessly on the floor. Draco and Harry ran over to Hermione. Harry conjured up a shielding charm around them. Draco held Hermione and looked at Harry.  
  
'We have to get out of here.' Draco said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'We can't finish them now. We have to get back to Hogwarts, to Pomfrey.'  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
They then apparated themselves back to Hogwarts. 


	27. Diagnosis

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews--I totally confused you all didn't I? With the whole pregnancy/cancer/pregnancy? NO cancer, k? Lol BTW, some of you had questions about Lucius getting the letter. Draco last saw his father when he fought him to protect Hermione the first time. Lucius broke his rib, then Dumbledore saved him remember? Draco didn't know Lucius was still roming freely, he was unconscious when we left. He met with his mother about the suspension and everything, and she was fine. Just worried that Lucius might come after Draco, if he stayed at the Malfoy Manor. Draco was excited about the baby and wanted to tell his mother. He didn't know Lucius was staying at the house because when Draco last saw him, he was bound in Voldemort's dark room thing. He assumed (stupidly) that his father would go into hiding. That is why Draco sent the letter.  
  
Chap. 47 Diagnosis  
  
Draco, Harry and Hermione, who was held by Draco, appeared in the main hall of Hogwarts. Students screamed from surprise.  
  
They were shocked to see Hermione, Draco and Harry fall together.  
  
'WHAT HAPPENED?!' students cried.  
  
They ignored the curious students. Draco ran down the hall holding Hermione, Harry following close behind.  
  
They slid into the hospital ward, causing Madame Pomfrey to jump from fright.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter! Miss Granger? What's happened?' she asked estatically.  
  
'Help her, my father put the crucatius curse on her! Please please help!' Draco cried as he put his love on a bed.  
  
'Merlin...' Pomfrey sighed, 'What happened? Where were you?'  
  
She shuffled around, getting potions and things to help Hermione. Draco was too emotional to speak, so Harry talked.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy took Hermione earlier, Draco told me and we went after her. Voldemort was there, he and Mr. Malfoy were against us, Hermione was unconsious, Draco revived her, but then helped me with Voldemort. We blinded Voldemort for a minute or two so he fled, then we saw that Mr. Malfoy had Hermione by the throat, he threw her down and yelled 'Crucio!' she started to shake all over, her body smacking against the floor. Draco stopped it and then I put a shielding charm around us. We then apparated back here. Voldemort is hurt, but he's still out there, so is Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
'My word!' she cried, 'Why didn't you tell one of us?'  
  
'Dumbledore is gone, and we couldn't waste any time.' Harry explained. 'Well, you boys wait out there, I must inspect Miss Granger, now.'  
  
Harry nodded. Draco just stood there, staring as Hermione, eyes welling up with tears. He didn't move, and Harry didn't think we would on his own. Harry walked up to Draco, and put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
'C'mon, we gotta wait outside. She'll be okay.' Harry said calmly.  
  
He guided Draco outside the room. Once they were out side the ward, they sat down and Draco started to speak.  
  
'Hermione...' he said aloud quietly, 'she's pregnant...'  
  
Harry's face paled as he looked at Draco.  
  
'What?' he asked with a puzzled face, hoping he heard wrong, 'What did you say?'  
  
Draco looked straight at Harry.  
  
'She's pregnant, Harry.'  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
'Hermione? Is going to have a baby??'  
  
Draco nodded silently.  
  
'I can't believe it.' Harry said staring at a wall, 'She's too young, how could you two let this happen?'  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
'I don't know. I was so happy, though. I wrote to tell my mother and my father got the note instead. It's my fault Hermione's hurt...'  
  
'Don't say that. Your father would have came eventually anyway. He would have eventually figured out you were engaged.'  
  
'He knew. That's why he came after us the first time.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Draco's face was filled with fear.  
  
'What if it doesn't live?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'The baby. Hermione went through so much...'  
  
'Don't talk like that.' Harry said, 'She'll be okay, she has to be.'  
  
'I hear about things like it all the time in the news. Babies dying before they are born...from mothers falling down stairs and stuff.' Draco said sadly.  
  
'When she told me,' Draco continued, 'I was so happy. He wanted to be a father, and with Hermione there, I guess I didn't even care when. And now...now it might have died.'  
  
'Don't talk about it. It'll make you feel worse, you have to be strong for Hermione when she comes to.' Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
The two boys waited patiently in silence. Thoughts running through the both of their heads. Draco set his face in his hands and sat that way until he heard footsteps coming to the door. Both Harry and Draco rose quickly. Madame Pomfrey came out with a nervous look on her face. Both Harry and Draco's faces dropped when they saw her.  
  
'What happened?' Harry asked with a scared gulp.  
  
'She's awake, Mr. Malfoy, would you please come in?' she asked, twidling her thumbs.  
  
He nodded and stepped forward. Before he went in he looked back at Harry.  
  
'Be strong.' Harry mouthed.  
  
Draco nodded and walked in. He saw his Hermione. He heart beat fast as he ran over to her. He knew he had to be strong, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears poured down his face as he ran. She cried as he ran to her.  
  
He put his hands softly on her face and kissed her gently.  
  
'I love you.' he whispered as he pulled back.  
  
She lifted her hands to his face and her thumbs circled his cheekbones. She smiled, and tears fell from the corners of her eyes.  
  
'I love you, too.' she spoke softly.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat next to Miss Granger.'  
  
He sat on the edge of her bed. Her hand in his. 'Miss Granger, you are going to be fine.'  
  
A sigh of relief came from Draco, but then he took another deep breath, remembering there was another life involved here.  
  
'And...the baby?' he asked nervously.  
  
Madame Pomfrey to a few seconds to respond. But these precious seconds were all that Hermione and Draco needed. Hermione started crying uncontrollably. Draco just stared at Pomfrey, hoping she would be mistaken. Hoping she would surprise him and say that baby would be fine.  
  
'Please don't say the baby is gone...' Draco begged quietly.  
  
She disinclined to acquiesce to his request.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Pomfrey replied softly.  
  
She then left the room, giving them time alone.  
  
Draco kept staring where Pomfrey once was. Hoping he would wake up, and this all be a nightmare. He then realized Hermione let go of his hand. He turned to look at her. Her head was buried in her hands, sobbing. She was trembling. He saw the pain she was in and wanted to wipe it all away, and he knew he couldn't. He started to cry and he gently pulled her up into a sitting position. She put her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He put his arms to her back and gently rubbed up and down as he tried to fight back the tears. He couldn't. He just found out he was going to be a father...then his own father destroyed his happiness. Something that was part of him and part of the beautiful girl in his arms was just killed. He couldn't hold back tears now, even if his life depended on it. He knew he should be strong for Hermione, but he couldn't. Not now. All he could do was hold her and try to comfort her, while comforting himself at the same time.  
  
Hermione tried to talk, but failed. She couldn't put words together. Something in Draco made him suddenly feel sick. He felt like fainting, but didn't. He kept himself upright. He just held onto Hermione tighter. He kissed her forehead with great effort. It hurt to move. He's never felt this much pain. After all he's been through, this was the last straw. He couldn't believe himself, how much the death of his baby caused him to hurt this much. Then to add to it, his beautiful fiancee was breaking down in front of him. They both found out that day that they were going to have a child together, then the same day it was taken from them. 'It's dead...inside me...' Hermione finally let out. She said this inbetween sobs. 'I should never had owled my mother..' Draco sighed sadly. Hermione pulled back to looked him in the eyes. Her face was pale and blotchy from tears. 'No, Draco, no. Don't blame yourself now, you saved me. None of this is your fault.' 'My father would have never found out if I wouldn't have owled her.' 'Stop.' she said angrily, face reddening, 'Draco, don't do this to yourself.' Draco's face tightened and put his face in his hands and started to shake as he cried. Seeing how he blames himself, Hermione cried as she watched him. She put her arm around him and her head on his shoulder. 'No...' she whispered, 'Don't do this. It's not your fault, you did all you could, you even asked Harry for help...baby, this is all anyone could ask for...it's not your fault.' He didn't look up. He told himself it was his fault. 'As long as my father is alive, he'll come after you, if you're with me.' he said looking at the floor. Tears hit the floor rhythmically. Hermione lifted her head. 'What are you saying?' she asked frightened. He looked at her. An expression full of pain came over his soft, pale face.  
  
'I love you, I can't have you hurt anymore.' he replied. She shook her head, staring at him intently. 'No. I don't like what your saying, Draco.' 'You know it's true, Hermione. As long as we're together my father will come after you. He will make my life miserable, and you are the first thing he'll take from me.' 'I don't care. I'd die a thousand times before I leave you.' she said in an angry tone. 'But I can't let you.' he responded. 'No. I love you. Do you want to see me in pain?' she asked. 'No, of course not, Hermione, that's why this has to be done.' She shook her head. 'Your father can only cause me so much, but you, Draco, you can do much worse. If you tell me that we can't be together...' she couldn't finish, tears streamed down her face. She got all choked up and took the blanket up to her eyes to wipe away the river of tears. Draco reached over and took her hands in his. 'I love you so much, Hermione.' 'Then don't do this to me.' she said softly, in a begging tone. He nodded and kissed her. 'I'm sorry.' he replied, 'I don't think i'd be able to live without you anyway.' As his lips kissed her again, he felt her smile. 'Finally a smile.' he thought. 


	28. Best Friends

Chap. 48 Best Friends  
  
'Harry's outside, should I go tell him about the baby?' Draco asked Hermione.  
  
'You called him Harry.'  
  
'Well, he did help me save you.' Draco smiled. 'Can't call him Potter, Scarhead or Pothead anymore now can I?'  
  
Hermione shook her head smiling.  
  
'Wait- Harry knew I was pregnant??'  
  
'I told him while we were waiting...I thought he deserved to know more about your position, how much danger you were in. He's your best friend.'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'Yeah, I guess he deserved to know. How'd he take it?'  
  
'Good. Shocked, obviously, but he actually just tried to help me out and calm me down.'  
  
'Really? Wow...you and Harry have bonded??'  
  
'I don't think that counts. There was a mutual friend involved.'  
  
'I still can't believe you asked him for help, you are so stubborn about stuff that has to do with getting help and what not.' Hermione replied.  
  
'Your life was at stake, couldn't risk making a mistake.' Draco said kissing her.  
  
She hugged him. She loved feeling his body next to her's.  
  
'Should I tell him? Or bring him in here?'  
  
'I want to see him, please ask him in, but tell him about the baby first.'  
  
He nodded and rose. He walked out to the waiting room.  
  
When Draco walked in Harry rose quickly.  
  
'How is she?' Harry asked.  
  
'Good, but...the baby...' Draco stumbled through this sentence with a solemn face.  
  
'The baby?' Harry asked worriedly, 'How is it?'  
  
'There isn't a baby any longer.'  
  
'How are you? How's Hermione.'  
  
'We're good now. It was hard, but we're okay now. Hermione wants to see you though.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Harry was about to go inside, but first Draco grabbed his shoulder. Harry turned to face Draco.  
  
'Hey, thanks, Harry. I know you don't like the idea of me and Hermione, but I just want you to know I love her alot. And i'm really grateful that you were there to help today.'  
  
Harry stared with a straight face, taking it all in, then he smiled.  
  
'I'm glad you asked me for help.'  
  
The boys then walked into the room.  
  
'Hi Harry!' Hermione cried happily.  
  
He smiled and ran over to her. He hugged her tightly.  
  
'I'm so sorry about the baby, but i'm so happy your okay, Hermione. We were so scared when Draco told us. How are you feeling? Okay?' 'Yeah, okay. Thank you so much, you and Draco, I know it must have been hard for both of you. You going against Voldemort,' she then turned to the handsome blonde boy behind Harry, 'and you going against your father. I love you both so much. And i'm proud of both of you for working together, it's still trying to process in my brain.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Well, thanks, but we're just glad you are okay.' Harry replied.  
  
Harry then looked back at Draco.  
  
'Is it okay if I go tell Ron?'  
  
He saw Draco's face stay in the same expression, that happy one because Hermione was alright, so he looked at Hermione.  
  
'Sure.' she smiled, 'Bring him here. Okay, Draco?'  
  
She looked at her fiancé, he looked back at her, still smiling.  
  
'Well, he's your other best friend, might as well bring down the female Weasley, too.' Draco smirked. Harry nodded and left the room.  
  
---  
  
Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room. Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender and Ron were sitting there talking. They all stopped and stared as soon as Harry ran in, knowing he would have the answer to what they were discussing.  
  
'Hermione's okay now.' Harry said.  
  
A sigh of relief and smiles overcame the group.  
  
'Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Malfoy said it would be okay if you two came down.' Harry said.  
  
Ginny smiled. So did Ron, but it was a confused looking smile. The two stood up, Ginny ran ahead of Harry and Ron.  
  
'What happened, Harry?' Ron asked quietly.  
  
'Malfoy and me versus Voldemort and Mr. Malfoy. Both are still alive, but Voldemort was weakened for a bit, i'm sure he's recovered by now.'  
  
Harry held back details of the pregnancy. It was still weighing on his mind, whether or not to tell Ron. He would never have to know. She wasn't pregnant anymore.  
  
'Ginny!' Harry called out.  
  
She stopped abruptley.  
  
'Yeah?' she asked from down the hall.  
  
'Come 'ere!'  
  
She ran back to her brother and boyfriend.  
  
'Yeah?' she asked again.  
  
Harry stopped walking, so did Ron.  
  
'What's up, Harry?' Ron asked.  
  
'I should tell you two something before we go see Hermione. But, Ron, you have to swear you won't kill Hermione or Draco...especially Draco.'  
  
Ron's face got that worried/scared look on it. It's his signature look I suppose.  
  
'Draco? Since when do you call him Draco?' Ron asked.  
  
'Since we fought against the Dark Side together, drop it, I said you have to swear not to freak. Okay?' Harry asked, 'And Ginny don't scream or anything, okay?'  
  
'Okay.' the two redheads both responded.  
  
'Hermione was four weeks pregnant.'  
  
Both sibling's eyes widened.  
  
'Malfoy knocked up Hermione? Our Hermione???' Ron asked hysterically.  
  
'RON! Stop!' Harry cried, 'She's Draco's Hermione, now, and yes he did.'  
  
'Oh my god!' Ginny cried in a whisper.  
  
'But, Hermione was put through alot by both Voldemort and Mr. Malfoy, and Draco and Hermione found out about two hours ago that the baby died.'  
  
Ginny gasped and started to tear up, but quickly stopped them.  
  
'Oh no...' she sighed.  
  
'Seriously?' Ron asked, his faced quickly turned into a face of panic and shock, another signature look, 'They lost the baby?'  
  
'Yeah.' Harry said sadly, 'They found out this morning she was pregnant, and today, the same day, they find out she's not anymore, because of two evil people.'  
  
'That's horrible...how are they?' Ginny asked.  
  
'They had some time to themselves, and now they are both okay, both just happy that she's okay.'  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
'You okay, Ron?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah, i'll be fine, let's just go see Hermione.'  
  
---  
  
Draco was sitting with Hermione, his fingers intertwined with hers. They were talking softly to each other.  
  
The three friends walked in, Hermione and Draco's faces turned to see them.  
  
'Hey you guys!' Hermione smiled.  
  
Draco got up, to make room for Ron and Ginny to talk to Hermione.  
  
Ron and Ginny made it over to Hermione quickly, Ginny got to her first. She threw her arms around her.  
  
'I'm so glad you are okay!' she exclaimed.  
  
'Your boyfriend was very brave, Gin.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'So was your fiancé.' Ginny smied back.  
  
Hermione then looked at the waiting Ron. Hermione opened her arms, welcoming him. He bent down and hugged her.  
  
'Don't get taken again, okay?' Ron laughed, 'It scared the shit out of me.'  
  
'I don't plan on it.' Hermione said as he pulled away.  
  
'So, you are okay?' Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. She looked a bit nervous.  
  
'What's wrong?' Ron asked.  
  
'Something happened.' Hermione said.  
  
'I told them.' Harry added, 'They both know about the baby.'  
  
Hermione immediately looked up at Ron.  
  
'Are you okay?' she asked.  
  
'Me? Why are you asking me?' Ron asked. 'I should be asking you that, it must be a horrible loss, I can't say i've ever lost something so dear, so I don't know how you feel. All I can say is i'm sorry.'  
  
'Thanks for understanding, Ron.' she smiled.  
  
'I almost died when Harry told us.' Ginny said, 'I am sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, now you just have an excuse to try again...and again...'  
  
Ginny laughed, and so did Hermione. Ron just glared at Ginny. Then Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
'Fine with me.' Draco shrugged. The girls laughed again.  
  
'Lucky girl...' Ginny said winking at Hermione.  
  
'Hey!' Harry snapped, jokingly.  
  
Draco laughed, Ron again glared at Ginny.  
  
'Only joking, Harry.' Ginny said innocently, 'Well, Hermione, I better go before I get myself into more trouble.'  
  
'Mmk.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'I'm glad your okay.' Ginny added.  
  
She and Harry then left.  
  
Draco then walked over to Hermione and Ron. Ron swallowed hard and then looked at Draco.  
  
'Erm...sorry for all the shit i've been dishing out.' Ron said, 'Hermione means a lot to me. And i've realized lately that you mean a lot to her, and she means a lot to you. I also am thankful that you were there to save her, you and Harry.'  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'I'll always be there to save her.' Draco said confidently, reaching for Hermione's hand, 'And I know you'll always be there to be her friend. I've realized that lately, too.'  
  
Ron then turned to Hermione.  
  
'I'm glad your alive and healthy, i'll see you later, okay?'  
  
'Definitely.' she responded happily.  
  
Ron nodded at Draco, Draco returned the gesture and Ron then left the room.  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes.  
  
'You have no idea how happy this makes me.' she said emotionally.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You, Harry, Ron...you guys are trying to put the past behind you, my fiance and my best friends... you aren't enemies anymore, I never thought it would happen.'  
  
Draco brushed Hermione's bangs away from her forehead and kissed it. 'Well, Harry may be an annoying celebrity sometimes, but he's a good wizard. Weasley can be an over-protective, possessive and obsessive redhead, but he cares for you, so I guess, for your sake, I should try a little bit.'  
  
'I think that's a good idea.' Hermione replied.  
  
A/N: Yeah...boring chapter, sorry, can't really just lay on a new crazy conflict! I GOTTA GIVE HERMIONE AND DRACO A BREAK, OKAY?! ...lol... keep the reviews coming! Oh, btw, I just saw Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights, if you liked the original, you'll like this one! It's really good! 


	29. Goals

Chap. 49 Goals  
  
Hermione had to stay in the hospital ward for three days afterwards, instructed by Madame Pomfrey, just to make sure she was okay. Hermione also had to undergo a magical surgery which removed the dead baby inside of her, this was a hard time for her and Draco, but they made it through and kept what Ginny said about being able to try again and again, fresh in their minds. School was tough for Draco, with two weeks of make-up homework to do, along with the homework assigned, but Hermione stayed up late with him to help, no matter how much Draco protested. It was usually not allowed for the opposite sex to stay up late together in their opposite common rooms, but because they were engaged and drowned with homework, Dumbledore permitted it.  
  
The school days were winding down quickly, almost too quickly. Tests were starting, N.E.W.T.s were hard and they were not looking forward to them. They were however looking forward to the seventh year's end-of-the-year dance. This dance would take place a week before graduation. N.E.W.T.s however...takes place this week.  
  
'I hope all this studying pays off...' Hermione sighed, lying on her stomach, surrounded by books.  
  
'Hermione, you are brilliant, of course you are going to do well. You always do.' Harry said reassuridly.  
  
'I do well, because I study my butt off.' Hermione retorted.  
  
'Baby, you'll do fine. Don't worry.' Draco said calmly as he gently rubbed his fingers around the small of her back.  
  
The group was in the library together on the floor, books (mainly Hermione's) all tossed about them.  
  
'You guys, what am I going to do next year when you guys are gone? Who am I going to study with?' Ginny asked desperately.  
  
'That weird Creevey kid.' Lavender said laughing.  
  
'Why, so he can take pictures of me since i'm the Famous Harry Potter's girlfriend?' Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
'Wow...that's a pretty high standard you've worked yourself into. Harry Potter's girlfriend.' Parvati laughed.  
  
'No standard whatsoever.' Harry moaned.  
  
'Yeah,' Ron added, 'Harry's just plain ol' Harry. He's not a celebrity.'  
  
'Whatever, Weasley.' Draco replied, 'No matter how much you guys try to deny it, Harry is a celebrity in the wizarding world. But I don't think it's anything his girlfriend should worry about.'  
  
'Okay, I don't mean to be the party pooper, but we do have tests coming up, and I don't think figuring out Harry's status in the world helps us very much.' Hermione snapped.  
  
Everyone stared at her for a few seconds and then laughed out loud.  
  
'Shhh!' Madame Pince said trying to quiet the group down.  
  
The group kept laughing, but shushed it.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed her books, and left the library.  
  
Draco looked at the group and rolled his eyes.  
  
'I'll see you guys later.' he groaned, 'Has she always been this uptight during testing times?'  
  
'Yes!' Everyone cried.  
  
'Oh, I feel bad for when you start planning the wedding...' Ginny laughed.  
  
'Oh Merlin help me...' Draco sighed as he ran off.  
  
The group laughed at the opposite couple, and went back to "studying".  
  
Hermione held her things tightly as she quickly walked to the stairs.  
  
'Hermione, stop!' Draco cried.  
  
She did. She turned around waiting for him.  
  
'What?' she snapped, 'I have studying to do.'  
  
'Hermione, you really shouldn't be so freaked out about tests. It's not healthy. We were just trying to lighten up the mood.'  
  
'Well, while you guys joke and laugh about whatever you were talking about, I have to study, so I figured I just leave so you can continue.'  
  
'Baby, i'm sorry, but you really don't have to be so uptight.'  
  
She glared at him and turned on her heel and proceeded up the steps.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes again and bound up the stairs.  
  
'Hermione...c'mon.' Draco cooed grabbing her waist.  
  
'Why can't you just let me go and study?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I just want you to know that you don't have to worry so much.'  
  
'Ok. I know. Now let me go.'  
  
Draco nodded sadly as he let go of her. She brushed passed him and went upstairs.  
  
He went back to the library.  
  
'Where's Hermione?' Ron asked.  
  
'She went to study.' Draco said quickly.  
  
'Wow, Draco Malfoy couldn't get Hermione to come back?' Ginny asked.  
  
Draco gave her one of those let-it-go looks.  
  
'Oop, never mind.' she said smirking.  
  
Draco grabbed his books and walked toward the doors.  
  
'Well, i'm gonna go keep Hermione company.' Draco said.  
  
'See you later.' they others said.  
  
Draco went up the stairs, taking two at a time. He went into the Gryffindor common room, assuming she would be there in her room, he was correct.  
  
'Draco...' she sighed as she looked up at him prancing through the doors.  
  
'I'm here to study with you and keep you company.' he replied.  
  
'Draco, I don't need a study buddy. I just need peace and quiet.' she said calmly.  
  
'I'll be quiet.' he said reluctantly.  
  
'No you won't.'  
  
'I promise.'  
  
She nodded eventually and he sat down across from her, opening his books.  
  
He didn't look into his books. He just stared up at her, she continued to look into her books, even though she knew Draco was gazing at her. She could feel his icy blue eyes looking down at her, every part of her. Since it was testing week, they didn't have to wear uncomfortable robes. She was wearing comfortable short white shorts and a pink and teal tank top, that cut low, revealing cleavage. He liked what she was wearing. He had a good view of things he wished to look at. She felt his eyes down her shirt so she repositioned herself upwards so there wasn't a straight shot down her tank top. He moved his eyes to her lips. She couldn't concentrate on her work...but she didn't want Draco to know. She wanted to look at him, but she knew if she did...her work wouldn't get done. Her lips suddenly felt dry, but she didn't want to wet them, for Draco would think she was trying to turn him on. She couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
'DRACO!' she cried.  
  
He fell backwards. He was thrown out of his dirty thoughts.  
  
'What??' he asked.  
  
'I can't study with you staring at me!' she said annoyed.  
  
He moved in close to her face.  
  
'Then don't study.'  
  
He moved his lips to her's, preparing to kiss her, she almost gave in, but then quickly pulled away.  
  
'No, Draco, you said you'd let me study. If i'm making out with you, I can't be studying now can I?'  
  
'Hermione...testing is very stressful for me, too. I need something to take my mind off of it.'  
  
'Well, what did you do before you went out with me?' she asked.  
  
'I dunno...Blaise and I would mess around.'  
  
Her eyes widened. He then turned red.  
  
'Wait!' he cried suddenly, 'Wait, I don't mean like you and I mess around, I mean like the way... two straight, heterosexual males mess around.'  
  
She laughed.  
  
'Haha, okay, Draco.'  
  
'Okay like we can mess around??' he asked hopefully. 'No. I mean okay I believe the thing about you and Blaise.' she said giving him a look. 'Now are you going to let me study?'  
  
'Mmhm.' he said nodding.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
She went back to her books, he tried. That didn't work out too well. Hermione stretched her legs out, her short shorts revealing lots of leg. She stretched her arms up, revealing a firm stomach peeking out of the small tank top.  
  
'Oh god...' he thought, 'Oh please just let me jump on you...'  
  
She then rolled her head back, stretching her neck. Draco felt his pants getting tighter. Hermione then shook her head, hair falling around her neck. Draco couldn't handle anymore whatsoever. He suddenly pushed his books away, and threw himself over to Hermione. She looked at him questionably. He pushed her down against the floor and kneeled over her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She protested at first, but then she was turned on by his sudden force, and kissed him back, pulling him on top of her. He straddled her waist as his tongue searched her's. Her fingers ran through his now chin length, soft blonde hair. They both let quiet moans escape from their mouths as they made out on the floor. His hands were at her shoulders, but they made their way down to the end of her tank top. His fingers softly moved up along the inside of her shirt. They stopped went he felt the beginning of her bra. His hands then moved to her back, where he lifted her slightly from the floor, and unclasped her strapless bra. He pulled the bra out from under her tank top. He pulled his lips away from her's to look down at her chest. Her hardened nipples showed through the light tank top material easily. He then looked back at her devilishly as he lowed his face to her neck, his lips giving her neck light bites. His hands reached, again, down to the bottom of her tank top. He pulled it upwards, until it was pulled over her head. His lips then moved down to her breasts. As he sucked, he felt her hips rise brushing against the inside of his thighs. This made him smile. He felt her fingers on his face, she pulled his head up to her's and kissed him. As she did she pulled his loose black t-shirt off of his body. Her hands searched his strong chest as he kissed her.  
  
Her door suddenly flew open.  
  
Draco pushed himself on top of Hermione, trying to cover her bare chest. They both looked up.  
  
'Hey guys.' Blaise said nonchalantly.  
  
'Draco...' Hermione gritted though her teeth.  
  
'Umm...Zambini, what do you what?? We're kinda in the middle of something!' Draco cried.  
  
'Oh, I was bored and I was gonna go play some quidditch and I was gonna ask if you wanted to come, Draco.' Blaise replied, in no rush whatsoever.  
  
'Umm...how bout no.' Draco snapped, 'Kinda doing something!'  
  
'Okay, whatever, have fun.' he smiled, 'Have a nice fuck.'  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise turned and left. Draco looked back down at Hermione. Her face was bright red.  
  
'Oh my god...' she sighed, 'That was so embarrassing...'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'How'd he get in here??' she asked frantically.  
  
'I dunno...he always somehow finds ways to get into places he's not supposed to.' Draco chuckled, 'And that's why I call him my best friend.'  
  
Hermione shook her head in disapproval, even though she knew he was joking.  
  
'This was a mistake, Draco. Blaise was a sign. I have to study now.' she said pushing him off of her. She proceeded to put her bra and shirt back on.  
  
'It was a mistake?' he asked her curiously, 'I'm sorry, baby, but even though you've given yourself to me a few times before, I still desire and lust for you. It's really hard for me, for some reason, not to fuck you periodically like I used to.'  
  
'Don't talk like that. You know I don't like that word.'  
  
'What? Fuck?'  
  
'Yes. We've discussed this before.'  
  
'That's all we do now. Discuss.' he complained as he put his shirt on.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
'Well, i'm sorry I have goals in life that I need to study for in order to accomplish them.' she sneered, setting her books back up. Their little make out session put them in disarray.  
  
He shot her a painful look.  
  
'Goals? What...you don't think I have goals?'  
  
'I didn't say that. You do have goals. Have sex with me and have fun. Those are two goals. I'm sorry, i'm not helping you out with one of them.'  
  
'You're not helping me out with either.' he snorted. 'I have goals, Granger.' 'Granger? Oh, ok, Mr. High and Mighty. We're back to last names? Why not call me mudblood while you're at it.'  
  
She regretted immediately saying that. She knew how sorry he was for calling her that in the past. It was wrong of her to bring it up again.  
  
'Draco, i'm sorry-' she started.  
  
'No,' he interrupted her, 'Study. That's what your best at.'  
  
He then stood up, gathered his books, and left the room.  
  
She sat alone, heart-broken, and she knew he was too.  
  
-  
  
Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room alone and angry. Heart- broken was also thrown into the mix of emotions.  
  
'She doesn't think I have goals.' he said to himself. 'I have goals...'  
  
He repeated this in his head. He then realized he didn't know what his goals were.  
  
'What are my goals?' he asked himself.  
  
He decided one goal was to marry Hermione. He loved her, no matter how frickin' paranoid she could get about tests and school. Another goal, to stop his father. He said a password and walked into the Slytherin common room. Blaise laid there on a couch reading a magazine.  
  
'Hey fucker.' Blaise said without taking his eyes of the magazine.  
  
Draco looked at him. Blaise was turning the magazine in different positions.  
  
'What are you doing?' Draco asked him.  
  
'Figuring out which position I like this chick better in.'  
  
Draco looked at the cover. It had naked girls on it.  
  
'Oh.' Draco replied, 'I'm gonna be in my room.'  
  
'Mmk...whatever.' Blaise responded, not having a clue what Draco just said.  
  
Draco sat down at his desk and pulled out a scroll and quill.  
  
'Goals...' he said aloud as he wrote it at the top of the scroll. He started to write. He thought deeply has he wrote. He really wanted to figure out what his goals were. Hermione, stupid brilliant Hermione, had said something that effected him. After a few minutes of writing he realized he hadn't eaten that day. His stomach told him to go get food, so he got up and left.  
  
---  
  
Hermione sat there for at least a half hour, attempting to study. She couldn't. There wasn't a sound in the room, but she still couldn't. Draco kept popping into her head. She found herself reading the same line over and over: 'Primus means prior, antus also means prior, but only in relation in time.'  
  
'God damn you, Draco.' she sighed.  
  
She couldn't help feeling guilty about the argument. If she wanted to study, she had to apologize to Draco. She got up to find him.  
  
-  
  
She mumbled a password Draco told her and walked into the common room. Blaise was still looking at the magazine. It was in an upside down position.  
  
'Hey, Blaise.'  
  
'Mmhm.' he mumbled.  
  
'Draco in his room?'  
  
'Mmhm.' he repeated. Eyes staring at the magazine.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and went to Draco's door. She knocked, no answer. She went in.  
  
'Draco?' she called.  
  
'Not in here I guess.'  
  
She was about to leave when she saw the open jar of ink.  
  
'Doesn't Draco care about his stuff drying out??' she said aloud in an annoyed tone. Then she added, 'I guess he doesn't care. He can afford it.'  
  
She walked over to put the items away. She saw the scroll. The ink was still wet.  
  
'Goals.' she read aloud, 'Number one, Marry Hermione.'  
  
The first one hit her like a wall of bricks. Draco Malfoy's top priority was to marry her. She felt her stomach flip. She read on.  
  
'Goal number two, Stop my father. Number three, Take mother away from Lucius. Number four, Take back Malfoy Manor. Number five, Achieve something great in life so she's proud of me.'  
  
Hermione's heart dropped. She knew who that 'she' was. It was herself. She felt horrible.  
  
'He thinks i'm not proud of him?' she asked herself.  
  
She thought for a long time. How could she not be proud of him? After every thing he's gone through. After all he's fought for. He made prefect and head boy, he get's good grades, even when he doesn't try that hard. He cares for his mother, protects her and his fiancee from death eaters and Voldemort, even if it means risking his own life. He may not have strong educational goals, like Hermione, but his were far greater. He had passionate goals. Goals that were never able to be reached because of his past life. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound behind her. She turned and saw Draco leaning in his doorway. She then felt something move down her face. She reached up and felt wetness. She hadn't even realized she was crying.  
  
'What are you doing?' he asked, arms crossed, not angrily, just with frustration.  
  
His eyes were looking at the scroll in her hand. She looked down at it too.  
  
'What are you doing?' he asked again.  
  
'I...I...' she stuttered.  
  
He walked over to her and took the scroll out of her hands and placed it in a drawer.  
  
'Aren't you supposed to be studying?' he asked her.  
  
'I couldn't.' she muttered.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because of you.'  
  
'Me? My not being there has never stopped you before.' he snapped.  
  
'Draco...i'm so proud of you.' she said, tears cascading down her pretty, forlorn face.  
  
He knew she was talking about his 'Goals' paper. She continued talking, as the tears continued also.  
  
'I'm so sorry I said you didn't have any goals. I was just upset that my inner desires over came my conscience, i'm not used to that. I was just mad that I didn't want to study. I wanted to be with you, but I told myself I couldn't. It was wrong of me to accuse you of not having goals. It was wrong of me to say that kissing you was a mistake. I was wrong and i'm sorry.'  
  
'I don't have real goals.' he replied. 'I was wrong, too. You do have goals. High goals that you've worked toward as long as i've known you and I was being selfish by asking you to stop working toward them because of my stupid male hormones. I'm sorry, Hermione, I know how much grades and school mean to you.'  
  
She stepped close to him and put her hands in his.  
  
'Draco, your goals were beautiful. They are far greater than mine because they are what you are passionate about. You've been mistreated before, and now you want to make up for it all. You want to make your life better, and the lives of those who were effected along with you, like your mother. Draco, those are unbelievably noble goals, and i'm so sorry for doubting you.'  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
'You don't need to achieve something great in life, you already have. You turned your life around. The Malfoy name has always been linked to Voldemort and being death eater, but not you. You decided you wanted more out of life, and worked for it. This is the part of you that has made me love you, this is the part of you that makes you, you. You are different from any other Malfoy that has ever lived, and now the name Malfoy will mean something different...because of something you, Draco, did.'  
  
She went on her tip toes and kissed him.  
  
'And I love you.' she added.  
  
'Thank you.' he sighed.  
  
She smiled.  
  
'And by the way, baby, you said that it was really hard for you not to periodically have your way with me,' she said in a sensual voice, 'Well, it's not like I don't want to jump on you ever time I see you.'  
  
'Good.' he smiled, 'I was starting to think I physically bored you.'  
  
'Bored? Of you?? Draco, I swear, if I could i'd just mess around with you all day if I could. Even when you wear a beater, I wanna kill myself. Your body is absolutely perfect.' she purred.  
  
'Really? Beaters, eh? Make you a little warm in the shorts, huh?' he asked, obviously thinking about something, 'Same goes with you when you wear those little tank tops of yours. Like the one your wearing now.'  
  
'Oh? This old thing?' she asked bopping her shoulders. Draco then leaned his face toward her neck and brushed his lips along her jaw line until he reached her ear.  
  
'I can't wait until we graduate and leave Hogwarts,' he whispered, 'I have lots of...sexual frustration I need to relieve...'  
  
This sent shivers down her spine. Graduation was only three weeks away. 


	30. Plans

A/N: I just wanted to give some thank you's out! And answers to some questions i've been getting.

**Puzzlette**-- Draco and Hermione were making out in Hermione's room. No one else was in there, until Blaise showed up. As for the two just running about, Dumbledore allowed the two of them to go in to each other's room's since they were engaged, Hermione and Draco also exchanged passwords to each other's house rooms. Thanks for reviewing!

**Bianca-Heart**-- Thanks for putting off your waffles for a bit to read me story! I'm glad your liking it!

**Lovely Little Muse**-- Hermione and Draco are my main characters in this story, so i'm probably going to stick with keeping the plot with them, instead of switching over to Harry and Ginny. Thanks anyways, but I have more planned for Hermione and Draco. I might be a little evil, but I like putting them in questionable circumstances...P.S. I don't really watch ER, but I heard Shane West is going to be on it soon, so I might watch a view episodes now...lol

**Moonii**-- Don't feel weird, I totally know what you mean when you say you can 'feel' the passion. I've read a few where that happens to me, too. Freaks me out, too! Keep reviewing! Thanks for enjoying it so much!

**draco2chexi4u**-- Thanks for making me one of your fave authors, I wouldn't say my story is the best fic ever, but thanks anyway, that makes me want to keep writing!

**IkNoWwHaTyOuDiDlAsTsUmMeR**-- I really would like to give Hermione and Draco a HUGE break til graduation...but i'm sorry...i can't, where's the suspense?? LOL More to come for the hot couple later... P.S. Thanks for the spelling of Freek-a-leek and Hermione's parents names.

**gryffindor at heart**-- did you get the first twenty chapters?

**PinkMooseofDoom**-- I didn't lie! LOL! I said she wouldn't have a baby, and she didn't! I never said she wasn't pregnant! Lol! Sorry for confusing you or pissing you off!

**NotRachem**-- did you get the first twenty chapters?  
  
**Thank you all so much for reviewing so fervently! I appreciate it so much!  
**  
Sorry, if you reviewed and are not posted here, my apologies. I thank you all in my heart. You all are what keep me going, writing more. Thank you for that.  
  
Chap. 50 Plans  
  
The Slytherin common room was loud with talk now. Draco and Hermione had been in Draco's room until late. The common room filled up, since it was dark out, there was no where else to go.  
  
Pansy Parkinson and Lana Triton sat together on a love seat staring menacingly at Draco's bedroom door. They stared so hard, some would have thought that they could see through it.  
  
'Fuck that stupid bitch, Hermione.' Pansy muttered to Lana.  
  
'Unfortunately, that's exactly what our man is doing.' Lana spat back.  
  
'How the hell is it possible that that mudblood and our Drakie have lasted so long...and are now engaged???' Pansy asked desparately.  
  
'How the hell should I know? I should be the one in there now.'  
  
'Yeah, I used to be the one in there.' Pansy mumbled.  
  
'Draco Malfoy is one hot motherfucker and i'll be damned if I let some two- faced, ugly, flithy mudblood be the one he's in bed with.' Lana said angrily. Hate filling inside her.  
  
There was a pause of silence. Both girls were thinking horribly.  
  
'Let's do something to her.' Pansy muttered under her breath.  
  
'I'd be in, but Draco always seems to appear just when the filthy whore needs him.' Lana sighed, 'We'd get caught.'  
  
'Not if he's there already.'  
  
'I like your way of thinking, Parkinson. Tell me more.' Lana smirked.  
  
'Well...Draco has never been one to like girls who have been used by to all beliefs.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'So, what if we have Hermione fuck...or get fucked...right in front of him?'  
  
'I'm not turning lesbian just to hurt the mudblood.' Lana said disgusted.  
  
'NO! Goddamn, no! I mean have a guy fuck her...right in front of her precious Drakie poo.' Pansy smiled.  
  
'How? WHO?'  
  
Pansy's eyes then moved slowly across the room, and stopped at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Them??' Lana asked, 'Would they?'  
  
'They are as dumb as a pet rock.' Pansy sneered, 'Intoxicate them with your feminine wilds, Lana, they've always thought you were hot, promise them sex or something if they do this for you.'  
  
'I'm not having sex with those two bastards.'  
  
'Obliviate them afterwards. Their memory of your promise will escape them quickly.' Pansy said.  
  
'Well, Draco won't allow some guys to fuck his fiancee. How are we gonna pull that one off, eh?'  
  
'You've heard of rope...haven't you??' Pansy spat annoyed. 'Tie him up?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'And Granger? She won't just let some guy fuck her.'  
  
'Crabbe and Goyle are big guys...one can hold while the other does his thing, then they switch.'  
  
Lana thought for awhile. Her conscious was telling her this was a bad idea...but then she looked at the bedroom door again...picturing what Draco and Hermione were doing (even though they weren't really doing anything). Hate embedded itself into her brain...all she could think about was revenge. Revenge on the stupid mudblood that took the hot, pure Draco Malfoy from her.  
  
'Alright. When and where will all this take place, Pansy?' Lana finally asked smiling.  
  
'Why not right in the bastard's room? His bed perhaps?' Pansy suggested smiling, 'Tomorrow night.'  
  
'How are we gonna get them in there?'  
  
'Simple. Tomorrow is the Advanced Potions N.E.W.T. That'll take alot out of Draco, no matter how good he is at it. It'll take a lot out of Granger, too. Draco will retire to his room after the test, so about 5-ish. A note is found by Hermione asking for help for his test tomorrow, which is Transfiguration. Draco has never been a whiz at that, so it's believable. Hermione walks in to an occupied room, however, not occupied by Draco. Crabbe and Goyle will be waitin for her. They grab her pull her down. You and I, come out of the closet, with a tied up Draco Malfoy with us.'  
  
Lana nodded in approval. Pansy contiued,  
  
'Then we watch Hermione squrm as Crabbe and Goyle have their way with her as Draco is forced to watch.'  
  
'Won't other's hear Draco and Hermione's protests and screams?' Lana asked.  
  
'Silencing charm on the room you dumb-fuck. God, how did you make prefect??' Pansy cried, annoyed by Lana's dumb-blonde attitude.  
  
'I fucked Dumbledore.'  
  
'WHAT??' Pansy cried.  
  
'Kidding. Now who's the dumb-fuck?' Lana spat.  
  
'Oh, well, we have an appointment with dumb and dumber over there.' Pansy said pointing to the two plump, bumbling Slytherin bullies.  
  
Pansy and Lana got up slowly and walked over to them.  
  
'Hey.' Goyle and Crabbe said as they saw the girls approach.  
  
'Hi.' they responded, Lana's voice extra-sultry.  
  
'What's up?' they asked.  
  
'Can you boys do me a huge favor?' Lana asked, playing with a strand of her long, silky brown hair between her middle and fore-finger.  
  
'Umm..sure.' Goyle gulped.  
  
'What is it?' Crabbe asked.  
  
'Well...we don't like Hermione Granger, we think he's turning Draco soft. And we don't want that do we?' Lana asked.  
  
'No, we don't.' the boys said staring at her firm chest.  
  
She stepped closer, pushing her chest forward.  
  
'Could you two, big, strong boys do something to Granger for me?'  
  
'Anything...' they sighed.  
  
'We want Draco to watch as you two fuck Granger.' she said flatly.  
  
'What??' Goyle and Crabbe asked, popping them back to the real world.  
  
'Please? It would mean so much to me...' she cooed, big brown eyes batting.  
  
'I don't know. We might get caught.'  
  
'We'll put a silencing charm on the room, no one will hear.'  
  
'No, I don't think that's a good idea.' Goyle said.  
  
Lana then leaned in between the boys' heads, so they both could hear.  
  
She then whispered, 'I'll pleasure you both...if you do this on little thing for me...'  
  
Their eyes widened with excitement.  
  
'Sure.' Crabbe said quickly.  
  
'We'll be happy to help.' Goyle added just as fast.  
  
'Excellent.' Pansy smirked.  
  
'Thank you two so much.' Lana said, emphasizing 'so'.  
  
The two girls trotted off happily, excited for the night to come.


	31. Advanced Potions NEWT Part 1

Chap. 51 Advanced Potions N.E.W.T. Part 1  
  
The night before, Hermione and Draco had stayed up late in his bedroom, studying (without any knowledge of the plan brewing against them) for their Potions N.E.W.T that took place today.  
  
Hermione woke up well rested. Her only test today was Advanced Potions, and it didn't take place until two in the afternoon, so she was able to get a good nine hours of sleep. It was 11:00 AM, so she had time to eat a healthy breakfast, and do some last minute reviewing.  
  
She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom, where she washed her face, brushed her teeth, you know the regular. She walked back into the bedroom. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were still dead in their beds.  
  
Hermione picked out a comfortable outfit. A coral colored beater, and navy sweatpants that said 'HOLLISTER' across the butt. She was thankful sometimes that her parents were muggles, she could wear cute clothing from the muggle world that no other witch would obviously have. She put on little make-up, just natural colored eyeshadow and light brown mascara.  
  
She left the room, going down to the kitchen. As usual, a little house elf was quickly at her side.  
  
'Good morning, Miss Granger.' a female elf squeeked, 'What can Lily get you?'  
  
'Good morning, Lily, I would like some hot oatmeal and pumpkin juice, please. I have a potions test today.'  
  
'Oh! Lily wishes you good luck! Shall I bring the food up to your room?'  
  
'Umm, actually, make that a double order and bring it up to Draco Malfoy's room please.'  
  
Lily's face lit up.  
  
'No, problem. How are you and Mr. Malfoy?'  
  
'Just fine, thanks. Have a good day, Lily.'  
  
'Oh thank you, miss, you too!' Lily squealed running off.  
  
Hermione laughed thinking about the queer little elf. She ran up the stairs, and went to the Slytherin hall.  
  
'Snakes and Spiders.' Hermione whispered to a painting.  
  
The painting looked at her curiously and eventually let her in.  
  
No one was in the common room.  
  
'Lazy Slytherins...' she muttered under her breath.  
  
'What was that Gryffindor?' asked a voice.  
  
Hermione turned around to 'see' a ghost.  
  
'Ahh, good morning Bloody Baron.' she smiled fakely.  
  
'I guess.' he sneered, 'Mr. Malfoy is sleeping, by the way.'  
  
'Oh, that's okay. I'll wait.' she smiled tilting her head innocently as she knocked on Draco's room door.  
  
No sound. She let herself in quietly.  
  
She saw Blaise, shirtless, blankets thrown about his bed. A nudey magazine in his closed hand. He was snoring loudly.  
  
She also saw Malcolm Baddock and Graham Pritchard, two boys she didn't know well at all. She then saw her fiancé sleeping soundly, with his blankets forming a hill at his feet. She felt shivers go up her spine. He always looked good laying in a bed. His hair was a blonde mess around his face, a firm naked chest steadily rose up and down. His green silk boxers were low on his hips, revealing his very defined pelvic bones. She liked how distinct those bones were, he was also very proud of them. It took lots of sit-ups to get them that way.  
  
She silently tip-toed over to his bed and gently laid down next to him. He, out of habit, put his arm unconsciously around her stomach. She placed her head at the crevice between his neck and strong shoulders. She turned on her side so she could look at his face. She could feel his breath evenly blow onto her neck. She placed her hands against his chest, lightly moving them, tracing his muscles. From lining his pecs to lining each of his individual abdominal muscles, muscles of which he did not lack whatsoever.  
  
She hadn't noticed the blue-eyed beau awoke and was now watching her as she touched him. He watched her intently as she made a trail along his abdominals, smiling.  
  
'Molesting me while I sleep, eh?' he said in his cocky voice.  
  
She jumped at his sound and pulled her hand away quickly looking up at him with a guilty and embarrassed face.  
  
'I didn't say I wanted you to stop.' he added as he put her soft hand back on his chest, and held it there under his.  
  
'I didn't know you were awake.' she smiled, still embarrassed that she was caught.  
  
'I have only been awake for a minute or so...do you always come in my room while I sleep and feel me up?' he asked, hoping her answer to be 'yes'.  
  
'No.'  
  
His face saddened slightly.  
  
'Well, make it a priority to do it more often.' he commented.  
  
'Will do.' she smiled.  
  
He kissed her forehead and rolled over her slowly, to get off his bed.  
  
'Ohh...' she grunted as he put his body on her small one.  
  
He laughed at her as he rose. He went to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later running his fingers through his untidy blonde tresses. He stretched, she watched as his muscles in his arms and chest twitched as he did. He noticed her stare.  
  
'Like that, eh?' he asked happily.  
  
She smiled.  
  
'I've told you before how your body seizes to amaze me.' she chuckled.  
  
'You're not half bad either, little lady.' he winked.  
  
Then a quiet knock sounded.  
  
'That must be our breakfast.' Hermione remarked.  
  
'Breakfast?' he asked curiously.  
  
'I ordered us room service.' she smiled.  
  
He smiled as he walked over and opened the door. The small elf Lily stood there holding a tray with two plates and two glasses.  
  
'Ahh...thank you, Lily.' he said smiling. 'I'm starved. You came just in time.'  
  
He took the tray from the blushing elf.  
  
'Anything else, Mr. Malfoy, sir?'  
  
'No thanks, have a good day.'  
  
'You too, Lily wishes you good luck.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
She skipped off as he shut the door.  
  
'How'd you know her name was Lily?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Whenever I order food, she's always the one to bring it up to me.' Draco said shrugging it off.  
  
'Oh, do I have competition?' she giggled.  
  
'What??' Draco laughed, 'I don't think you should worry about it, baby.'  
  
They sat on his bed and finished breakfast, before the other boys were even awake.  
  
By the time the others started waking, Hermione and Draco already had their books set up around them on the floor.  
  
Blaise sat up in his bed, hair wild. He looked over and saw Hermione and Draco.  
  
'Mornin' fucker,' he said groggily to Draco. He then turned to Hermione, 'Mornin' fuckee.'  
  
'Hey,' Draco snapped, 'Don't call her that...and good afternoon.'  
  
'Afternoon?' asked Graham and Malcolm as their head popped up.  
  
'Yes,' Hermione giggled, 'It's nearly one.'  
  
'Oh fuck it...' Blaise moaned, 'I'm going back to bed.' He plopped his torso back into his mattress.  
  
Hermione laughed at his laziness. The other boys stood up and stretched. She saw that they were both firm, but neither body as defined, muscular- wise, as Draco's. She quickly was bored and turned her attention back to books and Draco.  
  
'How are feeling about this test?' Draco asked Hermione.  
  
'Okay, not as reassured as you probably are. Potions is not my forte. I'm glad it's your's.'  
  
'And i'm glad Tranfiguration is your's.' he said returning the comment.  
  
'You see? We're perfect for each other.' she smiled. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
'Don't let me stop you two from going at it. I don't mind.' a sleeping sounding Blaise mumbled.  
  
Draco and Hermione both rolled their eyes at him.  
  
'You are one of a kind...' Draco sighed, speaking to Blaise.  
  
'Got that right.' Blaise said turning in his bed.  
  
The other two boys got ready and took turns dressing in the bathroom, since Hermione was in the room.  
  
'Well, we're off. We have a Divination test at one thirty.' the boy Malcolm said as he grabbed a satchel full of books, scrolls and quills. His wand tucked neatly into a side pocket.  
  
'Bye Pritchard, bye Baddock.' Draco said without looking at them.  
  
The two boys left.  
  
'You call them by their last names?' Hermione questioned.  
  
'Yea, I don't know them that well.'  
  
'I don't know Blaise that well, and I call him Blaise.' she replied.  
  
'Two things on that. One, your a girl, it's different. Two, he's seen you naked...you know him pretty well.'  
  
She blushed remembering.  
  
'I don't know Crabbe and Goy-- oh wait.' she said pausing.  
  
'Huh uh, yup, exactly.' he smirked.  
  
'Well, that's different, they aren't even in my house.' she snapped back.  
  
'Whatever..it's different with girls anyhow.' Draco muttered.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked over at the wall clock.  
  
'It's one thirty. I should go get my things from my room.' she said, 'See you in Potions?'  
  
'Yeah, sure.' he smiled at her as she left.  
  
--- 


	32. Advanced Potions NEWT Part 2

Chap. 52 Advanced Potions N.E.W.T part 2  
  
Two o'clock. Advance Potions room was filled with fear. Hermione looked over at Draco, who was sitting with Blaise, of course, nervously.  
  
'Don't worry.' he mouthed to her.  
  
She nodded and tried to smile. He smiled back and looked back to the front of the classroom.  
  
'I'm so scared.' she said to Harry who was sitting next to her.  
  
'Don't be.' he replied smiling.  
  
She looked up at Lavender, who was not sitting next to Parvati, but next to Ron. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched them talk. She noticed Parvati sitting next to her twin. She also looked over to the other side of the room. Pansy and Lana were whispering and staring at Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were whispering and staring at Lana.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and felt proud to be Draco's girl, rather than the sluts lusting after him.  
  
Professor Snape's booming voice through off her concentration on the other side of the room.  
  
'There are strong anti-cheating charms on these tests.' he called as he passed out a thick pile of scrolls to each student. 'If I see or hear anyone talk or look at another student during the test, you will be given a failing grade.'  
  
Hermione took her test from him and stared at it. She felt her hands sweat, the quill in her hand sliding around.  
  
She wrote her name carefully and looked at the first question.  
  
_#1: What potion gives you the appearance of someone else for a short time? And what ingredients are needed?  
_  
Hermione sighed happily. She knew this question well.  
  
She wrote, Polyjuice Potion: lacewing flies, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed, boomslang skin, and a bit of who you want to turn into, in neat cursive.  
  
She smiled and kept going with the test.  
  
-  
  
An hour and a half later she finished. Her wrist hurt like a brick was thrown on it from writing so much. And she knew she probably expanded a little too much on each question, but rather be safe than sorry, she told herself. She looked over the test two or three times for good measure, then rose from her seat.  
  
She walked up to the front of the room and placed her test on Snape's desk. He didn't even look up from his large book when she approached. She turned and saw a good number of people were still taking their tests.  
  
'Good.' she thought, 'I'm not the last one.'  
  
She looked at Ron. He was not even halfway through the test.  
  
'Poor Ron.' she thought.  
  
It wasn't two seconds after Hermione sat down, when Draco stood up. He walked up to Snape's desk. Snape looked up from his book.  
  
'Very good, Draco. How do you feel you did?'  
  
'Good. Hard questions, though, made even me second guess myself on a few.' Draco smirked.  
  
'I'm glad.' Snape said, almost smiling.  
  
'Stupid favorite...' Hermione thought to herself. 'Not only does Snape acknowledge Draco, he asks him how he did as well...stupid suck-up.'  
  
She almost laughed out loud as she realized she was talking snottily about her fiancee. Draco wasn't her stupid, bullying, suck-up enemy any more.  
  
As Draco turned and walked back to his and Blaise's desk he looked back at Hermione and smiled. She smiled back. He blew her a quick, sultry kiss and his eyes looked at her seductively. She giggled quietly and blushed. She then licked her lips enticingly. His eyes widened and smiled excitedly. He finally sat down. She smiled to herself as she writhed her hands eagerly. She then felt eyes on her. She turned to see Harry staring at her with laughter in his eyes. Her eyes widened and felt her cheeks pink. He shook his head jokingly and continued with his test.  
  
-  
  
At 4:00 PM, Snape let the class out. A sigh of relief filled the halls as the students filed out.  
  
'How'd you do Harry?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Okay I guess, you?'  
  
'Good.' she smiled.  
  
'How was that tempting Malfoy goin' for ya?' Harry chuckled.  
  
She hit him hard.  
  
'Ow.' he winced, still laughing.  
  
'Shut up, Harry.' she said blushing. Ron then caught up with them, followed closely by Lavender and Parvati.  
  
'That was so fucking hard.' he cried, 'I barely finished in time.'  
  
'Oh come now Ron, it wasn't THAT hard.' Harry sighed.  
  
'I'll be lucky to pull of an A.'  
  
'Acceptable? That's not too bad.' Parvati chimed in.  
  
'That's borderline passing.' Lavender explained.  
  
'Oh.' Parvati blushed.  
  
'You'll do better than that, Ron.' Lavender smiled, 'I have confidence in you.'  
  
'Thanks.' he smiled, ears reddening a bit.  
  
Hermione caught this and smiled.  
  
'Ron's finally going for Lavender again.' she thought happily  
  
'Well, I have to go study up for Tranfiguration tomorrow.' Hermione said.  
  
'Trangfiguration? You don't have to study for that, Hermione. It's your easiest class.'  
  
'I still need to study.' she called running up the steps.  
  
She ran into her room and jumped onto her bed, very happy that her Potions test was over. She went to her desk to retrieve her books and saw a folded note. She took it and opened it.  
  
Hermione-  
  
I was wondering if you could help me study for Transfiguration, you know i'm not that good. Could you come to my room around 6-ish? I'd appreciate it.  
  
-Draco  
  
She smiled. She was surprised, however, nothing about 'messing around' or anything. He must really need help, she decided. She looked at her wall clock. 5:45 PM. She gathered her things and set them next to the door. She felt a chill, Hogwarts must have the air conditioning wayyy up. She took of her beater and put on a white zip-up sweatshirt that she zipped up til no cleavage showed. She didn't want Draco to get distracted.  
  
She grabbed her bookbag and left the Gryffindor tower. She heard much celebration down in the great hall. 'Probably the Potions students celebrating that it's over.' she thought.  
  
She went to the Slytherin tower and said, 'Snakes and Spiders' to the portrait. It opened quickly. She stepped in, there were a few Slytherin students in there, most not studying, not unusual. They looked at her, not effected, they were used to seeing her. It didn't phase them really. Draco was still their king, which made what ever girl he was with okay in their minds...well most of them. Exceptions are made to every rule. She thought immediately of Lana, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
'Is Draco in his room?' Hermione asked Blaise, who was talking to Theodore Nott.  
  
'I think so. It's been really quiet in there, he's probably freaking out about his Trans test tomorrow.' he replied. 'Stupid git. Study? Ha!'  
  
She shook her head and went to Draco's room. 


	33. Plans Carried Out

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger back there! Here's the rest! REVIEW!  
  
Chap. 52 Plans Carried Out  
  
Hermione walked into a quiet room.  
  
'Draco?' she called. She didn't see him anywhere.  
  
Then she saw blackness.  
  
-  
  
A few minutes later she felt herself trying to move, but she couldn't. She then heard a voice.  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. She saw a blurred vision of five people. She focused in on them slowly. Lana, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Her eyes widened when she saw Draco's arms tied above his head, attached to a steel hook low on the wall, he was still able to sit on the floor. His legs were bound by rope. Pansy sat atop them. Lana stood above Draco. She was tapping a wand rhytmically against the palm of her hand. Her eyes were filled with passion as she glared at Hermione.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione cried. She was going to get up from her laying position and run over to him, but she was reminded she couldn't move. She looked around her and saw her hands were bound by rope, and being held tightly by Vincent Crabbe.  
  
'Crabbe??' she asked confused. She then looked down and saw Gregory Goyle sitting at her feet. Her feet were not bound. She tried to move them, but she couldn't. 'They must have put a curse on my feet.' she thought. 'But why not bind them also?'  
  
She saw a look of fear overcome Draco's face as Lana whispered something to him. She, too, suddenly became very frightened. She had never seen his face take that shape.  
  
Lana walked over to Hermione and kneeled down to her.  
  
'You took Draco from me. I want you to feel the pain, the humilation I was put through.' she sneered.  
  
Pansy laughed.  
  
'Draco...' Hermione called, 'What's going on?'  
  
Draco was glaring at Goyle. 'Goyle, if you want to live...you let Hermione go...NOW.' he gritted though his teeth.  
  
Goyle's face paled. He then looked over at Lana. She also scared him.  
  
'C'mon, Goyle...' Draco coaxed, 'You don't want to do this. I know you don't want to do this to me.'  
  
Goyle's face was afraid...but then it angered.  
  
'You left us.' he spat.  
  
Hermione then saw Goyle's hand move toward her. Her eyes widened with fear. His hand rested on her chest. Silent tears ran down the corners of her eyes.  
  
His fingers grabbed the zipper on her sweatshirt and pulled down slowly. She was moving her upper body and trying to free her arms from Crabbe, but he was too strong. Her bra was shown. Both Crabbe and Goyle's eyes widened as they stared at her voluptuous breasts.  
  
'STOP!' Draco cried, 'GODDAMNIT! STOP RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKERS!'  
  
'Nicely put, Drakie.' Pansy smiled, 'Because that's exactly what they are about to do.'  
  
Hermione suddenly looked at Draco in pain. Then her eyes went back to Goyle's.  
  
She started to scream.  
  
'NO!' she yelled, 'GET OFF OF ME!'  
  
Goyle brushed his hand against the top of her breasts. Lana rolled her eyes and smacked in over the head with her wand.  
  
'God damn, Goyle, contrary to what you may think, fucking isn't just touching her fucking breasts, now hurry and stick your shitty cock in her.'  
  
'Lana, if you have one ounce of care for me in that fucked-up body of your's, you'll let Hermione go now.' Draco sneered.  
  
Lana smiled and walked back over to him. She bent down, putting one of her knee's into Draco's groin. He winced at the immense pain.  
  
'Oh, Draco...Draco...Draco...I do care for you, that's why I have to make you watch what a whore this filthy mudblood is, and show you she doesn't deserve you.'  
  
Draco spit in her face. Her eyes widened, along with Pansy's. Lana lifted her hand and slapped Draco hard across the face. He took it like a man and didn't take his eyes off her. She glared into his angry fierce blue eyes.  
  
'Fuck her.' she replied to Goyle, not taking her gaze from Draco.  
  
'NOO!' Hermione screamed as Goyle ripped her sweats apart in one easy pull.  
  
Draco yelled obscene curses at Goyle as he unzipped his pants.  
  
Hermione was crying, she couldn't see, everything was a blur. She looked up into the shape that was Goyle.  
  
'Please...' she begged softly, 'Please don't.'  
  
He stared at the crying Hermione and suddenly felt a pit in his stomach. He got off her.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Pansy and Lana yelled in sync.  
  
'I can't.' Goyle said nervously, zipping his pants back up.  
  
'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T??' Lana demanded.  
  
'I JUST CAN'T DO IT!' he yelled back.  
  
He backed into a corner and sat.  
  
'Crabbe, get on top of the mudblood...' Lana sighed angrily.  
  
He just shook his head frightened.  
  
'NO?' she asked outraged.  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
'GET ON HER NOW!' she yelled.  
  
His eyes widened and he scooted down to Hermione's legs. He sat in between her legs.  
  
Hermione looked at him pleadingly.  
  
'Sorry.' he muttered.  
  
He unzipped.  
  
Hermione acted quickly, she pulled her bound arms fast infront of her, hands in a tight fist. She hit Crabbe in the chest and he fell backward cursing.  
  
Lana and Pansy acted quickly, too. They both jumped up and Pansy sat on Hermione's hands, while Lana pounced on Hermione's stomach. Hermione suddenly couldn't breath evenly. The wind was knocked out of her.  
  
'Bitch.' Crabbe muttered as he went to the corner with Goyle rubbing his chest.  
  
'You flithy slut.' Lana spat in Hermione's face.  
  
Lana looked back at Draco. He was attempting to free his legs, unsuccessfully. He then realized Lana was staring at him.  
  
'How could you pick this bitch before me??' she asked him angrily. 'She's not pretty at all.'  
  
'She's beautiful.' he sneered, 'More beautiful than you can even dream of being.'  
  
She was filled with hatred. No one has ever said that to her. Lana Triton. No mudblood would be prettier than her.  
  
'Is that so?' she asked.  
  
She turned back to look down at Hermione. She took a deep breath and with all her might, rose her fist back and sent it flying into Hermione's face.  
  
'HERMIONE!' Draco yelled.  
  
Pansy's face created a shocked expression.  
  
'Lana!!' Pansy cried.  
  
Hermione started to cry. Blood poured out from her nose. It made a trail into her mouth. Hermione started to gag and choke from the hot liquid.  
  
'PANSY!' Draco cried, PLEASE! She'll die!'  
  
Pansy's face dropped. She looked down at Hermione. The noises she was making made her wince.  
  
'Not so beautiful anymore IS SHE?!' Lana yelled.  
  
'Lana...' Pansy muttered.  
  
'Mudblood's face won't even be recognizable now Draco-baby!' Lana cried.  
  
'Lana...' Pansy muttered again.  
  
'WHAT?' Lana yelled turning toward Pansy.  
  
'Get off of her.'  
  
'What??'  
  
'She's choking!' Pansy cried.  
  
She panicked and let go of Hermione's hands. Her arms just dropped to the floor. Hermione kept coughing as blood drained into her mouth, it occasionally was spat up by Hermione coughing. Pansy backed away from Hermione.  
  
'You're going to kill her!' Pansy cried at Lana.  
  
Lana looked down at Hermione. Hermione's face was turning blue. Lana suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and she jumped of Hermione and watched in horror AS Hermione gagged.  
  
'PLEASE!' Draco yelling, tears streaming down his face, 'PLEASE LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP HER! LET ME GO SO I CAN HELP HER!!'  
  
Crabbe and Goyle quickly got up and started to run over to Draco.  
  
'Stay where you are.' Lana growled.  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
'But, she'll die.' Goyle mumbled.  
  
'If you let Draco go, he'll tell Dumbledore...' she snapped.  
  
'I WON'T I PROMISE!' Draco cried, 'JUST LET ME HELP HERMIONE!'  
  
'He lies.' Lana sneered.  
  
Inside, Pansy was thinking about Draco. She kept putting herself in his position, and pictured that Hermione was him. She's die if she watched him die. She hated Hermione, but her love for Draco was stronger. She suddenly jumped up and ran over to Draco.  
  
'NO!' Lana cried.  
  
Pansy didn't stop or slow down. She grabbed a wand and cried, 'Diffindo' to Draco's ropes at his hands and feet.  
  
As soon as he was free he ran over to Hermione.  
  
'Vincent, Greg, hold Lana!' Draco yelled. Crabbe and Goyle's hearts seered. Their once great leader finally called them by their first names. They both quickly grabbed hold of Lana. She screamed profanities at every one in the room.  
  
Draco lifted Hermione into a standing position and did the only thing he remembered Hermione telling him about Muggle remedies. The Heimlich Manuver. He didn't have his wand, he couldn't do much else at the moment.  
  
Blood emitted from Hermione's mouth. Her gagging sounds increased, a good sign of life. After a few pumps into her torso, she was coughing.  
  
Draco laid her on the bed gently, his tears falling to her face. He began to untie the ropes that bound her hands.  
  
Pansy suddenly snapped out of her daze and used her wand to stop the immovable spell on Hermione's feet.  
  
Hermione's eyes were foggy and weren't really focusing on anything. She didn't speak. She just coughed. Blood was still seeping from her nostrils. Color slowly started to come back to Hermione's face.  
  
'Pansy, please go get Pomfrey.' Draco begged, barely audible.  
  
She nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
Lana still screamed.  
  
Crabbe put a silencing spell on her and then Goyle said 'Stupefy.' Lana was stunned and fell from their arms.  
  
'Could you guys go out into the common room to make sure the students to come in here?' Draco asked, still barely able to talk.  
  
They both nodded and left the room.  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione. Her face was cut and her nose, most likely broken. He ran to the bathroom and wet a wash towel. He lifted Hermione's head and let the blood run into the cold towel. She still was just staring off.  
  
'Oh, Hermione...' he whispered.  
  
Her eyes began to move, her pupils decreased. She moved them to Draco's face. Tears then fell from them.  
  
He tried to smile, but he failed, instead more tears fell. His free hand caressed the side of her face.  
  
He then zipped her sweatshirt up and pulled his bedsheet around her bare legs. Her shredded pants lay on the floor.  
  
'I'm sorry.' he said softly.  
  
She tried to talk, but it was too dry. Dry with blood.  
  
Then Pomfrey ran in with a crying Pansy.  
  
'Oh my god...' she sighed.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape were not far behind.  
  
Snape turned to Pansy.  
  
'How did this happen??' he demanded.  
  
Pansy couldn't respond. Her crying overtook her body.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to the shaking Hermione. He picked her up.  
  
'Follow us to the hospital ward, young Malfoy.' Dumbledore spoke.  
  
They walked through the Slytherin common room. Silence overcame them as they watched. Pomfrey ran out, followed by Snape, then Dumbledore carrying the bleeding Hermione, and on his tail was a distressed and crying Draco Malfoy. It was a sight.  
  
The students then turned to Crabbe and Goyle for answers. They decided the nervous-breakdown Pansy wouldn't be any help.  
  
-  
  
Hermione was placed on one of the beds.  
  
Pomfrey grabbed a wand and pointed it to Hermione's nose.  
  
'Occitan.' she said.  
  
She then grabbed a bottle of skeleton grow from her large cupboards.  
  
'Drink.' she said handing it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione took it and drank it reluctantly. She almost threw-up from the putrid taste.  
  
McGonagall then entered the room.  
  
'What has happened??' she asked.  
  
'We're still trying to figure that out.' Snape scoffed.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy, can you tell us?' McGonagall asked.  
  
He nodded, but no words came from his mouth. He just stared at Hermione as Pomfrey lectured her about the taste. The attempt of the rape kept going through his mind. Then the punch from Lana repeated in his mind over and over.  
  
'She's lost a lot of blood. I'll need to have to insert more blood into her through IV's before she loses more. It's a wonder she hasn't passed out yet!' Pomfrey cried running about, attaching tubes to machines.  
  
A half hour passed. An IV was in Hermione, pumping blood into her slowly. Draco sat next to Hermione, holding her hand.  
  
The teachers tried to ask them both what happened, but neither would speak. Not a word. They didn't speak to each other, they didn't speak to the teachers. They just looked at each other.  
  
'Perhaps, we should interrogate the students that were in the common room. We should ask Miss Parkinson. Maybe she's done crying now.' Dumbledore suggested.  
  
The teachers nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
'That skeleton grow potion works over night, Miss Granger. It's going to hurt. Your face will feel as if it's tightening.'  
  
Hermione nodded, but said nothing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey left the room.  
  
'Why did that happen?' Hermione asked Draco softly. 'Why did they do it?'  
  
'I don't know.' he said as he stared at her.  
  
She turned her face from him.  
  
'Don't look at me, Draco. I must be so ugly.'  
  
He sat up on the bed close to her.  
  
'No...' he said shaking his head smiling, 'You are so beautiful.'  
  
Hermione laid back on her pillow. Draco laid on the small bed with her, his head on her soft chest.  
  
Hermione moved her fingers softly through his hair.  
  
He laid there, listening to the steady beat of her heart. He was never so thankful to hear a heart beat so evenly.  
  
They both quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	34. Explanations and Apologies

Chap. 54 Explanations and Apologies  
  
The next morning Hermione was woken by a pain in her face, so powerful, it caused her to cry. She sat up in the bed quickly, grabbing her face. However, when she grabbed it, more pain seered through her.  
  
Draco woke up feeling the jolt of Hermione's body.  
  
'Hermione??' he asked groggily.  
  
He then realized she was crying.  
  
'Hermione? What's wrong? What happened?' he asked frantically.  
  
He quickly looked around the room, and seeing no one, he turned back to Hermione.  
  
'Hermione? Why are you crying? What's going on?'  
  
She just looked away from him.  
  
He looked down and noticed she was clutching the bed sheets, her knuckles turning a snow white color.  
  
'It hurts so much...' she whispered. Tears fell from her face.  
  
Draco got up from the bed and went to a small cupboard. He pulled out a small cooler and opened it. He then held something as he ran back over to her.  
  
'Lie back.' Draco ordered her gently.  
  
She obeyed. He sat next to her and placed the cold pack gently on her face, giving special precautions on her nose.  
  
She winced at first and tightened her face, the touch was cold and hurt her nose at first. She then loosened up and relaxed, the cold pack felt good. Her tears stopped.  
  
'Thank you.' she mumbled, the pack blocked her mouth from speaking properly.  
  
'Your welcome.' he smiled.  
  
He then looked up at the wall clock.  
  
'Oh, shit, Hermione...why'd you have to wake up from immense pain so early??' he said joking.  
  
'What time is it?' she asked.  
  
'Six AM.' he groaned.  
  
'I'm sorry, baby.'  
  
'It's fine. I'm just glad I don't have to be the one in pain.' he laughed.  
  
'If I could move, without hurting myself, i'd smack you.' she snapped.  
  
'You hungry?' he asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Here, you hold this pack, i'll go get us some food.'  
  
She smiled as he jumped from the bed and darted off.  
  
He ran to the kitchen door, tickled the pear in the portrait and walked intside. No matter how quiet the rest of Hogwarts was, these house elves were always awake and working.  
  
He stepped in and was immediately welcomed in by Lily.  
  
'Ahh! Good early morning, Mr. Malfoy, sir!' she squeaked happily.  
  
'Good morning, Lily, how are you this morning?'  
  
'Oh, you makes Lily feel good!' she squealed, pink rising to her grey skin.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
'How is Miss Granger?' she asked.  
  
'She's fine.'  
  
'We, elves, heard about the 'thing' that happened yesterday, and we's are sorry.' she said quietly.  
  
'You have heard? Already? How?' Draco asked.  
  
'We's heard great Head Master Dumbledore speaking to Miss Parkinson about it.'  
  
'Really? Oh, thank you, please send up waffles and pumpkin juices to the hospital ward.' he said quickly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
'Lily will sir.' she smiled.  
  
He smiled and left quickly.  
  
'Dumbledore talked Pansy already?' Draco asked himself.  
  
He then quickly replayed the night in his head.  
  
'Pansy helped me and Hermione...' he remembered quickly. 'She was an arrogant, selfish bitch, but she did try to stop Lana.'  
  
He ran to the eagle statue concealing Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Lemon Honey.' he said quietly.  
  
He stepped into the moving staircase.  
  
Dumbledore was awake of course, his back turned, feeding Fawkes.  
  
'Good morning, young Mr. Malfoy.' Dumbledore chimed without turning from Fawkes.  
  
'Dumbledore freaks me out sometimes...' Draco thought to himself.  
  
'Ahh, Good morning, Professor.' Draco said aloud.  
  
Dumbledore turned to face him.  
  
'How is Miss Granger?' he asked.  
  
'Doing okay, she woke up thing morning early from pain in her face, but I got her a cold pack and that's helping.' he replied.  
  
'Good.' Dumbledore said, looking at Draco through his half-moon glasses.  
  
'Professor,' Draco said getting to the point, 'I came here to ask about last night. I wanted to know what information you got from Pansy.'  
  
'Oh. Alas, she told me truthfully about the events from last night.'  
  
'What did she tell you?' Draco asked.  
  
'She told me of her most dreadful plans to have Miss Granger raped. She said it was her idea, along with Miss Triton. The girls then offered Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle...rewards... in exchange for the horrible deed.'  
  
'It was Pansy's idea??' Draco asked, a bit thrown off. He thought it was Lana's idea.  
  
'Indeed, young Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
'I think you should know, Professor, that Pansy put her guard down, went against Lana and helped me save Hermione. Even though she did think of the idea, she did abandon it and help.' Draco said in a serious tone. 'Have you punished the four? Or decided what you are going to do?'  
  
'Yes, I have.'  
  
'Also, Gregory Goyle withdrew from the rape eventually. Crabbe was also stopped by Hermione, but he helped later on, along ith Goyle.' Drace added.  
  
'Thank you for that useful information. I did pick up on that understanding as Miss Parkinson explained what happened. Lana Triton has been sent home. She was immediately expelled from Hogwarts.'  
  
A sigh of relief overcame Draco.  
  
'As for Miss Parkinson, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle, they will all serve detention all next week, will not be able to attend the dance, and they will serve a weekend in-school suspension...with Peeves.' A sly smile formed on the wise old wizard's face. 'Do you think that is sufficient?'  
  
'Yes sir.' Draco smiled, 'Thank you.'  
  
'Now you better get back to Miss Granger. Remember the both of you have Transfiguration tests this afternoon at three.'  
  
'Yes sir.' Draco replied leaving his office.  
  
In the hall, Draco looked up at a wall clock.  
  
'Shit...' he muttered.  
  
He spent an hour in his office. Breakfast would be cold. Hermione ate alone.  
  
He ran down to the hospital ward. He was mistaken. Hermione was not alone.  
  
'What are you guys doing here?' Draco demanded.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe all turned quickly to see Draco running towards them.  
  
He looked at Hermione. Her face looked...normal. No bruises or cuts whatsoever.  
  
'Hermione--?' he stammered as he looked at her.  
  
'Draco, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe came to apologize.' Hermione said softly.  
  
'You healed already??' Draco asked confused. 'No.' Pansy spoke up carefully, 'I spent the morning in the library learning a wicked concealing charm.'  
  
'What??' Draco asked.  
  
'Pansy put a concealer spell on me. To cover my bruises, cuts and bumps.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Oh. Thanks.' Draco muttered to them.  
  
'They want to talk to you, Draco.' Hermione said.  
  
'I don't think so.' Draco said cautiously.  
  
'Please, Draco.' Pansy begged.  
  
He looked at Hermione, then back at Pansy. He nodded and walked out into the hallway silently. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle met him out there post-haste.  
  
'We're so sorry.' Goyle blurted out.  
  
'I don't know what came over us.' Crabbe chimed in.  
  
'Lana came over you.' Draco spat back.  
  
'But we were going to hurt your fiancée and we are terribly sorry and ashamed.' Goyle replied.  
  
'We don't expect you to forgive us or even talk to us ever again, but we just wanted you and Hermione to know how sorry we are for our actions.' Crabbe added.  
  
Draco relaxed his angered face and nodded.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sulked off.  
  
Pansy stood in front of Draco, face pale.  
  
'It was my idea, Draco.' she threw out quickly.  
  
'I know. I talked to Dumbledore.' he said crossing his arms. 'How could you think of something like that, Pansy?!'  
  
'I don't know. I don't know! I'm so sorry.' she cried.  
  
'Why??' he demanded, 'Why did you do it?'  
  
She took a deep breath. 'It pissed me of more and more everytime I saw you or even thought of you and Hermione being together...Draco, no matter how much I lied to others about us, no matter how many looks or attitudes I threw at you, i've always loved you. And I know you and I were just a lust kind of relationship a long time ago, just someone to screw around with, but it was never just lust for me...' she sighed heavily.  
  
Draco's face didn't change. His arms stayed crossed.  
  
'When you and Hermione got together, I just thought you were trying to make me mad or something. I thought she was just a piece of ass or a challenge that you felt that you had to conquer. Then you proposed. That's when I snapped.' she explained looking down at the floor. Tears slowing falling from her white face.  
  
'I would stare at Hermione during classes, trying to figure out why you would want a mud--er, I mean, why you would want someone who isn't a purebood. I still didn't admit to myself that you actually had feelings for her. Then Lana started to tell me things she wanted to do to Hermione...this got me thinking. I thought maybe you liked Hermione because she wasn't 'used'. So, I foolishly thought that you might break up with her is she was 'used'...that's when Lana and I planned it all.'  
  
She looked up at Draco. His face still unchanged. He was just listening to her intently. She continued.  
  
'That night, while Hermione was being held down, and you realized what was going to happen, I saw the panic in your eyes. I saw your love...true love and concern for Hermione. Something happened in me. I suddenly just pictured myself in your position...and Hermione as you...this is when I realized I couldn't hurt you like that. That's why I had to stop Lana...she went crazy. I couldn't just sit there and watch Hermione drown in her own blood...the pain on your face went to my heart...I had to stop Lana.'  
  
Pansy stopped and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Draco.  
  
'I don't expect you to believe I truly love you. And I don't expect you to love me back, I don't deserve it. I have always thought highly of you, Draco Malfoy, and if you love Hermione, then I won't try to stop that at all. You deserve every happiness in the world, and if that excludes me, then so be it. I am more sorry than i've ever been. I was wrong, down right evil and i'm sorry.' she said.  
  
She turned and proceeded to walk away from him.  
  
'Pansy--' Draco said reluctantly.  
  
She turned her head towards him.  
  
'Thank you...for helping me save Hermione.' he said.  
  
She nodded, a small smile crept to her face and she walked away.  
  
Draco stood in the hallway thinking.  
  
Pansy had finally matured.  
  
He walked back in to his fiancée.  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too fake for you all! I know Pansy is supposed to be the little slutty bitch, but I wanted to make her at least a normal fucking human being with a conscience! LOL- BTW—I was doing some Harry Potter research online and I saw that I have been misspelling Blaise's last name! It's not ZaMbini it's just Zabini. No 'M' whatsoever! Come on, guys! Where are all you HP experts that are supposed to inform me on my mistakes! Just kidding! I love you all bunches!  
  
KEEP REVIEWING! You guys are all so uplifting and helpful!  
  
Some explanations:

**Bianca-Heart**—Draco's hands were bound by rope, and tied onto a hook, which came off the wall. The hook was probably only a few feet above the floor, so his butt could sit on the floor. His feel were also tied, and Pansy was sitting on his feet! Sorry for the confusion!

**The Singing Hippo**—Sorry, your email didn't work! I tried to email the twenty chapters to you, but it failed. Please send me a different email. Thanks!

**Puzzlette**—I'm sure Pomfrey could have magically replenished her, but I didn't want to research what spell or charm that would be so I just rather do what I know of best! LOL!


	35. Transfiguration NEWT

Chap. 55 Transfiguration N.E.W.T  
  
Draco and Hermione sat with each other and discussed the apologies just offered by Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe.  
  
'I don't think we should tell Ron and Harry about this.' Hermione suddenly said.  
  
This surprised Draco.  
  
'You tell them everything.' Draco replied.  
  
'Not this I decided.You know those boys. They will kill Crabbe and Goyle.' she said seriously.  
  
'Good call.' he smiled. 'What about the rest of the Slytherin students? Many saw the teachers carrying you out of the room. You know how things spread in Hogwarts.'  
  
'Oh yeah. Let's go ask Dumbledore if we can obliviate that part from their minds.' Hermione suggested.  
  
'Mmk.'  
  
They got up from the bed and went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Lemon Honey.' they both stated.  
  
Once inside, Dumbledore smiled seeing Hermione out of bed, and her face looking normal.  
  
'Ahh, Miss Granger and young Mr. Malfoy. How are you too? Shouldn't you be studying for your Transfiguration test?'  
  
'Professor, it's only ten!' Hermione laughed.  
  
'Alas, in this you are correct.' he smiled. 'Well, what can I do for you two?'  
  
'We were just thinking about Harry and Ron, Professor. We don't think it wise if they find out about what happened. You know as well as we do, Professor, that Harry and Ron would not stand to see Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe alive and healthy.'  
  
'I understand completely, and I have taken care of it.' he smiled. 'Those who knew about the incident, do not remember it any longer. The only students at Hogwarts that know are you, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle.'  
  
'That's excatly what we had in mind...' Draco said curiously. 'Well thank you.'  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and the couple left.  
  
'How does that old coot know everything??' Draco asked Hermione.  
  
'I don't know, but it never seizes to amaze me.' she smiled. 'And if he does know everything, as you say, Draco, I wouldn't call him an old coot if I were you.'  
  
'Listen to your fiancee, young Mr. Malfoy.' Dumbledore's voice came from his office.  
  
Draco's eyes widened in wonder. 'Sorry, sir!' he yelled back.  
  
Draco then took Hermione's hand and ran down the hall.  
  
Madame Pomfrey met the couple around the corner.  
  
'Oh, there you are Miss Granger! I was looking for you, you don't have to stay in the hospital anymore. I think your face will heal just fine, I also saw that you used a cold pack. Feel free to take it with you to your room with you.'  
  
'Alright, thanks.' Hermione smiled.  
  
Madame Pomfrey then set off to go back to the ward.  
  
'How is your face feeling?' Draco asked.  
  
'Okay now, I guess it just happens in the morning.' she sighed.  
  
'Oh good, so you'll have something to look forward to every day.' he chuckled.  
  
'Shut up...' she mumbled.  
  
They walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Only two occupied the room...Draco and Hermione should have chosen the Slytherin common room.  
  
'Oh my god!' Hermione cried as she opened the door.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked in on a make-out fest. Ron Weasley was on top of Lavender Brown as they laid on the couch. Lavender was in a small white tank top, Ron in a white beater. Their over-shirts were on the floor. Ron pulled away from Lavender's lips and looked up at the other couple.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
Draco laughed hysterically.  
  
Ron quickly sat up, as did Lavender. She blushed having Draco see her in the small tank top. She also quickly brushed through her messed-up hair with her fingers. 'Hey Hermione.' Ron smiled.  
  
'Hi.' Lavender smiled.  
  
'Hey you two.' Hermione smiled.  
  
Draco just continued to laugh.  
  
'We were just going to study for Transfiguration in my room, is there anyone anythere? Or are Harry and Ginny snogging in there?' Hermione asked jokingly.  
  
Ron's face dropped.  
  
'I'm kidding, Ron.' Hermione smiled.  
  
Hermione walked over and opened her door.  
  
'Oh my god!' Hermione squealed.  
  
Draco turned to see.  
  
'HAHAHA!' Draco cried, once again cracking up.  
  
A tossled-hair Harry walked out, followed by a stumbling Ginny. Their eyes widened when they saw Ron.  
  
'What were you doing to my little sister??' Ron demanded, yelling at Harry.  
  
'Err, we didn't know anyone was in here...' Harry muttered.  
  
'Obviously!' Ron cried.  
  
'Wait---' Ginny stammered, 'What were you and Lavender doing in here?!'  
  
Ginny looked over at a blushing Lavender.  
  
'You have SEX HAIR!' Ginny cried pointing.  
  
Draco fell onto the ground, holding his aching stomach. Tears were flowing from his eyes.  
  
'Draco! Stop it, it's not that funny!' Hermione scolded.  
  
'LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!' he cried.  
  
'Sex hair??' Lavender questioned, 'We didn't have sex...and how would YOU know what that looks like Ginevra Weasley??'  
  
'YEAH?!' Ron exclaimed, 'How would you know??'  
  
'HOLD IT! HOLD IT!' Harry yelled loudly.  
  
He looked at Ginny intensely.  
  
'Your name is Ginevra??' he asked.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
Draco...yup...laughed some more.  
  
'Potter doesn't even know his girlfriend's name!!' Draco cried hysterically.  
  
'Shut up, Malfoy.' Harry sneered.  
  
'C'mon Draco, let's go study. Let's get out of this argument.' Hermione said.  
  
Draco slowly crawled into her room.  
  
When Hermione closed the door Draco immediately stopped laughing.  
  
'Whoa...whoa...what just happened??' She asked waving her hands in confusion.  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked.  
  
'You were one tear short of pissing your frickin' pants out there! And you come in here and stop automatically??'  
  
'Oh, I only laughed to piss them all off.' he smirked.  
  
'Your such a bastard...' she replied shaking her head...a smile still planted on her face, much to her protest.  
  
'Come on, I thought you wanted to study.' he snapped.  
  
She rolled her eyes as he jumped onto her bed, opening some books.  
  
---  
  
Two hours later Draco and Hermione, along with many other students sat in Professor McGonagall's room. Waiting for her to hand out the test.  
  
'Well, good afternoon students.' McGonagall said with a tight smile, 'I hope you studied.'  
  
With that statement, a silent panic came over the students. 'I am the teacher that offered to re-explain grading to the students.' she said, 'Passing grades are O, outstanding, E, exceeds expectations and A, acceptable. A is barely passing, however. Failing grades are P, poor and D for dreadful. Hopefully you all with receive an O or an E.' McGonagall clarified.  
  
'Yeah right.' Hermione heard Ron sigh.  
  
'At the end of this week, when all your tests are done, lists for each class will appear on the doors of each House tower. There will also be a long list of four digit codes. Each of you will think of a four digit code and write it on the top of the tests I hand out to you. You can find your code on the list and your grade will be next to it.' McGonagall explained.  
  
McGonagall then handed out the tests. Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled.  
  
'You can do it.' she mouthed.  
  
He just gave her a scared look and took the test from McGonagall.  
  
'I should add,' McGonagall started, 'that there are anti-cheating spells on ALL the tests given out at Hogwarts.'  
  
The students mumbled a bit. After McGonagall handed out the tests she sat behind a desk.  
  
'Begin.' she announced.  
  
Hermione looked down at her test. She quickly wrote: 6549 on top of her paper. It was her home street address. She then read the first problem.  
  
_#1: How was the first wand created?  
_  
Hermione sighed happily.  
  
She wrote: About 500,000 years ago a wizard found a dying unicorn and tried to save it but couldn't. The animal's blood and hair was all over his hands, he washed away the blood, but saved the hairs. He tied the hairs to a stick, in order not to lose them, and he unknowingly created the first wand.  
  
She smiled and went on with the test.  
  
-  
  
Draco was also looking down at his test. He smiled as he wrote: 6969 at the top of his paper...it was his favorite position.  
  
'How was the first wand created?' he asked himself. He thought long and hard, trying to remember all the things he and Hermione went through. He looked over at his girl, hoping her face would trigger memory...no such luck.  
  
'Fuck it.' he told himself.  
  
He wrote: God said, 'Let there be wand...and it was good'.  
  
He looked at it disappointed in himself. He hoped McGonagall would think it clever. He knew she wouldn't laugh though.  
  
---  
  
At five o'clock McGonagall rose from her chair.  
  
'Put down your quills and place your tests face down on the desks.'  
  
Hermione smiled as she put her quill down. She looked to her side at Harry.  
  
'How'd you do?' she asked him.  
  
'Better than I did at Potions, i'm sure.' he sighed, 'You? An O, I assume?'  
  
'Hope so.' she smiled.  
  
'Dismissed.' McGonagall called after she saw all quills and tests down.  
  
'So, what happened between you and Ron after Draco and I left?' Hermione asked Harry.  
  
'At one point he was on top of me trying to strangle me.' He chuckled invisioning it once again in his mind.  
  
'Funny?' she asked.  
  
'Very.' he smiled. 'Eventually Ginny told him off. She said stuff about how she's not a little girl anymore and Ron can't protect her from everything and she even threw in a few "Youre not the boss of me's".'  
  
'Really?' Hermione asked smiling.  
  
'Yup.'  
  
'Haha, that's great.'  
  
'Did you know Ginny's name was Ginevra?' Harry asked sheepishly.  
  
'Yeah. Did you think it was Virginia?' Hermione asked. 'Yeah...'  
  
'Yeah I guess you would. Virginia is the muggle version of Ginny. Ginevra is the wizard version.' Hermione explained.  
  
'Then how'd you know it was Ginevra? Your parents are muggle!' Harry cried, still upset that he didn't know his girlfriend's actual name.  
  
'She told me.' she smiled.  
  
'Oh...of course. She tells everyone her name, but her boyfriend.'  
  
'Maybe she assumed Ron told you, no big deal, don't worry about it, Harry.'  
  
'No big deal...you know Draco's name...' he muttered.  
  
Then Draco just happened to stroll up to them.  
  
'Hey Hermione...Harry.' he said as he stepped in between them.  
  
'Hey baby.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Hey.' Harry snapped, still perterbed about 'Ginevra'.  
  
'How'd you do?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Horrible. I think.' he sighed, 'You?'  
  
'Good. Why do you think horrible? We studied a lot...well I did. How much did you study before this morning with me?'  
  
'Umm...an hour or so.'  
  
'An hour??'  
  
'Well, things happened. We've been kind of busy. How did you study so much?'  
  
'I make time.' she replied, 'But i'm sure you didn't do THAT bad.'  
  
'Maybe not..I dunno. Give me one of the questions you remember. I'll tell you what my answer was.'  
  
'Mmk...what are four types of wands?'  
  
'Thats an easy one, Hermione, unicorn hair, Veela hair, Phoenix feather and Dragon Heartstring.' 'Oops.' mumbled Ron as he walked up next to them, along with Lavender. 'Are you sure that's right?'  
  
'Yes, Draco's right.' Lavender chimed.  
  
'Oh well.' Ron sighed.  
  
'What did you put, Ron?' Hermione asked.  
  
'10 inch, 8 inch, 6 inch and 12 inch.' Ron muttered.  
  
'Are you sure you were describing wands??' Draco asked laughing at his own sexual joke.  
  
'Very funny, Malfoy.' Ron spat.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
'I can't believe you put their sizes as types.' he smiled.  
  
'Shut up.' Ron said, blushing from embarassment.  
  
'New question, Hermione.' Draco said breaking away from the other discussion.  
  
'Umm...okay, at what angle should you have your elbow bent went attempting the 'swish and flick'?'  
  
The group laughed, except Hermione.  
  
'What?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Like anyone knew that one. I bet it was a trick answer.' Draco sneered.  
  
'It's 100 degrees.' Hermione replied.  
  
The group stopped their laughs and stared at Hermione.  
  
'Bloody hell, Hermione!' Ron cried, 'How the frick did you know that? Is that right?'  
  
'Of course it's right. We learned it out first year. In Beginners Transfiguration.'  
  
'Your sad, Granger.' Lavender sighed.  
  
The group then went to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
A/N: By the way, Ginny's name really is supposed to be Ginerva and not Virginia, even though many people think so. I received my information from J.K. Rowling's official website, incase some of you wanted to know. 


	36. Divination NEWT

Chap. 56 Divination N.E.W.T  
  
After dinner Hermione went to her room to study...Divination was up the next day. She tried to look through her books, for nearly an hour. Nothing was making sense. She got up and went to the boys side of Gryffindor tower in search of Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron were...yup...playing wizards chess.  
  
'Your knight can't do that!' Harry shrieked, frustrated from his obvious losing streak.  
  
'It can too! If your Queen isn't protected I can bloody hell take her...' Ron said as his knight killed Harry's Queen. 'Check...MATE.' He smiled.  
  
'I hate this game...' Harry mumbled.  
  
Ron just laughed, and then noticed Hermione standing there smiling.  
  
'Oh, hey, 'Mione.' he smiled, placing his long arms behind his red head. He smirked at Harry as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
'Faggot.' Harry said under his breath, just before kicking the leg of Ron's chair.  
  
Ron's face turned to one of panic as he fell backwards, his legs flying behind him. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'HAHA! That's what you get you twit!' Harry exclaimed, clutching his gut in laughter.  
  
'Stupid git.' Ron mumbled.  
  
'Harry, I need help with divination.' Hermione stated, breaking up the little fight between her two best friends.  
  
'Hermione, as i've told you before, all I do is make things up. Horrible things about my life, because I think that's what Trelawney likes to hear.' Harry smiled.  
  
'Yeah, Hermione,' Ron added, 'Just make shit up, she'll give you an A then.'  
  
'What if it's not just pouring tea leaves into a cup, what if there's more?' she asked.  
  
'Then we fail along with you.' Harry stated.  
  
Hermione sighed in aggravation.  
  
'Fine.' she snapped. She then turned on her heel and left.  
  
--- Hermione studied until one in the morning that night. She pretty much just memorized what shapes of tea leaves meant.  
  
Hermione was sitting at her desk, head asleep on her 'Unfogging the Future' book. She was still in her clothes from the day before.  
  
She was still asleep when someone walked into the room, the next morning at 11:00.  
  
'Hermione...Hermione...always studying...' the voice sighed.  
  
The person brushed Hermione's hair away from her face. She was sound asleep, drool even creeped from her slightly open mouth, onto her books.  
  
'Haha, even Hermione Granger drools, who'd have thought...'  
  
He (a/n: can u guess yet? Who else would it be...really...) leaned down and pressed his soft lips against her cheek. She just make a quiet moan and turned her face the other way.  
  
'Fine...reject my kiss.' he muttered. He then smirked, having thought of her sleepy ness as an opportunity.  
  
He went behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and then slid them down her chest, through her hanging open shirt neckline, his head lowered, kissing her neck. This woke her up all right... her head flew up, smacking right into his face.  
  
'Oh shit!' he cried stumbling backwards, hand on his forehead and nose.  
  
'Oh my god, Draco! I'm so sorry!' Hermione cried after turning around to see what had just happened.  
  
She got off her stool and ran over to him. She tried to pull his hand away from his face.  
  
'Let me see it.' she demanded.  
  
'No.' he said pouting.  
  
'C'mon quit acting like a baby, I said i'm sorry, now let me look at it.'  
  
'No.' he repeated.  
  
'God damn it Draco, let me see!' she cried in frustration.  
  
This angry Hermione totally threw Draco off, pulling his hands from his face he let her see.  
  
She stepped on her tip toes to inspect his face.  
  
'Draco, your such a wimp, there is nothing even on your face.'  
  
'I don't care.' he muttered, 'It still hurts.'  
  
She looked up at him lovingly.  
  
'Oh...i'm sorry baby.' She said softly.  
  
She put her hands up to his face and pulled it down gently. She then gave him light kisses around the area she hit.  
  
'Feeling better?' she asked.  
  
'No...but I think a quick roll in the sack might.'  
  
She then hit him in the chest.  
  
'Ow.' he winced as he grabbed his pecs.  
  
'What were you doing anyway?'  
  
'When?'  
  
'Right before my head smacked you.'  
  
'Taking advantage of you.' He said seductively.  
  
'Ooh... bad boy.'  
  
'I should be punished...' he said hopefully.  
  
She smiled at him evilly and went into her bathroom.  
  
'Or not...' he quietly said disappointed.  
  
'I can't believe I fell asleep at my desk!' she called from the other room.  
  
'I can't believe you actually studied for Divination.' he called back.  
  
'You don't study either?' she asked loudly.  
  
'No. What do you mean either? You obviously studied.'  
  
'Oh, I meant Harry and Ron don't study either.' she yelled, 'It must be a guy thing.'  
  
'No, it's an 'everyone in Divination' thing...except for Hermione Granger.' he mumbled. 'What was that?' she snapped, knowing what he said.  
  
'Nothing dearest...' he said mockingly.  
  
Hermione came out of the bathroom in a robe. Wiping her mouth, she obviously just brushed her teeth.  
  
'Ooh..' Draco cooed, 'Whatcha wearing under there?'  
  
She just gave him a 'your not getting anything' look.  
  
'Nothing...I wanted to get out of those uncomfortable clothes from yesterday.'  
  
'You want to get out of that uncomfortable robe?' he asked wishing and hoping.  
  
'Yes,' she said, 'BUT I am going to only get out of THIS robe, to put on a new outfit.'  
  
'Will you get dressed in front of me?' he asked innocently.  
  
'Will you try to grope me or get me to have 'a roll in the sack'?' she laughed, mocking him.  
  
'Makin' fun of me eh, Granger?'  
  
She just shrugged and looked in her drawers for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a rose colored beater, the rose looked great with her hair and eyes. She then went to a smaller drawer and Draco watched in angst as she pulled out a nude colored bra and a pink thong.  
  
'Oh thank god...' he thought, '...she's going to change with me here.'  
  
And then God opened the heavens to punish Draco for whatever sin he committed...and Hermione walked into the bathroom.  
  
'Thanks...thanks alot.' he muttered to himself, hoping God could hear. 'Is this punishment for that Transfiguration question about wands?'  
  
'Draco!' Hermione yelled, 'Who are you mumbling to?'  
  
'No one woman! Mind your own business!' he yelled back.  
  
At that, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and her bra.  
  
'Excuse me??' she asked demandingly, hands on her hips.  
  
He smiled at the sight of her in her bra.  
  
'I said, i'm just thinking aloud to myself, beautiful.' he lied, with a plastered smile. 'Come here so I can apologize properly.'  
  
She smiled. 'You're such a hornball.' And went back inside the bathroom.  
  
'Fuck.' Draco muttered. His morning erection going on with no satisfaction whatsoever.  
  
'When is our Divination test?' Hermione asked coming out of the bathroom, hair straightened, make up applied..with magic.  
  
'I don't know...three? two? one?'  
  
'Your a lot of help Draco.' she said getting her books from her desk. She looked down and saw a small pool of liquid. 'What the heck is on my book?'  
  
'Oh, you drool.' Draco replied.  
  
She looked at him incredulously.  
  
'No I don't.' she snapped.  
  
'Umm...yes you do. I saw it this morning when I came in.'  
  
'No I don't.' she said again putting her books in her bag.  
  
'Yup you do.'  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'Is Hermione upset because her fiance found out she drooled in her sleep?' Draco asked annoyingly.  
  
'Shut up, let's go to the library and study.'  
  
'Fine fine let's go.' he sighed.  
  
---  
  
Two o'clock was the time of the Divination N.E.W.T, incase you all were wondering. Hermione sat nervously at her table. She looked at the items in front of her. A cup, class of water, tea leaves, a mini drainer, a crystal ball, and a chart with stars on it.  
  
'Oh crap...' Hermione muttered. She looked over at Harry and Ron. They were talking about quidditch or something like that. She then looked over at Lavender and Parvati. They were talking about how great Trelawney is, and how much they are going to miss this class.  
  
'I should have asked them for help!' Hermione scolded herself. She looked over at Draco. He was poking the crystal ball, his eyes were an inch away from it.  
  
Then a skinny, woman with large classes on the end of her nose stood before the group.  
  
'Good afternoon students.' Professor Trelawney said happily. 'I will explain tests briefly, then hand them out. You will see you have items need to read tea leaves, a crystal ball and astrology. The first part of your test is about tea leaves, answer the questions then read your future with the tea leaves and write what you see. Do the same for the other two parts of the test. Leave the items and tests on your desks. At four, you will be dismissed.'  
  
Hermione threw her head into her hands and said a quick prayer. She then felt a hand on her folded ones. She looked up into bright blue eyes.  
  
'Don't worry, Hermione.' Draco said leaning over from his table, 'You know you can do it.'  
  
She smiled and he sat back at his table. A test then landed on her table.  
  
'I should have quit this class when I had a chance.' she told herself.  
  
Hermione looked down at the test.  
  
_#1: Name five possible tea leaf readings and their meanings.  
_  
Hermione wrote:

Dog a.k.a. Grim--Death ; Skull-- Danger; Acorn--unexpected riches; Falcon--deadly enemy; Clover--bad or good luck  
  
She sighed.  
  
She finished the questions for tea leaves in 20 minutes. Now the hard part.  
  
She made tea with the tea leaves and water and then drained the cup and looked at the buttom.  
  
'It looks like dirt...' she muttered quietly.  
  
She thought of what Harry and Ron said.  
  
'Make something up...' she told herself.  
  
Then she remembered what Trelawney said.  
  
"Leave your items on your desks." Hermione replayed this in her mind.  
  
'That means leave the cup on the desk...' Hermione thought, 'She'll see what my leaves said, and no I lied...'  
  
Hermione felt hopeless. She stared into the cup...seeing nothing.  
  
Hermione put her head down on her desk.  
  
Draco looked over and frowned.  
  
'Stop thinking so hard...' he said to her...in his head. 'You're trying to hard, Hermione.'  
  
At that moment he wished the tests didn't have anti-cheating spells. He knew it killed Hermione when she did badly on school-related things.  
  
'Relax.' Hermione told herself. She rose her head and looked back into the cup. 'Well, that could be a leaf...'  
  
She tilted her head as she looked into the cup, then put the cup upside down.  
  
'A leaf doesn't mean anything.' she remembered from the books. 'An acorn maybe? Riches? Unexpected riches? That can't be right...'  
  
She looked again. It did look like an acorn.  
  
'Whatever...it's something.' she sighed and wrote down: An acorn. On her paper. She then went on to the Crystal Ball Gazing section of the quiz.  
  
_#1: What do you try to develop by looking into a Crystal Ball?_  
  
Hermione smiled and wrote: Your inner eye.  
  
She continued.  
  
It took her another 20 minutes for the questions. She was glad the test had fact questions, and wasn't just reading her future, she knew the questions from studying the books, but book studying couldn't tell her what the puff of smoke in her ball meant. Hermione looked into the ball.  
  
'It looks like a blob.' she thought. 'Maybe a ball...or a circle. Does that mean anything?'  
  
She wrote: A circle. She decided not to waste time like she did with the tea leaves. She went on to the last section of the test. Astrology.  
  
_#1: What are some characteristics of someone born under Saturn?  
_  
She wrote: Dark hair, mean attitude, and a tragic loss early in life.  
  
'Almost describes Harry.' Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione finished the rest of the questions, just as quickly as the others. She then picked up the star chart. At the top of the paper it said: Circle the North Star and write identify each planet and write the name under it.  
  
Hermione grinned excitedly. She didn't have to predict anything. This was all science.  
  
She quickly finished the chart in less than five minutes. She sighed happily when she closed her test booklet.  
  
---  
  
'How did you do, Hermione?' Draco asked her as they filed out of the Divination tower.  
  
'Okay I think. I only had trouble on the tea leaf readings and the crystal ball reading.' she replied.  
  
'What did you see?' he asked.  
  
'The tea leaves looked like a leaf, so I put acorn. The ball fog looked like a blob so I put a circle.' she shrugged.  
  
'Sounds good I guess.'  
  
'What did you 'see'?'  
  
'A clover and a basket.'  
  
'A basket??'  
  
'I think that's what it was. Maybe a cradle.'  
  
'No.' Hermione said quickly, 'I don't think it's a cradle.'  
  
'Me either.'  
  
A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for reviewing so often! I just want to give credit where credit is deserved: all the stuff on the Divination test, about the tea leaf readings and stuff I got from just so you all know! I didn't make it all up! Well here's a question for you all: I am most likely going to do a sequel for this story, there will probably be about three or four more chapters for this story. Do you guys have any things or situations you especially want to have happen later on? Any ideas for the next sequel? I already have some ideas for the sequel, but i figure since a lot of you have been with me since the beginning, you should have some say in what you read later on! I respect all of your guys' ideas so review or email me! THANKS!


	37. Grades and Announcements

A/N: Thanks you all for reviewing so much. To all the people I sent the first twenty chapters: I hope those helped you understand this story and I hope you enjoyed them!

**Nicole-HP-fan**-- No, Hermione is not pregnant anymore, she went threw all that stuff with Lucius and Voldemort, remember? :)

**NotRachem**-- Thanks for the word usage help. Ceases not Seizes...got it.

**Valentines-hater**-- Nope, sorry, the cradle doesn't mean a baby. I put that in there kind of as a let-down. Remembering the baby they lost. Sorry.  
  
Chap. 57 Grades and Announcements  
  
That Friday afternoon, after all tests were done, students ran to the doors of their house towers. Lists were placed there. One for each grade.  
  
Hermione ran faster than anyone, she desperately needed to see her grades. She found the list for 7th years.  
  
'6549...6549...' she repeated her code in her mind until, 'There it is!'  
  
She put her finger under the numbers and trailed it until she passed by every grade.  
  
Harry made his way through the crowd, until he was standing with Hermione.  
  
'How'd you do, 'Mione?' he asked, normal smile on his face.  
  
'Good!' she cried hugging him, 'I got all O's except for Divination, I got an E!'  
  
'Wow, good job! I thought you said you were going to fail that class?' he asked.  
  
'I guessed well I guess.' she shrugged, 'How'd you do?'  
  
'Average...as usual. I got four E's, one O, and one A.'  
  
'You didn't fail any, so that's good!' she exclaimed happily.  
  
They then walked together out of the crowd of students. They saw Ron and Lavender together outside the group.  
  
'Hey, you did you guys do?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I did good.' Lavender said softly, looking as Ron.  
  
His face was downcast.  
  
'What's wrong, mate?' Harry asked.  
  
'I have to go to summer school...'  
  
'What??' Hermione and Harry exclaimed. 'I failed two classes. Potions and Transfigurations.' he said angrily, 'I got a P in Transfigurations and a D in Potions.'  
  
'Ooh...ouch, sorry 'bout that Ron. We'll write to you.' Hermione said trying to help.  
  
'Yeah, thanks.' Ron muttered, 'I failed TWO classes, not one, not none, two. Mum's gonna kill me. Things can't go worse.'  
  
And as if it were rehearsed, Draco walked up to the crew.  
  
'Hey.' he said to the group. He then looked at Hermione, 'Hi. How did you do, baby?'  
  
She smiled, 'All O's 'cept one E...divination.'  
  
'Oh, well greatness was expected from you.' he smiled.  
  
'You?' she asked.  
  
'I got all O's also, except one E in Mythology and um...I got an P in Transfigurations.'  
  
'I spoke to soon.' Ron cried. 'You're going to summer school, too??'  
  
'Too?' Draco asked.  
  
'Ron has to take summer school for Transfigurations and Potions.' Hermione explained.  
  
'No actually, i'm not going to summer school.' Draco stated, 'So don't freak out lil' Weasley.'  
  
The group looked at Draco questionably.  
  
'Why don't you have to take extra classes?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Cuz he's Snape's favorite...probably pulled some strings...' Ron muttered.  
  
'No. That's not why.' Draco spat back, 'I actually wanted to tell Hermione, alone, but I guess I have to explain my actions to everyone so Weasley doesn't cry.'  
  
Ron's face scrunched in anger and embarrassment.  
  
'What is it?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Hogwarts is here to teach us what we need to know in the wizarding world for jobs and things, right? Well, I spoke to Professor McGonagall about my grade and she said I was two questions short of passing. She then told me Beauxbatons called Professor Dumbledore looking for a Potions teacher...and guess who the old man suggested??' Draco said holding his arms, presenting himself.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, along with the rest of the group.  
  
'You're going to teach Potions at Beauxbatons???' Hermione exclaimed excitedly.  
  
'Starting next semester.' he smiled.  
  
'AH!!' Hermione screamed excitedly and threw her arms around Draco.  
  
He smiled and lifted her from the ground, swung her once, then put her back down. He then quickly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
'Wow, congratulations, Draco.' Lavender smiled, 'I can't believe you got your career lined up for you already!'  
  
'Yeah, thanks.' he smiled.  
  
'Following in Snape's footsteps, eh?' Harry asked.  
  
'Better than my father's.' Draco said back.  
  
'Good call, congrats.'  
  
'Thanks, Potter.'  
  
Lavender than hit Ron in the ribs.  
  
'Oh, congrats, Malfoy.' Ron muttered.  
  
Draco just nodded.  
  
'What's everyone so happy about?' Ginny asked walking up to the group, 'Did you guys all do really well?'  
  
'Draco got a job teaching Potions at Beauxbatons.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Really?? Wow, well you do excel in that class, congratulations.' she smiled.  
  
'Does Professor Snape know?' Lavender asked.  
  
'Nah, i'm going to go tell him now, I asked Dumbledore not to tell him so I could.' Draco smiled. He then turned to Hermione, 'See you later?'  
  
She nodded. Even after he ran off, Hermione was left beaming.  
  
'I think you look happier than he does...' Harry commented.  
  
'Malfoy's going to be a teacher...is that really good or something?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yes.' Hermione smiled, 'This is what he's wanted to do for a long time. One of his dreams were to teach Potions. You know how much he likes it and how good he is at them.'  
  
'Oh. Well, i'm happy for you then.' Ron muttered.  
  
'Wow.' Ginny cried, 'Since Draco already has such a steady career, at just 17, he's going to be really wealthy, even without his father's money. He'll work his way up so fast, knowing Draco.'  
  
'Yeah, that's true.' Lavender agreed, 'With Draco's teaching money and the Malfoy inheritance, your going to be filthy rich when you marry him, Hermione.'  
  
'Unexpected riches...' Hermione said aloud to herself.  
  
'What?' Harry asked.  
  
'My tea leaves! I read them correctly! I sort of thought my tea leaves looked like an left or acorn, so I put acorn, even though I didn't think that made since, but now I understand!' Hermione cried, 'I can't believe it came true...'  
  
'Well, of course it came true, Hermione. It does tell your future.' Lavender commented, 'Trelawney wouldn't lie.'  
  
Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.  
  
'What did your crystal ball say?' Ron asked.  
  
'It was a circle.' she replied.  
  
'What's that mean?' he asked.  
  
The group turned to Lavender.  
  
'Don't look at me. But i'll ask Trelawney and get back to you.' she smiled.  
  
Hermione nodded thanks.  
  
'I'm gonna go see what Snape said to Draco.' Hermione said.  
  
'Alright we'll see you later.' Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded and then bound up the stairs. She went to the Slytherin common room.  
  
'Snakes and spiders.'  
  
The portrait swung open. Draco was inside filling out some papers.  
  
'What are you doing, baby?' she asked as she took a seat next to him.  
  
'Oh, hey, 'Mione. I'm filling out paper work for Beauxbatons that Dumbledore gave me. I figure with no homework and tests to study for, why not do these now?'  
  
'Understandable. What did Snape say?'  
  
'Oh, he was ecstatic!' Draco smiled.  
  
'Snape? Ecstatic?'  
  
'Well, as ecstatic as Snape could be. He also printed off some notes for me that helped him when he first started teaching Potions. He's also going to mentor me my first year, by way of owling.' He said happily.  
  
She smiled and held his face, she then leaned in and kissed him.  
  
'I'm so proud of you.' she said as she pulled away.  
  
He pulled her chair next to him, and put his feet on her chair's rungs, forcing her to move her legs up near his waist. He placed his hands on her thighs and kissed her neck, then sucked. She moved her face so their mouths met. She bit his lower lip lightly, then moved her lips to his chin, then his neck. She put her lips right under the beginning of his jaw line, his soft spot. She nibbled lightly, he shuttered as his slid his hands up and down her thighs. She then sucked his skin hard. He laid his head back in his chair as she leaned forward more to meet him, his eyes closed slowly as he moaned. After she sucked hard, she pulled away, leaving a deep red hickey. She then licked up to his ear, and nibbled on his earlobe.  
  
'Ohh...' he moaned with pleasure, 'I think this teaching (moan) job is doing me even more good than I thought...'  
  
She giggled as she felt his leg twitch. She finally pulled away and smiled at him.  
  
'You like that?' she asked seductively.  
  
'I like that.' he replied smiling, not removing his hands from her thighs.  
  
'Good.' He then looked at his Beauxbatons papers and looked like he was in deep thought. Hermione watched him, wondering what he was thinking.  
  
'What are you doing? What are you thinking about?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Oh. Well, I just realized something.'  
  
'What Draco?'  
  
He then looked at her. 'I never asked you about my job. I didn't even ask you if you wanted me to work there. It's in France, you know. It didn't even occur to me that you might not want to leave England.' He paused. 'If you don't want to leave England...I won't take the job.'  
  
Hermione looked at him as if he had been dropped on his head.  
  
'Draco! I'm so proud of you! And happy for you! Potions as been a passion of your's for as long as i've known you. I know you want to work with Potions to find new ways of wizard medicine and with your fast start by teaching Potions, you'll be able to work your way up quickly. I would never stand between you and your dream, Draco. I love you, i'd move any where with you. France isn't far from England at all.' She said, without even having to think about it.  
  
'Well, what about me living at the castle during the school year?' he asked.  
  
She hadn't thought about that.  
  
'Oh. That didn't occur to me.'  
  
He looked at her questionably. She noticed his doubt.  
  
'But, we'll work it out.' she said quickly, 'Don't worry about it Draco. Besides, I won't let you turn the job down.'  
  
'Are you sure, Hermione? You aren't just saying these things to make me feel better?'  
  
'Well, I hope it makes you feel good, but no. I am not just saying those things. I really do think...no I know, that you should take the job.'  
  
'Okay.' he smiled.  
  
'And besides, you will take the job because it's in our future...no matter how crazy that sounds coming out of me.'  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked cocking his head in confusion. 'The tea leaves, remember? An acorn. It means unexpected riches. Your unexpected career will eventually put you into high positions, giving us unexpected riches. Riches that you worked for, not inherited.' she said standing up, getting ready to leave. He stood up and put his arms around her small waist.  
  
'Your not marrying me for my money are you?' he asked joking.  
  
'You know i'm a gold digger.' she said sarcastically. She kissed his nose. 'I'm going to go get some dinner, want to join me?'  
  
He smiled and took her hand.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall. Ginny Ron Harry Lavender and Parvati were all sitting together. Blaise wasn't there yet so Draco sat with them.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened when the couple sat down.  
  
'Hey guys.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'Umm...' Ginny said quietly.  
  
'What is it Gin?' Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny tapped her neck.  
  
'You got a crick in your neck?' Ron asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. 'Never mind Ron.'  
  
When Ron started to talk to Harry, Ginny looked back at Hermione and Draco.  
  
'His neck.' Ginny mouthed.  
  
Hermione looked at her questionably, then looked at Draco's neck.  
  
'Oh no!' Hermione gasped, staring straight into a cherry colored bite mark.  
  
The rest of the table looked over at Hermione, hearing her gasp. 'What's wrong 'Mione?' Harry asked.  
  
Lavender saw the mark and giggled.  
  
'What's so funny?' Ron asked.  
  
Hermione and Ginny gave Lavender a 'look'. Lavender shut up fast. Ron scrunched his face at her.  
  
'What was that?' he asked her.  
  
'Nothing.' Lavender snapped.  
  
Ron shook his head and looked back over at Hermione and Draco. Hermione was brushing her fingers against his neck, as Ginny lifted the collar of his shirt.  
  
'What the heck are you girls doing?' Harry asked.  
  
Draco just grinned as Hermione and Ginny darted their faces toward Ron and Harry.  
  
'Nothing.' they snapped.  
  
'What's up with you girls??' Ron demanded. 'What's up with Draco's neck?'  
  
Ron leaned in to try and get a look, as did Harry. Harry saw it.  
  
'Gross...' he muttered.  
  
'What is it 'Arry?' Ron asked.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Now wait a minute! I will not be the only one here who doesn't know.' he looked over at Parvati who was looking over at Draco and smiling.  
  
Ron stood up and walked over to Draco. His face paled, the color of his cream turtleneck sweater.  
  
'A hickey?' Ron asked, 'That's what you were all giggling over??'  
  
He then looked at Lavender. 'Especially you!'  
  
Her face reddened.  
  
'You aren't mad?' Harry asked. 'No.' Ron said. He then pulled his turtleneck down, revealing two or three 'love' bites of his own. 'Next time try wearing a turtleneck.' He said to Draco.  
  
Lavender blushed as everyone laughed.  
  
'Wow, Weasley, makin' your way up in the love world, eh?' Draco smiled.  
  
'Way up?' Ron asked. 'I got more than you do.'  
  
Draco stood up.  
  
'Are you trying to say that you've gotten more action than me?' Draco asked skeptically.  
  
Hermione didn't like the way this was heading.  
  
'C'mon Draco.' she said standing up and taking his arm, 'We can go to the kitchens.'  
  
'No, I wanna see what Weasley's playing at.' he glared at Ron. 'Well, Weasley?'  
  
Ron just stared at him. Lavender also stood up.  
  
'C'mon, Ronnikins. Let's go eat up in the common room.' She said as she grabbed his hand.  
  
He looked at her and nodded. Draco smirked and relaxed his tense body. Lavender and Ron then walked away. Draco and Hermione sat back down.  
  
'That was a close one...' Hermione sighed to Ginny.


	38. The Dance And More Predictions Proven

A/N: This is going to be a long chapter...just so you all know. Keep reviewing! I didn't get too many reviews for my last chapter! C'mon I love reading 'em!!! Especially the long ones, keep 'em coming!  
  
Chap. 58 The Dance and More Predictions Proven  
  
The following week was their last before graduation. The Dance was that night for the seventh years. People were excited, mainly because their N.E.W.Ts were over and now they could celebrate.  
  
Ginny greeted Hermione for breakfast in the Great Hall that morning. Hermione approached her fellow Gryffindors with a smile.  
  
'Hey Ginny.' Hermione greeted back.  
  
'Are you excited for the dance, Hermione?' Harry asked, giving Ginny's hand a light squeeze.  
  
'Yes. Finally after all this studying and stuff I get some fun enjoyment with Draco.' Hermione smiled. She then paused looking at the downcast faces of Harry and Ron, 'And you guys of course.' She added with a wink. This put smiles back on to the boys' faces.  
  
'So, what time does this splendid event take place?' Ron asked, 'Anyone know?'  
  
'I think it starts at 8, doesn't it?' Lavender replied.  
  
'That sounds about right.' Hermione added.  
  
Breakfast then appeared before them. The table was mostly quiet, except for the occasional chomping sound of Ron going at his waffles hard.  
  
'A little hungry there, Ron?' Hermione asked in a half-laugh.  
  
'Famished! I haven't eaten since dinner last night.' he said sloppily.  
  
The group looked at him curiously.  
  
'None of us have eaten since last night.' Parvati giggled.  
  
Ron smiled foolishly and kept eating. Washing it all down with a large glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
---  
  
At around six that night, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender started to get ready for the dance. It was casual, so they didn't have to go shopping really.  
  
All the girls were excited to spend the night dancing and having fun with their guys. Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Harry, Lavender and Ron, and Parvati was asked by Dean Thomas. Hermione decided to wear a cute, layered short white skirt. She wore a aquamarine colored tank top, that had an open back, except for the ties that held the shirt closed.  
  
'You look great Hermione.' Lavender smiled.  
  
'You girls look great too!' she smiled. Lavender wore a pink halter and jeans. Ginny wore an emerald colored tube top and jean capris, and Parvati wore a yellow tank with a black cling skirt. Hermione quickly looked through her jewelry chest for matching earring, necklace and bracelets. She found silver hoops and diamond studs for her ears. She found a silver chain with a teal colored charm, the same as her shirt, and a chain bracelet matching it. As for rings...well...Draco had that covered. She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled.  
  
The girls then proceeded to do each other's hair and make-up...like girls usually do.  
  
Lavender did Hermione's hair and make-up, Hermione did Ginny's, Ginny did Parvati's and Parvati did Lavender's. After about another hour, the girls were finished and looked good. It was 7:30. Perfect, just enough time to go get their dates.  
  
-  
  
'So, Blaise, is Destiny coming back for the dance?' Draco asked.  
  
'Nah, i'm going with Janine Trofoy, she asked me so I said yes.'  
  
'Trofoy? In Ravenclaw??'  
  
'Umm...yup, that'd be her.' Blaise said nonchalantly as he slipped on a silk, button-up red shirt, over his white beater. 'Got a problem with that, fucker? If you can go out with...no...propose to a Gryffindor, then why can't I just go to a dance with a Ravenclaw?'  
  
'I didn't say anything, Blaise, I was just making sure I heard you right...does Destiny know you are going with her?' Draco asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
'That little slut doesn't have any power over me, if I want to go fuck some other girl, I do as I damn well please. No girl is going to tell me what I can and can't do.' Blaise snapped.  
  
'So...you called her and she threatened you and made you swear you wouldn't do anything with Janine.'  
  
'Umm...yeah...pretty much.' Blaise stammered looking away from Draco.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
'Yeah, I didn't think you'd cheat on Destiny anyway.' 'And what of you and Granger? You guys still bangin' each other?'  
  
'We are still engaged, but no sex, unfortunately. Not in Hogwarts anymore, because that's what we got expelled for so Hermione won't risk it...we've gotten close though. You rudely interrupted one of those times, Zabini.'  
  
'Oh yeah. I see what brought your attention to Granger this year...she's got a nice set of badonkadonks.' Blaise smiled, obviously picturing the topless Hermione in his mind. 'Stop it!' Draco cried, 'I know what your thinkin' about and stop it...those are my badonkadonks.'  
  
'Lucky bastard...' Blaise muttered.  
  
'Well, I better go pick up my hot date.' Draco smiled.  
  
'I'll see you at the dance then.' Blaise replied.  
  
'Yeah, some of it.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well, at about 9:30, i'm going to ask Hermione to leave the dance with me. I have a surprise for her.'  
  
'Ooh...what? A peep show?'  
  
'A peep show? What would she need one of those for? She's seen everything lots of times already...and she liked it.' Draco grinned.  
  
'I'm sure she did. Well, have fun.'  
  
'You do.'  
  
Draco left the room and set off to the Gryffindor tower, but before he could make it there, he ran into some one. He looked at the person and when he saw who it was he smiled.  
  
'You look gorgeous, Hermione.' Draco said sincerely.  
  
Hermione looked up at the handsome Draco and smiled. He looked every nice in his baggy black slacks and maroon button-up linen shirt, a black beater showing underneath it.  
  
'Thanks, you look great, too.' she said happily.  
  
He took her hand and lifted it half way to his face, he lowered his face to meet it and placed his lips on it in a soft kiss. He smiled as he looked up at her.  
  
'Will you, my dear, join me at 9:30 later this evening for a walk?'  
  
She looked at him in confusion.  
  
'Tonight? During the dance?'  
  
'It's the only night we won't get interrupted because everyone will be inside. Will you?' he asked standing straight up, hand still holding her's.  
  
'Of course, Draco. I'd love to.' She smiled.  
  
He stood next to her and extended his arm for her to take, she did. They started to walk to the Great Hall. He looked down at her as she walked with him.  
  
'I like that skirt.' he commented.  
  
'What? Oh, thanks.'  
  
'It twirls as you walk...with every step it moves up your thighs...' he smirked.  
  
Her eyes widened and looked down. He was right. With every step, which tonight were accentuated because she was wearing tall black stiletto heels, the skirt rose, showing her upper thighs. She blushed.  
  
'I didn't know...' she said truthfully.  
  
'I can't wait to see you dance in it...' he said, his eyes on her thighs.  
  
'Draco, look at my face.'  
  
He obeyed and smiled innocently.  
  
'Draco, do I look like a slut?'  
  
He laughed.  
  
'I hope so.' he responded.  
  
She nudged him as they walked.  
  
'Stop, seriously though, are Ron and Harry going to freak?'  
  
'Does it matter?' he asked.  
  
She shook her head 'No', knowing that was what he wanted to see.  
  
'I don't think Weasley and Harry care too much about you and I any longer anyway.' he said knowing she cared for their opinion, much to his disliking.  
  
'You could be right...he did try to get you to tell him the things we've done...after that whole hickey thing.'  
  
'See? Don't worry about it. I think you look beautiful, your my little slut tonight.'  
  
She hit him.  
  
'Ow...' he said mockingly, 'Sorry, sorry, I guess you don't like being called a slut.'  
  
'No, as a matter of fact I don't.'  
  
'Sorry, I won't call you one again, because you aren't.'  
  
'Thank you.' she said sticking her nose in the air.  
  
They then reached the end of the corridor. Stairs.  
  
He smiled.  
  
'After you, milady.' he said stepping away from her, extending his arm down the stairs.  
  
'No. You just want to watch my skirt.'  
  
'Fair enough. You win. I'll go first.' At this, Draco ran midway down the staircase. And stopped to watch her. 'C'mon, 'Mione, my love.' He grinned.  
  
'Wait! Come back up here!' She exclaimed realizing he had a better view from below.  
  
'No, I offered to go after you, but you rejected me. So hurry, are you going to make me wait, too?'  
  
She scrunched her nose at him and pulled her skirt down as far as she could. Most of her hip bones were now showing. She proceeded down the stairs. With every step her skirt popped up.  
  
'Shit..' she mumbled.  
  
'Ooh...what did Miss Perfect just say?' he asked in a smirk.  
  
'Nothing.' she said quickly.  
  
He watched her hip bones poke at every step.  
  
'Hermione, have you lost weight?' 'What?' she asked narrowing her eyebrows.  
  
'You look skinnier.'  
  
'Oh, thanks.' she smiled.  
  
'No, it's not a good thing.' He replied.  
  
'Oh...thanks.' she said sarcastically.  
  
'I'm sorry, that sounded bad. I just noticed I don't remember your hips being so thin.'  
  
'Oh, well, I stress when tests come around. And when I stress, I eat less. I'll be back to my old fat self in a week or so.' she replied, finally reaching him.  
  
He looked into her brown eyes, which were level with his for once, because of her heels.  
  
'What did you just say?' He asked her.  
  
'Draco, what are you thinking? I was just joking...' she said nervously. 'You aren't thinking anything absurd are you? I'm not anorexic. I know how unhealthy that is, don't worry about me baby.'  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds, reading her eyes.  
  
'Ok.' he finally said, 'Because you look fine. Even if you gained like 10 pounds you'd still be fine.'  
  
'10? Haha, okay, Draco. Let's just go dance, mmm?'  
  
'Alright.' He smiled.  
  
She took his arm for the rest of the stairs.  
  
They walked into the noisy Great Hall. It had sliver, glitter stars floating down from the ceiling. The theme was silver stars, moons, and comets. Small, cloned comets occasionally flew by students. They were full of orange, silver and pink colors.  
  
'Wow, Harry and Hannah did a great job on the decorations.' Hermione commented as they walked in.  
  
Ron and Lavender walked up to them.  
  
'Hey you guys.' Lavender smiled. 'Isn't this great? It reminds me of Divination, stars and things, astrology.'  
  
'Yeah it looks nice.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Oh! Speaking of Divination, Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?' Lavender cried.  
  
'Umm...sure.' She looked at Draco, 'I'll be right back.'  
  
Ron and Draco stood awkwardly alone with each other.  
  
'Umm...so...Lavender looks nice. How long have you guys been going together?' Draco asked feeling stupid.  
  
'I don't really know. It just sort of happened. A few weeks?' Ron said dumbfounded. 'Hermione looks nice, too.'  
  
'She does look great doesn't she...' Draco sighed as he looked over at her talking to Lavender. She tried to imagine what was underneath the little flirty skirt.  
  
-  
  
'So what did you have to tell me?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I asked Trelawney about the Crystal Ball reading you saw. A circle, right? Well, a circle means that you will soon confirm and make your 'love life' official.' Lavender giggled.  
  
'Official?' Hermione questioned.  
  
'Marriage, Hermione! Duh.'  
  
'I don't think Draco and I are going to get married right away, Lavender. We're only 17.'  
  
'Have you talked to him about it yet?' Lavender asked, hands on her hips.  
  
'Well...no, actually.'  
  
'Something to think about.' Lavender smiled. 'Now let's get back to our men, they look uncomfortable.'  
  
-  
  
'You boys playing nice?' Hermione asked as her and Lavender walked back up to their dates.  
  
'We're fine. You? What did you two talk about?' Draco asked.  
  
'I'll talk to you about it later.' She replied, thinking about their walk.  
  
'Alright.' Harry, Ginny, Parvati, and Dean walked up to them.  
  
'You look nice, girls.' Harry commented, addressing to Hermione and Lavender.  
  
'Why thank you, Harry.' Draco said in a girly voice.  
  
'Malfoy's a girl now, eh?' Harry asked smiling slyly.  
  
'Shut up, Potter.' Draco snapped back grinning.  
  
-------Eminem's 'Superman' started to play.-------  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione smiling. They both knew it was a sign to go dance.  
  
'Shall we?' He asked.  
  
'Please.'  
  
Draco and Hermione went to the already crowded dance floor. Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck, and moved her hips to the beat. He watched happily as her skirt swished around her thighs.  
  
Words then were added to the beat of the song. Draco started to speak the parts Eminem said by memory.  
  
'You want me to tell you somethin'?' He said huskily, as Eminem did, into Hermione's ear.  
  
'Yeah...' she moaned, as the girl in the song did.  
  
'I know you want me baby, I think I want you too.' He said along with Em.  
  
Hermione then chimed in.  
  
'I think I love you baby...'  
  
'I think I love you too.' He said smiling at her, 'I'm here to save you girl, come here in Draco's world...'  
  
She smiled as he moved his hands to her butt and pulled her in to him. He continued to to sing and then rap to her. Word for word.  
  
She's never heard him sing before. He was really good. It was rap, but she could still hear the ballads and the way he sang them, and he was wicked.  
  
'You sound really good.' She said interrupting his lyrics.  
  
He paused his singing and stared down at her.  
  
'Oh, thanks. I never really sang for anyone before, so your compliment kind of threw me off.'  
  
'Draco Malfoy was thrown off by a COMPLIMENT?!' she exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
'Hey now...' He warned. 'You better watch yourself.'  
  
'Why? You going to slap me off a barstool if I don't?' She asked kiddingly, remembering Eminem's lyrics.  
  
'Never.' He replied kissing her forehead.  
  
The song then ended and everyone clapped.  
  
'Oh!' Lavender squealed next to them.  
  
Draco and Hermione hadn't even noticed that Ron and Lavender were dancing next to them.  
  
'What?' Hermione asked Lavender.  
  
'Oh! Whenever I hear Eminem I get so horny!' she cried.  
  
Ron's eyes widened as Lavender continued.  
  
'I hear him and just picturing myself fucking him...oh...that's be a nice experience!'  
  
'Lavender!' Hermione scolded.  
  
'You what?!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'I picture myself messin' around with Eminem, while he sings to me...is that not normal?' she asked blushing.  
  
'I do it too!' Parvati cried walking up to them with Dean.  
  
'He's hot, but I don't picture myself having sex with him when I listen to him.' Hermione commented.  
  
'That's cause you have Draco Malfoy.' Parvati said smiling at Draco.  
  
Draco looked at her questionably, but took it happily.  
  
'They are right, 'Mione.' Draco smiled, 'You get to mess around with me. Why do you need Slim?'  
  
Hermione blushed, Ron reddened, but let it go.  
  
Another song came on.  
  
------Beyonce's "Crazy in Love"-------  
  
Draco and Hermione went at it on the dance floor again. Hermione even busted out the signature "Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh oh" Beyonce thrust move. Draco was impressed. He smiled as he watched Hermione's hips buck forward, throwing her skirt up along with it. He then pulled her against him once again. He had his hands on her thighs, and slowly slid them up her skirt, playing with the hem of her silky underwear. She didn't even notice, she was just concentrating on Draco's erection.  
  
'How is it possible that guys can get so excited and horny so quickly?' She thought to herself as she rolled her hips and thighs against him.  
  
A slow song came on.  
  
------Eagle's "Desperado"-------  
  
Draco slid his hands our from under her skirt and one hand held Hermione's the other was around her waist. Hermione put her face to his neck as they danced, giving him soft kisses. She slowly felt his erection harden against her.  
  
Draco looked up at the wall clock as she kissed him.  
  
'9:15...' he said to himself, 'I got to get out of here...it's getting way too hot.'  
  
'Hermione,' he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
'Mmm?'  
  
'Will you go on that walk with me now?' he asked. 'It's hot in here...I think we need a little break.'  
  
'Sure, let's go.' She smiled.  
  
He took her hand and lead her out of the Great Hall, unnoticed. He crept out of the Castle with his girl.  
  
'I like this.' She stated. 'It was unexpected for you to ask me for a walk tonight.'  
  
'I'm glad you like this, but we're not quite at our destination yet, Hermione.' He said walking next to her, arm around her waist.  
  
She looked up at him curiously, but did not ask where the destination was. She liked when he surprised her. She knew he wouldn't give up the bearings anyway.  
  
'Did you learn to dance at those clubs by your house?' Draco asked her, thinking of her moves.  
  
'Learn? Actually I just watch music videos some times when i'm bored and I learn off the television.' She smiled. 'Where did you learn to sing?'  
  
'I don't. I've never really sang before, just to myself while listening to compact disks.'  
  
'Compact disks? You mean CD's?' She giggled.  
  
'Television, TV, same thing, too.' he added.  
  
'You should sing more often.' She said reversing the subject.  
  
'I will to you if you want me to. But I can only like do Eminem...I can't really do girly songs.'  
  
'Girly songs?' she asked.  
  
'You know, like slow songs.'  
  
'If you can sing rap...you can do slow songs.'  
  
'How would you know?' He asked.  
  
'Well, you say you sing like Eminem. Well, "Hailie's Song" is slow. Could you sing that to me?'  
  
'I memorize the words and sing them for you some other time. Then you'll see how I suck at slow songs.' Draco replied, 'Besides, Eminem thinks he sucks at that song, too.'  
  
'Whatever.' she mumbled.  
  
They reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
'Umm...Draco?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'We aren't going in there are we?'  
  
'Yeah. I was thinkin' we would.'  
  
'I don't think we should.'  
  
'Trust me, baby. I know where we're going. Everything is fine.' She nodded, taking his hand tightly in her's. He smiled and brought her close to them as they walked in.  
  
After about a few minutes of small talk, they reached a wall of trees. The wall looked as if it was trying to hide something.  
  
'Finite Incantatem.' Draco muttered, pulling his wand out of no where it seemed. The row of trees disappeared. There was a clearing, lit up brightly by hundreds of lightning bugs that flew stationary a few feet above them. In the middle of the clearing was a large blanket, with a picnic basket.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up, along with the bugs, as the trees disappeared.  
  
'Oh my god...' she said under breath in shock. 'It's beautiful!'  
  
He smiled. She looked up at him lovingly, very happy. His bright blue eyes were even brighter seeing how excited she was.  
  
'When?... How?... Why?' she stuttered.  
  
'This afternoon, set it all up with spells, because I wanted to surprise you.' He said answering her questions.  
  
She threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
'This is so thoughtful.' She sighed.  
  
He guided her over to the picnic setup. They sat down close.  
  
'Hungry?' He asked.  
  
'Very.'  
  
He pulled many delicious looking foods out of the basket.  
  
'Thirsty?' he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He then pulled out wine and two butterbeers.  
  
'Which one for the time being?' He asked.  
  
'Butterbeer please.' She said. 'I can't believe you did this.'  
  
'Surprised?'  
  
'Tremendously.'  
  
'Good. That's why I did it. To surprise you tremendously.'  
  
They ate talking about the dance, and Lavender's very open topic of sex with Eminem.  
  
'Oh, Draco...remember when Lavender pulled me aside before the dance started?'  
  
'Oh yeah, what'd that lil' crazy have to say?' he asked taking a large drink from his butterbeer.  
  
'She asked Trelawney about that circle sigh in my crystal ball.'  
  
'Yeah? What'd the old gypsy have to say 'bout it?'  
  
'She said it meant that my love life will be official soon.'  
  
'Soon? Wasn't it official a while ago?' He asked, 'Maybe not, but I thought it was.'  
  
He was a little doubtful of himself.  
  
'No. I don't think that's what it meant.' She replied. She then paused for a few seconds before Draco noticed her silence.  
  
'What are you thinking about?' He asked.  
  
'Have you realized we've never talked about when we are getting married?'  
  
He gulped a bite of his sandwich down nervously.  
  
'Umm...I didn't really think about it. I guess I just thought the engagement for be enough for now.'  
  
'Oh, it is enough for right now. I was just curious, because Lavender said the "official love life" meant marriage.'  
  
'She did, eh?' He asked, 'Well, I think we are a little young.'  
  
'But not young enough to get engaged?' She asked questioning his reasoning.  
  
'No. An engagement is a promise to marry, not to marry.'  
  
'When did you want to get married?' She asked. 'Before you asked me to marry you, you must have thought of a time for the wedding.'  
  
'I figured I had at least 'til I was 18.' He said quickly. 'But you said we'd move to France for your job and we'd figure out a way to be with each other there.'  
  
'We will. We don't have to be married to be with each other. We're together now.'  
  
'You really think that Beauxbatons is going to left you live with your seventeen year old fiance as you teach there? They'll think it's not good to flaunt to the students.'  
  
'I won't flaunt it then.' He responded.  
  
'Draco...think about it. I'll have to live with my parents while you teach.'  
  
'You live in another country than me? No. I won't take the job then.' He said putting his food aside.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'When do YOU want to get married, Hermione? You know i'll do whatever makes you happy.' He said taking her hands in his, kissing her fingers.  
  
'I don't know.' She replied feeling hopeless.  
  
'I don't want to be away from you while I teach, and if you think our relationship wouldn't be welcomed at Beauxbatons, then we'll get married this summer. Will that fit into your schedule?' He asked smiling.  
  
She nodded.  
  
'Now that we got that taken care of, what do you say to planning our honeymoon...in detail.' He winked.  
  
He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She let him put his tongue into her mouth and tap her tongue playfully.  
  
He slowly pushed her softly onto the blanket, as he, on all fours, stood over her kissing her lips sensuously. He laid himself on top of her gently, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her legs, spread, at his sides.  
  
He kissed her neck and moved down to her chest, hearing her moan from her throat. He lifted her torso, untying the back of her shirt, making sure his fingers tapped against her skin as he did so. The shirt was thrown carelessly to the side, next to the basket. She wore no bra. He moved his lips to her breasts, then made a trail of kisses to the middle of her hips. Her abdominal muscles tightened with every kiss.  
  
He moved his face to her's and leaned close to her ear, his lips brushing against them.  
  
'Let me make love to you...' He requested.  
  
He didn't move. He waited for her approval. She titled her head back, Hogwarts was not in eye range.  
  
'We aren't allow to at Hogwarts...' She whispered.  
  
His face became downcast. She then put her lips to his ear.  
  
'But we aren't at Hogwarts...are we?' She breathed.  
  
His face immediately returned to a happy grin.  
  
He kissed her lips before returning them to the midsection of her hips. He sucked on the skin as he slid her skirt from her smooth legs.  
  
Before he could remove her underwear, she sat up and put her hands against his chest.  
  
'I can't be the only one naked here.' She said in a raspy tone.  
  
She then unbuttoned his maroon shirt. His black beater was shown. It hugged his chest. She slowly lifted the beater, kissing his skin as soon as it was revealed. After it was removed, her lips were at his. They were bare chest to bare chest.  
  
He held her arms in his strong hands as he kissed her hard. She pulled her arms away, but left her lips where they were. Her hands slid down to his pants. She carefully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and then put her hand into his warmth. His lips pulled away from her's, as he felt her warm touch to his hardness. He moaned softly and tilted his head back as she sucked his neck, and gave him a gentle hand job. After a few long seconds, he pushed her back down into a laying position on the blanket. He quickly tore his pants and boxers off, just before very more quickly removing her silky underwear. She watched his impatience in excitement. She turned him on and he needed to ravish her NOW. They were naked. He looked at her nude body below him, she looked at his. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. They were begging him to take her. So he did.  
  
He laid on top of her, sliding himself into her smoothly. Her walls tightened, as did her fingers gripping his strong back. He was gentle with her, making sure she was used to the feeling of him inside of her once again.  
  
'Don't be gentle...' She sighed, 'I'm okay...take me Draco...'  
  
He kissed her lips and smiled. It didn't take him long to listen to her. He started to pump himself into her roughly. She moaned pulsating every second. Her moans were not quiet, they had no reason to be. She slid her legs around his waist, moving with the skilled man above her. He went at her, releasing all the pent up sexual tension he had inside him. The last time he had sex with her was in January...and after he had her, he couldn't have enough of her. Five months was a long time of temptation and running the bases, but never hitting home...until now.  
  
Hermione began to yell out curses, these shocked him. He started to slow down.  
  
'No...no...keep going, don't stop...don't stop.' She begged.  
  
Again, no second thought, he progressed harder and faster into her. She cried out loudly. He cried out also, releasing himself into her sweetly.  
  
About a half-hour later, Draco pulled himself out of Hermione. A looked down at her. Her breaths were irregular, but she was smiling. He kissed her forehead sweetly before lying his head on her stomach. He kissed the beginning of her "woman hood", and trailed kissed back up to her lips...slowly. He got to her lips and nibbled on her bottom lip. She lifted his head and slid her tongue into his mouth. He accepted happily. They made out for a few minutes, before he laid down next to her. He pulled her body to his. Their breathing slowly starting to regulate.  
  
'I love you, baby.' He said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
'I know.' She sighed, 'I love you, too.'  
  
'Thank you.' He said softly.  
  
She looked at him in confusion.  
  
'For what?'  
  
'Letting me love you.' He replied.  
  
She smiled.  
  
'Thank you for loving me.'  
  
He looked at her naked body again, she was shivering slightly. He did start to feel a breeze. It was probably eleven.  
  
He grabbed his button-up shirt and wrapped it around her. He then grabbed a sheet from the picnic and put it on top of them.  
  
'Planned for this did you?' She asked smiling.  
  
'No, just planned for a cold night. The action was a bit of good luck.'  
  
'Good luck? Like your tea leaves!' She cried happily. 'What?'  
  
'Remember your tea leaves. And your crystal ball! You said it looked like a baskit!'  
  
'Oh yeah. Good luck, the fuc-- err I mean the sensual loving-' He grinned, 'And the basket, I set a picnic up. Ha! I didn't even put the two together.'  
  
He put his arm around her and kissed her.  
  
'So, did you enjoy our walk?' He asked in laughter.  
  
'Oh, very much, thank you.'  
  
'As did I.'  
  
They laid there looking at each other.  
  
'Let me sleep next to you...' She asked quietly.  
  
'Here?' He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
'No one will notice...they'll be up late partying and dancing.'  
  
'Yeah,' He replied, 'We can stay here.'  
  
And they did. They fell asleep holding each other under the light of the glow bugs.  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too long for you guys! I was going to spilt it into two chapters, but everything in it sort of all went with each other! REVIEW! Extra long chapter=extra long review, OK? LoL! Hope you enjoyed! (As you can tell I like Eminem) 


	39. Favoritisms

A/N: Answer to Draco's French capabilities in this chapter. Farha—Can you send me your email so I can send you the chapters?  
  
Chap. 59 Favoritism  
  
The bright sun woke Draco up early that morning. Hermione was tightly hugged against him, much to his enjoyment. She still had his maroon shirt on, buttoned up half way, her breasts peeking out at him. He sighed happily. He and Hermione finally had sex after which seemed like many long months of sexual frustration. He brushed her hair away from her soft face, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. She was stirred by this and she fluttered her eyes a bit before opening them. When she saw she was laying with him, she smiled.  
  
'Good morning, Beautiful.' He cooed.  
  
'Good morning baby.' She replied.  
  
She turned and laid on her back, Draco's maroon shirt opening wider. She stretched and continued to look up at him.  
  
'I like my shirt on you.' He told her staring at the insides of her breasts that were showing. 'But it even looks nicer on the ground.'  
  
She laughed and pulled the shirt closed.  
  
'Well, aren't you witty this morning.' She responded.  
  
'That's not all I am this morning...' He said winking at her.  
  
She didn't understand him, but then his slide one leg around her, his morning erection brushing up against her thigh.  
  
'Oh...I understand now.' She grinned.  
  
'Will you help me with my problem?' He asked her huskily.  
  
She smiled and nodded, and slid underneath the sheet covering them.  
  
Draco laid down on his back, tilted back his head, and gripped the blanket under him waiting for her touch.  
  
He then felt Hermione's warm tongue on his erection. He groaned when she placed him into her mouth. Her tongue then fondled each of his testicles gently, but teasingly, causing Draco to harden. She then licked them, slowly moving her tongue up to his chest. Her mouth found his nipples and she bit each roughly. Her warmth was now against his hardness.  
  
He lifted is head and looked down at her. She looked up at him seductively, and then pushed herself onto his hardness. He smiled as his erection was forced into her. She sat up and thrusted herself, satisfying herself and Draco.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione slowed and pull off of Draco. She collapsed onto him and kissed his chest.  
  
He ran his fingers through her long hair, sighing happily. They laid there together in their own Utopian world.  
  
'Did you know you we were going to do all this yesterday? Is that why you planned this?' Hermione asked, listening to his heart beat.  
  
'No. I didn't know we were going to have sex...especially twice. The reason I did this was to let you relax and have a nice surprise after all your studying for the N.E.W.Ts.'  
  
'Oh, thanks. It was relaxing and then exciting, then relaxing and then again exciting and now relaxing again.' She said giggling.  
  
She ran her soft fingers up and down his strong, muscular arm.  
  
'We graduate in a few days.' Hermione stated.  
  
'We do. Are you excited?'  
  
'I'm scared.'  
  
'Why are you scared?'  
  
'When are we moving to France, Draco?' She asked nervously.  
  
'I think we should look for a house near the castle a month or so before I start teaching.' He replied, 'Why? What are you scared about?'  
  
She put her arms folded across his chest and looked up at his face.  
  
'I don't know. I'm scared to leave me family and friends...I'm scared to tell my parents.'  
  
He sat up, causing her to sit up.  
  
'I have to tell my mother, too.'  
  
Hermione's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
'Draco, what are we going to do about your father?' She asked.  
  
'We fight, if he ever comes to us.' Draco said, 'But I love you, if you are afraid to be with me--'  
  
'No, no. I love you, I WILL be with you...'  
  
'But?'  
  
'But Dumbledore is one of the reasons he doesn't come here all the time. Dumbledore isn't at Beauxbatons.'  
  
'No, he's not. We're going to have to rely on ourselves.'  
  
'How are we going to get married?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'If your father finds out, I don't think we will be married.'  
  
'My father won't find out. I will tell my mother in person about the wedding, and you tell your parents in person. We will have a small wedding this summer, inside somewhere, with just close friends.'  
  
She nodded as she tapped the tips of her fingers against his chest. He put his hand on her chin and lifted her face up gently. He kissed her lovingly. Then caressed the side of her face. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds. She looked right back.  
  
'You are going to have to teach me French.' She said breaking the silence.  
  
He laughed and kissed her again.  
  
'My mother will have to help me with that, she taught me.'  
  
'So you are fluent?' She asked.  
  
'Well, I better be if i'm going to be teaching in France. The school teaches and things in English, but the towns do not.'  
  
'Say something to me in French.' She pleaded.  
  
'Je amour a effleurer ta astre...' He said softly into her ear.  
  
He did sound fluent. Sexy as hell, too. His lovely language sent chills down her spine.  
  
'What did that mean?' She asked.  
  
She shook his head.  
  
'Not going to tell you.'  
  
'It didn't mean anything, you just through words you knew together.' She teased.  
  
'I did not! It was an actual sentence!' He cried.  
  
'Then tell me what it meant...' She said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
She pulled her hands down to her side and leaned into her ear.  
  
'I said, I love to lightly touch your heavenly body.' He whispered.  
  
She giggled.  
  
'Do you now?' She asked sarcastically, 'That's news to me.'  
  
He kissed her neck and looked back up at her and smiled.  
  
'You hungry? We got food.' He said.  
  
She slid off of him and grabbed her underwear from the side of the blanket and slipped them on. He put on his beater and boxers.  
  
He pulled out fruit and wine.  
  
'Ooh...romantic breakfast.' She smiled as he pulled out the objects.  
  
'You like?'  
  
'Love.'  
  
They ate happily.  
  
'What time do you think it is?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Well, the sun is half way to high noon, so i'd say eight or nine.'  
  
'Wow, good job Draco. How did you know that?'  
  
'It was something my father taught me, actually.' He said quietly.  
  
'Oh.' She replied. 'Well, we should get back up to the castle before everyone is awake.'  
  
He nodded and gathered everything as she put her skirt on. They both stood up. Draco muttered a spell so that the picnic basket with food and the sheets and blankets disappeared. He looked at Hermione who held her small shirt from the night before in her hand.  
  
'Did you want to keep wearing my shirt?' He asked.  
  
'Can I? My shirt is cold and uncomfortable. Your's is warm and nice.'  
  
'You may. Keep it.'  
  
She started to put on her five inch shoes.  
  
'Are those comfortable?' He asked.  
  
'No, but they make me look tall.'  
  
'I like your cute small size.' He replied.  
  
'Well, thank you, but I have to walk back to the castle, so I have to put them back on.'  
  
He then took her shoes into his hand and lifted her, marriage style, into his arms.  
  
'There, now you can go barefoot.' He smiled.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and smiled back at him.  
  
He tilted his head to the side.  
  
'I can see right up that tiny skirt of yours.' He chuckled.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
'You still get excited when you see that, even though you've seen me naked more than once?' She asked.  
  
'Why wouldn't I? Don't you get excited when you see me shirtless? I guess I just must not be as attractive as you...' He sighed.  
  
She giggled.  
  
'Yeah right. Your sexy, baby, and you'd be the first to admit that.'  
  
'Yeah, your right.' He smiled.  
  
'And yes, I do get excited when you have your shirt off, when it's on, when your in robes...' She laughed.  
  
'Ahh...really? Well, that's nice to hear.' He continued to carry her up to the castle. They almost got to the door when he suddenly stopped walking.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Baby...button up your shirt, please.'  
  
She looked down. The maroon shirt was wide open.  
  
'Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't button it!' She cried, quickly buttoning it up.  
  
He walked into the castle, still holding Hermione.  
  
'Okay, Draco, put me down, I don't want people seeing up my skirt. And seeing us come in from outside this early...they'll assume...'  
  
'No one is awake...I know they drank last night. I saw alcohol hidden in the boys lavatory. And even if they were awake, they'd be in such a hangover they wouldn't know what to make of us.'  
  
'Teachers? They aren't sleeping.' She retorted.  
  
'No we're not.' A voice said.  
  
Hermione turned to see no other than Professor Snape.  
  
'Fuck...' Draco said under his breath. He quickly placed Hermione on her feet.  
  
'Where were you two?' Snape asked.  
  
'We went for a brisk morning walk, sir.' Draco lied. 'And then Hermione's feet hurt, so I carried her the rest of the way, sir.'  
  
'Mmhm.' Snape mumbled. He obviously knew he was lying. 'Well, you two go on then.'  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock.  
  
'Yes, sir. Have a good day.' Draco replied taking Hermione's hand and walking away.  
  
After they were out of ear shot of Snape, Hermione complained.  
  
'I hate you. If you were ANY one else, we would have recieved detention or worse.' She muttered.  
  
'Well, then you should be happy.'  
  
'Snape is so hypocritical. He used to bring up all the time all the attention Harry got, and how easy he got it because he was a "celebrity" but then he turns around and praises you.'  
  
'But Harry does get favored because he's a celebrity. I get favored because I excel at Potions.' Hermione stopped and stared at him.  
  
'Harry is a brilliant wizard. He's defeated Voldemort many times. He's a "celebrity" because he survived Voldemort.'  
  
'He was a baby. He didn't do much.' Draco muttered.  
  
'You know what? Let's stop. This is a stupid argument, I don't want to get pissed at you for what Snape just did.' She said, a bit angry.  
  
'Fine with me.' He said back.  
  
They walked up the stairs together, but in silence. They got to the top of the stairs.  
  
'Well, i'll see you later.' Draco said walking to the Slytherin tower.  
  
She nodded and went to the Gryffindor tower. 


	40. Graduation

A/N: R & R!!!! Thanks so much!  
  
Chap. 60 Graduation  
  
Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room. Students, not just Gryffindor, were passed out everywhere. Hermione saw Ron and Lavender together on the couch. Ginny and Harry were curled up on a love chair. Parvati and Dean were lying on the floor. Other students were randomly placed on the floor, some in chairs, some on tables.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe all these people, some her friends, succumbed to this crazy immaturity. She couldn't really blame them either. Their seven years of hard work are now over. They had a reason to celebrate. Hell, she celebrated, too...just in a different way. Hermione went into her bedroom and saw that a young Gryffindor girl and Hufflepuff boy were asleep in Lavender's bed. The girl was in a tank top, the boy shirtless, a sheet covered them below their stomachs...she didn't even want to imagine what they did last night.  
  
Hermione looked up on her wall clock. 9:30. Draco was right. She wondered if her and Draco had just had a real argument, or was it just a disagreement.  
  
'No. How could it be a disagreement? Draco thinks Harry isn't a gifted wizard.' She told herself.  
  
She then remembered how well he and Harry had been getting along recently, and how Draco asked for Harry's help to rescue her. If he truly thought Harry wasn't a excellent wizard, why would he ask him for help? She then heard some one come in behind her. She turned to see the person she had just been wondering about.  
  
'Can we talk?' Draco asked her, leaning in the doorway.  
  
She nodded and sat down on her bed. He joined her.  
  
'Harry is a good wizard.' Draco mumbled, 'And i'm sorry I said different.'  
  
'Are you just saying that because it's what I want to hear, Draco?'  
  
'I say what I want. Not what others want.' He replied coldly.  
  
She nodded sadly. He realized he was harsh.  
  
'Snape is proud of my work and what I have achieved, and i'm thankful for someone who has accomplished much, to recognize me, and that's why when people question his favor for me, I get offended.' Draco said quietly.  
  
'I guess with your father...who he is and what he does, you don't have an adult father-like figure to praise you and your accomplishments. I hadn't thought about it before.' Hermione replied, 'But you also know how much Harry has gone through, along with me for some of it, and Harry doesn't deserve some of the things thrown at him by Snape and others. He also doesn't deserve to have people such as yourself to discredit his wizarding capabilities.'  
  
'I know, I didn't really mean what I said about Harry, but it made me mad when you complained about Snape playing favorites, so I said that about Harry to made you mad I guess.' Draco responded humbly.  
  
'It worked.' She retorted as she looked to the floor.  
  
'I don't want to be in a petty couples' argument the week of graduation.'  
  
'Me either.' She agreed.  
  
'I'm sorry for what I said about Harry.'  
  
'And i'm sorry for what I said about you and Snape.' She replied.  
  
He sweetly kissed her lips and pulled her down to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, laying close to her.  
  
'So, I saw Gryffindor had a big party last night, eh?' He said changing the subject.  
  
'Yeah, I saw that when I walked in, too. How'd the Slytherin room look?' She asked.  
  
'Oh. The same thing with the students, 'cept there were alot more empty liquor bottles and things lying around. I even saw some chick lying in the boy's bathtub. I really don't know why she was there, but she was.'  
  
Hermione laughed at the thought.  
  
'Wow...students are so immature.' She said.  
  
'Hermione, if I didn't have you, I have to admit, i'd be one of those slobs on the floor. What would you be doing?'  
  
'I would probably be...sleeping on a couch, but not passed out, just sleeping. I would have probably hung out with Harry and Ron the whole night, until they passed out, then I would sleep.'  
  
'Always the good girl...' He sighed.  
  
'Always?' She asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
'Well, not when your alone with me...' He said kissing her shoulder. 'I do think i've corrupted you, Miss Granger.'  
  
'I think you have, too.'  
  
---  
  
The day of Graduation came quickly. Students were rushing about, changing into their grad robes and getting ready.  
  
'I'm so nervous, Ginny!' Hermione cried, 'I don't want to do the Valedictorian speech!'  
  
'Yes you do. Don't be nervous, you'll be great. I read it last night and I told you it was excellent.' Ginny said as she magically curled Hermione's hair.  
  
'I can't believe i'm done with school...' Hermione sighed.  
  
'I can't believe you are either...'  
  
Hermione then heard soft sniffles. She turned around to see Ginny crying.  
  
'Ginny! What's wrong!'  
  
'Nothing, let me curl your hair.' She said quietly, holding back tears.  
  
Hermione stood up and hugged her friend.  
  
'Ginny, i'll see you so much over the summer, I promise...'  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
'Your moving to France, i'll never see you after that.'  
  
'Yes you will! My parents live back here in England, so i'll be visiting alot!' Hermione cried.  
  
'My school year next year is going to be horrible. Your gone, Harry is gone, Lavender is gone, Parvati is gone...Ron is gone. I know Ron is annoying and some times I hate him, but he's my brother, he was always there for me. Now I won't have anyone.'  
  
'Ginny, your class wants to be you. You get to hang out with the other kids, your going out with THE Harry Potter, you'll have no trouble making more friends whatsoever. You know Harry will come visit you constantly, and i'm sure Ron will come, too to make sure your not getting into trouble.'  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
'Don't worry about it, okay?'  
  
Ginny nodded. 'Now can you finish making me look presentable?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
---  
  
The students were piling into their seats as parents and friends filed into the Great Hall. The ceremony would start in 10 minutes. Hermione and Draco were outside the Great Hall, in a small room, getting ready for their speeches.  
  
'I can't believe our class voted me to give the end of the year speech.' Draco said as he paced the floor.  
  
'I am so happy you are, you can stand up there with me now as I give the Valedictorian speech.' Hermione replied.  
  
Dumbledore then appeared in the doorway.  
  
'I'm going to announce you two, please some to the front of the Great Hall with me.'  
  
Draco and Hermione followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall's doors. They opened and music started to play.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked side by side down the long aisle.  
  
'How do you like walking down?' Draco whispered to her.  
  
'It's kind of a rush.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Wait until you walk down the real 'aisle'.' He said relating it to their wedding.  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled.  
  
They reached the front of the room and went up the small stairs to the platform. They stood behind Dumbledore.  
  
'Welcome students, families, and friends!' Dumbledore cried, 'Today we are gathered here to celebrate the class of 2005! -Cheers abrupt.- Your class Valedictorian, Hermione Granger, and Class Selector, Draco Malfoy, have prepared speeches for you today. So without further ado, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
Wild claps and cries welcomed them.  
  
'Hermione, ladies first.' Draco said bowing and waving his hand toward the microphone. Audience laughed at this.  
  
He smirked as she stepped up to the podium.  
  
'Good afternoon, friends, classmates, families.' She started, 'This has been a fun and crazy year for us hasn't it? From new teachers, (she nods to Miss Carleigh) to new vacation spots, to unfortunate events, that usually occur (she said smiling at Harry and Ron, people who knew what she meant laughed) to our Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. We have all gone through alot together, and I am sad to leave this great place we've called home for seven years now! If you would have asked me a year or so ago, I would have said that Hogwarts is going to take forever to finish. Now, I cannot believe we're done. Some of you, I know i'll will be seeing a lot, and our friendships will become even stronger, some of you I probably won't see again, but I wish the best of luck to you all. We've been taught by some of the best wizards and witches, known to the Wizarding World, and for that I am thankful. I also want to thank all of you, my fellow classmates, for making these seven years, the most enjoyable, i've ever had. Memories that were made here, will never be forgotten. Thank you.'  
  
Hermione stepped away from the podium, tears running down her face. Draco smiled and kissed her cheek. Many girls added "Ahhhhhh...." to this action of Draco's.  
  
Draco then walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.  
  
'I suppose looking at me now, dampens your spirits, after watching the beautiful Miss Granger, eh?' He joked, leaning on the podium, elbows on the surface. He looked very casual and nonchalant. The audience laughed at his statement. He continued, 'Ah, just kidding, I know i'm nice to look at, too.' The audience laughed again, especially the girls. 'Well, I could start out by saying these were the best seven years of my life, but I won't, because it's not true. The first six sucked ass-(he then heard many gasps, especially from Professor McGonagall)- Err, I mean the first six years were not my best, to tell you all the truth, I acted like a dick. (more gasps) I acted like a punk, and I know pretty much all of you will back me up on that (lots of laughs from students). I would like to apologize to each one of you personally, who I acted stupid to, but that's too many people, so I apologize publicly to you now. I thank God that I was smart enough this year to realize, with the help of some (He looked back at Hermione), that I needed an attitude adjustment, and i'm glad I made one. This was the best year i've ever lived, even with the three week suspension.' Students laughed and Draco looked over at Dumbledore, who of course was smiling, 'I am grateful that here at Hogwarts, teachers care about their students, even ones as difficult as myself. I am grateful that here at Hogwarts, there are students, classmates, who are willing to accept people, even if they were cruel to them in the past (he glanced at Hermione, then at Harry and Ron). I will truly miss being here, but i'm sure I will see most of you again. Congratulations, Class of 2005. Now GO KICK SOME ASS!' He cried over the microphone.  
  
The students stood up and cheered.  
  
Draco walked back to Hermione and kissed her. Cheers grew louder. Hermione and Draco sat down with their classmates, and Dumbledore handed out certificates and degrees.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone from the Great Hall, were outside talking and congratulating students.  
  
'Congratulations, Hermione!' Anne and Richard cried, hugging their daughter.  
  
'Thanks you guys.'  
  
'Great speech, too, honey.' Richard added.  
  
'Where's Draco?' Anne asked looking around.  
  
'He's with his mother I think.' Hermione said.  
  
Then two platinum blonde haired people came up behind them.  
  
'Never mind.' Hermione replied. She walked up and put her arm around Draco.  
  
'Congratulations, Hermione. Great speech!' Narcissa exclaimed hugging her.  
  
'Mom, dad, this is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.' Hermione said stepping aside.  
  
'Good to finally meet you, Narcissa!' Anne cried, hugging the blonde mother.  
  
Richard and Narcissa shook hands respectfully.  
  
'I'm Anne, and this is my husband, Richard.' Anne smiled.  
  
'Pleasure to meet you both, i've been waiting so long to meet pretty Hermione's parents.' Narcissa smiled. 'Draco and Hermione's engagement especially triggered my want to meet you, two.'  
  
'Yes, us, too! Your son is very wonderful, Narcissa.' Anne smiled.  
  
'Oh, and I just love Hermione! She's so good for my Draco!' Narcissa cried.  
  
Hermione and Draco just sat down as their parents went on and on about how good they are for each other.  
  
Hermione put her hand in Draco's lap.  
  
'That was a good speech, baby.' She said, 'I can't believe you swore so much, though. It was funny, McGonagall nearly fainted.'  
  
'I know, I thought i'd finish the year with a BANG.' He replied. 'You did. Go kick some ass??'  
  
'Yeah, well, they should.' He smiled.  
  
Suddenly yells and screams were heard from down by the lake. Draco and Hermione stood up and saw teachers and professors running down to where the yells were taking place. Draco's eyes followed the teachers down to the lake and saw a man in dark robes running from them with long, platinum blonde hair blowing behind him.  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MUAH HAHAHAHA! (that's my evil laugh!) 


	41. Goodbyes

A/N:  
  
**The Future Mrs. Johnny Depp**-- thanx for having my story your fave Hr/Dr fanfic! By the way, I'M Mrs. Johnny Depp LOL! What a hottie! But yeah, I am doing a sequel, JUST FOR YOU! Lol jk! Thanx for reading! Oh, I wish you would have been able to read my POTC fanfics, with Jack Sparrow as my main character, but they were cancelled from I bet you would have liked them, being such a big Depp fan, as myself! Well, keep reading!  
  
**draco2chexi4u**-- I don't know why I had them use a microphone...i'm also still only a muggle myself so sometimes I forget about charms and things for everyday life! Thats cool that you tell all your friends about my story--have them read it too!  
  
Chap. 61 Goodbyes  
  
--A bit of a recap--  
  
_'I know, I thought i'd finish the year with a BANG.' He replied.  
  
'You did. Go kick some ass??'  
  
'Yeah, well, they should.' He smiled.  
  
Suddenly yells and screams were heard from down by the lake. Draco and Hermione stood up and saw teachers and professors running down to where the yells were taking place. Draco's eyes followed the teachers down to the lake and saw a man in dark robes running from them with long, platinum blonde hair blowing behind him.  
_  
Draco ran down with the professors and teachers. Hermione followed him shortly after. Draco reached the edge of the lake, he saw Officials from the Ministry holding a man down. Draco's fear was proven true when he saw his father fighting to get away from the men.  
  
'Father!' Draco cried, Hermione now at his side.  
  
'Draco!' Lucius grit through his teeth.  
  
Narcissa then saw the man that was being chased down, was her husband, so she ran down to them.  
  
'Why was I not invited to this...joyous event...??' Lucius growled.  
  
'What are you doing here, Lucius!?' Narcissa yelled, 'Do not ruin your son's graduation day. If you love him at all, leave!'  
  
Lucius then looked at the officials holding him, and quickly twisted out of their reach. He ran over and grabbed Draco by his throat.  
  
'Good thing I don't have love holding me back then.' Lucius spat into his son's face.  
  
Suddenly dementors appeared coming from the sky.  
  
'Lucius Malfoy! But the boy down!' Dumbledore cried, wand out.  
  
Hermione was about to pull her wand out, but Narcissa grabbed her and pulled her back.  
  
Lucius saw Hermione and dropped Draco hard.  
  
'YOU!' Lucius cried, silver and black cane pointing at Hermione.  
  
As Lucius brought his cane up to hit Hermione, dementors grabbed him.  
  
Everyone watched in shock as dementors sucked some of Lucius's soul out of him, not enough to kill him, but enough to weaken him so he couldn't escape their grasp.  
  
Draco watched his father, then stumbled to get to Hermione and his mother.  
  
Lucius lay weak in the clutches of dementors, ready to bring him to Azkaban. Ministry Officials allowed the dementors to leave.  
  
'How did you know he would be here?' Cornelius Fudge asked Dumbledore.  
  
'It was his son's graduation. I knew he'd be here to try one last time to make Draco come to the  
  
Dark Side.' Dumbledore explained.  
  
'You knew he'd come?' Narcissa asked, a little upset, still holding Hermione.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'And you didn't tell us??' She asked.  
  
'I knew that you would get upset, and Lucius would not have come, if everyone knew he was coming. This was an easy way to capture your husband.' Dumbledore stated.  
  
'We have been suspecting Mr. Malfoy of playing both sides of the fence.' Fudge said, 'Thank you for filling us in on his recent crimes and the appearence he would make here.'  
  
Cornelius and Dumbledore shook hands, and then the Officials left.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Narcissa and Draco.  
  
'Are you going to be alright?' he asked them.  
  
'My Father has been captured. I'm fine. He deserves to be in Azkaban, he told me he'd go there again for Voldemort, I guess he got his wish.' Draco replied. 'What are about you, Mother? Are you okay?'  
  
'I'm fine, Draco. You are no longer in risk of harm from that horrible person.' Narcissa said hugging her son.  
  
Draco then went up to his fiancee and took her in his arms. She held him.  
  
'Are you really okay?' Hermione asked looking into his eyes.  
  
He looked at her softly. She saw his eyes starting to tear up. Hermione looked over at Narcissa.  
  
'We'll be right back.' She told her.  
  
Narcissa nodded as Hermione took Draco's hand and guided him far from everyone.  
  
They reached a place underneath a bunch of small trees. Hermione looked up at Draco sweetly.  
  
She reached up and brushed his hair back.  
  
'No one is here, baby. Tell me, I know you must be hurting.' She said softly.  
  
He looked down at his beautiful girl, but then started to cry and walked away, embarrassed.  
  
Hermione looked down at the ground as Draco walked a few steps away.  
  
'He really doesn't love me...at all...' Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione walked up to him and put her arm around his back and kissed his shoulder.  
  
'Draco, death eaters don't love anyone but themselves and Voldemort.'  
  
'But he's my own father, Hermione! I looked into his eyes when he said that it was a good thing he didn't have 'love' holding him back...he was serious...' Draco had tears streaming down his face.  
  
'I don't know all the pain your feeling now, Draco, I can't imagine, but just know that there are so many people that do love you, so much. I love you and your mother, more than your father could love anything. Your father is evil, he can't love anything but evil. Himself and Voldemort.' Hermione said quietly.  
  
Hermione turned so she and Draco were facing each other. She wiped his tears away from his face with her thumbs. She kissed his lips softly. He placed his hands at her hips and put his head down on her shoulders.  
  
'I don't know what i'd do without you.' He said softly through tears. 'It scares me to say it, but I think i'd be with my father, acting as a death eater.'  
  
'No you wouldn't be. Your stronger than that.' She replied.  
  
He looked back into her eyes.  
  
'I'm only strong because of you.' He responded.  
  
She smiled, tears falling from the corners of her eyes.  
  
'I love you.' She said quietly.  
  
'I love you, too.' He said kissing her lips passionately.  
  
After he pulled away Hermione said, 'Are you ready to go back?'  
  
He nodded.  
  
They walked back to where they left his mother and Dumbledore. Everyone outside Hogwarts was talking about what just happened.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger were now talking with Narcissa.  
  
'Feeling better?' Narcissa asked Draco and Hermione as they walked up.  
  
'Yes, much, thank you.' Draco replied.  
  
'Well, that's good.' Narcissa said. 'Anne and Richard and I were talking, we thought we should go have some tea up at the Manor, what do you think?'  
  
'I hate tea.' Draco said, jokingly, 'But sounds good. I'll have a nice brandy.'  
  
'No you won't.' Narcissa sharply replied.  
  
'Yes, mother.' Draco sighed.  
  
'I'll be right back.' Hermione said. She then ran off quickly.  
  
She searched for a bit until she found what she wanted.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny were all in a group chatting.  
  
'Hey you guys.' Hermione said as she walked up to them.  
  
'Hey, how are you?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Yeah, we all just saw what happened!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'How's Draco?' Harry asked.  
  
Hermione took a big breath.  
  
'I'm fine, yeah I can't believe Lucius was finally taken to Azkaban, he deserved it, because of all he's tried to do to Draco and Narcissa, and Draco was hurt, obviously, his dead beat dad tried to kill him down there, but he's okay now. How are all of you?'  
  
The group laughed at Hermione's out-of-breath state.  
  
'We're good.' Ginny smiled.  
  
'I just wanted to come saw goodbye, i'm on my way to have tea with the 'rents and soon-to-be mother-in-law.' Hermione said, 'I love you guys so much, and I promise i'll see you all very soon. I'll owl you guys later this week. Okay?'  
  
Harry was the first to step up and hug Hermione tightly. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
'Thank you, Harry. For seven years of crazy, fun adventurous friendships i'll always remember.'  
  
'Seven plus years.' He added.  
  
She nodded. Ron then stepped up and put his arms around her tightly.  
  
'Thank you for always being there for me, Ron, no matter how paranoid you got sometimes.' She laughed.  
  
'Thanks for letting me watch over you and not getting sick of me.' He replied.  
  
'I never would.' She smiled.  
  
She then hugged Ginny.  
  
'Thanks for finally giving me a girl to talk too.' Hermione said.  
  
'Thanks for being the big sister I never had, in a life of boys.' Ginny said, tearing up.  
  
Hermione laughed and let go.  
  
'You guys are the best friends ever, I could never have asked for more.' Hermione said.  
  
Hermione said another bye and walked back to Draco and her family. 


	42. The Tour

Chap. 62  
  
Hermione was with her fiance, family and future mother-in-law outside of Hogwarts.  
  
'Are you ready to go, Hermione?' Anne asker her daughter.  
  
Hermione's shoulders were covered by Draco's strong arm.  
  
'Yes, I am.' Hermione responded, looking at Hogwarts.  
  
'Are all your things packed?' Richard asked.  
  
'Yes, I sent them home this morning.' Hermione answered.  
  
'Oh. Well, isn't that efficient?' Richard smiled at his wife.  
  
'Shall we go by portkey?' Narcissa asked.  
  
Anne and Richard looked at her questionably.  
  
'Yes.' Hermione responded. She then turned to her parents, 'Don't worry, it'll be fine.'  
  
They nodded and followed Hermione, Draco and Narcissa. Suddenly Hermione stopped.  
  
'Are we forgetting anything?' Hermione asked Draco.  
  
'I don't know. I feel as if we are, too.' He answered.  
  
'Leavin' so soon?' A gruff voice behind them asked.  
  
Hermione and Draco turned to see the giant Hagrid standing there.  
  
'Hagrid!' Hermione cried. She ran and hugged him tightly. 'I knew I was forgetting something!'  
  
'Well i'm jus' glad I's caught ya before you gone and ran off before sayin' g'bye.'  
  
'Hagrid, you've been such a great friend. I hope this isn't the last time I see you. Your will come  
  
to the wedding, won't you?'  
  
'O' course.' He smiled.  
  
Draco then walked up next to his crying fiancee.  
  
'Well, I wish I could have known you better, Professor, but much to my previous actions I did not. I'm sorry. Hope to see you at the wedding.' Draco said politely, sticking out his hand for  
  
Hagrid to shake.  
  
'Malfoy, I always thought you were an insufferable git-' (Draco's face dropped) '-but any man 'Mione loves, can't be all bad.' Hagrid finished.  
  
Draco smiled and Hagrid swooped down to give him a quick hug. As he did he whispered into  
  
Draco's ear, 'An' if ye hurt, 'Mione, i'll be payin' ye a visit.'  
  
Draco's eyes widened. 'No, sir, she'll be safe.'  
  
Hagrid let go and smiled. 'Good.'  
  
Then Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape walked up to them.  
  
Hermione looked at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and she ran over to hug him. He was surprised, but then embraced his former student.  
  
'Thank you so much, Head Master, for everything. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if i'd be here in front of you today.' Hermione said as she hugged the old man.  
  
'You are truly a great witch.' Dumbledore said, 'You have great potential, and I am glad I was able to help you build that power.'  
  
Hermione then hugged McGonagall as Draco went up to Dumbledore. Again, Draco put his hand out, Dumbledore shook it.  
  
'Thank you, Head Master. I know I made one of those wrinkles in your face, and grays in your hair.' Draco smiled, 'I realize now how much you did for this school and it's students. Thank you.'  
  
Hermione went to Snape.  
  
'Thank you, Professor. I know you don't like me much, but thank you for accepting your favorite student's fiancee.' Hermione said nervously.  
  
'I don't dislike you.' Snape replied, 'You a very gifted witch, but you also have a big mouth and you are a know-it-all...'  
  
Hermione's face dropped.  
  
'-But i'm glad I was able to teach you a few things here and there.'  
  
'Thank you, Professor.' She smiled.  
  
She then stood back and happily waited for Draco to finish his rounds. He was at McGonagall.  
  
'Well, Mr. Malfoy, I can truthfully say you've almost been a thorn in my old sides.' McGonagall  
  
said with her signature look of pursed lips.  
  
'Um..thanks??' Draco responded questionably.  
  
'However, no matter how disobedient you could be, I knew you had a heart in you some where, and I see it clearly when your with Miss Granger. Good luck.' She smiled somewhat.  
  
Draco's face changed into a smirk.  
  
'Well, thanks you ol' broad!' He cried hugging her.  
  
Her eyes widened into an uncomfortable look.  
  
'It was a pleasure pissing you off all these years!' He concluded.  
  
Her face tightened again. Dumbledore smiled as Hermione giggled behind him. Draco then walked up to Snape.  
  
'You will be great. You will never be forgotten in these halls of Hogwarts, I will make sure of it.' Snape said.  
  
'Thank you for never giving up on me, Professor.' Draco said, his face was now serious once again. 'You will never be forgotten and neither will your lessons.'  
  
Snape nodded. 'If you need anything. You know how to reach me.'  
  
Draco then hugged Snape. Hermione couldn't tell by his face that Snape was happy, but she knew he was. As Draco let go he walked back over to Hermione and took her hand.  
  
'Ready now, baby?' He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
The teachers then left them.  
  
'I think our parents went off already.' Hermione stated.  
  
'They must have left the portkey back where we were.' Draco said.  
  
They walked over and saw a broach. Hermione looked down. It was a snake with green and  
  
silver colors. Like Draco's charm around his neck.  
  
'It's my mother's broach, kind of a Malfoy symbol.' Draco explained.  
  
She nodded. They both grabbed it and soon they were on the floor in the tea room of Malfoy  
  
Manor. Narcissa, Richard, and Anne were already sitting down.  
  
'Ahh, nice of you to join us.' Narcissa smiled.  
  
'We had some last minute good byes.' Draco explained.  
  
Hermione stood up and looked around. It was huge....dark...but beautiful. She saw a man in black and white standing still next to Narcissa.  
  
'Who's that?' Hermione asked Draco.  
  
'Wadsworth. Our butler.' He replied.  
  
Hermione kept looking around. She saw other butlers and maids in small dresses.  
  
'And them?' Hermione asked.  
  
'More butlers, servants and maids.' Draco responded.  
  
'Why don't you give Hermione a tour?' Narcissa suggested to Draco, 'I already gave Mr. and Mrs. Granger one.'  
  
Hermione looked over at her parents in awe. Her parents smiled.  
  
'Yes, Hermione. It's a lovely home. Go look.' Anne said happily, sipping her tea.  
  
'Would you like a tour?' Draco asked her.  
  
'Yes, thank you.'  
  
He held his arm out and she took it. The parents kept talking.  
  
'Well, that was our afternoon tea room.' Draco said.  
  
'It's so dark.' Hermione commented looking around quickly.  
  
'Yes...my father liked it dark, but that'll change soon hopefully.'  
  
He then directed her to another door. He opened it and inside was a HUGE open room. It had a beautiful hardwood floor, crimson colored walls, dark sapphire curtains and a black grand piano.  
  
'Oh. My. God.' Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
'I'm guessing you like the Ballroom?' Draco asked laughing at her open mouth.  
  
'It's beautiful!' She exclaimed.  
  
'It's not used much at all. Not anymore anyway. My father and mother used to host balls when I was younger. I would get so mad because I was "too young" to come. I sneaked down once in awhile, though. They did know how to throw a grand party.'  
  
'That's so wicked. Why didn't they do parties anymore?' Hermione asked.  
  
'They stopped throwing them when I was like 8. My father really got serious for the Dark Side, so he had no time for things like parties.'  
  
'Oh.' Hermione said, not quite knowing what to say.  
  
'On to the next room?' Draco asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He finished the main floor. A kitchen, dining room, library and a conservatory. Hermione was amazed. The Malfoys' were so freaking rich...filthy rich really.  
  
'Upstairs now?' He asked.  
  
'I can't believe that was all one floor. How many floors are there?' She asked a bit nervous to hear his answer.  
  
'Only two more.' He responded nonchalantly.  
  
'Wow...how do you not get lost??' She asked, a bit stupidly.  
  
He laughed.  
  
'I've lived here since I was born.'  
  
She smiled sheepishly. They then walked up the grand, red carpeted staircase. Once they got to the top, it just divided into two large hallways, doors filling the sides.  
  
They took a hallway, the right one first. They walked down.  
  
'I feel like walking the red carpet.'  
  
'Umm...you are walking on a red carpet.' Draco said, not understanding the muggle world's "red carpet".  
  
'Never mind.' She laughed.  
  
He opened the first door. It was a huge magenta and deep purple room.  
  
'Oh wow! This is gorgeous!' She exclaimed.  
  
'This is my mother's room. The only room in the house that she was able to make look how ever she wanted.' Draco responded.  
  
'I can't see Lucius Malfoy sleeping in here!' Hermione cried.  
  
'He didn't.' Draco looked at her confused, 'I said this was my mother's room.'  
  
'Doesn't that mean it's your father's too?'  
  
'No. It means it's my mother's.' He grinned.  
  
'What??'  
  
'Come here, i'll show you my father's room.' He said bobbing his head to the direction of the hall.  
  
She nodded and took his hand.  
  
They walked to the door across his mother's. He opened the door. It was even bigger than the last. It was cold, and the walls and floor were gray stone. The bed sheets, rugs, and curtains were dark green. Every piece of furniture was black rod iron.  
  
'Wow...creepy.' Hermione said. She then realized she was holding her breath and she gasped.  
  
'Alright?' He asked.  
  
'Fine. How could someone sleep in here?? I'd have nightmares!'  
  
'Not if you _are_ the nightmare.' Draco said quietly, leaving the room.  
  
Hermione noticed his hurt tone in his voice and followed him out of the dark room. It sent chills up her spine to imagine Lucius in that room.  
  
Draco then led her to another room. He opened it, it was about the large size of Narcissa's room. It was silver, black, green, and gold colored. There was a huge bed and huge closet. It was a fairly nice room, not as beautiful as Narcissa's but beautiful.  
  
'This is great! I love it! It's so big! And look at the bed, huge!' Hermione said excitedly.  
  
'This would be my room.' Draco said looking around it.  
  
'Really?? I love it.' She smiled.  
  
She looked around the room for a bit, until she came to a desk. It had a bunch of papers and  
  
books on it. She then saw a small picture under a pile of papers. She lifted it up. It was a happy looking Lucius, holding a small boy with light blonde hair on the beach.  
  
'That was me and my Father, when I was four.' Draco said quietly from behind her. 'It's a family  
  
vacation in Athens.'  
  
'You look so happy, and so does he.'  
  
'Yeah. We were.' He then grabbed the pictures and threw it into a drawer.  
  
'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked at things.' She said with a solemn face.  
  
'No. I'm not mad at you.' He said softly. 'C'mon, this is going to take forever if we take five  
  
minutes in each room.'  
  
He left the room and she followed sadly.  
  
He walked up to a dark door, but passed it without even looking at it.  
  
'Wait, what's in there?' She asked.  
  
'It's my father's office, now come on, there's more rooms.'  
  
'We aren't going in there?' She asked pointing to the dark door.  
  
'No.' Draco replied, 'I'm not allowed in there.'  
  
'Your father won't let you?' She asked touching the door.  
  
His eyes widened and grabbed her hand, roughly. She felt his hands were cold and he was trembling a bit.  
  
'No. He won't. Now just leave it alone, come on.' He said almost harshly.  
  
'I'm sorry, are you okay?'  
  
'I'm fine. Let's keep going.' He said.  
  
She followed him to the third to the last room. He opened a door, inside was a room filled with brightly colored clothing, decorations, and papers. It was sort of a "junk room" as to the look of it. Everything was cluttered.  
  
'Wow, is this where you keep things you don't use anymore.'  
  
'Yeah. This is where my parents kept their party things. Dresses, suits, decorations, invitations,  
  
banners, etc...they don't really go into this room anymore.'  
  
'Oh, well, maybe you should now.' Hermione commented.  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
He shut the door and went to another door and opened it.  
  
It was a very large bathroom. It was marble everything. There was a shower, separate from the oversized Jacuzzi tub. There were two sinks, and a large vanity filled with cabinets and drawers. There was also a towel closet next to the toilet.  
  
'Wow, this...is a beautiful bathroom...as weird as it is to say so. It's even nicer than the Hogwarts'  
  
Head Room bathroom!' Hermione exclaimed, 'I can see now why you weren't as excited as me when we first saw the Head Boy/Girl room, who have it twice as nice here.'  
  
'The company was better there, though.' He said smiling.  
  
Butterflies flew through her stomach. She was happy he said that, she was afraid he was mad at  
  
her.  
  
'Well, good.' She smiled.  
  
They left the bathroom and went to the last doors. There were two doors side by side. Draco opened them simultaneously. It revealed the largest room she's seen yet. It was dark, dark, crimson, black and silver. With the largest bed Hermione had ever seen in her life. There was a couch and a a few love chairs. They were overstuffed and looked incredibly comfy. There were two large closets and another bathroom. There were also a few bureaus and wardrobes, made of cherry wood.  
  
'This...I think is the nicest room i've ever seen.' She sighed, taking it all in. It also smelt very nice and rich.  
  
'This was my parent's room.' He said.  
  
'Was? Oh, cause now your father won't be sleeping here, yeah.'  
  
'No. It hasn't been their room for awhile. That's why my father has _his_ room and my mother has _her_ room. They haven't slept in the same bed in years.'  
  
'Why not?' Hermione asked, 'They are married.'  
  
'They are. It doesn't mean my father is faithful to my mother.' Draco said quietly. 'You could call this the 'sex' room I guess if it was titled. My mother and father used to sleep here, until I was 8, I don't want to imagine what they did but they did sleep together until then. After that my Father became obsessed with the Dark Lord, he started to change. He became violent and angry. He made my mother sleep in 'her' room, he would sleep in his and occasionally...he'd sleep in this room, with company.'  
  
'What? And company you mean...a woman not your mother I assume.' Hermione asked in shock.  
  
'Your assumptions are correct my dear.'  
  
'How can your Father do that to you two? In your own house?? Where you mother is just down the hall??'  
  
'He can. And he did. Frequently. I was so happy to finally go off to school, it killed me though, to leave my mother here alone.'  
  
Hermione looked around the room. She saw a picture in a pretty, red and white tassled frame. It was of two people in white. Hermione realized it was a very nice looking and happy Lucius Malfoy, and a very beautiful, brilliantly happy Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
'Oh my god...' Hermione whispered as she looked at it, 'They are both so lovely, so happy.'  
  
'They were. That was twenty years ago, their wedding day.'  
  
'Your mother is pretty, but in this picture she is breath-taking, Draco!'  
  
'That was before the pain my Father put her through...they did love each other. I remember that from when I was little.' Draco said. He held the picture.  
  
'They look so beautiful together. It's so sad how your father became, treating the both of you the way he did. I really had no idea, Draco, not one idea how horrible your home life was. I feel horrible for hating you the way I did, I see now why you were so horrible our first six years at Hogwarts, you were raised in this home, with a deranged father, I really am sorry, Draco.'  
  
'Don't apologize, Hermione. I could have not been such an ass, my mother was a good person, and she was still in the home, too. I could have acted like her, but I acted like my father instead.'  
  
'I see why now, though. I would be scared not to listen to him. I'm sure being only eight, when the man you looked up to starts changing, you change also, some what.'  
  
'I guess.' Draco muttered.  
  
'Children do as they see. You, being such a young child, saw your father and his power, so you acted like him.'  
  
'Sounds familiar.' He smirked.  
  
She felt relieved...she couldn't tell if he was going to yell, cry, or what. She was happy for that infamous smirk.  
  
They left the room quietly. Draco took the picture with him, but left the frame. He stuffed the picture into his robes. They then walked back to the large staircase.  
  
'What about those rooms?' She asked pointing down to the other doors, 'Your butlers, maids, etc...their rooms?'  
  
'Heavens no. My father would never permit them to be on the same level as us. The servant's quarters are on the "lowest" floor.'  
  
'Quarters? Ohh, aren't you sophisticated?' She said sarcastically. 'Well, I think that's silly.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Having them on the "lowest" floor. A.K.A. the basement.' She snapped.  
  
'Well, my father was the lord of the house and that's what he wished.'  
  
'So, what are those other rooms down there?' She asked again.  
  
'Closets and guest rooms.' He replied, 'They all pretty much look the same, don't worry, your not missing anything.'  
  
'Draco. There are like 8 doors down that hall. How many guest rooms to you have?'  
  
'Well, two are closets, one on each side of the hallway. So that would make six guest rooms, Miss Must-Know-Everything.' He said mockingly.  
  
'I'm sorry if i'm fascinated with this house. It's beautiful, how did you stand living at my tiny, ugly house for two weeks??'  
  
'I loved your house. It was so comfortable and family-like. There were pictures and things of you  
  
every where!' He smiled.  
  
'It was so small, though. It was about as big as your father's room.'  
  
'But it's was nice and you could feel how much love was in there, very much unlike my ruddy house.' He sighed as he walked with her down the stairs.  
  
He then led her to another door at the bottom of the stairs and opened it. There were down stairs.  
  
'Servants' quarters?' She asked.  
  
'Yes. I've never been down there, father never permitted me or my mother.' He said, 'Would you like to see it?'  
  
She smiled. She felt happy that he was being brave, taking her to a place his father wouldn't allow. 'Yes. I would like to see it.'  
  
They walked down the creeky stairs. As soon as they reached the bottom all the butlers, maids, and house elves stopped what they were doing and stared. They couldn't believe one of their masters came down to them. They dropped what they held and turned toward Draco, faces to the floor.  
  
'Good evening, Master Draco.' They all said together.  
  
Hermione was in shock. These people, elves, probably thirty of them in all, all just dropped what they were doing for Draco. Just because Draco walked down to them.  
  
'Umm...at ease.' Draco said uncomfortably. 'It's okay. Lucius isn't here. You can go about you business, i'm just showing my fiancee the manor. All of it.'  
  
They all looked at each other and then looked at the pretty girl holding their master's hand.  
  
Then a little dirty girl elf stepped forward, still looking at the ground.  
  
'Master?' She asked quietly.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Minky wishes to ask you a question.'  
  
'What is it Minky?' He asked, bending down to meet her eye to eye.  
  
She jumped back, seeing his eyes. She looked further down at the floor. He stood up.  
  
'I don't want you all looking to the floor!' He cried, but not in mean way, 'Just go on with what  
  
you were doing, I don't care if you look at me!'  
  
They trembled, but started to do work. Except Minky. She stood there. She raised her eyes a bit.  
  
'What did you want, Minky?' Draco asked.  
  
'Minky has to tell you something, sir.'  
  
'Tell me.'  
  
'Your fiancee...she's not a pure blood.' Minky said. She then flinched, as if waiting for Draco to hit her.  
  
'Draco...' Hermione whispered, seeing the elf flinch, 'She thinks your going to hit her.'  
  
She looked down at the elf and saw the elf's eyes clutched closed tightly.  
  
'I'm not going to hit you, Minky. Open your eyes and look at me.'  
  
She did. And she looked up at her master.  
  
'I know Hermione isn't a pureblood, it doesn't matter, okay?'  
  
'But your father!' Minky shouted.  
  
'My Father can go to hell. Besides, I guess you all don't know, but my Father is finally back in Azkaban...where he belongs.' Draco swallowed hard.  
  
'Master's in Azkaban??' Another elf asked.  
  
'Yes, as of this afternoon.'  
  
The servants all looked at each other. Hermione giggled as she saw small smiled appear on their faces.  
  
'Are you our Lord now?' Minky asked.  
  
'You don't have a Lord.' Draco replied. 'You are all just helpers to my mother, all right?'  
  
They all nodded happily.  
  
Draco then looked at Hermione.  
  
'Ready to go back up with the 'rents?'  
  
She nodded, smiling big because of her pride for her beautiful and brave fiance.  
  
A/N: This was a pretty big chapter eh? Well, there's ONE chapter left until the end of this story! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL HAVE STUCK WITH ME THIS WHOLE TIME! R & R please!!! The next chapter won't be as long, but then i'll start the sequel that so many of you have been requesting!! LUCIUS IS GONE! YEA!! Well, until we meet again.  
  
---Dracosgirl2515 


	43. Discussions

Chap. 63 Discussions

Hermione and Draco walked back into the tea room, and sat down together on a small couch.

'Well, how did the tour go?' Narcissa asked politely.

'Good.' Draco replied.

'I love your home, it's so beautiful!' Hermione exclaimed.

'That's good that you like it, Hermione dear, because Narcissa and I have been talking about you and Draco's summer plans.' Anne said smiling.

'Yes, and because your wonderful family were able to get to know Draco a little better, during

the two weeks of his suspension-' Narcissa started.

'We thought that you should stay here with Narcissa and Draco for a few weeks.' Richard finished.

'Really?' Hermione asked, 'You'd let me stay here with Narcissa and Draco?'

'Yes, Narcissa needs to get to know you, too.' Anne smiled, 'It's only fair since we got to get to know Draco.'

Hermione smiled and then remembered that she and Draco still hadn't told them about France.

'Umm, wait, before you let me go, Draco and I have some good news, well actually it's Draco's news.' Hermione smiled.

'What is it? Draco?' Narcissa asked.

'I was told, after my N.E.W.T.'s, that Beauxbatons called Dumbledore, stating that they needed a new Potions master. Dumbledore recommended me, he told them of my grades and how I excel in the class, and Beauxbatons immediately wanted to hire me. I start teaching Potions for the upcoming school year.' Draco said nervously, but beaming brightly. Hermione was proudly sitting at his side, beaming just as bright.

'You are going to teach Potions? At Beauxbatons? At 17??' Narcissa cried. She jumped up and hugged her son. 'Oh, my Draco, my Draco, you're really doing it. Your doing what you love!

Right out of school, my baby was recommended to teach what he loves!'

Draco hugged his excited mother back.

Richard and Anne looked at Draco, then at Hermione.

'You wanted to help mediwitches with potions eventually didn't you?' Richard asked.

'Yes, it's his dream career, and teaching Potions right out of wizarding school will only help him reach his dream faster.' Hermione explained happily.

Richard stood up and shook Draco's hand.

'I seems as if you are already starting out great, with high expectations. Congratulations.'

'Thank you, sir.'

Hermione stood up and put her arms around Draco.

'I'm so proud, I couldn't believe it when he told me.' She said, not taking her eyes from Draco's.

'Yes, that's very impressive.' Anne said smiling, impressed by the young man. 'Where is boo-ba-tons?'

'Beauxbatons.' Hermione corrected. 'This is the hard part. Beauxbatons is in France.'

Richard sat back down with Anne.

'France?' Anne asked.

'And we assume that you plan on moving with him?' Richard asked Hermione.

'That is also something we both wanted to discuss with all of you.' Draco commented. 'Hermione and I wish to be married...this summer.'

Narcissa and Anne's eyes lit up.

'A wedding?!' They both cried excitedly.

'My son's getting married this summer!' Narcissa cried as Anne cried, 'My daughter is getting married this summer!'

Both mothers hugged the couple. Draco and Hermione had never felt so relieved...until

Hermione realized her dad wasn't hugging them. Hermione pulled away.

'Dad?' She asked, 'Are you okay?'

'Fine. Congratulations sweetheart.' He said, hugging his pretty daughter.

'Thank you, daddy.'

Then they all rearranged back to the way they were. Narcissa sitting on a wicker chair, Anne and

Richard on a small couch, and Hermione and Draco on the other.

'So, with that said...am I still allowed to stay here for a bit?' Hermione asked nervously.

'Well, of course.' Anne smiled, 'Just because your going to France in September doesn't mean

you shouldn't get to know Narcissa.'

Hermione then looked at Draco.

'What do you think about all this?' She asked him.

'What do you think?' He asked smiling, 'I'm all for it.'

'So, when do you want to have this fabulous event occur?' Narcissa asked the couple.

'Well, we don't want a big one.' Draco said, 'Although Father is in Azkaban, Voldemort still lives. We want only friends and family. NOT YOUR friends, mother.'

'Yes, yes, fine fine. I'll tell them all AFTER your married.' Narcissa said, brushing the topic off.

'_Mother_...i'm serious...' Draco grit through his teeth.

'I know I know, Draco. I understand.' Narcissa smiled. 'You also should know something, however.'

'What?' Draco asked.

'It is stated, in the Malfoy Will and Testimony, that if the Senior Malfoy is not able to be lord of the house, the next generation, if potential to carry out generation, shall lord the Manor.'

'What does that mean?' Hermione asked.

'It means...that as soon as you and Draco marry, the Manor is Draco's.' Narcissa explained.

Hermione's face snapped toward Malfoy's.

'This will be your house?'

'Our house.' He corrected her quietly.

'Wow...off to a really good start.' Richard added. 'He's got a career and a house.'

'Then...what are they going to do with the Manor, when they are in France?' Anne asked.

'Yeah, Hermione and I will only have it during the summer, until I am done teaching at Beauxbatons.' Draco said, 'Mother, I hate to leave you alone all that time.'

'Draco, don't worry about me. You know now that your Father is gone, I can finally go be with my friends, vacation, etc...I won't be lonely. The servants will the keep the house orderly.'

'Are you sure?' Draco asked.

'Of course, silly boy.' Narcissa smiled, 'I'll be perfectly fine!'

'So, Hermione, what do you plan on doing while Draco works?' Anne asked.

'Umm...there has got to be jobs out there.' Hermione responded.

Then a gray owl swooped down and dropped a note on the tea table and flew off again.

Narcissa grabbed it.

'It's for you, Hermione.' She said handing it to her.

'Really?' Hermione asked.

She opened it. It read:

_Bonjour Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic wish to offer you a job as a Teacher of Transfigurations. We have heard of your excellence in Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. _

_We contacted your former Head Master, Albus Dumbledore, and he told us where to reach you. _

_Please consider our offer. We are willing to further negotiate a salary, but our last Transfiguration Professor received 12,500 galleons per year taught._

_Thank you,_

_Madame Maxine_

'I can't believe it...' Hermione said quietly.

'Who's it from?' Draco asked.

'Beauxbatons is offering me a job!' Hermione cried excitedly.

'What? Really?' Draco asked happily. He grabbed the letter and read through it quickly.

He turned and hugged Hermione tightly.

Anne and Richard hugged their daughter.

'Congratulations darling!' Anne cried.

'I can't believe out of all the wizards Beauxbatons could have chosen, they choose two 17 year olds, fresh out of a school in England!' Narcissa cried.

'I really can't believe either.' Hermione sighed, 'I mean, Draco's acceptance was crazy, but me, too? I mean Potions, is one thing, but Transfiguration? How do they not have a teacher more qualified than myself? Draco excels at Potions, he always has, almost naturally, but me...I'm just a good student!' Hermione said, starting to freak out.

'Hermione...calm down.' Draco said grabbing her shoulders, 'You deserve this teaching job, you are excellent at Transfigurations, remember how you got an O and I failed?'

Hermione giggled.

'So, we're both off to France...to teach?' Hermione asked Draco.

'I guess we are. September, year starts. We should go get comfortable in August.'

'And the wedding?' Narcissa asked.

'End of June, July?' Anne suggested.

'July?' Draco asked Hermione.

'July.'

_El Fin_

A/N: Well! (sry if this chapter was too boring! But I needed details and answers to questions to sum up the story! I can't believe this story is FINISHED! Finito!!) THERE YOU GO! SEQUEL COMING SOON! ALREADY PLANNING FIRST CHAPTER! And there will obviously be lots of smut and lemon in the sequel, so if you like that sort of thing, this sequel is for you! HAHA, am I advertising or what??? LOL! Well, there will be lots of lovey stuff because (1) Hermione and Draco in same HUGE house with TONS of rooms...yeah...what else are they going to do for a few weeks?? (2) Wedding in the summer==HONEYMOON! HeLLo! What else do ppl have honeymoons for?? (3) Draco and Hermione move to France...FRANCE! What the hell is PARIS FRANCE?! The city of whores...and LOVE! ( No offense to those who live in France, you have Johhny Depp...I ENVY YOU!) Well...R&R!!!!


End file.
